


Vegeta's Pre-training Technique

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer), Ishizu



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Broly Movie 2018, Canon Relationships, Come Swallowing, Facials, First Time, Homophobia, Humiliation, Implied Incest, Incestuous desires, Intersex, Ki Orgasm, Knotting, Lactation, Mentioned Pregnancy, Mentioned Pregnancy Kink, Mild Somnophilia, Multi, Naive Broly, Nipple Orgasm, Oral Sex, Other, Polygamy, Punishment, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans are Intersexed, Spoilers, Tail Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Vegebul, Voyeurism, Whipping, implied rape, offensive words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 74
Words: 141,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishizu/pseuds/Ishizu
Summary: Goku and Broly have started sparring, but Broly's style is fighting to the death. Goku tries a technique he learned from the Prince to release excess energy before training. Things go well but now Goku is going to have to give Broly more than what he bargained for.Along the way, Goku rekindles with his family, he learns about himself and his place among the Saiyans, he comes to accept his heritage, or most of it, and more (sexy) shenanigans are had.All the while a dark being has plans for the Legendary Super Saiyan.





	1. Taking the Edge off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quick Sketches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753110) by [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer). 



> WARNING! SPOILERS. 
> 
> If you haven't watched the movie, go see it before reading this fic. Things will make more sense if you've seen the movie.
> 
> You've been warned. I take no responsibility for spoiling the movie for you.
> 
>  
> 
> You can read the missing scenes here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589044/chapters/41458049
> 
> PLEASE read the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanons, Bardock is Raditz and Goku's carrier [mother]. Toma is Raditz's source [father] and Gine is Goku's source.  
> Saiyans do not believe in terms like 'half brother', so Goku and Raditz are considered full brothers.  
> Also, Gine, Toma, and Bardock are Raditz and Goku's parents, all three of them.

 

 

The sound of flesh colliding with flesh could be heard and felt around the two figures fighting. Animals scurried away to avoid becoming the next poor spot that got crushed under these beings' power blasts. The ground shook, the sky was littered with bursts of energy, and two spectators decided this sparring session was becoming increasingly dangerous to witness.

 

"We best skedaddle, Lemo. We might get caught in the crossfire," Cheelai told her friend. "The cave is far enough from their sparring grounds."

 

"Agreed." Lemo replied. "We best leave these two to their training. I'm sure Broly is in good hands."

 

"I still don't trust that Goku guy." Cheelai frowned and crossed her arms.

 

"Oh, come on. Broly is ten times stronger than him. If anything, it's _Goku_ I'm worried about."

 

"Hmph."

 

Lemo stared at his friend, a wicked smirk appeared across his face. "But I guess it's natural that you're so worried about Broly." He shrugged.

 

"Eh?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Cheelai blushed and shook her fist at Lemo.

 

"Nothing, nothing. Let's get going before they really start going at it."

 

Lemo and Cheelai left the scene to the safety of their cave turned house, letting the two full blooded Saiyans to their exercises.

 

- 

 

Goku was struggling to keep up. He was in his Ascended Super Saiyan form and Broly was still besting him by a long shot.

 

"Broly, wai- ACK!" Goku barely dodged what could've been a fatal blow to the head. The small mountain where he had landed before was now a pile of crumbled rock.

 

"BROLY!" That seemed to catch the other's attention and Broly stopped fighting.

 

"Huh?"

 

"WHEW! Boy, it's tough t' keep up with ya. Just remember this is a trainin' exercise, and not a real battle. You've been close t' killin' me like four times!"

 

"Oh. I apologize." Came Broly's response.

 

Goku waved him off, "ya need t' learn how t' control yer power, buddy. Otherwise ya'll end up without a sparrin' partner and I'll end up in Otherworld again." Goku chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

 

"What's- Otherworld?" Broly quirked an eyebrow at Goku.

 

"Oh, hahaha, it's the place you go to when ya die. And I rather stay alive t' keep trainin' with ya." Goku played with his tattered gi for a bit.

 

Broly gave a small smile.

 

"Let's take a break. We'll continue once I get my energy back."

 

Broly and Goku touched down on the mostly destroyed grounds and sat down.

 

"Have ya ever tried meditation?" Goku asked his new friend.

 

Broly frowned. His father had tried to get him to meditate but Broly never saw the point of it. He believed in letting all out when fighting, and that was a hard belief to drill out of him, Paragus had found out, so he stopped making Broly try to meditate and instead built a shock collar for him with a remote control. It was the only way he could think of to keep Broly's power in check.

 

"No. I never was able to."

 

"Well, there's nothin' like 'now' t' learn stuff, right?" Goku sat cross legged facing Broly, "try it with me!"

 

Broly obediently sat cross legged, imitating Goku's posture, and closed his eyes as soon as Goku did.

 

"Clear yer mind of any thoughts." Goku almost whispered.

 

Broly frowned. He was too hyped up from the sparring session to not replay the images of it in his head.

He tried again, but mental pictures would just not leave him alone.

 

"Grrrr, I can't!" Broly bashed his fists against the rocky terrain, causing fractures to ripple around where they were sitting.

 

"Easy, champ. It takes practice."

 

Broly was mad and frustrated. His temper easily got a hold of him. "I don't want to do this anymore."

 

Goku sighed, "well, we need t' think of somethin' t' take the edge off ya." He tapped his chin with a finger. An idea struck and Goku smiled. "I know! Vegeta taught me a special technique for releasin' pent up energy. He said it was a very secret technique so this stays between us, ok?"

 

Broly nodded, curious about this special, secret technique Goku was talking about.

 

"I need ya to sit on that rock over there." Goku pointed to a small, flat rock, and watched as Broly got up and took a seat. Goku followed.

 

"Now then," Goku cracked his hands and his neck, looking very smug. "Ok, I'm gonna release ya from yer pants."

 

"Huh?" Broly wondered what he meant by that. As Goku went to grab the crotch area of Broly's leggings, Broly caught his hands by the wrist and stopped Goku from going any further. "What are you doing?"

 

"Hm? Oh. This technique won't work if yer wearin' pants."

 

A blush creeped over Broly's cheeks, "I-" More images invaded his mind, images of his father and how Broly had learned the hard way not to give into certain urges. "I'm not allowed to do that. Not with someone else."

 

Goku tilted his head, "did yer dad teach ya that?"

 

Broly nodded. His father had refused to help Broly when he came of age, leaving the young Saiyan to take care of his own problems. Every time Broly had wanted to get close to his father, Paragus would activate the shock collar and Broly would suffer through immense pain.

 

Goku smiled and placed his hands on Broly's thighs, "there's nothin' wrong with pleasure, Broly. We're Saiyans. And like Vegeta said; 'our bodies are built for war and sex'!" Goku winked at his new sparring partner.

 

Broly was still hesitant, so Goku added, "besides, yer dad ain't here anymore. Ya can let loose. Trust me."

 

The larger Saiyan gulped and let go of Goku's wrists, a silent gesture for him to continue.

Goku smiled and let his hands rub up and down Broly's muscular thighs. He started purring as he felt the muscles tense and untense beneath his careful ministrations.

 

"What's that sound you're making?" Broly asked.

 

Goku stopped, his cheeks becoming pink. "It's called purring. It happens when yer havin' a good time." He continued massaging Broly's legs, with every upward stroke, he got closer and closer to his destination.

 

Seeing Broly release a breath of air, Goku boldly moved his hands to the hem of Broly's leggings and pulled them down slowly, revealing more and more skin.

 

"You ok, champ?"

 

"Y-yeah!" Broly gasped as his hardening member was revealed.

 

"Oh wow. It keeps goin'!" Goku chuckled until he saw just how big Broly was, and that was no laughing matter. "Oh. My. Kami."

 

"What?" Asked Broly, confused. "Why did you stop?"

 

"Nothin'- Just... Yer huge!"

 

Broly, not really having another Saiyan to compare his size with, nor growing in a culture where size mattered, didn't quite understand the small sparkle in Goku's eyes as his entire dick was released from its confinements.

 

"Is that bad?"

 

"Oh, no! It's not bad at all." Goku replied with glee. "The more t' love, right?"

 

The larger Saiyan cocked an eyebrow, but let Goku marvel at his member for a while longer. "Now what?"

 

Goku snapped out of his trance, sure Vegeta was big but Broly! He was on his own level. "Hm? Oh, now I can help ya relax." Goku took a steadying breath before bringing his lips to the very tip of Broly's cock and placing a soft kiss on it.

Broly held his breath as he watched Goku rub his moistened lips along his shaft. It felt otherworldly, nothing like his own callused hand. Then, without warning, Goku swiped his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip before plunging down, taking almost half of the length in his mouth in one go until the head hit the back of his throat.

 

"Oh, GODS!" Broly exclaimed. It was a heavenly feeling to have someone use their mouth to pleasure him. A tongue teased his slit before rubbing the underside of his dick. Broly shut his eyes, his hands curled into fists, and his legs shook.

 

When Goku started bobbing his head up and down, each time taking more of Broly inside his mouth, the larger Saiyan let out a howl of pleasure as he threw his head back. He felt his body catching on fire, energy wracked his frame, and jolts of electricity went up his spine. He was about to release inside his new ally's mouth and the thought was invigorating.

Broly placed his hands on either side of Goku's head and held him still. Goku glanced up to see Broly's eyes had turned golden. He tried to get off of Broly's dick to ask what was wrong but the other Saiyan wasn't having it. Broly stood up and tightened his grip on Goku's hair before he proceeded to face fuck him with a brutal pace.

Goku groaned and tapped Broly's thigh. He could barely breath with that gigantic cock constricting his airway. Tears gathered in his eyes and Goku realized Broly would not stop until he climaxed. All the smaller Saiyan could do was hang on and enjoy the ride.

It didn't take long for Broly to reach the edge and spill inside Goku's mouth. With a roar and an energy spike that left a sizable crater underneath them, Broly released in long spurts of liquid white down Goku's throat. Wave after wave, he rode his orgasm hard.

Finally, Goku's head was let go of and Goku took several gulps of air. He felt dizzy after the rough treatment, but what else was he to expect from someone like Broly? He was rough around the edges, and little by little, Goku was going to polish them out.

 

"Wow." Was all Goku could say.

 

Broly's eyes widened and he knelt down in front of Goku, "sorry. I couldn't control myself."

 

"It's fine!" Goku said cheerfully. "It's not like I didn't enjoy it. So, did ya like it?"

 

"Kakarot... " Broly had long ago chosen to call Goku by his Saiyan name after Goku had explained why he had two names. Besides, Goku had asked Broly to call him 'Kakarot'.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I want more."


	2. Broly Wants More

"Eh?!" Goku heard Broly, but his brain failed to process that request.

 

Broly was getting agitated again. He stood up, grabbing his smaller sparring partner, and lifted him until not even his toes touched the ground. "I WANT MORE."

 

Goku blushed, finally understanding the implications of that sentence. He wiggled out of Broly's grasp and giggled, "gee, Broly. Do ya really wanna have sex with me?"

 

Broly tilted his head to the side, "what is that word?"

 

"WHAT?!" Goku face planted on the ground. He couldn't believe this hunk of a Saiyan didn't even know what 'sex' meant. But then thinking about it, and how badly Paragus must've raised him, it wasn't all that shocking.

 

Goku put a fist to his mouth and thought for a while. "I can't imagine yer dad being the fatherly type t' sit ya down and explain the birds and the bees t' ya. So I'll do that for ya!" He finished enthusiastically. Goku sat down and patted the ground next to him for Broly. Once Broly was seated as well, Goku began.

"Vegeta has explained a lot about Saiyans t' me. It's really cool! For one, we have both parts. Um... Ya know- A dick and a pussy."

 

Broly quirked an eyebrow. His ki started increasing.

 

"Ok, ok, ok! Let me show ya." Goku stood up and untied the sash holding his gi up. As his pants were lowered, a fluffy black tail appeared, wrapped around his waist.

 

"You have a tail." Broly noticed.

 

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Vegeta and I had them restored a while back. Vegeta said it's pointless t' know about Saiyans without havin' a tail. Dontcha have one?"

 

Broly hesitantly reached out to touch the other Saiyan's tail but stopped midway. "My father removed it."

 

"Oh." Goku paused. "Well, I can get it back for ya if ya want. It's really simple!" Goku unwound his tail from his waste and flicked Broly's nose with it. The larger warrior automatically breathed in the musky scent coming from it and groaned. He started getting up only to be stopped by Goku.

"Easy, big guy. I still need t' show ya how it all works." Goku lowered his boxers and turned around, bending over as he did so. He slid a hand between his legs and pulled his breeding hole open. "See? We have a pussy," he stood up and turned around, "and a dick." Goku held on to his shaft and gave it a few pumps.

 

Broly sniffed the air and growled softly. He pulled his leggings down and tried feeling for his breeding hole only to find he didn't have one. "Where is mine?"

 

"Oh. That's because yer still a virgin. That means ya've never had vaginal sex before." Goku kneeled in front of his sparring partner and took a look, feeling his way around Broly's groin. "See? Ya still have the membrane that covers the entrance. But dun worry about it." Goku blushed while saying the next part, "ya'll be toppin' me this time, if that's ok. I really want t' feel yer massive cock inside me..."

 

Broly perked up at those words, "inside you?"

 

"Yeah! Ya put yer dick inside my pussy and then we have sex."

 

Broly started getting up, intent on lowering Goku to the ground to do just that. A hand stopped him and Broly growled louder this time.

 

"Ya need t' prep me first, "Goku said softly, "such a big guy like you will tear me apart."

 

"Prep?!" Broly was growing increasingly frustrated with all these new words.

 

"Ya use yer fingers inside me." Goku got up, took his boots and garments off and propped himself on his elbows on a nearby rock that had survived their sparring.

 

Broly followed and stood next to him, not knowing what to do.

 

"Put two fingers in yer mouth and get them all wet, then put those fingers inside my pussy." Goku said helpfully.

 

The large Saiyan did just that. He sucked on his digits, then brought them down to Goku's entrance. He stuck his fingers inside and gasped, "you're so warm!"

 

"Hahaha, yeah. Our bodies- Ngh! Are very warm inside." Goku started purring, making Broly pause. "Try moving yer fingers in and out of me."

 

Broly, still mesmerized by the sound Goku was making, did so without a thought. His fingers slid out and then in again, out and in. Goku's moan made him stop, "why are you making that noise?" Broly asked.

 

"Because it feels good." Goku wiggled his ass to get Broly to continue.

 

His fingers continued to thrust into Goku, Broly instinctively started to increase the pace, making Goku moan even more. "I like the sounds you're making." Broly's cock, already knowing what to do before he did, began getting hard.

 

"Yeah? Add another finger and ya'll make me moan even louder." Goku said cheerfully.

 

Broly pulled his fingers out and sucked on another one, he couldn't help but run his tongue across the two digits that were working Goku open as well and he let out a moan, "you taste good." Broly then stuck all three fingers inside Goku's breeding entrance and started pumping them in and out at a fast pace.

 

Goku groaned loudly and his tail puffed up to twice its size. It twisted around Broly's wrist to encourage him. "Oh, yes! Dun stop, Broly."

 

Broly watched the tail tighten around his arm and couldn't resist touching it. He remembered how much it could hurt to touch such a sensitive place so he was very careful.

 

"AHH!" Goku gasped at the sudden feeling in his tail. "Stroke it downwards, it'll make me feel real good!"

 

Broly did so and heard his partner let out a long moan. Broly smiled. He really liked the sounds coming from Goku. Without much thought, Broly channeled some ki to his fingers and began thrusting them in and out hard. Goku almost screamed. He arched his back and spread his legs more. His tail released Broly's wrist and stood tall in invitation.

Broly noticed a sweet smell coming from Goku's tail. He followed his nose until he found the source of it. On the very base of the tail, there was a plump pinkish patch of skin that was oozing a drop of clear liquid. Broly couldn't help but taste it.

As soon as Broly's tongue touched Goku's tail gland, the smaller Saiyan let out a yelp and his orgasm came crashing down.

 

"NNNGG- OH, FUCK!" Goku wasn't one to use expletives, but the surprise climax was so intense, he couldn't help himself from roaring the words out.

 

Broly watched as liquid poured from Goku's breeding entrance. His hand was now soaked in transparent slick.

 

"Oh, wow!" Goku could barely hold himself up. "That was fantastic." He panted.

 

Broly removed his fingers and started licking them out of curiosity. The slick didn't taste as sweet as the small bud on the base of Goku's tail did, but it still tasted wonderful.

 

Goku turned around and watched as Broly licked his hand clean, "heh, sorry about the mess." Goku scratched the back of his head, "ya just caught me off guard."

 

"When do I put this inside you?" Broly grabbed his cock, it was standing at full attention now.

 

Goku's eyes sparkled, "now is a good time." He said, lying on the rocky floor and spreading his legs.

 

Broly knelt above him, "do I just put it in?"

 

"Yeah! I'm good to go." Goku winked at the taller Saiyan.

 

Broly grabbed hold of his shaft and felt for Goku's opening. Once he found it, he pushed inside and choked.

 

"You ok, big guy?"

 

"Yes." Broly closed his eyes and savored the feeling of penetrating someone for the first time. Goku was so, so warm inside, and so slick and tight and perfect.

 

"This feels..."

 

"Feels good, dun it?" Goku smiled as his body accommodated Broly's girth.

 

Once Broly fit all he could inside Goku, he stopped, "now what?"

 

"Ya pull out about halfway, and then push in again," Goku helped out.

 

The large Saiyan did so and couldn't bite back a moan. He pulled out and pushed back inside, slowly creating a rhythm.

 

"Ohhhh~ Broly." Goku panted, "ya feel so good. Yer so big!"

 

Broly smiled and increased the pace. His mind snapped at the strong sensations coursing through his body. He grabbed Goku by the waist and pulled both of them upright. He started pumping in and out vigorously while Goku could only moan and hang on for dear life as he rode Broly's massive cock. The sounds of their skin slapping together became louder.

 

"UGH! Broly! Slow down a bit, I'm-"

 

Broly growled and pushed more of his dick inside Goku. He could feel something squeezing around the head of his shaft every time he thrust upward. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to push through. Instinct pushed him further, and with a mighty roar, Broly pierced Goku's cervix and came inside, his ki skyrocketed, destroying what little land was left untouched. Goku followed almost immediately, the sensations of having a dick swell up inside his womb were too much to resist.

Both Saiyans moaned as their bodies locked together. Broly was still pulsing inside of Goku's womb, had Goku been in his heat, it would've surely impregnated him.

Goku's mind was in a daze, and without thinking, he kissed Broly soundly. That seemed to break the spell for Broly and he gasped.

 

"What do you call that?"

 

"Huh?" Goku dreamily looked up at his new lover.

 

"This..." Broly repeated Goku's actions and kissed him back.

 

"Oh, that's called a kiss," Goku smiled lazily, "sorry. I was too forward."

 

"I like it." Broly commented. He kissed Goku again, and again. Soon tongues were introduced and Broly couldn't get enough of it.

 

"What the hell is going on here?!"

 

A gruff voice registered in Goku's brain and he gasped, separating himself from Broly's mouth. He turned to look at a lone figure clad in dark blue in the distance.

 

"VEGETA?!"


	3. The Prince Tags in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big fat thank you to Ishizu who gave me some ideas for this chapter <3 She always keeps my muse under ropes and I'm grateful for that :D

Goku stared as the Prince's small frame approached them. He tried to get up, which was a big mistake as he and Broly's bodies were still connected. Both Saiyans groaned at the rather painful tug on their genitals.

 

"How did ya get here?" Goku looked around and saw no ship. Besides, Goku never gave the planet's coordinates to Bulma, it was impossible for anyone but himself to find the planet Broly was on.

 

"Honestly, I do not know how it happened. I felt your ki's and was able to teleport to them. I must have learned it while we were fused as Gogeta- DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT! Why is Broly buried balls deep inside your cunt, you SLUT?!" Vegeta violently waved an arm at them.

 

Goku felt Broly's arms come up and tighten around him as if trying to protect him. "I know this looks bad, but- I-it ain't what it looks like... Well, it IS but-"

 

"Bullshit. Are you going to tell me it was an accident? You slipped and landed on his dick?!"

 

"Vegetaaaa~ Ya even told me it's normal for Saiyans t' have more than one lover-"

 

"NOT. **MY.** LOVER." Vegeta spat.

 

Goku frowned and Broly growled at the Prince. "I was trying t' help him out, Vegeta. His dad never told him anythin' about anythin', he didn't even know what sex was. It was messin' with the sparrin' and I just wanted to help take the edge off. And then things just... Happened."

 

Vegeta seethed, "you were kissing him as well."

 

"Oh, that. Well, kissin' ain't that big a deal on Earth. I sorta forgot it's a big deal for Saiyans." Goku scratched the back of his head.

 

"You forgot." Vegeta stated in a mocking voice and crossed his arms to keep them from lashing out at the younger Saiyan.

 

"Sorry."

 

"Oh, you shall be sorry." Vegeta walked up to them and grabbed Goku by the scruff of his neck, making Goku yelp in surprise. "This Saiyan here is MINE." The Prince enunciated each word, staring daggers at Broly.

 

When Goku felt Broly's ki increase dramatically, he shook Vegeta off, "w-what he means, Broly, is that we're lovers. Um- That's another thing I haven't taught ya about." Goku turned Broly's face towards him, tying his best to calm the other Saiyan down. "See, Saiyans can have many mates, and um, that's completely ok-"

 

"Can I be your mate?" Broly asked suddenly. Goku blushed.

 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." Vegeta interrupted.

 

Broly turned to him again and bared his fangs, he tried moving away from Goku but his cock was still swollen up inside Goku's womb. "What- Why can't I move from you?"

 

Goku blushed even deeper, "It's because yer a latcher, apparently. Latchers can make the head of their dick swell inside another Saiyan's womb. We're kinda stuck until my body releases ya."

 

"Release me then. I will fight this Saiyan so I can be your mate."

 

"Hmph!" Vegeta puffed his chest out and looked away.

 

"That's not how it works, Broly. My body will release ya when it's good and ready. Also, once Saiyans become mates, they stay mates until one of them dies- NO! Dun get any ideas." Goku added hastily when he saw Broly's smirk. "Besides, Vegeta and I ain't mates, just lovers. So dun go killing Vegeta... I- Like him. A lot."

 

Broly turned to look at Goku, "you like me too, right?"

 

Goku saw the hurt in the larger Saiyan's eyes. "Oh, dear. Look... Let's just take things easy. We'll wait until my body is finished and we can separate, then we can talk things over."

 

"As if." Vegeta grimaced. "I have nothing to say to both of you. I shall let my fists do the talking."

 

"Vegetaaaaa~" Goku whined. He knew how much that irritated the older Saiyan but he couldn't help it. He hated this kind of conflict.

 

"Don't you 'Vegeta' me, you third class. As soon as you two are done I WILL fight him."

 

Goku frowned, the Prince hadn't used that term in a long time. He must really be angry. Broly again tightened his arms around his lover.

 

Goku sighed. "There's no need for that. Broly still has a lot t' learn and YOU have some things t' learn too. Ya can't be so possessive all the time, Vegeta. Ya even told me Saiyans enjoy sharin'. 'The more the merrier' is what ya told me."

 

"That- It does not apply to me! I am royalty and as such, I get to have what I _want."_

 

Before Goku could retort, his body shuddered and Broly's cock was released. Broly slipped out as Goku stood up, dripping, half naked, and unsteady. Vegeta's eyes went wide as he saw what Broly was packing.

 

"My- Gods, you are huge." The Prince then understood why Goku had wanted to get fucked by it. Any Saiyan would. "You are as big as-"

 

"If ya say 'Raditz' I swear _I'll_ be the one fightin' _you_ , Vegeta."

 

"Well, he IS."

 

Broly got up and adjusted his leggings. He stared Vegeta down, confronting him, ready to fight off anyone who would stop him from being Goku's mate. Vegeta ignored the challenge, his mind already working a different scenario, no longer interested in fighting for the right to fuck Goku.

 

"I'm sick and tired of ya mentionin' him every chance ya get!"

 

Vegeta smirked at his ex rival, "now who is the one being possessive?"

 

"I-" Goku shut his mouth at that.

 

"You, boy. How would you like to try a real Saiyan?" Vegeta snapped his fingers at Broly. Broly growled and got into a fighting stance. "Ohhh~ You want to fight for dominance? That can work too." Vegeta dropped into attack mode.

 

"You two really don't need t'-" Goku was interrupted by Vegeta's roar as he charged Broly. Broly immediately countered the attack and sent Vegeta flying into a nearby rock, he then charged Vegeta in turn.

 

"Broly!" Goku tried calling out for him but it was too late, Broly was too eager to fight Vegeta for Goku. Vegeta, on the other hand, was fighting Broly for a completely different reason.

 

The large Saiyan was quickly gaining the upper hand. Vegeta, in his base form, hadn't the smallest chance of winning against Broly, even if Broly was also in his base form. And Vegeta was well aware of this fact. They fought until Broly pinned Vegeta to the rocky floor, his hands came up to wrap themselves around Vegeta's neck.

 

"YOU TWO STOP!" Goku ran to where his comrades were and tried pulling Broly off, the larger Saiyan simple shrugged Goku off as if he were a mere fly. Goku fell flat on his ass, he quickly got up and transformed into Super Saiyan, intent on getting Broly off his partner.

 

"K-Kakarot! Do not dare!" Vegeta's strangled voice made Goku stop. "I g-got it under control!"

 

"What?!" Goku stared at Vegeta as if he lost his mind. Surely blood wasn't reaching his brain. "He'll kill ya!"

 

"He- Will not!" As soon as Vegeta uttered these words, the tight hold on his neck loosened, Broly started sniffing around. Vegeta took a few gulps of air and maneuvered his top off to let the scent of his milk hit Broly full force. Vegeta was using a Saiyan's last resort to persuade their attackers into something other than fighting to the death; sex.

 

Broly closed his eyes and inhaled, "what is that smell?"

 

"That is the smell of a Prince allowing you to top him." Vegeta said smugly. "Did you really think I would let the chance of getting fucked by that massive cock pass me by?"

 

"UGH! Yer such a size queen!" Goku powered down and threw his arms in the air, exasperated. He should have known Vegeta would pull such a cheap trick to get Broly in the mood.

 

Broly followed the scent to Vegeta's chest, there was white liquid coming out of his nipples, he touched the fluid and brought it to his mouth. It tasted even better than Goku's tail gland.

 

"Feel free to try more~" Vegeta purred.

 

Broly didn't need to be asked twice, he ducked his head and ran his tongue along Vegeta's nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Vegeta moaned as his bud was surrounded by the warm mouth.

 

"You will find that I can be an even better partner than Kakarot." Vegeta combed his fingers through Broly's wild mane, pressing his face into his chest.

 

"Oh, is that what this is about? You wantin' t' best me in everythin' even with my sex partners?" Goku was furious at Vegeta for pulling this one on him.

 

"Not at all, _-mmm-_ Kakarot. This is about me getting my fix. You can hardly compare your size to Broly's." Vegeta sent an evil smirk to his sparring partner.

 

Goku blushed and hid his face from Vegeta's prying eyes, "ya'd be an awful mate, Vegeta."

 

The Prince laughed and guided Broly to his other nipple, "am I now? Why not join us? I am sure we can all have fun."

 

Goku crossed his arms and pouted, then he walked away, he stopped and walked back, threw his arms in the air and growled, "I GUESS!"

 

"Broly," came Vegeta's sweet voice, "this will work better if we get rid of our clothing."

 

Broly stood up, never taking his eyes off his new conquest, and unwrapped his pelt from his waist. His leggings and boots were soon to follow.

 

"Magnificent." Vegeta sat up to take his clothes off. They soon joined the pile of Broly's garments and all three Saiyans were as naked as the day they were born.

 

"Now then." Vegeta got on all fours and lifted his tail.

 

"You have a tail too." Broly said in a sad voice. He missed his tail now more than ever.

 

"Aw, don't worry, Broly. We'll get yer tail back soon!" Goku smiled at the tailless Saiyan.

 

"Kakarot, " Vegeta said seriously, "I do not think that is a good idea."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Just trust me on this." The Prince said mysteriously.

 

Broly approached the Prince and kneeled behind him, he put two fingers in his mouth and then pressed them inside Vegeta's breeder.

 

"Oh, no need to worry about formalities. I like a little pain." When Broly tilted his head Vegeta added, "I am a Prince, I do not need preparation. Just ram your giant cock inside me."

 

Goku huffed. Typical of Vegeta to want it rough.

 

Broly removed his fingers and replaced them with his hardened cock, he thrusted in and Vegeta howled to the skies.


	4. A New Toy

"Ahhh- HAAAAA~" Vegeta moaned loudly as Broly pounded into him for the fourth time that day. "For the gods' sake just finish already!"

 

  
Goku and the Prince had been taking turns bringing the powerful Saiyan to culmination over and over again for the past week, they hardly even sparred anymore. Broly had become insatiable now that he had his tail back.

Goku hadn't heeded Vegeta's warning not to restore Broly's tail, and one day, while he had been giving Broly a massage after a particular grueling sparring session, Goku's hands had wandered low and with the right pressure in the right place, Broly tensed and let out a shout as his tail popped out of his back.

Vegeta had spent an entire hour yelling at Goku about how careless he had been and how the both of them, Vegeta and Goku, were now stuck with a horny, powerful Saiyan that had his tail restored after years of not having it. The effects of having a tail after being so long without one would send Broly into a hormonal craze, not to mention the large warrior already had problems controlling himself at times.

 

  
Broly pushed forward one more time and exploded inside Vegeta. He growled as their genitals became interlocked and hugged the small Saiyan to his chest.

 

"Ugh! Finally. It is over." Vegeta panted as he was enveloped in strong muscular arms.

 

"I can't- I can't keep doin' this." Goku whined. He was lain on the ground, naked and sticky, still tired from his previous turn with Broly.

 

"Agreed." The Prince let himself relax against Broly's hard chest. The one rare moment he could rest from the constant shagging, day in and night out, was when Broly pumped him full of seed or when he was busy fucking Goku.

 

By this point, Cheelai and Lemo had noticed what the Saiyans were up to and had set some ground rules for Broly; no fucking near their home inside the cave. Other than that, the Saiyan could do whatever he wanted. Cheelai had tried to hide her hurt but eventually failed, luckily only Lemo had been around to comfort her and not the other warriors. She would've been mortified if the powerful beings had seen her crumble and weep.

 

"We need- Help. Vegeta." Goku breathed in and out slowly to calm his rapidly beating heart.

 

"Are you proposing we bring Gohan into the mix?"

 

"HA! I've been barkin' up that tree for a long time. Gohan is in love with Videl and nobody else."

 

Vegeta snorted. The humans were also out of the question. Broly would destroy them with the first thrust, and no amount of wishes would bring them back from the dead.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to the smaller Saiyan, and the more he pondered it the clearer it became that that was the only way to satiate Broly's lustful appetite.

 

"We need the Dragon Balls..." He finally spoke.

 

"Eh? What for?" Then Goku paused, "ooooh, no. Yer just gonna use this as an excuse t' bring _him_ back!"

 

"Kakarot, we NEED an extra set of holes. Broly will end up killing us."

 

"Ya do know Broly will kill him as soon as he starts... Ya know."

 

"Saiyans are more hardy than you think, Kakarot. He will be fine. Plus, we can train him to become Super Saiyan. That way he can hold his ground better."

 

"...No." Goku pouted.

 

"You must put your differences aside, Kakarot. What happened happened a long time ago. You do not understand his reasonings. Now that you know more about our race, find it in your heart to see things from his point of view."

 

"He kidnapped my kid!"

 

"It was probably the only thing he could think of to get you to join him. He would never hurt one of his own, much less a mere child. Raditz wasn't many things but he knew how to bluff."

 

"Forget it!"

 

"Kakarot. My asshole, and my breeder are red and irritated from overuse. HAVE. MERCY."

 

"Mine are too! Dun think yer alone in this."

 

Broly was hardly paying attention to Vegeta and Goku's banter, he was already used to them arguing like an old married couple. Instead, as the two continued arguing, Broly started purring against Vegeta's head, content with just holding a warm body against him. After a lot of practice, and losing his temper several times, purring now came naturally to the large Saiyan and he did it at every opportune moment.

 

"AAAAARG!" Goku growled and grabbed his head, "dun expect me t' be civilized with him!"

 

Vegeta smirked, "my dear Kakarot, where would you ever get that idea from?"

 

- 

 

"What are we doing with these things?" Broly asked, holding up a Dragon Ball and examining it.

  
With the help of the Dragon radar and a lot of questioning from one blue haired scientist, the three Saiyans had collected all seven of them in the blink of an eye. Broly had been amazed at the beauty of this planet called 'Earth'. The lush green and blue skies called to him, much unlike the cold and snowy region he had seen when he first came in Frieza's ship. There were also many inhabitants that looked delicious, but after Goku had freaked out when Broly had almost eaten a poor unsuspecting passerby, and had explained that humans weren't food, Broly had kept his distance from these creatures. Vegeta had been very much amused with the whole ordeal.

Broly had expressed his desire to live here and bring his friends as well, but the other Saiyans had said first Broly needed to learn to control his power. This planet was too dear to them to risk having it destroyed. Broly had frowned at that but promised to learn to keep his powers in check.

 

"We- We're gonna get ya a new friend t' play with, Broly." Goku explained.

 

Broly's face lit up and he smiled, "where is he?"

 

"We need to put all of these balls together and summon the Dragon," Vegeta took the ball from Broly, "then we ask for a wish."

 

The Prince placed the orange ball next to six other almost identical ones and stepped back. "Who is doing this?"

 

"You do it. I dun think I have what it takes t' wish him back."

 

"Hmph." Vegeta splayed his hands over the Balls and recited the incantation.

 

Broly watched as the balls glowed and a huge dragon burst into the darkening sky. His eyes widened at the imposing being.

 

"Mighty Shenlong, grant me a wish!" Vegeta yelled.

 

"WHAT IS IT YOU WISH FROM ME." The dragon boomed.

 

"I wish to have the Saiyan Raditz restored to life here where we are gathered!"

 

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED."

 

A figure materialized a few feet away from them and a gasping, confused Raditz fell to his knees, looking around, not knowing what was going on. "What the- What the Hell? What?" He grabbed his chest, trying to feel for the injury that killed him.

 

"NOW SPEAK YOUR SECOND WISH." Shenlong imposed.

 

"Oh- FUCK!" Raditz fell back on his butt and fired at the huge green creature. The blast went right through.

 

"That will be all, Shenlong." Vegeta shouted at the dragon.

 

"SO BE IT." The dragon disappeared and the Dragon Balls were scattered to distant corners of the Earth.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! VEGETA?!" Raditz got up and walked to the Prince.

 

"Raditz!" Vegeta said breathlessly. He speed walked to the tall Saiyan with the intent of giving him a nice warm welcome only to be slapped across the face.

 

"Why didn't ya revive me sooner?!" Raditz spat, having put together the pieces.

 

Goku watched, shocked at the display. Raditz would surely get sent back to Hell.

 

Vegeta closed his eyes and turned to Raditz, "why- Were you so obsessed with your brother!" He slapped Raditz back, sending the taller warrior to the ground.

 

"Wait- Obsessed with me?"

 

Raditz touched his cheek and froze when he heard his brother's voice. "Kakarot? You're alive?" He stood up and walked up to a confused Goku. "Brother. You- Had me killed." Raditz couldn't suppress the hurt in his voice.

 

"I- Ya threatened my family!"

 

"Is this my new friend?" Broly piped in. "I like his hair."

 

Raditz whirled around only to come face to face with a strong, very big, very hard chest. He took a step back and looked up at this stranger. "And you are?" His tail started waving in the air, slightly puffed out at the tip, a sign of irritation.

 

"I'm Broly." The larger Saiyan smiled and leaned in to sniff Raditz's neck.

 

"WOAH, there!" Raditz stepped back some more. He eyed the Saiyan up and down and gave out a huff, "haven't ya heard of personal boundaries?"

 

Goku had to suppress a laughter. If only his dear brother knew what he was in for. Some would call it Karma.

 

"Raditz, this is going to come across as a shock to you," Vegeta cut in and approached his once upon a time lover, "but soon you shall not have any personal boundaries with him."

 

"...Meaning?" Raditz's tail kept swaying behind him.

 

"We revived you for one reason, among others, and I, as your Prince, expect you to fulfill that reason."

 

"Spit it out, Vegeta. I don't got time for yer riddles."

 

"Vegeta, just tell him already." Goku complained.

 

"You are to help us quench Broly's almost insatiable lust."

 

"WHAT?!"


	5. Way in Over his Head

Vegeta stopped the power blast Raditz directed at his own face. "Suicide will not get you out of this, Raditz!" Vegeta growled while holding both of Raditz's arms down.

 

"I WON'T SPREAD MY LEGS FOR NOBODY!" The long haired Saiyan shouted hysterically.

 

"Oh, come off it, third class. It is not like you have never been topped before."

 

"Th-that was different! It was family bonding!"

 

"And Nappa?"

 

"HE TOOK ME BY FORCE!" Raditz wailed.

 

"I won't take you by force." Came Broly's sweet voice.

 

Raditz and Vegeta stopped struggling to look at the larger Saiyan.

 

"I'll make sure you want it just as bad as I do."

 

Goku snickered, "looks like ya have yerself a fan, brother."

 

"Oh, fuck off, Kakarot. All three of ya fuck off." Raditz shrugged Vegeta off and turned to Broly, "yer sweet talks won't get me in the mood, ya know. I won't be part of this sex thing ya'll have going on. I'm here to reclaim my place as a Saiyan, train, get stronger and- OH, MY GODS!" Raditz's jaw dropped as Broly's pants dropped to mid thigh.

 

Broly smiled victoriously when Raditz shut up and couldn't take his eyes off him. It worked for the Prince, maybe it would work for the newcomer.

 

"Ok, granted, you are hung like a Tanpah, BUT," Raditz turned to look at all three warriors, "that doesn't mean I wanna ride that."

 

"It gets bigger~" Goku stage whispered trying to hide his myrth.

 

Raditz stared at his younger brother and cursed. He looked back at Broly and gulped. The Saiyan certainly had sex appeal, if not a bit intimidating.

 

"I get to top him first."

 

"That will not work, Raditz. He is unbreached." Vegeta interjected.

 

Raditz looked at the Prince with an expression, "really? Well, I'm an expert in dealing with first timers." He cracked his hands.

 

"You are biting off more than you can chew, Raditz." Vegeta warned him.

 

Goku stepped between Broly and Raditz and stopped them from going further, "if we're gonna do anythin' it won't be on this planet. We're goin' back t' Vampa. Vegeta? Ya think ya can take us there?" Goku smiled at the Prince.

 

"Hmph. I do not have it under control that well to teleport more than just myself. Some other time, Kakarot."

 

Goku laughed and outstretched his arm, "everyone else put yer hands on me and dun let go."

 

"Wha- What for?" Raditz asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Vegeta placed two fingers on his forehead, searching for Cheelai and Lemo's small ki's, while Broly, after pulling his pants up, grabbed Goku's hand.

 

"You'll see." Goku smirked and brought his two fingers to his forehead. The four Saiyans immediately disappeared and reappeared on Broly's planetoid.

 

"HOLY-" Raditz whirled around to look at the new scenery, "this place sucks! How did ya do that, baby brother?"

 

"It's a li'l trick I learned from the Yardratians. It's called Instant Transmission. It can take ya and anyone who is in contact with ya t' anywhere ya want! But I do need t' teleport t' another person's ki signature."

 

"Goku, you're back- Who's this?" Cheelai asked, eyeing the new Saiyan up and down.

 

"Hi, Cheelai, I hope ya dun mind. I brought my older brother t' help Broly out... Sex-"

 

"I get it!" The girl snapped, "you don't need to spell it out. Dinner is done by the way. Although now we're going to be a little short thanks to you bringing an extra mouth to feed."

 

"HA! Sucks to be ya, Kakarot. I intend to have my fill now that I'm alive again." Raditz placed his arms behind his head, looking smug.

 

Goku huffed at him, "ya wish." He ran at the table and immediately started piling up food on his plate. Raditz caught on and followed Goku's lead. Broly sat at the table as well.

 

"Hmph. Barbarians." Vegeta walked to the table and took a seat next to his past lover.

 

"Hey, you guys! Wait for everyone to be seated!" Cheelai scolded the Saiyans but was ignored.

 

"You should know by now that there is no force that can stop a hungry Saiyan from stuffing his face." Lemo came out from the house Bulma had encapsulated for them. "The best we can do is get some food before it's all gone."

 

Cheelai sighed but did as suggested. Soon everyone was eating and making small talk.

The food didn't last long, and there were still four full blooded Saiyans fighting for the last piece of meat. Broly got it as soon as his ki started rising and the cave started shaking.

 

"That is so unfair!" Raditz complained as he crossed his arms and pouted.

 

"Actually, the strongest Saiyan gets last cut, ain't that right, Vegeta?"

 

Vegeta harrumphed, "the Prince should get first dibs on everything. Here I have a bunch of renegades disrespecting my title."

 

"Ease up, will ya?" Raditz hit Vegeta's back, "we can always go hunting. What animals does this wasteland have?"

 

"Bugs." Broly said between a mouth full.

 

"Bugs." Everyone else recited in unison.

 

"Egh! I hate bugs." Raditz made a face, "they're always so bitter."

 

"These are sour, in fact." Cheelai pointed out, "and if you're going to go hunting you better be quick before the moon comes out."

 

"You have a moon?" Raditz asked, surprised. Then he wiggled his eyebrows at Vegeta.

 

"Do not get any ideas, idiot." Vegeta blushed.

 

"What. What are ya two talkin' about?" Goku asked curiously.

 

"Sex as an Oozaru can be really fun!" Raditz grinned.

 

"Can I try it?" Broly asked suddenly.

 

Goku grimaced, subconsciously rubbing his bum, "let's first learn t' control yer normal state, Broly. We dun wanna destroy the planet, eheheh."

 

"And you two need to get acquainted with," Vegeta pointed to Broly and Raditz, "how about you go hunting and bring back some more food? Raditz, make sure you return before the moon rises. It happens to be full this time of year." Vegeta dismissed both Saiyans and went to the recliner to rest.

 

Raditz looked from Vegeta to the others, "is he- Is he serious?! I haven't been back a day and he's already giving me commands?"

 

"That's Vegeta for ya." Goku scratched the back of his head and grinned.

 

Broly got up from the table and thanked Cheelai and Lemo for the meal, then walked out of the cave.

 

"He-hey! Wait for me!" Raditz called back and ran after the larger Saiyan.

 

-

 

A few hours later, dusk found both Saiyans panting with new kills. Raditz had had a hard time fighting against the bugs, Broly had to come in and help him out. Raditz had felt humiliated that even after coming back from the dead and having a Zenkai boost he was still weak.

 

"Thanks for the, um, help. That thing woulda killed me, haha." Raditz laughed joylessly.

 

"You are weak." Before Raditz could protest, Broly continued, "I promise I'll be gentle with you."

 

Raditz's hackles raised up and his tail puffed out. He stood up and took a few steps back and put his arms out in front of himself, "hey, now. Let's not jump to conclusions."

 

"I'll make you feel good," Broly genuinely smiled, "I make Kakarot and Vegeta feel good all the time. One time they were even fighting for my cock." Broly got up and followed Raditz's retreating form.

 

"Ahahaaa, yeah, the difference between my brother and Vegeta and myself is that they like having dick inside them... Not that I haven't enjoyed once or twice but that's different." Raditz stood his ground and took a deep breath, "I'm a top."

 

Broly tilted his head, "I don't know what that means."

 

"I-i-it means I like being on top! I don't like being on the bottom?"

 

"I can make that happen."

 

"Really?!"

 

"Yes. I've tried several positions with Kakarot and Vegeta. I don't mind you being on top of me." Broly reached Raditz and sniffed the air, his tail waved lazily, releasing musk and pheromones.

 

"Oh! Good. So I get to top ya, that'll work." Raditz wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

 

Broly smiled seductively and lay on the hard ground, "well, come on over."

 

Raditz blushed. He was hoping he'd get to do Vegeta first but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this. "Ok." He lay down on top of Broly's massive chest. This would be the first time Raditz got to fuck someone so big. It was intimidating indeed.

 

The long haired Saiyan gulped and ran his fingers across Broly's firm pecs and played with a nipple he found there. Broly closed his eyes and started purring, the tip of his tail thumped on the ground showing playfulness. Raditz chuckled and brought his lips to the hardening bud to suck on it. Broly's hands came up to grab Raditz's buttocks, he pushed them forward, creating pleasant friction between their clothed members.

Raditz started purring at this point as well. His hips softly thrust against Broly's in a sensual dance, Broly moaned every now and again, encouraging Raditz to go further. Raditz pulled back to take his upper armor off, the Legendary followed his lead and took off his leggings and boots, leaving the green pelt on.

 

"Oh, we're taking our pants off then. Somebody's eager." Raditz teased and took off his under armor as well, along with his boots. As he returned to his previous position, their dicks rubbed together and both Saiyans moaned in ecstasy. "This is gonna be great!" Raditz licked his lips and continued showering Broly's body with affection. He stopped, however, when he felt Broly's finger at his covered entrance.

 

"You- You are unbreached." Broly observed.

 

"Well- Yeah. Nobody's ever topped me there. Only the back entrance." Raditz pointed his thumb behind him.

 

"Oh. That's ok. I've had anal sex with Vegeta and Kakarot. I'll prepare you well."

 

"Wait. I think there has been a misunderstanding." Raditz wriggled away from a probing finger. "You said I could top."

 

"And you will! You'll ride me and I'll be on the bottom." Broly said victoriously.

 

"Oi." Raditz pinched the bridge of his nose, "that's not what 'top' means, Broly. Top means I get to penetrate ya. With my dick. In here." Raditz placed a finger on Broly's asshole and watched as the other tensed.

 

Not a second passed when Raditz's world was turned over and he landed on his back, the air knocked out of him. Next thing he noticed was a mouth full of fangs and a deep growl coming from the Saiyan towering over him.

 

"B-Broly?"

 

"I do the fucking. You take MY cock." His tail lashed out behind him.

 

Raditz paled. There was only one way to get the other off of him. Raditz turned to look at the moon hanging low in the darkened sky. Unfortunately, Raditz didn't know just how much more powerful Broly was, and how outclassed he was.


	6. The Power of Oozaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ishizu for helping me with this chapter, and to all the wonderful comments I've received so far. You all are inspiring me to write this fic <3
> 
> Thank you, Paperfox, for catching that HUGE mistake. That's what happens when i try to write things at 3 am XDDD

The glass Goku was holding shattered into tiny pieces as he gasped, "Vegeta!"

 

"I feel it too," said the Prince, getting up from his seat.

 

"What happened?" Lemo asked.

 

"Broly and Raditz's ki increased dramatically. I think they transformed into Oozaru. Let's go, Vegeta!"

 

Vegeta put two fingers to his forehead and teleported simultaneously with Goku. As they reappeared close to the other Saiyan's ki, Goku yelped and dodged a great big foot that came crashing down where he was standing.

 

"Broly!" He yelled.

 

"Raditz!" Vegeta joined.

 

It was impossible to catch the Oozarus' attention. They were too busy fighting for dominance. Well, more like Raditz was struggling to get out of Broly's powerful grasp.

 

"Kakarot! You cut Broly's tail-"

 

"NO!" Goku shouted.

 

"WHAT?! They will destroy the planet at this pace!"

 

Raditz let out a great roar as he was penetrated by Broly, a wave of energy almost knocked the two smaller Saiyans over.

 

Goku made a hasty decision and aimed at the moon. A strong blast of energy shot through the sky and collided with the moon, disintegrating it in an explosion of light. The Oozarus quickly started reducing in size until they were both in base form once more.

 

"K- GET OFF ME!" Raditz yelled at Broly.

 

"But the law says I have the right to you for besting you in battle." Came Broly's reply.

 

"THAT- That was on Vegetasei!" Raditz complained. "Oh. Hi guys." He added sheepishly when he spotted their two spectators.

 

"Raditz, you had one job!" Vegeta growled.

 

"I know, I know. Don't look at the moon- AHHH!" Raditz shouted as Broly started pumping his hips. "It's hard not to- When you have a stronger opponent- Talking about penetrating ya. And I was NOT gonna milk myself." Raditz growled.

 

"Hmph! A lot good it did you to transform."

 

"Vegeta, stop bein' such an ass!" Goku yelled at the Prince.

 

"Who IS this Saiyan?!" Raditz bellowed, "I couldn't even- Stop him in my Oozaru form!"

 

"Oh, didn't we tell ya?" Goku looked at Vegeta. The smaller Saiyan shook his head and shrugged. Goku continued, "he's the Legendary Super Saiyan."

 

"Wha-" Raditz felt his world balance on the edge and his vision getting blurry, "Legen-dary...."

 

"Great. Now he fainted. He has no shame."

 

"Vegeta, ENOUGH! He's had enough humiliation."

 

The Prince quirked an eyebrow at his partner, "he kidnapped Gohan."

 

"Oh, right. Well, it can't be helped." Goku changed his tune and shrugged, walking away with Vegeta. Raditz came to just in time to watch his brother and his ex lover's retreating backs.

 

"You bastards!" Raditz half yelled half moaned.

 

Broly nuzzled his new partner's hair as he thrust slowly into him. Raditz sighed and resigned himself to bottoming for yet another Saiyan. If he were to be honest with himself, Broly felt amazing. But Raditz's pride got in the way, as with many Saiyans, especially those who couldn't ward off their rivals. Broly was no rival though. He had had enough wit about himself to prepare Raditz before plunging in. How powerful must the Legendary be to remain conscious during the Oozaru transformation? It was at this moment that all thoughts went flying through the window as Broly hit a bundle of nerves deep inside Raditz.

 

"Ooooh, FUCK!" Raditz moaned and thrusted back. Yes, if he were honest with himself, this didn't feel bad at all.

 

 -

 

Two other Saiyans where moaning and touching each other while taking a nice hot shower. They hadn't had much time to relax and enjoy themselves for a long while now.

 

"Oh, Vegeta. It feels so good to have a shower after so long."

 

"Broly is insatiable. I hope now that we have Raditz things will look better for us." Vegeta ran his hands down Goku's pecs, passing over his nipples, then abs and rested right above the patch of hair at his groin.

 

"Vegeta- I'm not sure if I can take anymore sex."

 

"Hush." Vegeta replied, "I know what I am doing."

 

Goku groaned and tilted his head back, showing his neck in submission, letting Vegeta do whatever Vegeta wanted to do.

The Prince took a hold of Goku's shaft and started pumping it. His other hand snuck around and started playing with Goku's tail.

 

"Vegeeetaaaaa~" Goku grabbed onto the Prince's shoulders, "I swear I'm dry. Tapped out. I can't- I can't-"

 

"You shall be fine, Kakarot. It is fine." Vegeta continued playing with Goku's tail and kissing him. Their tongues danced with each other, their sharp teeth clinked against teeth, and hands roamed across skin.

 

 -

 

"Broly! HARDER!" Raditz spread his legs and lifted his butt so Broly could better plow him. Once Broly's dick hit his prostate, Raditz had lost his mind to lust and was now just enjoying the ride.

 

Broly powered up and rammed his cock inside the willing body. He still felt bad for having forced Raditz into having sex with him, but he was determined to make things up for his loss of control. It was all a learning process for him.

 

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

 

"Ya kidding? Just keep hitting that spot and I'll forgive ya." Raditz said breathlessly, pushing back and meeting each of Broly's thrusts.

 

Broly grinned and growled. He increased his pace carefully.

 

 -

 

Goku moaned as Vegeta got down on his knees and pleasured him with his mouth. "Vegeta- Ya dun need t' do this." His fingers threaded Vegeta's damp hair.

 

"I want to." Vegeta came up to say.

 

"Uggh. Yer killin' me." Goku smiled and watched as his lover put his mouth to work again. His tail gland was being played with, and Vegeta's other hand was tracing patterns on Goku's heated skin.

 

This was the Saiyan Goku had decided to spend the rest of his life with, he had realized a long time ago. His Earth mate, Chichi, would not live long enough to spend even half a Saiyan lifetime with Goku. It was a sad reality but the sooner he came to terms with it, the less painful for everyone.

 

Vegeta suddenly stopped, "alright, where is your mind right now."

 

Goku stared at Vegeta and pulled him up, kissing him passionately. "With you, Vegeta. Always with you."

 

Vegeta couldn't stop lighting up at this, his cheeks took on a pinkish hue. "It better be." He coughed.

 

 -

 

Broly had switched positions and lay now on his back with Raditz riding him.

Raditz's beautiful hair spilled like cascades from his scalp as he combed his fingers through it, giving Broly a sensual view of his body.

 

"Yer so huge. Look at yer cock making my stomach bulge!" He sat down all the way to prove his point.

 

Broly groaned, he grabbed his partner's hips and started pumping faster inside.

 

"Mmmmm, YES!" Raditz really started enjoying the feel of this Saiyan inside him. He could get used to this.

 

 -

 

"NGH- VEGETA!" Goku howled as the Prince started rimming him. Goku now stood with his legs spread apart and his hands on the tiled walls of the shower.

 

"You two better knock it off and finish with the shower! We don't have much water to spare, you horny rabbits!" Cheelai couldn't take the noise anymore and stalked to the bathroom door to pound on it.

 

Goku giggled, "she's right, 'Geeta. We better wrap this up."

 

"Not until I am done with you." Vegeta plunged his tongue back inside Goku's asshole. He kept massaging Goku's tail gland as well, making it hard for the other Saiyan to hold back his orgasm any longer.

 

 -

 

Raditz bounced on Broly's cock harder and faster. He grabbed a hold of his own dick and started pumping it vigorously. "Broly, I'm close!"

 

"Me too," the larger Saiyan panted.

 

 -

 

"Vegetaaaaaa~" Goku moaned as his orgasm crept closer.

 

 -

 

"Awww, YEAH!" Raditz spilled his seed, string after string, all over Broly's chest.

 

"Mmmm!" Broly moaned and came deep inside his new partner.

 

 -

 

"Ahhhhaaaaa!" Goku's climax hit him hard, he had an almost dry orgasm, having come so many times lately.

 

Vegeta kept milking Goku's cock until nothing came out.

 

"There. Now we can get out of the shower."

 

"What about you?"

 

"This was not about me." Vegeta stepped out of the shower and used his ki to dry off. He then went to the cabinets to grab a fresh spandex suit. In the past few days, Vegeta and Goku had gradually began 'moving in'. They had brought a few belongings and more supplies to the cave.

 

Goku was left in the shower, still blushing at Vegeta's words.

 

 -

 

Raditz collapsed on Broly's chest and panted. "That. Was amazing."

 

"I'm glad you think so. I'm still learning to control myself, I apologize for-"

 

"Pfff- It was nothing. Trust me, you acted every bit as a Saiyan should. We take what we want and fight for it if someone gets in the way."

 

"Still, it wasn't nice of me to force you."

 

Raditz smiled at the other Saiyan, "yer just a big sweetheart, ain't ya." He got up on unsteady legs and started getting dressed.

 

Broly sat up and grabbed his fur pelt that came loose when he had transformed. He stayed there watching as Raditz put his armor on. "Do you always wear that thing?"

 

"Hm? Oh. Force of habit. Back then, we were always fighting, Vegeta, Nappa and myself. So we almost always had our armor on."

 

"Who's Nappa? Is he as good looking as you?"

 

Raditz turned away, hiding his blush. "Nappa's an old fart who's full of himself. It's a good thing Vegeta and Kakarot didn't revive him. Ya wouldn't have liked him."

 

Broly made a small 'oh' with his mouth. He sat up and approached Raditz. Broly wrapped his big arms around him and buried his face in that sinful hair, "thank you for the good time. I'll be 'less anal' next time and let you fuck me."

 

Raditz lifted his face to look at Broly, "Did you- Just make a joke?"

 

"I did." Broly smiled.

 

"Ha. HAHAHAHA! He DOES have a sense of humor!" Raditz laughed and stepped away from the Legendary. "Ya better get dressed. It's late and I don't need to give Vegeta any more reason to be pissed at me."

 

Broly complied and soon the two Saiyans were flying back to the cave with their kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that I DO NOT condone real life rape/molestation. It is the worst. In fiction, however, I don't mind it at all. I was molested when I was nine years old so I do know how it feels like.
> 
> Keep in mind that Saiyans are aliens. They have a different culture than humans. For them, rape is just another day's occurrence, it's like talking about the weather. If a Saiyan is too weak to defend himself, then he gets what he deserves. Yes, Saiyans are brutal. I refuse to 'humanize' them. These are my headcanons. You don't have to agree with them ^^
> 
> I do hope you'll still enjoy this piece of fiction though!


	7. Regaining Control

"KYAAAAA!!!!"

 

"Broly! I said no energy blasts!"

 

Goku and Broly had been fighting for a few hours now and both of them seemed to be on par. Goku had made the larger Saiyan promise to not use ki while sparring, the point being to control his power and not let emotions get the best of him. Broly had broken his word and now fired a powerful beam of energy towards Goku.

 

"HAA!!!" Goku deflected the blast and sent it flying into the sky. "I think we've trained enough for today."

 

Broly didn't listen. Power was consuming his thoughts and slowly taking control over his mind. He let out a bellowing shout and charged Goku, forcing him to transform to Super Saiyan.

 

"Broly, STOP!"

 

Goku's words were again not heard. Broly kept attacking until Goku was cornered against a cliff side. The Legendary aimed a punch at his stomach and Goku cried in pain, managing to hold onto Broly's arm so as not to topple over.

 

"Broly. Listen t' me." The smaller warrior placed a hand on Broly's cheek soothingly.

 

That seemed to calm him down some. Goku stood on his toes and placed a kiss on Broly's lips. Little by little, Goku used affection to bring Broly back to the here and now. It was when Goku' tail touched Broly's nose that the large Saiyan was brought back down to earth.

 

"Wha-?" Broly shook his head and looked down at Goku. "I lost control again. Didn't I?"

 

"Ya did." Goku replied softly and powered down. His hand, still on Broly's cheek, traveled upward to brush a lock of hair out of Broly's eyes.

 

Broly's tail puffed up and he purred, he loved when Goku touched his face, something that Goku used to his advantage at times like these. Broly lowered his head. He felt bad for attacking Goku without holding back, it was so hard to remain in control.

 

"I'm sorry." His voice broke.

 

"Hey. Yer still learnin'." Goku leaned up again to kiss his sparring partner, this time Broly reciprocated.

 

The kiss deepened, and soon the warriors moved on to more than just kisses. Nips and hands travelling over clothes, followed by more intimate caresses were had.

 

"Broly~" Kakarot moaned his lover's name. "It's- Vegeta's turn."

 

"I want **you."** Broly pulled Goku's top off him and kissed his chest, soon licking and sucking on his nipples.

 

"I'm still sore..."

 

"I'll be gentle."

 

Goku grumbled. "With yer size that's nearly impossible, _ahhh!"_

 

Broly came back up from biting Goku's nipple softly, and looked at Goku, "please."

 

"UGH! How can I say 'no' t' that face." Goku turned around and lowered his gi, his tail stood straight up, exposing both his entrances.

 

Ever since he became Broly's 'regular', there was no point in wearing underwear anymore, Goku had concluded, so he now was used to going commando.

Goku didn't expect a tongue to tease at his breeder. He was taken by surprise and moaned out loud. He covered his mouth in shame, muffling more sounds.

 

"Let me hear you, Kakarot."

 

"Why do I love the sound of my Saiyan name comin' from yer mouth?"

 

Broly smiled and continued his attentions on Goku's mating entrance. "That's not the only thing you love coming from my mouth."

 

"Heh. Ya've been hangin' out with Raditz too much."

 

Broly stopped to ask a question that was burning in his mind, "why do you hate him."

 

Goku stared into the cliff side for a while. "I used to hate him. Now I- I just- I can't forgive him for what he did."

 

"That sounds exhausting."

 

"Eh? Heheh, I guess it is. Sometimes I wish I could forgive him."

 

Broly left the subject at that. He wasn't one to pry too much, unlike Cheelai. She had bombarded the Saiyans with all kinds of questions ranging from philosophical to downright obscene. Raditz had laughed, Vegeta had almost blasted her head off, and Goku had been oblivious, more focused on stuffing his mouth than listening to her questions. Broly could only watch and learn from the others. He never expected to have gained so many friends in such little time. Bah would still remain in a very special place in his heart, but Broly was now very happy with what he had.

 

Broly stood up after eating Goku out some more, "I'm going to put it in, ok?"

 

"Mhm." Goku nodded and placed his forehead on his arms, resting them on the rocky wall.

 

Broly lowered his leggings and took his cock out, guiding it inside Goku.

 

"Ng!" Goku tensed.

 

"Are you alright?" Broly stopped. Ever since losing control with Raditz, he had taken extra care with his sex partners.

 

"'M fine! Keep goin'."

 

Broly didn't move until he felt Goku relax, then he buried himself deeper and stopped once he was halfway in.

 

"Why'd ya stop?" Goku looked at Broly over his shoulder.

 

"If I go in all the way I'll hurt you."

 

"It's fine, Broly. I'm not made outta glass." Goku smiled and pushed out with his hips, making Broly's shaft go in deeper till it hit his cervix. "Ya always feel good when yer all the way in." Goku wriggled his butt to encourage Broly to start moving. He swiped his tail under Broly's nose as an extra incentive.

 

Broly got the message and pulled out. He pushed back in once he was almost all the way out. The pace was slow but intense all the same. Goku moaned again as Broly's cock slid inside. The friction was exquisite. Broly repeated his actions several times before increasing the pace just a little bit. By now, Goku was dripping on the ground and calling out Broly's name.

 

"Broly~ Go faster." Goku panted.

 

"I want to keep it slow this time."

 

Goku growled at his partner, "I'm close, I need- More!" Goku started moving his hips up and down Broly's shaft, "please!"

 

It was the begging that broke Broly's resolve and he caved in. Both hands grabbed Goku's hips and he slammed inside the warm channel. Goku screamed and praised Broly for 'doing him like a Saiyan warrior should'.

Broly smiled and kept the pace up until Goku was shouting his release. He then abruptly turned Goku around and pressed down on his shoulders. Goku went down on his knees, his cock still spilling onto the ground.

Broly lifted Goku's face and started jacking his member with a purpose. It wasn't long until he came on Goku's face, painting it in white stripes.

 

"Ewwwww~" Goku rubbed semen away from his eye, "what'd ya do that for?"

 

"Like you said. I've been hanging out with Raditz too much."

 

 -

 

 

"Raditz, I swear you are sometimes even dumber than your brother."

 

"Hey, you love me."

 

"Hmph!"

 

"Yeah, you do~" Raditz winked at the Prince. They were lying on a soft patch of dirt a far distance away from the others. Their limbs were tangled together and both Saiyans were enjoying the reprieve from Broly.

 

"Ya think he's done with his training?"

 

"They stopped fighting a while ago. Broly's ki started to increase and then it calmed down."

 

Raditz stared at Vegeta with wonder in his eyes. "When are ya gonna show me how to sense energy?"

 

"When I am damn ready for that mess."

 

"Ha."

 

Vegeta opened his eyes, "I need to start training you to become a Super Saiyan."

 

"Who me?! No way in Hell will I be powerful enough to reach that level."

 

Vegeta sat up and looked at his lover straight in the eye, "you had a Zenkai boost. You are now more powerful than you were before. All you need is a few more Zenkai boosts."

 

"You planning on killing me?!" Raditz fell back, his tail bristled.

 

"Just close enough." Vegeta smirked evilly at the long haired Saiyan, "we have these things called Senzu beans. They restore your power and heal any injuries sustained in battle. We have them on Earth. I shall tell Kakarot to bring a bag full and we can start beating the shit out of you."

 

"HA! Forget it. I'm through being a punching bag for ya."

 

Vegeta hummed and closed his eyes again, enjoying the warmth of the sun and another body pressing up against his.

 

"Those days are over." Raditz mumbled.

 

"You do wish to become stronger, correct?"

 

"Well- Yeah, but... Can't ya use those Dragon Balls to wish I was stronger?"

 

Vegeta opened an eye, "we are not wasting a wish on something that has a solution."

 

"Hmph, just like ya didn't want to waste one on me, right?"

 

The Prince sighed. They were bound to touch this subject sooner or later. "We were at war. I could not afford any weaknesses."

 

Raditz stared at Vegeta before he caught on to what the Prince really meant by that. Raditz blushed and lay back down. "I never knew ya felt that strongly about me."

 

"Oh, come off it. You knew. I made sure to let you know every time we had sex."

 

"I guess I didn't want to believe it back then. Times change."

 

Vegeta hummed and settled down. A nagging feeling he was missing something didn't let him relax, and then it hit him.

 

"There is another way..." Vegeta was talking about Raditz having his base power increased by means of sex. "And with Broly being a latcher, it would be a waste of the perfect opportunity not to do it."

 

"Wha-? Ya mean- That he- Breach me?!" Raditz's voice went several notes higher.

 

"If he knots you, your base power will increase dramatically."

 

Raditz stood up and paced, "I'm not a locker, Vegeta. I can't- It just doesn't feel right."

 

"You shall never know until you try it." Vegeta's tail tapped playfully on the ground.

 

"... Ok, so where are these beans?"


	8. New Level Reached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!
> 
> Trust me, I am trying my hardest to keep the incest to a minimum. But it eventually just won't work. I just don't believe an alien race has the same hangups as humans do with things concerning incest.
> 
> But for the sake of my viewers, I am not going to be explicit about it. A kiss here and there, a grope maybe. That's as far as I'll *try* to go.
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you who've viewed my other art/stories know how hard it is for me to keep this story incest free. I'm honestly trying.
> 
> I may do a spinoff of all the 'missing incest scenes' at some point ^^ For those who don't care about such things.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, this chapter contains a weee bit of incest-ish scenes, it still falls under the tag 'incestuous desires' and 'implied incest'.
> 
> If you're not ok with it, skip from '"Then do it!" Goku shouted at him.' to 'Goku considered the offer.' 
> 
> That's all there is ^^ I apologize for that.

Time had passed and training had been had. Broly could control his power a lot better now. He still lost control if he got too close to transforming, but with the help of the others, they were able to bring Broly's mind back to reality.

Raditz also had been training a lot under Vegeta. He had needed a couple of Senzu beans on occasion and he had received power boosts after recovering. Unfortunately, Goku hadn't been able to bring more than two beans from Earth, the plant just hadn't produced more. Even more unfortunate, Raditz's Zenkai boosts hadn't been enough to trigger the Super Saiyan transformation.

 

"Admit it, I'm just WEAK!" Raditz had shouted.

 

Vegeta had tried to pull him out of his low and encourage him to try harder. It worked for a while, but eventually, Raditz would sink again.

 

"I think it is time for you to train under Kakarot." Vegeta proposed.

 

"HA! He hates me. What makes ya think he'll be willing to help me?"

 

"I dun hate ya." Goku came over, limping.

 

"My turn already?" Raditz asked no one in particular. Broly was becoming more insatiable now and the three Saiyans had to put in a lot of effort to keep him under ropes.

 

"Tch! Kakarot, why not see if you can make your brother transform while I take the next shift with Broly."

 

"You'd do that for me, Vegeta?" Raditz was stunned.

 

"Just make sure you put all your back into it." Vegeta waved the two Saiyans and took off to wherever Broly had chosen for his last romp.

 

Raditz and Goku watched as the Prince flew off until he disappeared.

 

"Well."

 

"Well." Goku surveyed his brother. "Why dontcha show me what ya got."

 

"Ya sure ya can fight in yer current condition?" Raditz smirked.

 

Goku humphed and got into a fighting stance, "it's not me ya should be worried about."

 

Raditz gave a toothy grin and reciprocated his brother's fighting stance. "A little bit too sure of yerself, baby brother? "

 

"Let's let our fists do the talkin'" Goku shouted as he charged, aiming at Raditz's massive thighs with his leg.

 

Raditz was able to jump at the last second, avoiding being thrown off balance. He wasn't expecting a second kick to his stomach and went flying into a nearby rock. The long haired Saiyan pulled himself out of the debris and shook off excess dust.

 

"That was a cheap shot, Kakarot." He smirked and shot straight for Goku. Goku blocked the barrage of attacks sent his way. Raditz was sloppy but he had gotten a lot stronger.

 

"Find what triggers ya. Use it t' transform!" Goku encouraged his brother.

 

"YOU trigger me. Yer happy go lucky, I'm-too-good-for-ya attitude..." Raditz aimed a punch at Goku's head, only to meet just air. "I wanna wipe that innocent smile off yer face!"

 

"Then do it!" Goku shouted at him.

 

"I wanna kiss ya and punch ya at the same time!"

 

"EHH?!" Goku let his guard down just enough for Raditz to punch his face. Goku shouted as he grabbed his bleeding nose. _"Tha'_ was a cheap _shod!"_ Goku complained through a nasally voice.

 

"Worked, didn't it?" Raditz placed his hands on his hips triumphantly.

 

"GRRRRAAAAA!" Goku charged his brother and hit him square in the chest before Raditz could even blink.

 

The larger Saiyan crashed into a small hill, obliterating it entirely. "I deserved that." He gritted out.

 

"Ya deserve more than that for the stunt ya pulled with my kid!"

 

"Yer still sore about that?!" Raditz got out of the pile of rocks and confronted his brother. "I told ya I did it to get ya to join me."

 

"That woulda never worked! If ya knew me, ya woulda just asked nicely after explainin' yerself and yer intentions!"

 

"That's the point then, ain't it?! I didn't know ya! My method woulda worked for any other Saiyan. I didn't know it wouldna work for you!"

 

"Ya haven't even apologized!" Goku's ki blasted around him.

 

"I'm _sorry!"_

 

"That was so insincere!"

 

Raditz growled, "Saiyans don't do apologies. That's the best ya'll get outta me."

 

"UGH! How can you _Saiyans_ be so unfeelin'."

 

"On the contrary, Kakarot. We feel too much. Our emotions are literal weaknesses that can be exploited in battle if we don't hide them." Raditz walked to Goku and stopped right in front of him. "That's why we need to keep them hidden, protected. That makes us seem like uncaring creatures but the truth is, we care too much." Raditz touched Goku's cheek and rubbed a small circle with his thumb.

 

Goku was too flabbergasted to respond to this soft side of his older brother.

 

"We care too much." Raditz repeated in a small voice and leaned closer.

 

"WOAH!" Goku took a few steps back. "Don't think I'm there yet." The younger Saiyan put his hands up.

 

"Yet?"

 

Goku blushed furiously, " I mean! Not EVER. Not with... You."

 

"Vegeta told me ya wanted yer offspring. The older one." Raditz's tail waved in the air.

 

"That's- Different. I know Gohan. I've lived with him almost all my life. It feels natural t'... Ya know... But he loves his mate and has eyes only for her."

 

"How do ya know it won't feel natural with me?" At Goku's silence, Raditz continued, "tell ya what, Kakarot. I'm good with making deals. They've saved my hide one too many times. How about I let ya breach me in exchange for yer pardon?"

 

"Ya mean- _Do_ ya?"

 

"I won't repeat myself." Raditz sweatdropped.

 

Goku considered the offer.

 

 -

 

Their afterglow was ruined as Vegeta came running to the two Saiyans and stopped short, "well. While you two have been making up for lost time, I have encountered a small problem."

 

Goku untangled himself from his brother, his face turned an angry red, "what happened, Vegeta?"

 

The Prince, who had his spandex torn in several places and looked worse for wear, replied, "I believe Broly is close to his rut. His scent has changed. It has become stronger and... Spicier."

 

"Spicier?" Goku cocked an eyebrow.

 

"It is a dead giveaway for when a latcher is close to his rut." Vegeta explained.

 

"What does that mean?" Goku still didn't fully understand.

 

"It means, brother, that we'll be working overtime to keep him from losing his mind from lust and destroying the planet." Raditz got up and started getting dressed.

 

"Is there even a point to that?" Vegeta asked waving his hand at Raditz. "Broly will find us and-"

 

"There you are!" Broly called out once he saw Vegeta and the others.

 

Vegeta whirled around and bristled, "I was not hiding!" He said without thinking.

 

"You can't hide from me. I can smell you." Broly waved his tail behind him as he stalked towards Vegeta.

 

"M-my turn is over." The Prince stuttered.

 

"I know." Broly passed by the smaller Saiyan and made a beeline towards Raditz. "You smell different. Sweeter." He sniffed the air more, "I want to taste you."

 

Raditz's tail frizzled up and he took a step back, dropping his armor in the process. "Uh- Help?"

 

Raditz was backed up against a rock and Broly leaned in, sniffing his neck then going lower. He reached Raditz's groin and inhaled, Broly spread the long haired Saiyan's legs apart to better reach his destination. A finger was brought behind his sac and Broly noticed that Raditz had been breached.

 

"Who did this?" Broly growled. He manhandled Raditz and turned him around, bending him over the solid rock. Broly grabbed a handful of the long hair as he lowered his leggings and guided his cock inside Raditz's breeder.

 

Raditz gasped as he was penetrated and let out a whimper when he felt Broly push against him. "Yer so- Big!" Raditz gritted out. More and more, Broly's cock disappeared into Raditz's newly opened channel.

 

"You feel so warm and tight." Broly purred against his lover's ear. He began thrusting in and out of Raditz, growling and huffing like a beast.

 

"Definitely nearing his rut." Vegeta commented.

 

"But what does that mean for us? Are we gonna get pregnant?" Goku was honestly concerned about this.

 

"No, you idiot. We need to be in our heats for that to happen. Broly is just going to be more- Untamed. Worse than he was before. He will lose sense of himself while his rut waves hit. He will become an animal that only thinks about breeding."

 

"That sounds scary." Goku hugged himself.

 

"Mm. We have no Senzu beans either."

 

"Dammit! Will he be dangerous?"

 

"Honestly? There is no way of telling if Broly will be a danger to us. I am just making an educated guess when I say he will become more aggressive and, knowing how strong he is, he might hurt us accidentally. Do not hold it against him." Raditz let out a scream as Broly increased the pace. "Raditz is the one in danger if any of us are. We can go Super Saiyan and take on Broly's full force." Vegeta continued after the interruption, "but Raditz's body is weak. He will have the hardest time out of us three."

 

Goku suddenly felt bad for his brother. Raditz tried so hard to become more powerful but he just couldn't tip over. "Hey, didn't ya say somethin' about how our base power can increase by havin' sex with a latcher?"

 

Vegeta nodded, "Let us hope Broly is still coherent enough to follow instructions."

 

Goku and Vegeta waited until Broly was done and had knotted Raditz. The long maned Saiyan was left whimpering with unshed tears.

 

Goku approached them, pausing at Broly's growl. "Uh- How ya holdin' up, Raditz?"

 

"It hurts, but it also feels good. It's a weird feeling."

 

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Ya'll get used t' it and feel better and better. Hey, Broly?" The large warrior turned his attention to Goku once more. "Ya think ya can do us all a favor?"

 

Broly tilted his head. It was as good a sign as any that he was listening.

 

"Try pullin' out for me, eh? Slowly." Vegeta had explained to Goku that pulling on a Saiyan's connection would activate their sixth chakra and release dormant energy found there. It was a once in a lifetime power boost.

 

"I want to stay inside. It feels good." Broly replied.

 

"And you will! Just do this for Raditz, so he can unlock his potential. It's just a small tug, ya can do it." Goku coerced Broly into pulling out.

 

Broly looked at Raditz and tugged, "It's no use. We're stuck."

 

"Try pulling harder." Vegeta commanded and guided Broly's hips away from Raditz.

 

"Ow! What are ya two fuckheads doing?!" The long haired Saiyan complained.

 

"It will feel good in a minute, Raditz. Trust me." Goku slowly slinked towards Raditz, not wanting to seem like a threat to Broly. He reached Raditz's hands and held them together. "Just breathe and relax. Let yer body do the thing."

 

Vegeta kept guiding Broly's hips away from his lover, "just a bit more."

 

All of a sudden, Raditz's body snapped, a dark golden light traveled from his center to the tip of his limbs. His eyes rolled up into his head and Raditz screamed as pleasure assaulted every cell in his body.

 

"It worked!" Goku cheered.

 

Broly was mesmerized by Raditz' glow. It was beautiful while it lasted. After a few seconds the glow dissipated and Raditz slumped on top of the boulder. He was out cold.

 

Eventually, his body released Broly's cock and Broly took a few steps back. "Did I kill him?" He asked with worry in his voice.

 

"No." Vegeta couldn't help but snicker, "he just passed out from pleasure. Good job, Broly."

 

 -  

 

"We are waiting, moron. On with it!" Vegeta egged Raditz on.

 

Raditz had recovered from his bliss induced coma and was now powering up to test his new limits. _"Haaaaaaaaa!"_ He shouted into the air, increasing his ki even higher.

 

Broly watched in awe as Raditz started glowing again, only this glow was different, brighter. Dirt and rocks surrounding Raditz started floating in the air. The ground started shaking, and lightning fell from the sky.

 

"Think about Frieza destroyin' our planet!" Goku shouted to help Raditz tip over.

 

The Prince joined in Goku's cheers. "Think about when you saw your brother after all those years!"

 

Raditz let out a rumbling scream. His muscles tensed, his eyes flickered between teal and black, and his hair turned gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you or sweetcherryjewel for helping me narrate this chapter better ^^


	9. Dilf Joins the Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my hc's Bardock is Goku and Raditz's carrier [mother]. Toma is Raditz's source [father], and Gine is Goku's source.  
> Saiyans don't believe in terms like 'half brothers', so Raditz and Goku are still full blood brothers.  
> Also, Gine, Toma, and Bardock are Raditz and Goku's parents, all three of them. Goku has three parents, Raditz has three parents. That's how the Saiyans roll [in my mind XD]

Morning found four naked Saiyan warriors sprawled out on a rug in Broly's cave, three of which were panting, sticky, and incredibly sore.

 

"I can't- No more... _AAAAH-EEEEEE!"_ Raditz squealed as Broly grabbed his leg and pulled him into a bear hug, licking his face. Broly then slipped his dick inside and started fucking Raditz once again.

 

"Kaka-Kakarot. Broly is a monster." Vegeta panted.

 

Goku grunted, barely able to sit up, "what are we- Gonna do?"

 

"I think... I think- There is only one Saiyan... Fit to take on Broly's lust." The Prince swallowed dryly. "We need... The Dragon Balls. Again."

 

Cheelai and Lemo had decided to leave the planet after Vegeta had explained to them that Broly was in his rut, which meant sex anywhere, with anyone, and ALL the time. It was the sensible thing to do, plus, they could get more supplies or sight see until one of the Saiyans contacted them saying it was safe for them to return.

 

"I'll talk to Dende." Goku breathed heavily. "There's gotta be a way to reset the Dragon Balls instead of waitin' a whole year. I can't even move my legs!"

 

"Work your magic, Kakarot. Because if you do not, we shall likely perish by Broly's cock."

 

"Whatever you guys do, hurry! _Ahaaaaaah!"_ Raditz cried out.

 

Goku got up on shaky legs and picked up his torn gi. "I'll see what I can do." He said after dressing. He grabbed the dragon radar and put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

 

 -

 

"PLEASE, Dende. We're at wit's end! We just can't- Broly is too much even for the three of us!"

 

"I'm sorry, Goku. But I can't make the Dragon Balls work any sooner. What I can suggest is that you go to King Kai and create a link with our friends on Namek and ask them to make the wish for you."

 

"I'm afraid that won't work, Dende. The person we wanna revive has been dead for over a year."

 

"Hmmm. Then how about you ask them to wish for these Dragon Balls to work again?"

 

Goku's eyes widened, "Dende, yer a genius! I would hug you right now but I'm all sticky and gross."

 

"Y-yeah," Dende took a step back and lifted his hand, "I understand the sentiment. Now go do your thing, Son Goku! Go save the day!"

 

"Right!" Goku instant transmitted to King Kai's planet, startling the daylights out of the poor Kai.

 

"King Kai! I need yer help!"

 

"Why is it that you Saiyans won't stop getting into trouble! What is it now?"

 

"I need to open a link with the new Guru on Planet Namek."

 

"Hmmph!" King Kai gave his back to Goku and crossed his arms.

 

"Pleeeeease?" Goku begged.

 

"What's in it for me?" The Kai asked.

 

Goku thought. The Kai loved jokes."Hmmm." Goku placed a finger on his chin and thought. "What is the similarity between a green apple and a red apple? They’re both red except for the green one!"

 

The Kai choked and tried not to laugh.

 

"Who can shave ten times a day and still have a beard? A barber!"

 

The Kai's face was turning red.

 

Goku towered over King Kai and delivered a final joke. "Did you hear about the guy who died when an axe fell on him? The police are calling it an axe-i-dent."

 

"BAHAHAHAHAH!" The blue being couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and burst out in a fit of giggles. When he calmed down he cleared his throat, "very well, Goku, I will place your call."

 

- 

 

The Guru agreed to help Goku and soon summoned Porunga to make the wish Goku asked him for, no questions asked, they were all happy to help their friends out. Goku thanked them and immediately went to collect the Dragon balls with the dragon radar.

Eventually all the balls were collected and Goku returned to Vampa to bring Vegeta with him.

 

"Alright Vegeta! I got the Dragon Balls! I left them with Piccolo."

 

"I'm a little tied up at the moment." The Prince sat on Broly's lap while the larger Saiyan purred and nuzzled his cheek. Raditz was flopped on the floor on his belly, his mating hole dripping with Broly's juices.

 

"Broly?" Goku approached him. "Are you back with us?"

 

"Yes. I'm here."

 

"Oh, good, his rut wave is over. Vegeta? How many do ya think are left until his rut stops."

  
  
"There is no way of knowing that, Kakarot. My guess is since this is his first rut he will have many waves." Vegeta's body shuddered and Broly's dick was released from his body.

 

"Ok, yer unstuck now, let's go back t' Earth and make the wish!" Goku said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

 

"Give me a moment to breath, you idiot! I just had like two feet worth of DICK inside me and I am still feeling it!" Vegeta barked back at Goku. He got up from Broly's lap and stretched his tired muscles.

 

"Broly transformed? Hohoho! Glad t' see the cave didn't get blown up. So how was it?" Goku asked the Prince excitedly. Vegeta gave him a death glare.

 

"Why can't ya just bring the Dragon Balls here and make the wish?" Raditz mumbled.

 

"Oh, because they need t' be within their creator's domain. In other words, they work only on Earth." Goku explained.

 

Raditz got up and shook invisible dust from his self. He started collecting his garments. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

 

"I'd like to see you try to walk after having the Legendary here fuck you with his legendary dick!" Vegeta spat and started getting dressed.

 

"Yer right, Vegeta. I'm glad ya... Survived?" Goku didn't know how to finish that sentence.

 

The Prince harrumphed and finished putting his boots on. "Let us go."

 

"Where are you going? Are you leaving me?" Broly got up from the floor and approached the Saiyans.

 

Goku smiled at the innocent being, "we're not leavin' ya, Broly. Ya just need t' stay here so we have a way of teleportin' back."

 

Broly lowered his head.

  
  
"Hey now." Goku walked to the large warrior and kissed his cheek. "We'll be back, I promise. And we'll be bringin' a new toy for ya!"

 

Broly's eyes illuminated at this news and he smiled, nodding his head once.

 

Goku placed two fingers on his forehead, "well, grab my shoulder, Raditz."

 

Vegeta touched his forehead as well, searching for the strongest ki he could find; Piccolo's. Once Goku and Vegeta found it, the three teleported to their Namekian friend.

 

 -

 

"Mighty Shenlong! Hear my wish!" Vegeta called out with his arms stretched out over his head. "Revive the Saiyan Bardock!"

 

"THE SAIYAN BY THE NAME BARDOCK REFUSES TO LEAVE OTHERWORLD WITHOUT HIS FAMILY."

 

"Shit!" Vegeta grumbled and rephrased his wish, "revive the Saiyan couple Bardock and Toma!"

 

Shenlong squinted at the Prince, "VERY WELL."

 

"Wait- Toma? Wasn't my mom's name Gine?"

 

Two bodies slowly materialized behind them.

 

"Dammit, I forgot Bardock had two mates. Oh, well. Too late now." Vegeta shrugged.

 

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." Shenlong returned to sleep and the Dragon Balls disappeared into the horizon.

 

"VEGETAAAAA! I wanted to meet my mom!" The young Saiyan whined.

 

Vegeta rounded on Goku, "I said it is too late, and besides Bardock IS your 'mom'!"

 

"..." Goku was speechless.

 

"I told you Bardock was your carrier and Gine your source. Must you forget the things I tell you?"

 

"Baba!" Raditz yelled and ran to the recently materialized Saiyans.

 

Goku saw Raditz run towards his parents and greet them. VERY affectionately. "What the Hell?!" Goku exclaimed.

 

"This is the natural way Saiyans greet their family. Your human culture does not apply to us, Kakarot." Vegeta growled.

 

Goku shook his head and turned away from his family's display, deeply embarrassed.

 

"Until you have tried it, you have NO say in the matter." Vegeta uncrossed his arms and walked over to greet the two newcomers.

 

"It's not that... And I have tried it, but it's still weird t' see _them_ like that." Goku said to the Prince's back.

 

"Prince Vegeta! Yer here too?!" Bardock detached himself from Raditz and bowed to his Prince.

 

Toma bowed as well, "nice to see you're in good health, Your Majesty."

 

Vegeta waved him off, "there are important matters that need to be addressed."

 

The two older Saiyans looked at each other with quizzical expressions on their face.

 

The Prince sighed, "we have problems with a very powerful latcher by the name Broly. He just got over his third rut wave, and we're a few holes short of satisfying his lust."

 

"Woah, hold on a minute," Toma interrupted, "I don't swing that way."

 

"Hmph. I see where Raditz got his paranoia from." Vegeta huffed. Raditz blushed and looked away.

 

"A latcher, huh?" Bardock closed his eyes. "Where is he?"

 

"He's not on this planet," Goku stated.

 

"Kakarot?" Bardock looked at his lost kid. "Is that you?"

 

"Yeah, and dun expect me t' greet ya as warmly as my brother did." Goku put his hands out, only to have them swatted away by his lookalike.

 

"Oh, c'mon! Give yer ol' man a hug!" Bardock spread his arms. Goku had no choice but to accept the hug, he didn't want to be impolite.

 

"Ya've grown." Bardock embraced his offspring and nuzzled his hair.

 

Goku parted and scratched the back of his head.

 

Bardock looked around. "How did we get here, by the way? And where's Gine?"

 

"Um- About that. Well, we have these things called Dragon Balls..." Goku explained about them and how Vegeta had messed up his wish and forgot to revive Gine.

 

"Well, can't ya just ask for him with another wish?" Toma asked as he walked to his mate and surrogate son.

 

"Him?" Goku tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Idiot, Saiyans have no gender separation. Have you forgotten everything I have taught you?" Vegeta spat.

 

"Oh, right. It's just so weird hearin' it. I've always pictured Gine as a woman."

 

"A woman? Oh! Right. The ones with just a breeder." Bardock remembered.

 

"There is no time for small talk, we need to get going before Broly's fourth wave hits." The Prince placed two fingers on his forehead and nodded to Goku.

 

"Right. Everyone, place yer hands on me- NOT THERE!" Goku yelped as Bardock grabbed his ass.

 

"Ya didn't specify." Bardock shrugged.

 

"Put yer hands on my shoulders or arm." Goku growled and outstretched his arm.

 

Bardock huffed and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, Raditz guided Toma's hand to Goku's other shoulder as he placed his own hand on the Saiyan's back.

 

"Ready?" Goku called.

 

Bardock quirked an eyebrow, "I still don't know what-"

 

With a flash, the five Saiyans teleported back to Vampa where Broly was anxiously waiting for their return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea of the limitations of each set of Dragon Balls so I just made it up :P Not that it's important ^^
> 
> The jokes were taken from various joke articles.


	10. The Legendary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycherryville came up with the idea of having a Goddess create the Saiyans. Credit goes to them ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, Ishizu, for keeping my muse inspired! I added that little banter of yours between Toma and Bardock XD It was just too funny.

"Woah!" Bardock almost lost his footing as the Saiyans reappeared inside Broly's cave.

 

"What just happened?" Toma asked, rubbing his head.

 

"Oh, we just teleported. My brother here learned this technique from the aliens on- Yardrat, was it?" Raditz boasted.

 

"I did." Goku blushed.

 

"You're back!" Broly came up to the group. He noticed a new Saiyan and- Another Goku? Broly sniffed the air. They looked the same but their scent was different.

 

"Is this the latcher I need to fuck?" The Goku lookalike walked over to Broly and regarded him. "He's cute." He winked.

 

"Who are you?" Broly asked, smelling the air more. This Saiyan's scent was intoxicating. He buried his nose in Bardock's hair and inhaled, his tail swayed behind him in wide loops.

 

"I'm yer new playmate. And this is my life partner, Toma." Bardock stepped to the side so Broly could get a better look at Toma.

 

"Yo." Toma greeted, holding his hand up. Broly reciprocated the hand gesture.

 

"So," Bardock cracked his fingers and wiggled them, "show us the goods, Broly."

 

"The goods?" The larger Saiyan titled his head.

 

"Ya know, yer package. I wanna see what I'm up against." Bardock growled as a smirk appeared on his face. He made a grabbing gesture with his hands.

 

"Eheheh, I think we dun need t' show anythin' right now. Let's wait until Broly gets his next wave, ok?" Goku stepped in and separated the two.

 

"Tch. Fine by me." Bardock waved Goku off as he walked away. "How about you, stud. Wanna show me _yer_ package." He teased Toma, groping him through his under armor.

 

Toma chuckled and kissed his mate deeply.

 

"Ok, ya guys. Enough with the public displays of affection!" Goku was starting to get irritated.

 

Bardock parted from Toma and addressed his wayward son, "hey, you were the one who brought us back. What did ya expect us to do? Sit down and eat a nice lunch?"

 

"Actually, 'Dock, lunch sounds like a good idea." Toma interjected, his stomach rumbled.

 

"Oh, I guess yer right. What do we have to eat?" Bardock rubbed his hands together.

 

"Bugs." Broly said.

 

"Bugs." Raditz and Goku repeated.

 

 -

 

"Eegh! These things are terrible!" Bardock grimaced.

 

The Saiyans had all gone hunting and had tracked down a bug or two. They had dragged them back to the cave and were now sitting next to their kill, trying to eat the things without gagging.

 

"It's food." Raditz shrugged, "I've tasted worse."

 

"How can ya eat these things?" Bardock took another sip of the bug's leg and shuddered.

 

Toma ate in silence, frowning and scowling at the sour taste.

 

Goku nodded, "yeah, they are kinda funky. Vegeta, ain't ya gonna eat somethin'?"

 

"Hmph! The day I eat a bug again..." The Prince looked away.

 

Goku shrugged and continued eating, making a face at the gooey texture of the bug's meat.

 

"Welp. I've had more than I can stand." Bardock tossed the leg onto the growing pile of exoskeletons.

 

"Same here." Toma placed the remains of his meal down.

 

Broly kept chewing on a leg, already used to the flavor. He didn't mind it at all.

 

"We shoulda stopped by Bulma's place and picked up some more rations." Goku took one last sip and threw away the empty shell.

 

"What's a Bulma? Sounds needy." Bardock asked.

 

Vegeta barked with laughter, "well, while you were busy collecting the Dragon Balls," the Prince pointed at Goku, "I made a quick stop by Capsule Corp. and asked Bulma for supplies."

 

"Yeah! He left me alone with Broly!" Raditz whined and shivered.

 

Broly smiled at the long haired Saiyan, "you enjoyed it."

 

Raditz blushed and looked away.

 

Vegeta got up and picked up a small box he had left on one of the crates. He opened it and pulled out one of the many capsules Bulma had packed for him, showing it to the gang, "there is enough food to last all of us for days."

 

"Ya mean t' say we ate this disgustin' bug for nothin'?!" Goku bellowed, not believing Vegeta would be so cruel. Then again, this WAS Vegeta.

 

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Bardock laughed, "good one, Vegeta. I see ya haven't changed one bit."

 

"Oh, gods." Toma groaned, rubbing a hand down his face.

 

"HEY! I'm still hungry!" Raditz got up and tried to take away the capsule from the Prince.

 

Broly couldn't care either way. He took another sip of bug juice.

 

"Stop eating that! We got real food!" Goku complained and took away the leg from Broly.

 

Broly growled and his ki shot up. The cave began to shake.

 

"Yikes!" Bardock shouted as small rocks fell on them.

 

"OK, FINE! Take it!" Goku returned the leg. Broly calmed down and continued eating it. Bardock and Toma stared wide eyed at the large Saiyan.

 

Goku caught their awestruck expressions and cleared his throat, "ok, so a few things ya should know about Broly. He's THE Legendary Super Saiyan."

 

"WHAT?!" Bardock and Toma shouted.

 

"And he is also workin' on his temper." Goku continued, looking pointedly at Broly.

 

"And he will fuck ya relentlessly." Raditz added.

 

"He can't be THE Legendary." Bardock frowned.

 

Goku cocked an eyebrow, "why not?"

 

"Because _I'm_ THE Legendary Super Saiyan." Bardock placed a hand on his chest.

 

"WHAT?!" Toma, Raditz, Vegeta, and Goku yelled in surprise.

 

"It's a long story..." Bardock began.

 

"Oh, I want to hear this." Vegeta threw the capsule next to the blanket, away from the pile of shells, and the capsule made a popping sound. Piles of food instantly appeared out of thin air. Vegeta and Raditz sat down and started eating. Goku soon joined them.

 

"It all started when my crew and I were purging a planet called Kanassa, a planet with psychic inhabitants. One of them, the last one standing, placed a curse on me; I wouldn't be able to rejoin my mates in the afterlife. At least, that's my guess so far."

 

Toma gasped but kept listening to Bardock's tale.

 

"Then came the fateful day when Vegetasei was destroyed. I tried to counter Frieza's attack, but it was useless. It consumed me. I felt death take over me. And then, I woke up in a warm bed. At first, I thought I was dead, but as I was made more aware of my senses, I found that I was still alive. I met the inhabitants of this place I woke up in and they cared for my wounds.

"One day, the city I was living nearby was attacked by soldiers using very outdated weapons. Their boss? Lord Chilled. He looked very much like Frieza. I thought he was just an Icejin from another Planet Trade Organization branch. But the more I made sense out of things, the more I realized I had been taken to the past, way before King Cold, way before the Saiyans, way before Vegetasei.

"I fought Lord Chilled and I eventually transformed into a Super Saiyan. I defeated him with little effort, and the inhabitants of Planet Plant welcomed me as one of their own. I became their protector. I spent the rest of my days there.

"One night, however, the goddess Lune appeared to me in a dream. She told me I would be known throughout the generations as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Then she mated with me, said she would bare our children. Ha! What a dream that was." Bardock chuckled, wiping his eye.

 

"Wow. My dad is the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Goku beamed at the scarred Saiyan.

 

"Take it easy, kid. It's just a myth after all." Bardock winked at his youngest son. "In any case, I'm the first Legendary. The Goddess told me in the dream that every other millenia, a new Legendary would appear. Broly could very well be the latest one."

 

"Oh, he's legendary alright." Raditz huffed. "Ya should see him naked and powered up. Then ya'll be convinced."

 

"Heheh." Bardock rubbed his hands together. "On that note, how about I take a look at what we have here." Bardock crawled on all fours to where Broly was seated, his tail stood high and the tip wagged playfully in the air.

 

Broly took a bite of bug meat and watched as Bardock approached him, his eyes widened the closer the other Saiyan got. Broly swallowed and quirked an eyebrow at Bardock.

 

"Uh, dad?"

 

"We do not use those terms, Kakarot."

 

"What am I supposed to call him then?!" Goku threw his hands in the air.

 

"Call me 'Dock." Bardock reached the powerful Saiyan and pulled Broly's leggings away to take a look at his dick. "Oh, myyyyyy~" His eyes shone.

 

"Well, 'Dock? How is he? Is he bigger than me?" Toma asked.

 

"Yeah, yeah, Doma, I just... Need... I..."

  
  
"My name is _Toma!"_

 

"That's nice dear, do that."

 

"Ugh!" Toma huffed and rested his chin on his hand.

 

"I gotta have this in my mouth." Bardock looked at Broly with starry eyes.

 

Broly was taken aback but placed the leg he was chewing on down and stood up, lowering his leggings down to his thighs.

 

"YES!" Bardock licked his lips.

 

"Do ya hafta do it in front of everyone, 'Dock?!" Goku asked, his cheeks turned red.

 

The Prince threw his head back. "HA! Bardock has always been a show off."

 

"Hey, he's the master of blowjobs," Raditz piped up, "he can show us a thing or two."

 

Goku shivered, "but-"

 

"Don't ya wanna see the expert at work? Come on 'Dock! Show us how to make somebody cum in seconds." Raditz whooped at the older Saiyan, cheering him on.

 

Bardock cracked his neck. "Heh. Watch and learn, boys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hc's are a mix of the DBS Broly movie and the DBZ movies and my own ideas [also other people's ideas that I will always credit]. There are some things I liked about the Broly movie, and some things that I loved too much to disregard about the Bardock movies.  
> For example, I HATE that Bardock wasn't wearing Toma's blood drenched arm band as a bandana. I cannot stress this enough XD ~~Toma didn't even appear AT ALL. Like- WTF?~~ Ok, upon further inspection, Toma and the gang DID appear at the beginning of the movie. But it still wasn't enough DX  
> Anyways, I'm combining things I love and ignoring things I disliked ^^


	11. Two Mates Reunited

True to his word, Bardock brought Broly over the edge in a matter of seconds. His oral skills were unparalleled among and beyond the Saiyan population.

 

"Hmm." Bardock huffed with a wide grin on his face. He stood up after swallowing Broly's cum.

 

"That was... Good. Thank you." Broly could barely talk.

 

"JUST good?" Bardock asked with a cheeky tone.

 

"It was- Very good." Broly corrected.

 

"Heh. Keep talking like that and ya'll be sweeping me off my feet." Bardock joked.

 

"B-Broly is a- Saiyan of few words." Goku stuttered, still blown away by Bardock's performance.

 

"That was hot." Raditz commented, still flustered.

 

Toma harrumphed.

 

"Awww, are ya feeling left out?" Bardock walked to his mate.

 

Toma tried to ignore the scarred Saiyan.

 

"Ya want one too?" Bardock purred.

 

"You guys! Take that outside! I've been scarred enough for one day." Goku yelled at the amorous Saiyans.

 

Bardock smirked at his youngest kid and grabbed Toma's hand. Both Saiyans left the cave to find a more private place.

 

"Great. Now they're gone. What happens when Broly gets his next wave?" Raditz pointed out. He was still sat backwards on a chair ever since Bardock started his performance.

 

"I can just I.T. t' them and bring them back." Goku reassured his brother. "Is Bardock always like this?"

 

"Mhm." Raditz replied.

 

"He is a very salacious Saiyan." Vegeta took one last bite of food then encapsulated the rest.

 

"What's salacious mean?" Goku asked.

 

"Kg- Moron. It means obscene, lewd, risqué. Horny?" Vegeta added as he saw Goku's confused expression.

 

"Oh, I get it!" Goku scratched the back of his head.

 

"That is the reason I chose him. Out of the two options I considered, he was the most suitable."

 

"Eh? What two options?" Goku tilted his head.

 

"Oh, yer talking about him, aren't ya." Raditz smirked at the Prince. "Yeah, we don't wanna have that mess of a Saiyan around."

 

"What are ya guys talkin' about?" Goku was very confused.

 

"Do not worry about it, Kakarot." Vegeta crossed his arms, "just be glad I revived your carrier and not that other Saiyan."

 

"Well, that's fine." Goku stretched out his arms and yawned. "I dun know about you guys, but I'm beat!"

 

Goku walked to the bed of furs Broly had made for them and flopped on the soft pelts, bouncing a couple of times. Broly neared Goku on trembling legs and lay beside him, nuzzling his neck and purring. His tail wrapped itself around Goku's.

 

Raditz looked at them, and then back at Vegeta, "shall we join them?"

 

"Oh, why the hell not. We can all use a good nap."

 

The Prince and Raditz settled on the green furs next to Goku and Broly, and soon all four where a pile of snoring Saiyans.

 

 -

 

"So that's why I never was able to find you in Otherworld. You were cursed by that Kannassian soldier." Toma pondered.

 

"I never stopped looking for you two." Bardock gazed at his mate. "I did many underhanded things to get you guys back to me. But nothing worked."

 

"Well, now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" Toma's tail tip waved playfully.

 

The scarred Saiyan smiled his million dollar smile and kissed Toma passionately.

 

The two Saiyans had flown quite far away from the cave and had settled on a cliff that overlooked a field of fumaroles. The gasses reached high above the ground and spread over the sky, giving an eerie ambiance. But the two Saiyans were far too busy to pay attention to their surroundings.

 

"Toma... Oh, Toma!" Bardock moaned his mate's name as the other Saiyan kissed down his throat.

 

"Mmm, Bardock. It feels- So good- To have you." Toma kept showering his mate with kisses everywhere he could reach, something he couldn't do in front of others. This was far too intimate for other people to witness. More intimate than blow jobs or even sex.

 

"Then have me." Bardock panted.

 

"I'll enjoy every inch of you, 'Dock." Toma parted to take his mate's chest armor off and then his own. He went back to kissing his lover's body. When he reached his nipples, he sucked them in turn until milk started dripping out.

 

"Tomaaaaaa!" Bardock shoved Toma's face away, embarrassed that he was lactating. "Ya made me milk on myself!" His face turned red as a beet.

 

"Hmm~ You're so cute, Bardock." Toma moved the hand away and went back to sucking Bardock's nipples.

 

"Ngh!" Bardock leaned back until his back touched the ground, Toma followed him and now lay on top.

 

A hand found Bardock's erection and grabbed it through his leggings, pumping it rapidly.

 

"OHHH, FUCK!" Bardock spread his legs as wide as they could go and wrapped his arms around Toma's body.

 

Toma pumped him faster, mouth still attached to one of Bardock's nipples and sucking the milk out of it.

 

"Ah! Ahhhh! NG- Tomaaaa~" Bardock's puffy tail grabbed a hold of Toma's and squeezed. "Toma! Yer gonna make me come!"

 

"That's the idea." Toma growled and rubbed Bardock's dick even faster.

 

"AAAAH, SHIT!" Bardock kept moaning and writhing on the ground as Toma masturbated him. All too soon, Bardock reached the edge.

 

"I- I'm Com- COMIIIIIING!" Bardock's muscles tensed, his ki shot up, and spurts of cum soiled his leggings.

 

"Bardock, I need you." Toma started taking off the rest of his armor.

 

Now only with his arm braces, Toma took off Bardock's boots and leggings. "Want to keep your leg warmers on, 'Dock? You know how much it turns me on to see you just in your arm and leg warmers."

 

"Mmmm~ Kinky!" Bardock fished around for his leg warmers and put them back on. He then lay back down and gazed seductively at Toma.

 

"Oh, you look so- Edible!" Toma lowered his head and licked Bardock's cum covered cock. He licked Bardock clean of any traces of semen.

 

"I'm just gonna get covered in cum again, Toma." Bardock chuckled. "C'mon. Put yer dick inside me already."

 

"I love it when you're so needy for my cock." Toma purred.

 

"Baby, you know it!"

 

Toma lined up his crotch with Bardock's. He aimed for Bardock's breeding entrance and pushed in. His cock buried deep inside Bardock's tight channel.

 

"Oh, this brings me back." Toma sighed as he felt warmth surround him.

 

"I've missed this! You have NO idea." Bardock started purring.

 

"I can stay sheathed inside you forever." Toma ground his hips against his mate's, making Bardock moan loudly.

 

"Forever." Bardock smiled and kissed Toma. "Pound me into the dirt, Toma."

 

"Mmmm~ As you wish." Toma reared back and drove his dick into Bardock, making the smaller Saiyan scream in ecstasy. He drilled Bardock at a fast pace, the ground underneath them started to crack from the force of his thrusts.

 

"TOMAAAAA!!!!" Bardock screamed his mate's name. His legs came up and wrapped around Toma's midriff. Being flexible had its advantages.

 

The Saiyans grunted and moaned and shouted as the pace became harder.

 

"I want to breed you so hard, Bardock."

 

"Ah, Yes! Please!"

 

"I want to fill you full of my seed!"

 

"Do it! Come inside me, Toma. I wanna feel yer dick throb inside me."

 

"Mmm, fuck!" Toma cursed on very rare occasions, mainly when he was extremely aroused.

 

"I'm going to come deep inside you. Fill you with cubs!"

 

"Shit! Ahhaaaah!" Bardock's orgasm hit him suddenly. Wave after wave, his insides pulsed. "FUCK!" The scarred Saiyan was still coming when Toma pulled out. "Hey! What the- AGH!" He was turned around into a kneeling position and Toma pressed inside him again, continuing with a brutal pace. The change in position helped Toma go even deeper.

 

"Oh! Fuck meeeeee!" Bardock moaned as he felt his cervix being spread open to accommodate Toma's shaft.

 

"I'm going to come!" Toma thrust inside a few more times and tensed, his cock pierced through Bardock's cervix and the head swelled up inside his womb.

 

Bardock whimpered, a third orgasm hit him, not as intense as the others, but strong nonetheless.

 

Both Saiyans collapsed to the ground, panting and pulsing.

 

"Bardock, you feel amaaaaazing~"

 

"Hmmm," Bardock smiled gleefully. It felt nice to have Toma's weight on him. He felt safe.

 

Toma tugged on their connection.

 

"What are ya doing?" Bardock slurred.

 

"Just pulling on you." Toma nuzzled Bardock's hair and started purring. Bardock's own rumbling purr soon joined his mate's.

 

The warriors stayed in that position until Bardock's body released Toma. They lay on their sides and spooned.

 

"Bardock?" Toma's tail wagged lazily in the air.

 

"Hm?" Bardock turned to look at his lover.

 

"I love you. So much."

 

"Hehehe! Oh, stop it, you softie." Bardock blushed despite his giggling.

 

"But I do! You're the Saiyan of my dreams."

 

"I get the idea, Toma. Geez, you sound like Gine." Bardock teased the younger Saiyan.

 

"Speaking of Gine, you think we can ask Kakarot to wish him back?"

 

"HA! That's a given. I won't tolerate any less. We'll get Gine back, dontcha worry about that." Bardock stated with conviction.

 

"Guys!" A flustered Goku suddenly appeared in front of the two Saiyans, "oh, geez, yer naked!" Goku quickly looked away and covered his eyes.

 

"What is it, Kakarot?" Bardock frowned at the weird way his brat was acting.

 

"Broly's fourth wave hit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I ship Toma/Bardock?


	12. That One Saiyan

The three Saiyans arrived at the cave, Goku had I.T.'ed them back as soon as Bardock and Toma put on their belongings at Goku's request. He didn't want to be looking at their dangly parts anymore than was necessary.

 

"What took you so long?" Vegeta spat.

 

"Hey, they were the ones who took so long in getting dressed!" Goku complained. He heard moans coming from Broly's bed of furs and saw Raditz riding Broly's cock.

 

"Broly could not wait any longer." Vegeta commented.

 

"Ohohoho! Way to go, brat. Work that cock!" Bardock hollered at his eldest offspring. "Wait..." Broly growled as the scarred Saiyan approached the nest. "Easy, big guy. I just wanna check- Raditz! Ya've been breached?!" Bardock thought he'd never see the day. "Who? Was it Broly?"

 

Raditz was too busy and focused to respond clearly. He only shook his head.

 

"I did." Goku coughed.

 

"Well!" Bardock stalked slowly towards his youngest brat. "Didn't know ya two got along so well."

 

"Oh, uh- It was-"

 

"So tell me," Bardock's tail swayed behind him, he backed Goku up against a wall and placed a hand on either side of Goku's head, "are you breached too?" He asked in a seductive tone.

 

"Bardock!" Goku wailed.

 

"Calm down, Bardock. You are giving the poor fool an aneurism." Vegeta stepped in for Goku, placing a hand on Bardock's shoulder. "The planet he grew up on looks down on blood relations."

 

"Yer kidding." Bardock turned to Vegeta, flabbergasted.

 

"Then what do they do with family?" Toma asked in a confused voice.

 

"Other things. They play board games." Vegeta shrugged.

 

"Damn. What kind of backwards planet did I send ya to?" Bardock pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked back at Goku, "I- I'm sorry. I shoulda done better research."

 

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine the way I am, 'Dock, so no worries." Goku held up his hands.

 

"AAAAAHHHH!" Raditz's scream of pure bliss interrupted their train of thought.

 

"I guess you're next in line, Bardock." Toma informed the scarred Saiyan.

 

Bardock watched as Raditz collapsed on Broly's chest, heaving. He turned to Goku, "don't ya worry, kid. We'll help bring ya back around." He then marched over to where Broly lay, taking his clothes off as he went, leaving a very confused Goku behind.

 

Bardock had to wait until Raditz released Broly's cock, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy some foreplay. Broly growled again as Bardock approached his nest, "calm down, will ya? I'm not here to steal anyone from ya. I'm here to get fucked by that huge hidden talent ya got there." Bardock waved his tail in the air, releasing pheromones to let Broly know he was not a threat. Once Broly sniffed the air and calmed down, Bardock got on the nest and lay next to the larger Saiyan. He started purring and nuzzling Broly much like a cat would. Broly's interest was peaked by Bardock's actions. The scarred Saiyan licked his lips before pressing them to Broly's own. He would place a kiss and move back and repeat that action until Broly started purring and grabbed Bardock by the head to keep him still enough to deepen their kiss.

 

"Ugh. Can't wait til I'm done, can ya?" Raditz huffed, getting up to a sitting position. He watched as Broly practically ravished his carrier's mouth. He chanced a look in Toma's direction and saw the Saiyan leaning against a rocky wall with his arms crossed and a pissed off expression.

 

Goku noticed it too.

 

"So, uh- How long have ya two known my mom- Er- Source?" Goku neared the ticked off Saiyan and tried to make small talk.

 

"Oh, I've known Gine for a long time, about four complete orbits."

 

"Huh? How long is that?" Goku tilted his head.

 

"About twenty eight years, Kakarot." Vegeta commented from across the rocky chamber.

 

"Oh, wow! That is a long time. How did ya meet?"

 

Toma looked at the other Saiyan and then chuckled humorlessly. Kakarot was trying so hard to distract him from Bardock. "Bardock introduced us. They had always lived together, him and Gine. When I finally met Bardock, I met your source as well. I never was mated to Gine though. But we both were mated to Bardock."

 

"Ya mean ya dun have Gine's bite mark?" Goku asked to make sure.

 

"That's right." Toma smiled and moved his head to show Bardock's bite. Goku could clearly see the bite mark on Toma's trapezius muscle, right between the neck and shoulder. "Bardock and I became mates almost immediately after meeting. Then he became breeding mates with Gine later on. I was never against it, but I never thought of Gine as my breeding mate. He was more a pack partner than a mate."

 

"I see. Ya know, we can revive her- Him- When we can use the Dragon Balls again. They take a while t' recharge." Goku said cheerfully, "I really wanna meet him."

 

"And I can assure you that Gine would like that very much. You leaving is what killed him, you know. He was so heartbroken that you had to be sent off planet, he couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt or worse, killed. It broke Bardock's heart to lose his long life friend and mate, aside from losing you."

 

Goku bit his lips. "Well, that'll be fixed as soon as we can use the Dragon Balls again," he brought a fist to his chin, "I would ask Guru t' wish them t' work again, but I feel bad askin' for another favor so soon. Besides, we need t' wait until _their_ Dragon Balls recharge." He scratched the back of his head.

 

"There's no hurry, Kakarot." Toma smiled at his mate's kid. "As long as it's a done deal."

 

"Of course!" Goku grinned.

 

"OH, YES! FINALLY!"

 

The two Saiyans turned to watch Bardock push Raditz off Broly and climb on top of the large warrior.

 

Goku sighed. "I guess I'll just have t' get used t' seeing ya guys be like this- VEGETA, WHAT ARE YA DOIN'?!"

 

 _"What?"_ The Prince looked back at Goku, "you can not seriously expect me to watch them and not masturbate."

 

"Hey! That's a good idea. Mind if I join you, Highness?" Toma whipped out his cock and started rubbing its length.

 

"This is too much. I need air." Goku raised his hands in defeat and headed towards the cave opening.

 

"Oh, like you have never seen a dick being jacked off. You are such a prude, Kakarot!" Vegeta called out after him and went back to enjoying the show with Toma.

 

Goku huffed and ignored the Prince. He walked out of the cave and took a deep calming breath. "What am I gonna do with these guys...?"

 

 -

 

"AH! YES! FUCK ME!" Bardock screamed as Broly pounded him into the furs. Their hips collided with each other and the sounds resonated throughout the cave.

 

"Oh, your mate is so hot." Vegeta commented. He had pulled out a chair and was now seated on it, shaft in hand.

 

"Why do you think I was quick to tie the knot?" Toma replied, smiling. He stood next to the Prince, pumping his erection as he watched his mate getting fucked. "He's a beautiful creature."

 

"Not to mention his brats."

 

Raditz got up from the furs, finally recovered, and approached Vegeta. "Enjoying the show aren't we?"

 

"Pull up a chair, Raditz. Your carrier makes for good entertainment." The Prince waved to one of the spare chairs.

 

"Nah, I've seen him plenty of times. What I haven't been doing is pleasuring you, my Prince." Raditz purred.

 

"Oh? And how do you intend on pleasuring me, Raditz?"

 

The long haired Saiyan got on his knees in between Vegeta's legs and swished his tail.

 

"Luckyyyyy." Toma groused.

 

"I'll get to ya in a bit, shosha." Raditz called him by the nickname young Saiyans use to call their sources. "But the Prince always comes first." Raditz sneered at Vegeta, showing his teeth.

 

"Hmph! You best get to work, moron." Vegeta tapped Raditz's smirk with the tip of his cock.

 

Raditz opened his mouth and let his tongue roam around Vegeta's length. The smaller Saiyan made a pleased sound.

 

"Broly! Harder, fuck me til I can't walk straight!" Bardock's voice echoed across the cave.

 

"Oh, Bardock~" Toma moaned his mate's name.

 

"He is going to get more than he can chew on." Vegeta said as soon as he felt Broly's ki spike.

 

"Oh? Woah!" Toma lost his balance when the ground started shaking. A green light illuminated the cave as Broly ascended.

 

"Oh, FUCK!" Bardock yelled as he felt Broly's muscle increase in size.

 

"DAMN!" Toma was awestruck. His dick lay forgotten in his hand. "I wish I had a scouter with me right now."

 

"Ha! It would not be able to measure his power." Vegeta laughed.

 

Raditz had turned to see Broly's transformation. "I'm so glad he didn't go Super Saiyan while fucking me!"

 

"What are you talking about? You can ascend as well." Vegeta cuffed Raditz upside his head. "Now get back to work. My dick is not going to suck itself."

 

"Wait- Raditz is a Super Saiyan now?" Toma's jaw dropped.

 

"He achieved the transformation recently." Vegeta informed him.

 

"UGH! YER DICK IS GONNA TEAR ME IN HALF!" Bardock yelled as he transformed as well.

 

Toma fell to his knees when he saw a golden aura spill over Bardock as his hair and tail turned gold. "He really is a Super Saiyan."

 

"Well, it appears it wasn't entirely a myth." Vegeta smirked.

 

Raditz turned around to see his carrier transformed and gasped. "Oh, I wouldn't mind getting in between those two."

 

"Raditz. My cock." Vegeta tugged on the long hair and Raditz continued servicing him.

 

"Let me guess, you can transform as well?" Toma asked the Prince.

 

"Hmph! Of course I can. And so can Kakarot."

 

Toma looked at the ground, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that everyone here had reached Super Saiyan except himself.

 

"Come now, Toma. Enjoy the show." Came the Prince's snide voice.

 

"R-right." His hand began moving again around his hardened member. He watched as his golden mate pushed Broly away suddenly and turned around. "Wow. Broly is huge!"

 

Bardock stuck his butt in the air and waived his tail. "C'mon, big boy. Show me whatcha got!" Broly immediately mounted him again and started pistoning his hips with a force that could crush a normal Saiyan's bones. Toma couldn't imagine himself in that same position, but some part of him envied the amount of pleasure Bardock must be experiencing right now.

Toma tightened the grip on his cock. He could only wish.


	13. A Good Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit.... Choppy. Idk if the flow is good. But I'm posting it anyway XD  
> Make sure to check out the missing scenes in "Vegeta's Pre-training Technique, the Missing Scenes" [If you don't mind Saiyan incest].

"Kakarot, it's almost yer turn." Bardock came out of the cave walking funny.

 

Goku turned to look at his carrier and immediately looked away as soon as he saw Bardock's state of undress.

 

"Vegeta is taking care of Broly right now. They're almost done."

 

"I'll be there in a minute." Goku's tail puffed at the tip.

 

Bardock noticed, "ok, what is up with ya anyway? Is looking at yer ol' man naked that irritating?"

 

"It's just- Not somethin' I'm used to." Goku blushed.

 

"Ok, tell me when I cross the line."

 

"Bardock, please." Goku sighed and closed his eyes.

 

"Humor me."

 

"Fiiiiiine." Goku frowned and crossed his arms.

 

"Hmph." Bardock smirked and swiped his tail under Goku's nose.

 

Goku automatically inhaled. The smell was intoxicating. Bardock swiped his tail again and again, until Goku started purring.

 

"Why do ya smell so good?" Goku was genuinely intrigued.

 

"It's natural for ya to be attracted to my scent, Kakarot. I'm yer center."

 

"Wha's that mean?"

 

"It means ya come from me. Saiyans feel a deep connection to their parents especially their carriers. It's- Hard to explain, easier if I just show ya."

 

 -

 

The Prince moaned loudly when Broly knotted him for behind, "about time, you great big oaf." He panted.

 

Broly gave him a toothy grin, baring his fangs, and started purring, lying on top of the Prince, almost squishing him with his sheer size. Vegeta could only growl and let him be.

 

"He sure has stamina." Toma commented.

 

The Prince grumbled, "you have no idea."

 

"He just doesn't stop." Raditz whined from his seat next to his source.

 

"Hey, how about you show me your transformation, 'Ditz?" Toma suggested his offspring.

 

"Ha, alright." Raditz grinned and stood up. "It still takes me a while but I guess practice makes perfect." The long haired Saiyan started powering up. Lightning sparked from him and struck random places in the cave. The ground shook slightly. Raditz shouted out as his ki kept rising.

 

Toma ducked a stray lightning bolt that flashed his way. "Good gods."

 

With a final shout, Raditz's mane turned gold, along with his tail. The older Saiyan was starstruck.

 

"Raditz. You look amazing."

 

Raditz smirked at his source and whipped his long hair. "It's quite fetching, ain't it?"

 

"That's an understatement." Toma licked his lips.

 

Vegeta was quick to release the larger Saiyan, and as soon as he was let go, Broly stood up from the bed and approached Toma. The short haired Saiyan yelped as Broly practically lifted him by his armor and started sniffing him.

 

"Uh, Broly? Down boy." Toma tried distancing himself from the latcher to no avail.

 

Broly started purring, obviously content to have another body in his reach that could give him pleasure. One hand traveled down and took hold of Toma's under pants, lowering them to his thighs.

 

"NG- Broly, no." Toma started struggling against Broly's hold. He was just not ready to bottom for another Saiyan. Especially not this very endowed one.

 

Broly, however, could not understand the intricacies of consensual sex at the moment and kept advancing on the unbreached warrior, licking his face as he hugged Toma's body against his.

 

"Broly!" Toma warned the other, but the larger Saiyan was mentally not able to pay much attention to words and warnings.

 

"Broly, let go of him." Raditz tried to pull Broly away only to be shrugged off easily. Even as a Super Saiyan, Raditz hadn't the amount of strength to pull the horny Saiyan away from his source.

 

Toma took a deep breath and started forming a ball of energy in the palm of his hand. He attacked Broly by firing the ki blast right into his face. It made Broly release him and take a few steps back, but it was far too weak to cause the powerful Saiyan any damage. Broly merely shook his head and growled at Toma, if his new target wanted to fight then so be it. He would show this Saiyan who was the dominant one.

Broly yelled and charged at Toma, grabbing him by the neck and crashing him against a wall. He pressed their bodies together and ground his hips against Toma's.

 

"K-KAKAROOOOOT!"

 

Toma's shout interrupted Goku and Bardock and they both ran into the cave. Well, Bardock limped more than ran.

 

"What is it?" Goku asked. He saw Broly pressing Toma against a wall and grinding against him.

 

"Oh, thank the gods. Could you get him off me?" Toma's voice shook.

 

Goku started and ran to the two Saiyans with the intention of separating them. Force would never work while Broly was in his rut, so he nuzzled Broly's arm instead and began purring to get his attention. It worked all too well and Broly let go of Toma, turning his attention to this other pliant and attractive Saiyan. Soon Goku was leading Broly to their nest.

Goku pushed Broly until he was sat on the green pelts, he then started taking his top off. As he was about to take off his pants, he noticed four pairs of eyes on him.

 

"EH?!" Goku blushed furiously and covered his chest from prying eyes, "yer not gonna watch me, are ya?"

 

"Why not?" Bardock asked, pulling up a chair and straddling it.

 

"We have all seen you naked, Kakarot, at any given point of your life." Vegeta pointed out, taking a seat next to Bardock.

 

"And ya've had sex with half of us." Raditz smirked.

 

"Broly's waiting for ya, brat." Bardock chimed in. He picked up a small stick that was lying on the floor and started chewing on it.

 

Toma was relieved to have his offspring take his place. He pulled up his under armor and stood behind his naked mate. Raditz powered down and sat on the floor next to the Prince.

All four Saiyans sat or stood there expectantly, waiting for the youngest of them to begin. Goku took a deep breath and took off his boots. His belt soon joined them on the cave floor. Broly hummed and helped Goku out of his pants, sliding them over narrow hips and a pert ass. Goku toed them off once they were all the way down. It didn't help his embarrassment as a couple of spectators cat called.

Broly smirked as he gazed upon the naked Saiyan and neared Goku's flaccid cock with his face, giving it a few licks until it stood at attention. He then put his hands over Goku's butt and guided him on the bed of furs. Goku was soon under him, his head towards the opposite side of the others.

The large Saiyan nudged Goku's legs apart and settled in between them. Goku's face burned as his intimate areas were exposed to the public. Broly aligned their groins and poked around with his erection until he found Goku's mating entrance. He pushed in, making his bed partner moan and the others cheer. Broly started moving with deep, slow thrusts, Goku could hear some very lewd comments that made his cheeks darken even more. Broly didn't seem to mind though. All he seemed to care about was fucking the next willing, and sometimes not so willing, body.

The untamed Saiyan began giving shallow and quick thrusts, Goku tried to hold back his moans but the way Broly's cock was rubbing against all the right places had Goku spilling out all sorts of encouraging words soon enough.

 

Goku's puffy tail wrapped around his lover's, "Broly, yes! Faster." He whispered low enough for Broly to hear. Not that it would make a difference, Saiyans had excellent hearing after all, and the cave seemed to amplify any and all sounds. Broly purred and continued to invade his lover's body at a faster rhythm.

 

"Feel it, baby brother!" Raditz called out. He turned to Vegeta, "man, wouldn't ya love to get some of that action?"

 

Vegeta smirked, "I do get some of that action, whenever I wish it. Kakarot's submissive nature makes him very agreeable to most things."

 

"Interesting~" Raditz rubbed his chin.

 

A drawn out moan interrupted them, Goku was nearing the end. Broly grunted with every thrust, the tip of his cock pierced through Goku's cervix sporadically, but not deep enough to reach inside his womb.

 

"Broly! Deeper!" Goku panted. He was so close. He could feel his lower belly tightening up.

 

The large Saiyan gave a few more deep thrusts and came inside Goku's womb, filling it with seed. Goku shouted as he climaxed and his cervix clamped down on the tip of his lover's shaft, tying them together.

The others cheered the pair, satisfied with the show.

 

"Kakarot, ya were beautiful." Bardock called out.

 

Vegeta nodded his agreement. He was, however, starting to have mixed feelings about the whole situation. He wanted to be the one to have Goku stuck on his cock. He could challenge Broly, but as much as it hurt his pride, he knew the larger Saiyan would surely win without any problem.

"He always is." Vegeta found himself thinking out loud.

 

Raditz stared at the Prince. A pang of hurt went through his chest. True, he was now a Super Saiyan, but he still doubted he was good enough for the Prince. Kakarot could give Vegeta a good challenge, something Saiyans craved from their mates. Raditz' skills were still laughable.

He sighed through his nose and closed his eyes.

 

"What is eating you this time, Raditz?" Vegeta asked.

 

Raditz paused, choosing his words wisely, "Kakarot is very lucky to have ya."

 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You can have me as well. All you need to do is get over yourself and accept the fact that I desire you."

 

"How can ya desire this?" Raditz pointed to himself, "I'm weak."

 

"You are many things, Raditz. And I am attracted to most of them."

 

 _"Most_ of them." Raditz chuckled humorlessly.

 

Vegeta frowned and grabbed Raditz by the hair, bringing their faces together and crushing their lips against one another. "Come with me." Vegeta stood, still naked from his last round with Broly, and walked out of the cave, his tail waved gently behind him.

Raditz followed.


	14. An Unexpected Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut for this chapter [for a change XD]  
> And queue the drama!

Vegeta grabbed his tattered spandex and boots and put them on before exiting the cave. Raditz followed the Prince outside, not bothering to throw on his own under armor. The Prince was quiet for a long while before he spoke up.

 

"How long have we know each other, Raditz?"

 

Raditz crossed his arms and placed a finger on his chin, "about five full orbits, give or take."

 

"And during that time, when have I ever expressed hatred towards your low power level," Vegeta turned around to face his one time lover, "or your rank?"

 

Raditz remained quiet. His mind traveled through all the memories that he could remember at the moment. "One time."

 

"I was angry and hurt that one time. Because you were abandoning me." Vegeta scowled.

 

"Ya didn't want to listen to reason."

 

Vegeta closed his eyes and opened them, "granted. I was jealous that your focus was only on your younger brother. I have always been- The jealous type. I wanted all or nothing." Vegeta took a deep breath, "I- I was wrong." He gritted out.

 

Raditz was stunned. Vegeta. Admitting he was wrong.

 

"I felt like you were constantly slipping through my fingers. Every time I believed I finally had you, you would run." Vegeta gazed into the long haired Saiyan's eyes. "Stop. Running."

 

"Vegeta, I-"

 

The Prince lifted a hand, "I WANT you. I have always wanted you, Raditz, child of Bardock. I crave you." Vegeta stalked slowly towards his ex lover, a burning desire flashed across his eyes.

 

Raditz subconsciously gave a step back.

 

"You STILL run from me." Vegeta growled. "Is it because you are scared?!"

 

"I am." Raditz spoke barely above a whisper. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow. "I'm scared." Raditz confessed louder.

 

"What could possibly scare a Super Saiyan?" The Prince smirked.

 

Raditz blinked. He still wasn't used to the fact that he could now ascend. "You. I'm scared that ya'll regret yer decision. A breeding mate is a mate for life, Vegeta. What if ya get tired of me?"

 

"The only thing I am getting tired about is your inferiority complex."

 

Raditz lowered his gaze.

 

"Raditz! You are so desirable! And now you are even stronger. You do not have to be as strong as I. You are allowed weakness. Unlike me." Vegeta lowered his eyes.

 

"Prince?" Raditz tilted his head.

 

"You are my weakness." Vegeta murmured. "I wish to make you even stronger, Raditz. I wish to bond with you."

 

"W-wha?"

 

Bonded mates were different than breeding mates. They shared everything, including emotions and energy. Their ki was added and then multiplied. It was a rare occurrence as most Saiyans were too self centered and private to share intimate feelings with others. Bonded Saiyans could feel when their mate was in trouble, or sad, or hungry. It was not unlike telepathy. It was the ultimate proof of love.

 

"Bonded... ARE YOU INSANE?!" Raditz's tail puffed out to twice its size and stood tall.

 

"Perhaps." The Prince huffed.

 

"Ya do realize what that implies- Besides, that only happens with extremely compatible mates!"

 

"Hence, why I desire to become your breeding mate first. And then we can work on bonding."

 

"Vegeta..." Raditz turned around and grabbed his head, pulling on his hair. He paced for a few moments and turned to look at his Prince. "The influx of your ki might destroy me!"

 

"And that is why I wish to make you stronger. We shall become breeding mates, and once you are strong enough to withstand my ki, we shall bond." Vegeta flexed his arm and made a fist.

 

"Do I get a say in yer plans?" Raditz pinched the bridge of his nose and smiled joylessly.

 

"No." Vegeta moved Raditz's hand out of the way and stood on his tiptoes, trying to reach the taller Saiyan's mouth.

 

Raditz stared at Vegeta before chuckling, "ya really are short." He bent down and kissed the Prince before he could retort.

 

When they parted, both Saiyan's breathing was heavier.

 

"Become my mate, Raditz."

 

The taller Saiyan sighed and gave a short nod.

 

Both warriors were about to kiss again when they heard a gasp coming from just outside the cave.  
They turned to see who it was.

Goku stood there, with unshed tears, a look of utter betrayal etched on his face.

 

"K-Kakarot?" Vegeta's eyes opened wide.

 

Goku puffed out his chest and swallowed. "So that's why ya didn't want t' become my mate. All this time I was only a shadow that reminded ya of my brother. A small consolation prize." Goku directed his gaze to the older Saiyan.

Raditz was at a loss for words.

 

"Kakarot. We have a past. You cannot blame me-"

 

"No. Vegeta. I can't. No one ever can." With that Goku took off, disappearing into the distance.

 

"Shit!" Vegeta cursed and let go of his future mate.

 

"I better go after him." Raditz said, preparing to take off.

 

"Stay. It is I who needs to- Talk with him." Vegeta stilled Raditz.

 

"Fine. But I need to talk with him later."

 

Vegeta nodded and took off after Goku.

 

 

  
It was a while before Vegeta sensed Goku's ki had stopped moving. His heart started racing the closer he got to his sparring partner.

Vegeta finally reached Goku and touched down on the ground behind him. Goku sat with one leg propped up against his chest, overlooking the dull geography of the dwarf planet.

 

"Ya know what I hate most about this place?" Vegeta waited for Goku to respond his own question. "There's nothing ya can pick up and throw." Goku finished.

 

The Prince shuffled his boots, unsure on how to start.

 

"Ya can start by apologizin'." The younger Saiyan seemed to read his mind.

 

Vegeta harrumphed, "I am not about to apologize for my feelings, Kakarot."

 

"I'm not talkin' about that. I'm talkin' about how ya treat me. As if I'm second best."

 

Vegeta wanted to say Goku WAS second best but held his tongue. The Earth raised Saiyan would surely take it the wrong way.

 

"Kakarot, your brother and I have been together way before you came into my life. You cannot expect me to just erase all my feelings for him!"

 

"I dun expect ya t' do anythin', Vegeta!" Goku stood up and towered over the shorter warrior. "I just- I wish ya would see me as a worthy mate." He ended up whispering that last part.

 

"Is this what it is? JEALOUSY? You cannot be serious."

 

"Is it that far fetched?! Ya were jealous too when ya saw me with Broly!"

 

Vegeta bristled at the memory, "that's different!"

 

"HOW?!"

 

"I AM ROYALTY. I GET TO CHOOSE WHO MY LOVERS FUCK!"

 

Goku growled, "yer wrong, Vegeta. Ya dun get to choose. Ya can't OWN anyone-"

 

"Perhaps that is how it works on Earth, but on Vegetasei, I have EVERY right-"

 

"WELL WE AIN'T ON VEGETASEI NOW, ARE WE?!"

 

Vegeta was dumbstruck, "you pretend to take my culture away from me? You expect me to CHANGE?! EVEN MORE THAN I ALREADY HAVE?! Just to accommodate you, a low ranked warrior-"

 

"A LOW RANKED WARRIOR THAT IS STRONGER THAN THE PRINCE OF A DEAD RACE?!"

 

Vegeta's ki flared dangerously. He was close to ascending. "I shall not let you take away what makes me a Saiyan, Kakarot." Vegeta growled.

 

"What does that even mean, t' be a _Saiyan?!"_

 

"YOU SHALL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Vegeta roared and transformed to Super Saiyan.

 

Goku growled again and transformed as well, his power going even higher than Vegeta's.

Vegeta took that as a final insult and charged. His fist connected with Goku's forearm, Goku threw a fist of his own and the battle began.

The Saiyan warriors fought out their pent up emotions, fists, kicks, and even some underhanded moves took place. Goku always going one step further than the Prince of all Saiyans.

Vegeta let out a scream of pure rage and aimed an uppercut to Goku's jaw. He made contact, Goku's head snapped back and blood dribbled from his lip. The Prince powered up to Super Saiyan God Blue and continued attacking his supposed friend.

Goku followed Vegeta's transformation and soon his hair, eyes, and tail bled into an electric light blue tone.

They fought. Oh, how they fought. Each of them poured their high strung emotions into every attack. Their heartbreak and broken pride spilled into their every move. The stale terrain was soon littered with debris. Hills disappeared as the Saiyans crashed into them. Rocks flew every which way as they collided with the floor. Blood spilled and bruises formed, marring their smooth skin.

The fight ended when Goku delivered a punishing blow to the Prince's face. Vegeta was sent crashing through several mountains, he lost grip on his God transformation and really felt the friction against the rocks. He landed in a crater on the ground, he tried to get up but his tired limbs failed him.

 

Goku touched down close to the fallen Prince and sneered at him. "Ya know who else will never understand? Broly." He wiped a trail of blood from his split lip. "He would never treat me the way ya do... And he has a bigger dick!"

 

Vegeta's eyes opened wide, a vein popped up on his forehead. "Raditz has a bigger dick than you!" He growled.

 

Goku stared daggers into his comrade, "you are insufferable, Vegeta!"

 

"Do you even know what that word means, moron?!"

 

Then the young Saiyan did something the Prince would never have imagined the happy go lucky Saiyan would do; Goku pulled out his middle finger and enunciated a very stark _'fuck you',_ and flew off.

Vegeta let out a breath he had been holding and let his head fall back to the rubble. He closed his eyes and sighed. "That did not go as planned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five full orbits are around 35 Earth years.  
> Every full orbit on Vegetasei lasts [lasted] about 7 Earth years ^^  
> Yes, Vegeta has know Raditz for a looong time, from a human's point of view. Saiyans live much longer than us so it's not that much for them.


	15. Goku's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ishizu and sweetcherryjewel for helping me out with this chapter! I love you all <3

Goku returned to the cave, the smell of sex was heavy in the air. Lemo and Cheelai would not appreciate that. Especially not Cheelai. Goku had seen how she would look at Broly, and Goku wasn't that oblivious. He recognized her dreamy gaze whenever Broly did something 'cute'.

 

"Kakarot!" Broly greeted the Saiyan cheerfully. He tried getting up but ended up pulling on Bardock's cervix.

 

"Ow, easy!" Bardock winced at the tug. "About time ya showed up." He called from under Broly's bulky body.

 

"Yeah. I was just..."

 

"Good gods. You're all banged up!" Toma got up from his seat and approached the young Saiyan, concern written all over his face.

 

Raditz could only avert his eyes and keep his mouth shut. He had a good idea what must've happened between his brother and Vegeta.

 

"It's fine." Goku waved Toma off. "Good t' see Broly's back with us."

 

"Yeah, I had to cover for Vegeta. Is he looking worse than you?" Bardock couldn't stop from asking. It was pretty obvious Goku didn't just slip down the stairs.

 

Goku frowned and ignored the question. He walked over to the big water container and grabbed a cup full to start washing the blood and grime off his face.

 

"Does anyone else feel like they can cut the tension with a knife?" Bardock raised an eyebrow. "Brat? Do ya know anything about this?" He asked Raditz.

 

The long haired Saiyan merely shrugged, but the tail tucking in between his legs was all the answer Bardock needed.

Bardock groaned and rolled his eyes, letting his head fall back on the furs, face first.

 

"Do you feel like talking about it?" Toma offered.

 

Goku only shook his head. "It's somethin' I gotta figure out for myself first." He grabbed another cup and washed the dirt off his arms.

 

"Well, whenever you're ready we're here for you." Toma smiled and let Goku finish cleaning himself up.

 

Broly groaned as his shaft was released and got off the bed, making a beeline towards Goku, cock still dripping with his seed and Bardock's slick. His tail tipped to the left as he stood in front of Goku, he was unsure about the smaller Saiyan's smell. He smelt like pain and regret.

 

"Hey, big guy." Goku gave Broly a tired smile. "Mind if I just lie down for a bit?"

 

Broly stared at Goku for a moment and then a cheerful smile spread across his face. He grabbed Goku's hands and led him to the nest. He then pushed Goku down on the furs and curled up next to him, throwing a muscular arm around Goku's waist and hugging him close. Broly began a deep rumbling purr to help calm Goku down.

Goku was touched by the gesture and sighed. He turned his face towards Broly's and closed his eyes. Sleep soon overtook both exhausted Saiyans.

Bardock, having put on his gear in the meanwhile, signalled at Raditz and Toma to exit the cave. He carefully got up from the green furs and all three Saiyans let the sleeping couple be.

 

Once outside, Bardock rounded on Raditz and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, making Raditz yelp. "What. Did. Ya. Do."

 

"N-nothing! Vegeta... He asked me to be his chosen. A-and Kakarot overheard. He took off and Vegeta went after him!"

 

"Did Kakarot just take off or did he say something?" Bardock tightened his hold on Raditz.

 

"Ahaaaaaah-I don't know?! Something about being my shadow and some second place prize."

 

Understanding dawned on Bardock. Gine had gone through a similar situation when Bardock asked him to become his breeding mate, after Bardock was mated with Toma. Gine had even apologized for being worse than a consolation trophy and not what Bardock really needed. A long night of explaining and convincing followed, and finally Gine had accepted to become Bardock's second mate, but definitely not the second best. Bardock loved both his mates to death.

The apple didn't fall far from the tree it would seem.

Bardock let go of Raditz, the long haired Saiyan shook his head and massaged the base of his skull.

 

"Toma. Can ya handle Kakarot for me when he wakes up?" Bardock asked his mate.

 

"Sure thing. Where are you going?" Toma asked as Bardock re-entered the cave to grab one of the scouters Lemo had left for them to keep in touch.

 

Bardock turned and gave one of his evilest smirks, "I have a bone to pick with a certain Prince." He placed the scouter on his face and took off.

 

- 

Finding the Prince would be easier than getting him to open up about his emotions. Bardock had to tread carefully, otherwise Vegeta would close up like a clam and that would be the end of it.

He soon found the Prince, standing by the edge of a lake of acid and staring off into the distance.

 

"Tell me one thing, Prince." Bardock asked as soon as his boots touched the ground. "What are yer intentions towards my youngest brat?"

 

Vegeta closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "I am not a latcher."

 

Bardock was taken aback, "come again?"

 

The Prince turned to face the older Saiyan, "I cannot provide for him." His eyes shown in the dim light.

 

The pained expression on Vegeta's face spoke louder than his words. "Vegeta. Yer putting too much effort into being something yer not, at least not without proper training and some electro-hormone therapy... Do ya honestly think Kakarot is callous enough to measure yer worth by what yer dick can or can't do?"

 

"He enjoys Broly. So much!" Vegeta's voice broke. If it were any other Saiyan besides Bardock, Vegeta wouldn't hesitate in sending them to Hell. But he had a history with Bardock, intimate, and involved. One could say Bardock was the only Saiyan Vegeta confided in since his childhood. Bardock would always be around the castle either cavorting with the King, or teaching Vegeta about science and other fun things. He was one of Vegeta's mentors, his favorite, and the Prince had always looked up to him. Bardock was also the only Saiyan that knew Vegeta had suppressed his urges to become a latcher for Raditz.

Vegeta lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "He is such a clown. I hate him!"

 

"Do ya really now? Something tells me that yer head over heels for him. For both my brats, any other time I would be laughing my ass off. Ya just hate the fact that yer not powerful enough to protect both of them. Yer letting yer instincts cloud yer better judgement, Vegeta. Ya don't _need_ to protect him. Kakarot can take care of himself."

 

"But as his prince, it is my responsibility to be stronger than he is!"

 

"That was on Vegetasei. Ya gotta work with what ya got here in the now."

 

Vegeta stared hopelessly at his former mentor, "I do not know how. I have already sacrificed so much for him. For both of them. I do not know what else I can do to please them."

 

"Maybe it's time for them to please you, Prince." Bardock crossed his arms and smiled at the younger Saiyan. "Maybe it's time for ya to LET them please ya. In their own way. Kakarot comes from a different culture. I already was able to chip off a piece of his humanity, but these things take time."

 

"I have waited so long for them. And when I finally have one, the other slips away."

 

"I know how Raditz feels about ya, but have ya ever asked Kakarot how he feels about ya?"

 

Vegeta stared wide eyed at Bardock for a while. "I- Do not know. He is always so eager to be around me, to gain my favor. I had always assumed he desired me... But nothing more."

 

"Oh, boy." Bardock pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look," the scarred Saiyan looked up, "let Kakarot cool down some before ya start talking to him. He was pretty tense when he came to the cave. Let him seek you out."

 

"He is a submissive Saiyan. He will never seek me out!"

 

"I know, I could tell by his scent alone. But sometimes we do things that go against our own nature if only to chase what we desire." Bardock winked at Vegeta.

 

Vegeta gave a sarcastic snort.

 

"I think I'm done chewing on yer neck. For now. Oh! And Prince?"

 

"What is it?" Vegeta sighed.

 

"Don't be afraid to show a bit of your emotions to Kakarot. He strikes me as the kind of guy who appreciates such things."

 

Vegeta huffed, "we'll see."

 

Bardock left the Prince and returned to the shelter. The talk with Vegeta had gone way better than expected. Vegeta truly felt strongly about Raditz and Kakarot. Now to get his younger brat to open up and be more receptive about the Prince's feelings. He was sure Toma must've tried talking to Kakarot by now...

 

- 

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy nut." Toma cooed at Goku as the young Saiyan opened his eyes and blinked several times.

 

"Have ya been sittin' here all this time waitin' for me t' wake up?" His drowsy voice brought a smile to Toma's lips.

 

"Not really. Ok, maybe a little bit." Toma scratched his head.

 

Goku looked around noticing they were three Saiyans short. "Where is everyone?"

 

"Bardock went to chew Vegeta's head off, and Raditz is outside somewhere sulking."

 

Goku turned around to see Broly was still fast asleep. The large Saiyan looked so peaceful while he slumbered. Goku stared at him for too long, his mind was going a mile a minute.

 

"Ahem." Toma's fake cough caught his attention. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Better. Not a hundred percent, but I'll manage." Goku stretched his limbs and yawned.

 

"What happened out there, Kakarot?"

 

Goku frowned, "Vegeta being so... Vegeta." Toma let the other continue. "He- He wants me to accept things that I just- Can't!"

 

"Is it the blood relation thing?"

 

"No, not really. I realize that's the least of my problems," Goku laughed bitterly. "It's about accepting that Vegeta can get away with anything cuz 'he's a prince'." Goku finished that sentence in a mocking tone.

 

"Well... He IS a Prince. He's used to getting his way, and he has every right to."

 

"See, that's the part I don't agree with. Being a Prince doesn't mean he can be an asshole." Goku grimaced.

 

"It _completely_ means he can be an asshole." Toma laughed. "Trust me, Vegeta isn't the worst royal we've had. The Prince has changed a lot, and I'm guessing that's thanks to you, Kakarot."

 

Broly stirred in his sleep. Goku turned to look at him. "Broly would be a much better mate than Vegeta anyway." He sighed.

 

Toma hummed, "be careful, Kakarot. Becoming breeding mates is not something to take lightly." He raised a finger to emphasize his point. "Once the bite mark is made, You're stuck for life."

 

Goku looked at Toma's bite mark, "how could ya be ok in a three person relationship?"

 

"Oh, well- It wasn't as easy as it seems. I wanted Bardock all to myself," Toma laughed and grabbed the back of his head. "When Bardock said he wanted to mate with Gine, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But Saiyans are pack oriented. We feel better in larger groups. It feels right."

 

"How did ya meet Bardock?" Goku was curious to learn more about his family.

 

"Oh! Well, it was all thanks to a Saiyan named Turles. He told me that Bardock was going to be at a party the King threw and that I should go meet with him." Toma thought for a while. "hey, speaking of, I never did see Turles in Otherworld. He must still be out there."

 

Goku hissed, "I made sure t' get rid of him."

 

"Oh? What happened?"

 

Goku explained in great length about the Tree of Might Turles planted on Earth and how it had consumed almost everything.

 

"Hmmm, I can see how that might have ticked you off. But Turles isn't all that bad. At least, not to me. Sure he's a bit... Eccentric, but you find those kinds sometimes." Toma smiled. "Turles had his own agenda. And a lot of Saiyans didn't understand that. He had a problem against our royals as well. It clashed with Raditz's undying loyalty to the King and Prince. Otherwise they could've been good friends, even mates."

 

"Mates?"

 

"Oh, yeah. Turles had a little crush on Raditz. But at the time Raditz only had eyes for the Prince. That didn't stop them from fooling around though. Even if it rubbed the Prince the wrong way."

 

A light bulb turned on in Goku's head, a plan so rotten that Vegeta could finally see that Goku could be as underhanded and crafty as any other Saiyan.


	16. Message Sent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Garu0212 for giving me ideas :D

"We should contact him." Goku said after going through his plan several times in his head.

 

"Oh?" Toma tilted his head.

 

"Yes! This way I can prove t' Vegeta that I dun need t' worship royalty t' be a true Saiyan! Besides, we can use an extra pair of hands t' handle Broly if his rut ain't over yet."

 

"Well, I agree on that last part, I'm not sure I'm ready to help you guys out and let Broly claim me." Toma sighed.

 

Goku smiled and got up from the comfortable nest. He entered Lemo and Cheelai's house and looked for a spare scouter they had as backup in case anything happened to the other scouters.

Toma followed Goku and peeked through the door, never having entered a 'human' house.

 

"Do ya know the coordinates of this planet?" Goku asked.

 

"Cheelai said she wrote them down somewhere." The older Saiyan looked around, "here they are." Toma found the note on a pegboard and helped Goku type them in the scouter. Toma searched for an adequate frequency to send them through. Hopefully, Turles had a scouter that would receive the message.

 

"I sent him the message. If he's still out there, he'll get it." The message was simple and to the point; Help needed. Reward. "Now we wait. I hope you know what you're doing, Kakarot. Turles is known to be a trouble maker."

 

"I'm sure I can handle him if things get outta hand."

 

Toma smiled, "you are really your carrier's offspring."

 

The Saiyans exited the small capsule home and decided it was as good a time as any to start dinner.

 

- 

As soon as the smell of food hit Broly's nose, the Saiyan woke up and put his clothes on to join Goku and Toma at the low table.

The smell had reached Raditz too and he returned inside the cave, trying his best to stay out of Goku's way.

The dinner was quiet, there was not much to be said.

 

"So, Broly. How are you feeling?" Toma asked. The silence was getting to be unbearable.

 

"I'm feeling well, thank you." Broly replied before stuffing his mouth with more food.

 

"At least one of us is." Bardock's voice came from the cave entrance. "Starting dinner without me, eh?" He smirked. He made his way inside and sat on the floor at the table next to his mate.

 

Toma waited to see if the Prince would show up. "Vegeta isn't coming?"

 

"I gave him a few things to think about. He'll get here when he's ready." Bardock answered with his mouth full.

 

Broly observed the others, learning their mannerisms, their way of speaking, their interactions. It was when he noticed similar markings on Bardock and Toma's collars that his curiosity got the best of him. "What are those marks you have on your necks?"

 

"Hm?" Bardock swallowed a mouthful of food. "Oh, these. They're our mating bites. They mean Toma and I are breeding mates and we can reproduce."

 

Toma unconsciously touched his mark and couldn't keep his lips from curving upwards.

 

Broly was interested in learning about breeding mates. "How do they work?"

 

"Ya mean the process?" Bardock lifted his eyebrow and looked up. "Well, first ya choose someone who ya have a strong connection with. Then ya need to ask if they want to become yers forever, ya know, live together and start a circle. If they say yes, then ya follow a few steps that help make the connection stronger."

 

Broly scooted closer, intent on learning what the older Saiyan had to teach. "What means to start a circle?"

 

"It means you are allowed to have cubs of your own." Toma replied, blowing a kiss to Bardock.

 

Bardock blushed and cleared his throat, "the first step establishes who is the dominant partner and who is the submissive partner. The submissive will always want to be chased. He starts running first and the dominant Saiyan chases after him. Once ya catch him, ya fight! This establishes who will become the pack leader. It can be either one of the Saiyans regardless of whether they are submissive or dominant.

The winner then shows he is fit to provide for his future circle and hunts down an animal for his future mate. The bigger the animal, the better! Both Saiyans eat together and wait for the moon to rise. A full moon is optimal. By this time, the submissive Saiyan will get a temporary heat wave. I don't know how it happens, some say it's a favor from the Goddess. It's her blessing to the couple. Then ya have sex, and each Saiyan bites the other, creating an energetic connection with their ki's. It's not as strong as bonding, but it's there.

And ya can repeat this process with any amount of Saiyans. It doesn't have to be just one. As long as ya can provide, ya can have as many mates as ya want."

 

"I want to have just one." Broly confessed. "I'll be happy with just one." He then looked at Goku and smiled.

 

Goku choked on his drink, water shot out through his nose.

 

"How do you make cubs?" Broly asked suddenly.

 

The others face-faulted.

 

"What we've all been doing for the last thousand days! By having sex!" Bardock recovered and explained to the naive Saiyan.

 

"You make cubs by having sex?" Broly's eyes widened.

 

"Ya need t' be in heat first, right 'Dock?" Goku scratched his ear.

 

"The bottom Saiyan needs to be in heat and the top one needs to be a latcher." Bardock corrected.

 

"A heat is similar to what you've been going through, Broly. Only you have a rut, because you're a latcher. Lockers get heats." Toma explained.

 

Broly drew his eyebrows together. Some things still confused him, but he'd had enough information for a day.

 

"Why don't ya tell us about yerself, kid. I'm assuming Paragus was yer source. Who was yer carrier?"

 

Broly lowered his head, "I don't know. I only had one parent. Isn't that normal?"

 

"It's not." Bardock answered in a sad tone. Broly was even worse off than Goku was. From what he remembered from one of their many conversations in between romps, Goku had been raised by a kind old human and he was taught properly. Paragus must've only bothered to train Broly to make him stronger and not bothered with teaching him anything else. "Saiyans have two or more parents."

 

Broly lowered his head more. He felt inadequate. Abnormal. A freak, something his father had called him one too many times.

 

"Hey." Goku reached for Broly's hand across the table, "not all of us are lucky t' have had parents while growing up."

 

Broly raised his head and stared a Goku. He then got up, taking hold of the hand holding his, and directed Goku to the bed of furs.

 

"Wha- What are ya up to, Broly?" Goku asked, almost tripping over his own shoes.

 

He was sat on the bed and Broly towered above him. The large Saiyan started taking his clothes off.

 

"EH?! Why are ya doin' this so suddenly?"

 

"I want to connect with you." Broly finished undressing and began taking Goku's clothes off as well.

 

"We do plenty of that while ya get yer rut wave-"

 

"This is different. I want to please _you_ , Kakarot. You've been pleasing me all this time, I want to return the favor."

 

Goku melted, "i-it was never a favor." He lifted his legs to help Broly take his boots and pants off. "We wanted t' help."

 

Broly gently pushed Goku onto the soft furs and lay next to him. He brought their mouths together in a tender kiss. Broly's hand traveled up and down Goku's torso, feeling every dip and curve of his muscles. Their tails waved lazily in the air, playing tag with each other as the Saiyans got lost in the kiss.

When they parted, Goku was straining from arousal and panting.

 

"Broly~"

 

The large Saiyan smiled and got up on all fours. He placed kisses here and there over Goku's heated skin, reaching lower and lower. Once he was hovering over Goku's cock, he gave it a small lick, testing his taste. Once he decided he liked it, he sunk his mouth down on it, making Goku moan loudly.

Broly was sloppy and inexperienced, but Goku appreciated the effort. He combed his hand through Broly's untamed hair, he held his head, helping Broly get into a better rhythm.

Just then, Vegeta entered the cave and made his way to the table. He stopped when he spotted the two Saiyans in the nest. Goku sensed him coming and looked towards the Prince. Their eyes met for a few seconds and Vegeta turned away, sitting down to eat whatever was left over. Goku frowned, he was so mad at Vegeta.

The young Saiyan prompted Broly to go lower by putting pressure on his head with his hands. Broly came up and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

"Go lower," Goku pleaded.

 

Broly took a while to understand what his lover wanted. When he did he gasped and buried his face in Goku's breeder, inhaling his scent and tasting him.

 

"Mmmmm~!" Goku moaned a little too loudly.

 

Vegeta choked on a piece of bread.

 

"Do ya want to go outside, Prince?" Raditz offered.

 

Vegeta recovered and swallowed the offending bite, "I'm hungry." He continued eating, trying to ignore all the sounds spilling from his sparring partner's mouth.

Goku wrapped his legs around Broly's head and started thrusting against his tongue, encouraging Broly to stick it in deeper. The angle wasn't helping them, however. Goku sat up and turned around, getting down on all fours and sticking his ass in the air, his tail stood straight up, exposing his groin for Broly.

The large Saiyan dove in again, this time he was able to reach inside better with his tongue. Goku groaned at the feeling.

Vegeta stopped eating all together and stared at the two Saiyans. His eye twitched when Goku's hips began gyrating and rubbing against Broly's face.

 

"Oh, boy." Bardock rubbed a hand on his face. "Just ignore them, Vegeta."

 

The Prince shook his head and attacked a piece of meat, eating faster to get out of the cave as quickly as possible. With the way things were it seemed like Goku was purposely being more vocal just to get on the Prince's nerves. Vegeta was not going to take that bait. He was above such things.

He continued stuffing his mouth.

 

"Broly! I need ya inside." Goku panted.

 

Broly came up and licked his lips. He aligned his shaft with Goku's breeder and pushed. Goku moaned loudly again.

The drumstick that was in Vegeta's hands snapped in half. A vein popped on his forehead.

 

"Vegeta, we can always continue eating outside?" Toma offered.

 

"I will not let that fool get to me." The smaller Saiyan growled.

 

The three Saiyans continued watching as Vegeta went from angry, to blushing, to angry again in a not so short period of time.

 

"Harder!" Goku called out.

 

Vegeta finally had enough and slammed his fists on the table, splitting the wood in some parts. He stood up and left the cave. Raditz got up as well and followed.


	17. A Change of Heart

The Prince stood on the mountain top that housed their cave and glared at the horizon. Raditz touched down next to him and thought twice about opening his mouth. Vegeta's expression was scary enough to deter anyone from starting a conversation.

 

"How DARE he!" Vegeta's ki flared. "He dared bait me by being so- Godsdamned sexy!"

 

"I doubt he was doing it on purpose. Having sex with Broly is just that enjoyable." The long haired warrior shrugged.

 

Vegeta glowered at his future mate, "I know." He growled.

 

Raditz sighed and neared the upset Prince. He swiped his tail under Vegeta's nose to try and calm him down.

 

Vegeta inhaled the sweet musk, "you are very bold to be so forward with me, Raditz," and could not keep a smile from stretching his lips.

 

Raditz retracted his tail. The two Saiyans stood in silence for a while, contemplating the horizon.

 

"The moon is out tonight." Raditz said offhandedly. "Didn't Kakarot destroy it?"

 

"This planet has two moons. He destroyed one of them." Vegeta informed his lover. "Once it is full I shall take you as my breeding mate."

 

"What about Kakarot?"

 

"Hmph! What about him?" The Prince crossed his arms.

 

"Vegeta. I know ya care for him. Yer not good at hiding it."

 

The short Saiyan sighed, "I do not wish to talk about him."

 

"Yer gonna have to eventually. The sooner the better." Raditz's eyebrows tightened.

 

"Eventually, but not now." Vegeta turned to face his future breeding mate. "Kiss me, fool."

 

Raditz beamed and bent down to capture Vegeta's lips. His hands came up and grabbed the Prince's shoulders, drawing circles on them with his thumbs.

Vegeta let the other Saiyan take charge of the kiss, he opened his mouth to allow a probing tongue inside.

Raditz moaned as their tongues touched and played with each other, he wrapped his arms around his smaller partner's torso and picked him up suddenly.

 

"Kg- RADITZ! What are you doing?!" Vegeta squirmed in the hold.

 

Raditz only chuckled, "I've always wanted to pick ya up. Yer so tiny!"

 

"Do not dare be so casual with me!" Vegeta blushed furiously.

 

Raditz shut him up with another kiss. "Hey, how about relieving some tension?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"P-PUT ME DOWN, MORON!" Vegeta's voice went up a few octaves.

 

The taller Saiyan put the squirming Prince down and dodged a punch to the face as soon as Vegeta was released. He tackled Vegeta to the rocky floor and began grappling with him. The Prince could obviously overpower the weaker Saiyan but he played along and let his renegade of a lover pin him to the ground.

Raditz's tail waved wildly as he held Vegeta's arms above his head. He held Vegeta's gaze for a moment before leaning down and kissing the Prince. When they parted, Vegeta's eyes were lidded and his face flushed.

 

"Yer beautiful, Vegeta."

 

"Keep your praise to yourself, Raditz."

 

The other Saiyan laughed and nuzzled the royal's cheek, purring. His hips thrusted against Vegeta's and both Saiyans inhaled sharply.

 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Undress me." Vegeta commanded in a soft tone.

 

"As you wish, my Liege." Raditz held Vegeta's wrists in one hand and lowered Vegeta's leggings with the other. He placed kisses along the younger Saiyan's neck, making Vegeta gasp.

 

The Prince toed off his boots and lifted his hips, Raditz finished getting rid of the blue spandex and brought a hand to Vegeta's rapidly forming erection.

 

"Yer perfect, Vegeta."

 

The Prince glared daggers at his lover and blushed.

 

"I could stare at ya all day."

 

"I forbid it. Now get on with it."

 

Raditz clicked his tongue, "ya sure have a problem with compliments."

 

"Compliments are unnecessary. You already have me panting for you."

 

"Would it kill ya to be just a liiiittle bit romantic?"

 

Vegeta's cheeks darkened and he looked away. "I am not a romantic person."

 

"That's for sure."

 

Vegeta chanced a glance at Raditz, trying to read his emotions. "I- Like how your eyes shine under the moonlight..."

 

Raditz bit his cheek, trying not to laugh.

 

Vegeta growled, "WHAT?!"

 

Raditz fell over laughing, grabbing his sides. This was so out of character for the Prince, and so cheesy.

 

"And this is why I do not do romance!" Vegeta got up and tackled the other warrior. He got rid of Raditz's under armor and straddled his hips, guiding his cock inside his breeder.

 

That shut Raditz up immediately and he groaned. "Vegeta!"

 

The Prince sank down all the way, his tail puffed out and swayed in the air.

 

"Ohhh, ya feel so good around my cock!"

 

Vegeta licked his lips and started undulating his hips, rubbing their genitals together. Raditz closed his eyes and let his head fall to the ground, his mouth hung open. The Prince raised himself and started bouncing on Raditz's cock, making the larger Saiyan moan in pleasure.

 

"Vegeta~ That's it, work my dick." Raditz grinned and licked his lips. The Prince continued moving and grinding their bodies against one another for a long while.

 

"Fuck me into the ground, Raditz." Vegeta got up from straddling Raditz and lay on the floor.

 

Raditz obediently got up on his knees and did as told. After re-entering Vegeta and grabbing a hold of the Prince's narrow waste, he pistoned his hips hard against Vegeta's.

They moaned together, enjoying the friction of their copulation. Raditz sighed and placed his lips against Vegeta's forehead. The Prince wrapped his arms around the bulkier Saiyan and held him close.

They stayed like that for some time until both were close to finishing.

 

"Power up."

 

"Huh?" Raditz panted, sweat dripped down his forehead.

 

"Go Super Saiyan inside me."

 

Raditz stopped thrusting, "y-ya sure?!"

 

"I can take a bit of punishment, Raditz." Vegeta scowled.

 

Raditz focused his ki and began powering up. His muscles got bigger and his skin got hotter. His hair flickered from black to gold, and his pupils lost their deep onyx.

With a shout, Raditz transformed and Vegeta shouted in ecstacy. Raditz sat up and took his lover with him, Vegeta now straddled his lap. The long haired Saiyan held the Prince with his muscular arms and started thrusting with abandon.

 

"AHAAAAAAH!" Vegeta cried out.

 

"I'm gonna knot ya up real good. Ya'll be feeling it for days!" Raditz growled.

 

Vegeta's eyes shone and he grinned like a maniac. "Do it."

 

Raditz shouted as his dick throbbed and semen started pouring from its tip. One more powerful thrust had his shaft piercing into Vegeta's womb and swelling inside it. Vegeta screamed as he clamped down on his lover's cock and came. Hard.

 

"Raditz~" Vegeta brought his hands to the other warrior's face and touched it lovingly.

 

Both Saiyans had labored breathing and their bodies thrummed with energy.

 

"I love having you inside me." This was the first time Raditz knotted Vegeta. In all their past trysts, Raditz had refused to knot Vegeta, they would only have anal sex, or Raditz would pull out before he could knot him, something that left Vegeta very frustrated, but Raditz had his reasons.

 

"I love being inside ya. Finally." Raditz gave Vegeta a toothy grin.

 

"Is it because you accepted to become my breeding mate?"

 

"Yes." Raditz gave a thoughtful expression. "I don't need to worry about accidentally biting ya in the throes of passion."

 

"Hmph." Vegeta smiled and let himself relax against his lover.

 

His mind started wandering to their previous conversation. Raditz was right about one thing, the sooner he could fix this mess with Goku, the better for everyone.

Vegeta would have to swallow his pride again.

 

-

 

Back in the cave, Goku was enjoying Broly purring and nuzzling the back of his neck while he was being pumped full of seed, fluids leaked out and fell on the furs. They would have to be washed as soon as Broly's rut was over. But for now, Goku would relax and enjoy the feel of Broly's pulsing cock inside him.

 

"Well, everyone is having fun but us." Toma winked at his mate.

 

Bardock leaned over and hummed. He pulled Toma's under armor enough to release his shaft, "let's fix that." He licked and nipped at Toma's flaccid cock, making it slowly harden.

 

"Mmmmm~ I love your mouth on me, 'Dock."

 

"Yer cock is addictive." Bardock replied breathlessly. "It drives me insane, the size, the smell, the taste... I'd be stuck to yer cock all day long if we didn't need to move around."

 

"Less talk, more suck." Toma raised his eyebrows in a reproachful way.

 

Bardock sneered and engulfed the cock with his mouth.

 

"Ow, teeth!" Toma complained.

 

The scarred Saiyan lifted his eyes and held his mate's gaze. Bardock began bobbing his head up and down, going from the tip to the base and back, moving his head in a circular fashion, all the time their eyes remained locked with each other. The pace increased and soon Toma was panting.

 

"Bardock!" Toma's body started shaking as his mate's tongue played with his slit every time he reached the tip with his lips. It was when Bardock focused his ki on the edge of his tongue that Toma tensed and cried out. He came with a whimper, releasing down his mate's throat. Bardock slowly came up, catching some of the cum in his mouth. He let go of Toma's dick and stuck out his cum covered tongue, before pulling it back in and sticking it out again to show Toma he had swallowed his ejaculate.

 

"You are filthy!"

 

"I am." Bardock smirked, his tail swished in the air contently.

 

"Don't think I'm done with you." Toma panted.

 

Bardock's eyes gleamed, "do yer worst."


	18. An Act of Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Goko_yes and Kalette22 for providing me with inspiration for that Toma and Bardock scene. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Showers were had in turns and soon all the Saiyans curled up with their preferred partner in the big bed of furs Broly had made at some point before his rut hit.

Bardock and Toma were spooning on the end of the bed, Goku and Broly were on one side, and Raditz and Vegeta were on the other, Goku and Raditz were positioned between Broly and Vegeta in the center of the bed.

Raditz lay on his side, watching Goku slowly drift to sleep. He couldn't help but reach out and swipe one of Goku's hair locks out of his face. Goku opened his eyes and looked back at his brother, they regarded each other. Raditz was about to say something when Goku suddenly sat up and crawled over Broly to sleep on the other side.

Raditz choked up and sighed through his nose. Having Vegeta confess to Raditz must've hurt Goku deeper than what he had initially thought.

The long haired Saiyan sighed again and let sleep overtake him.

Hours passed, and the Saiyans were fast asleep, snoring. They didn't sense a shadow looming over them from the cave entrance.

 

 -

 

"Kakarot."

 

A hand shook the Saiyan awake. The sun was already up, and it shone bright through the entrance of the cave.

 

"Hmmm? Wha?"

 

"We need to talk."

 

"Vegeta, what is it?" Goku sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 

"Come with me." The Prince started walking outside, not giving Goku a chance but to follow.

 

The two Saiyans walked away from the cave, far from earshot.

 

"Vegeta. Tell me what ya want."

 

The Prince stopped and turned around, eyes staring right at his ex rival's.

 

"Kakarot. The reason I have not asked you to become my breeding mate is because I cannot not please you the way you are meant to be pleased. I cannot-" Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, "I cannot knot you."

 

"Huh? Ya think THAT'S what our problem is?" Goku threw his arms to either side. "Of all the times we've had sex, how many times have I complained about ya not bein' able t' knot me?"

 

"None."

 

"None. I enjoy sex with ya, Vegeta. It's other things about ya that I dun enjoy. Yer pride, for example. It's become a handicap for ya. Ya need t' just let it go once in a while."

 

"What do you think I am doing right now?! Do you know how humiliating it is for a PRINCE to admit he is wrong and try to make good with his backwards lover?!"

 

Goku looked at Vegeta, confused. "Is that what yer doin'?"

 

"I am TRYING."

 

Goku put his hands on his hips and frowned. "A simple 'sorry' woulda been much better than excuses."

 

"They were not excuses." Vegeta growled.

 

"That still dun change the fact that ya'll become breedin' mates with Raditz."

 

"I wish to have both of you as my breeding mates, Kakarot. If you would just let me finish-"

 

"I dun think I wanna become breedin' mates with ya, Vegeta." Goku crossed his arms as he confessed. "We might get along well and all... Sometimes. But we're too different. Yer culture is not my own. It wouldna work out."

 

Vegeta was floored. Here he was pouring his heart out only to be turned down by a third class warrior. A third class that was stronger than he was. "Just yesterday you were distraught that I asked Raditz and not you and now you are getting cold feet?!"

 

"I gave it some thought. It's better if we just stay friends."

 

"Kakarot- You cannot expect me... After all we have been through?! You are upset, you do not mean this."

 

"I wouldna be a good mate for ya."

 

"That- THAT IS NOT UP TO YOU TO DECIDE!"

 

"But I can decide who I want to be breedin' mates with, Vegeta." Goku spat.

 

A new sort of pain struck through Vegeta's chest, a pain he never had felt before. A Prince was not supposed to feel rejected, he was supposed to get everything he desired and more, and his servitors ought to be honored to cater to him. And here Goku was, an insubordinate, rebellious, free spirit. A Saiyan who had stolen Vegeta's heart since their first battle. The raw power this creature held called to him, it teased him and tormented him. Here he was, breaking the Prince in half.

 

"Kakarot..."

 

"I've made up my mind, Vegeta. We're better off with a partner who understands us better."

 

"Kakarot, I- I am sorry." Vegeta's voice shook.

 

"I accept yer apology, but I still stand by what I said." Goku turned to leave.

 

"No. You cannot not leave. Not like this!" Vegeta pleaded, his ki skyrocketed and shot randomly in the air. It began spiraling towards Goku and grabbed a hold of his energy.

 

"Please! Do not leave!" Their ki's intermingled with each other, blue against red.

 

"Vegeta? What are ya doin'?!" Goku felt his ki mingle with Vegeta's, he suddenly felt anguish in his chest, but the feeling wasn't his own.

 

"BECOME MINE!" The Prince exploded in a blast of blue light.

 

Goku's spirit was consumed by Vegeta's own. Their ki's communicated with each other, reaching an agreement. They were meant to be together and reveled in the fact that they were now irreversibly melding together. They became one, each learning from the other, picking up information about their owners that they otherwise would never figure out for themselves. They bonded.

As the sparks settled down, both Saiyans were left panting. The Prince fell to the ground, covering his face with his gloved hands.

 

"Vegeta?" Goku sprinted to his friend and knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What just happened?" Goku's voice trembled, still sensing the pain he felt from his comrade.

 

"I think... We bonded." Vegeta's voice cracked. He was able to comprehend this wayward Saiyan now, and the reasons behind each and every one of his actions. The Prince saw himself through Goku's eyes, and finally understood why Goku had acted the way he did. He believed themselves equal, each deserving of their own happiness and not just having to cater to royalty. Titles didn't mean anything to the younger warrior. Integrity was what made a person worthy.

Vegeta's eyes glistened and he hid his face.

Goku felt shame radiating from the Prince. Shame and confusion. Regret. Guilt. Self loathing.

 

"Vegeta, stop!" Goku hugged the Prince and held him in his arms as Vegeta crumbled against him.

 

"I've been such a fool!"

 

"It's ok, 'Geeta. It's ok." The younger Saiyan comforted his elder, his Prince. Goku grasped now how important that title was to Saiyans. They craved a leader to guide them into battle. Royalty was respected, revered. Royalty took on the responsibility of protecting the entire race, and it was an honor to serve under them. Goku felt for the first time Saiyan pride.

 

"Vegeta, I'm sorry. I- I didn't know-" Goku felt an overwhelming feeling to show the Prince he did respect and admire him. He wanted to show the smaller Saiyan that he felt proud to have such a powerful being work hard to become even stronger to protect his subjects. He wanted Vegeta to know that he regretted surpassing his power and leaving the Prince behind, desperate to catch up.

 

Goku lifted Vegeta's face and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The Prince responded by pressing against his mouth and deepening the kiss, pouring his passion into the other.

 

When they parted, Goku couldn't help but wonder, "what happens now?"

 

"Nothing. Nothing that you do not wish. You are free to chose whom you desire."

 

Goku felt pain coming from the other Saiyan. It was all consuming, but Vegeta managed to hold a straight face when he spoke. The pain soon turned into acceptance and defeat.

Goku suddenly remembered something important.

 

The Prince felt hesitance and regret coming from his bonded mate, and quirked an eyebrow, "spit it out, Kakarot."

 

"Vegeta. I may have made a terrible mistake..."

 

-

 

Back in the cave, two Saiyans were still sleeping, while two others were sweating and grinding their bodies together in a primal dance done by lovers through the ages.

 

"Kg- Tomaaaa~"

 

"Shhhh- Keep quiet, 'Dock. We don't want to wake them just yet." Toma gyrated his hips against his mate's, grinding their erections against each other.

 

"Just fuck me already." Bardock seductively whispered in Toma's ear.

 

The two early risers had woken up to find Vegeta and their cub had left to who knows where. They both hoped that whatever they were up to wouldn't end up in another battle.

They had gotten out of bed and sat on chairs waiting for their return, or for the others to wake up and start the day, whichever came first. One thing led to another and now the pair was naked sat on one chair, with Bardock straddling his mate and enjoying the feel of their sleek bodies.

Toma groaned and kissed Bardock's neck, his hand slipped around to play with the Saiyan's tail gland. Bardock had to bite back a moan as his body tensed.

The bigger Saiyan used his own tail to tease Bardock's entrance. It circled the small slick slit before entering and pulling out, over and over.

 

"Toma, yer killing me." Bardock whispered in a harsh voice.

 

"That's the idea~"

 

All too soon, Bardock was thrusting against Toma's tail, getting more and more of it inside. His own tail wrapped around a chair leg rather than swinging wildly in the air. He tightened it and the chair creaked.

Bardock panted, enjoying the feel of Toma's tail inside him. The Commander's tail tightened around the chair leg even more and the wood splintered. The chair collapsed under them and both Saiyans went crashing to the floor.

 

"SHIT!" Bardock cussed. All their lust high was dampened by adrenaline. The mood was broken.

 

"Huh?! Wha-?" Raditz woke up with a start, his eyes barely opening, and his long hair a big mess of erratic fluff. "Is it time to go hunting?" He yawned.

 

Bardock and Toma shared a look. There was no way they would go back to their previous activity now.

 

"Let's get dressed and wait for the others. We can't leave Broly alone in case his next wave hits." Bardock finally said and sighed.

 

"What makes you think he's still in rut?" Toma sat up and glared at the broken chair.

 

"His scent." Bardock stood up and offered a hand to his mate.

 

Toma accepted Bardock's hand and stood up. He was thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Hey, guys. Could you do me a favor? I want to know what it feels like. To be breached."

  
Bardock and Raditz's eyebrows shot straight up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I went over this chapter so many times and changed so many things and I'm still kinda eh. I hope it's good enough ^^;
> 
> I didn't want it to feel like Vegeta did it on purpose, because he didn't. Bonding just happens sometimes naturally when two energies are extremely compatible. Vegeta had been holding back all this time from being open with Goku, hence, why they hadn't been able to bond sooner, and when he reached his limit, his ki was finally released and the first thing it did was bond with its kindred ki. It wasn't forced upon Goku. Ki bonding doesn't work that way. It's always a two sided "decision".


	19. A New Challenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to Ishizu. She basically wrote the chapter. I only polished it out and inserted my own style XD
> 
> Thank you to sweetcherryjewel for helping me out as well!

Broly woke with a start. He felt a weird sensation in his chest and sat up to see twin rivulets of liquid white running down his chest. He gasped as a sweet scent hit his nostrils. A finger was brought to the small stream and Broly put pressure on his chest. More milk poured out.

Noises from the end of the furs caught his attention and he crawled to the edge to see what was going on. The two elder Saiyans and Raditz were on the floor, Raditz had blood on his fingers.

Broly tilted his head questioningly and quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Hey, Broly. Just in time. We have a surprise for ya." Bardock greeted him.

 

"'Dock~" Toma whined.

 

"Why is there blood?" Broly asked.

 

"Heh. I opened up Toma for ya." Raditz said proudly. At Broly's confused expression, he added, "now you can fuck him!"

 

"Oh, gods. What have I done." Toma whimpered, covering his face with trembling hands.

 

"Ya just opened a door full of possibilities, love." Bardock purred, his tail waved high in the air. He nuzzled Toma's neck, trying to calm his mate down.

 

"It's better to get this done now before Broly's next wave hits." Raditz sucked the blood off his fingers. Then he sniffed the air, noticing a different scent coming from Broly. "Hey, are ya milking?"

 

Bardock barked out a laugh, "Ha! About time. I was wondering why he wasn't lactating. Must've been his protein only diet that didn't allow him to produce milk." The scarred Saiyan put a finger on his chin. "Now that Kakarot brings more diverse foods from his planet, Broly is getting a balanced diet for the first time in his life and now can finally produce milk."

 

Raditz's tail whipped the air, "that's hot."

 

"Easy, brat. Toma first. Ya can fool around with Broly afterwards."

 

Toma whimpered again as he got up. This was going to be painful but at least he would now know how it felt like for Bardock and the others. The tanned Saiyan got on the bed and looked at Broly. They stared for a while, not knowing how to approach this new situation.

Broly took the initiative and started sniffing Toma's neck. A purr erupted from his chest and Toma flinched.

 

"Relax, Toma." Bardock guided him, "let him get acquainted with ya."

 

Broly's tail swung in interest at this new partner. A probing tongue licked a path from Toma's collarbone to his chin where Broly stopped. The older warrior sighed and pressed his lips against the other's. They kissed and explored their mouths. As they parted, Toma leaned his forehead against Broly's, his tail shyly wiggled against the green furs of the nest.

Broly placed a hand on Toma's shoulder and pushed him down on the bed before climbing on top and positioning their bodies against each other. Toma was as tall as Raditz, still shorter than Broly, but their bodies aligned perfectly. The larger Saiyan started rubbing their erections together, making Toma gasp. He noticed how Toma was still trembling slightly, Broly could smell his anxiety. He nuzzled his neck and placed small kisses around it.

Bit by bit, Toma relaxed and Broly continued exploring his body.

 

"Kid, ya have a bit of a problem there." Bardock nodded at Raditz's erection.

 

Raditz looked down and blushed, "I can't help it. They look hot together.

 

"Hell, yeah they do." Bardock pulled out his own erection and started rubbing it. Raditz followed his carrier's example.

 

Soon Toma was a moaning mess, having Broly explored his body thoroughly.

 

"Broly, I'm ready." He panted.

 

Broly brought his face up from in between Toma's legs and positioned himself at his entrance. He pushed in slowly and carefully. Toma flinched, then whimpered, and finally cried out as Broly sheathed himself entirely.

 

"Yer doing great, babe." Bardock encouraged his mate.

 

"The first few thrusts hurt but then it feels amazing!" Raditz chimed in.

 

Toma sighed and nodded for Broly to start moving. True to his word, the first thrusts were Hell. But as soon as his body got used to the feeling, plus having Broly hit him in all the right places, Toma gasped and started moving his hips, inciting Broly to pound away.

Broly was not one to hold back once his partner started enjoying it, and Toma was shouting his pleasure in no time. He wrapped his arms and legs around Broly's bigger frame and held on. This did feel amazing. Toma never thought it could be this enjoyable to bottom for another. An image of Bardock fucking him crossed his mind and Toma shouted, spilling his seed way too soon all over his stomach and Broly's abs.

Broly felt his partner contract around him and gave a mighty thrust, punching through Toma's cervix. His new lover cried out at the foreign feeling and orgasmed from his breeder. Wave after wave wracked his frame and Toma was left panting and shaking after he came down from his high.

 

"So this is what it feels like to be knotted." Toma breathed out.

 

"It's tops, ain't it?" Raditz admitted.

 

"Does it really feel that good?" Broly asked the group.

 

"It does." Bardock continued playing with his dick.

 

"I must share this feeling then. I promised Raditz he could top me one day." Broly smiled brightly at the long haired Saiyan, making him blush and scratch the back of his neck.

 

Footsteps could be heard approaching rapidly, and Goku's form suddenly dashed through the group and lept in the air, landing behind Broly to use him as a 'Saiyan' shield.

 

Vegeta was not far away. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, YOU THIRD CLASS CLOWN!"

 

Goku whimpered and hid himself more behind Broly's bulk. Broly tried moving to shield his favorite lover, but it only managed to cause Toma discomfort.

 

"Ow, ow, ow! Will you stop moving? Still attached here." Toma winced.

 

"Ok, hold up. What's going on this time?" Bardock pulled his hands out of his pants and stood up, getting between his offspring and the infuriated Prince.

 

"Tell them what you did, Kakarot. Tell them!" Vegeta growled.

 

"I dun know what I was thinking, baba!" Goku whined. "It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

 

Bardock rounded on his cub, "baba?! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO."

 

Goku's voice shook, "IaskedTomatosendTurlesamessagesohecouldcomehere."

 

Bardock tilted his head, all he caught was 'Turles' and 'come here'. It dawned on him. He looked at Toma with a wide open mouth. At Toma's innocent expression, Bardock's eyes widened significantly. "Ya didn't."

 

"I supposed it wouldn't hurt to have an extra hand?" Toma smiled weakly and shrugged.

 

Bardock pinched the bridge of his nose and took deep steadying breaths.

 

"Wait- HE'S coming HERE?" Raditz stood up, erection forgotten.

 

"This dumbass thought it would be cute to have Turles take Raditz away from me so he can have me all to himself!" Vegeta crossed his arms, glaring at his bonded mate.

 

"I'm tellin' ya, Vegeta, that wasn't it at all! It's because he's defiant against authority like me and ya still consider him a real Saiyan! It was t' prove a point!"

 

Vegeta growled as his ki spiked. Goku snuck behind Broly some more.

 

"And now that we have bonded, and you understand how important it is for a Saiyan to respect and honor their royals, you still want him to come?!"

 

"It's not like I can unsend the message, Vegeta!" Goku cried out.

 

"Wait- You two..." Bardock pointed his finger at both Saiyans, "bonded?"

 

"It was accidental on my behalf. I- Could not hold myself together and my ki escaped me. First thing it did was bond with THIS... GRRRR!" Vegeta stomped on the floor, cracking the solid rock beneath him. His tail puffed out at the tip and waved wildly behind him.

 

Raditz gasped, he didn't know whether to feel happy for them or curl up in a corner and cease to exist. Now that Vegeta and his brother were bonded, he could kiss his chance to become the Prince's bonded mate goodbye. Never had it been heard of three Saiyans bonding.

 

"I think congratulations are in order?" Toma intervened.

 

Goku could feel how furious Vegeta was that he would invite the likes of Turles to this small planet. He felt terrible for doing so, but at the time he was mad at the Prince and wanted to be the one to teach him a lesson, for once.

 

"Did he ever answer back? Do we know when he's arriving?" Bardock, the voice of reason, asked his mate.

 

"He didn't. Maybe he won't even show up at all." Toma shrugged again.

 

"It is not safe to assume he will not come. Even if this is a barren far away planet." Vegeta sighed.

 

"What means bonded?" Broly asked the elder Saiyan.

 

Bardock inhaled through his nose and put his hands on his hips. "It means they now share a deep connection on a 'spiritual' level. Their ki's are one. It's- Very rare to find bonded Saiyans, but somehow these two are more compatible than what they seem. They can feel what the other feels now, share emotions, that kinda stuff. And their base power must've increased by a lot."

 

All Broly could understand from that was 'connection' and 'share emotions'. He tensed.

 

Goku and Vegeta could feel Broly's ki spiking to dangerous levels, and soon Toma could feel it too.

 

"AUGH! Broly! You're getting bigger!" Toma gritted out.

 

Broly ascended and Toma screamed as his cervix was stretched to accommodate Broly's greater girth.

 

"AAAAAH! WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS SHIT?!" Toma yelled. Fortunately, it was at this moment that his body decided to release the Super Saiyan's cock. "Oh, thank the goddess." Toma panted and placed his hands over his face, sweat fell from his forehead to the furs.

 

"Bonded." Broly growled.

 

Goku did not like this at all. He flinched when Broly turned to look at him.

 

Broly gave him a piercing glare with his golden eyes, "Kakarot. Start... Running..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steps to become a breeding mate:
> 
> ⦁ the chase  
> ⦁ the confrontation  
> ⦁ the hunt  
> ⦁ the feast  
> ⦁ the moon  
> ⦁ the heat wave  
> ⦁ the bite
> 
> The process starts with the submissive Saiyan running.


	20. The Chase Begins

Goku was at a loss for words, "run? Why should I run?!" He scooted back a few feet from the Legendary Super Saiyan.

 

"KAKAROT!" Bardock shouted at his naive offspring, "Broly is issuing a breeding claim. Ya need to run!"

 

"Wha~?"

 

"Don't use yer ki and don't get caught, baby brother. Unless ya wanna be Broly's sub for life." Raditz crossed his arms and inhaled deeply through his nose. First Goku bonded with Vegeta and now Broly was challenging him to become his breeding mate.

 

Goku remembered what Bardock explained about breeding mates. As soon as the dots connected Goku blushed furiously, "for REAL?!"

 

"RUN!" Bardock yelled again.

 

Goku started breathing faster, he was overwhelmed with emotions, and the one that dominated all others was excitement. A sudden rush of adrenaline made Goku leap off the bed and run towards the exit at top speed.

 

Broly got up, but before he could give chase, Bardock stopped him. "Ya need to power down, Broly. The breeding claim rule is to use only your base strength to catch and fight your intended. If ya wanna do this right, ya'll have to power down entirely."

 

Broly blinked, and by some miracle, he understood what the scarred Saiyan was telling him and closed his eyes. A few seconds passed by and Broly slowly powered down, dropping out of his Super Saiyan form. He opened his eyes, looking pointedly at Bardock.

 

"Ok. Now go get him." Bardock basically gave Broly his blessing at that moment. In reality, even if he didn't that would certainly not stop the larger Saiyan for wanting to claim Goku as his breeding mate. Broly was in his right either way.

 

Broly reached down to his discarded clothing and put them on hastily. Giving Goku a head start would make the chase more interesting.

Once he was dressed he took off in the direction Goku went.

 

Vegeta sighed. He could clearly feel Goku's desire to be claimed by the larger Saiyan, and he was certain that the two of them would return as breeding mates.

The Prince humphed and walked to the nest, flopping down on the green furs. Raditz crawled over Toma to get to Vegeta and curled next to him. His tail seeked out the royal tail and wrapped around it, offering comfort. He nuzzled Vegeta's cheek with the tip of his nose. Vegeta sighed and started petting Raditz's hair.

 

"Ya still have me." Raditz began purring.

 

"Of course I do." Vegeta looked at his future mate and smiled. "I just wish Kakarot would feel the same way."

 

"He'll come around. And hey, maybe all four of us could start a circle."

 

Vegeta's cheeks colored. "Perhaps." He wasn't opposed to the idea, but having such a wild Saiyan that was Broly settle down to have cubs... He was afraid the Legendary wouldn't be able to be careful enough to handle them. "Broly will need to work on controlling his energy and temper better if we are to do that."

 

Raditz hummed in agreement.

 

Bardock watched his kid and the Prince settle down on the furs, "what a mess." He bent down to retrieve the strange stick he was chewing on and placed it in his mouth.

 

Toma got up from the bed and put his under armor on, shaking his head, "at least both our cubs will settle down and we get to have our third circle babies!"

 

Raditz was about to say Goku already had a second circle, but decided to let his brother tell his parents whenever the time was right.

 

Bardock lifted an eyebrow and gave a weird expression as he saw Toma pretend to play with an imaginary Saiyan cub and make the cringiest expressions with his face.

 

He scoffed, "seriously? Ya even remember how much trouble it was to take care of our own cubs? All the sleepless nights?"

 

"Hey! There'll be six of us that can take turns caring for the babies! It'll be fun. And once Gine gets revived, we'll be a circle of seven to look out for the cubs."

 

"Toma..." Bardock shook his head. He wasn't as crazy about the idea as Toma was, but in a way, it was endearing to see his mate so excited to have small cubs in his life again. Toma had a pregnancy kink after all. Saiyan babies were the grand finale to that obsession of his. "It's a wonder we didn't have more cubs." He settled on saying.

 

"Oh, I would have you full of my babies all the time. Unfortunately, missions followed by the destruction of our race didn't make that possible." Toma shrugged. "But NOW..." He rubbed his hands together and stalked over to the scarred Saiyan, "I can have you pregnant as many times as I want."

 

Bardock could definitely see the outline of Toma's dick threatening to burst through his under armor. He took a step back and lifted his hands in a placating manner. "Easy, big boy. It takes two Saiyans to decide if one gets pregnant."

 

"Oh, come on 'Dock. I know some part of you wants to expand our circle. I can smell your interest." Toma reached down and grabbed Bardock's half hard shaft.

 

Bardock gasped and placed his hands on Toma's shoulders, letting the other rub him through his spandex. "I'll think about it."

 

-

 

Goku ran for what seemed like hours. He hid behind a tall rock to catch his breath and looked around. He found himself in a place he had never explored before. Luckily he could always I.T. back to the cave and he was sure Broly would know his way around-

Goku felt a hand shoot out to grab his gi. He was able to dodge it at the last second and whirled around, coming face to face with a feral looking Broly.

 

"Shit!" He squeaked.

 

"Found you." Broly smiled wickedly and jumped down the rock formation, stalking towards his prey.

 

Goku took several steps back, tripping on his own shoes and falling backwards.

Broly grabbed a hold of Goku's gi before he could fall to the floor, and ran his nose over the sweaty skin of Goku's neck. Broly inhaled his scent and licked his lips. Victory would be so sweet.

 

"Now, we fight."

 

"Broly..." Goku breathed heavily.

 

The larger Saiyan let go of his intended and got into a fighting stance, waiting for Goku to do the same.

The smaller Saiyan took a deep breath and put his fists up, he widened his leg stance and bent them at the knees.

Broly shouted and charged at Goku, his fist connected with air as Goku dodged the attack and bent down, aiming his own attack at Broly's midriff.

Broly grunted when he felt a punch to his stomach. He quickly grabbed Goku's arm before it could be retracted and swung Goku in the air, crashing him against the rocky floor as he came down.

Goku screamed in pain as his back crashed into the ground, rocks went flying and a crater was formed beneath him. He shook his arm out of Broly's grasp and stood up, putting distance between them. Broly attacked again and this time Goku was ready.

 

They fought for a while, Goku was losing the battle. Fighting without any ki was not something he was used to. Even in his base form, ki was always there to aid him in his training. Now, however, he had to rely purely on his physical strength, and Broly had some two hundred pounds of extra muscles on him.

The battle was coming to an end. Broly was still very much energized and didn't show signs of being tired.

Goku was panting, his muscles ached, and sweat poured down his body. He would either have to let Broly make the finishing blow, or admit defeat.

Broly didn't give him a chance to decide and was suddenly on him, pinning Goku to the ground.

 

"I win." Broly growled and licked Goku's face, collecting sweat drops with his tongue. His tail wiggled ecstatically, standing tall in the air.

 

"You win." Goku breathed out.

 

"Stay." Broly looked at Goku pointedly and stood up, walking away. His form slowly disappeared in the distance and Goku wondered what was supposed to happen next.

 

He stood up and dust himself off. He waited for a long while before getting tired and sat down on a small rock.

Broly eventually came and behind him, a big bug was being dragged on the ground.

Goku paled.

When Broly reached his future mate, he dropped the bug on the ground and tore a leg from it. He walked over to Goku and offered the drippy shell to him.

 

"Ummm, no thanks," Goku pushed the leg away, "I ain't hungry." He chuckled nervously.

 

Broly sneered and offered it to him again. "Eat."

 

Goku whined but accepted the proffered food and sipped the juice out of it. He shivered but swallowed it. He saw Broly crouching in front of him, watching Goku intently, and gulped. "Ain't ya gonna eat?"

 

Broly smiled and got up. He tore another leg from his fresh kill and sat down in front of his future mate. Unlike Goku, Broly happily slurped the bug's meat.

 

After Goku was done eating the nasty animal, Broly immediately got up and ripped another leg from the dead creature.

 

"Broly, I really don't feel like eatin' more." Goku grabbed his stomach to offer it some comfort.

 

Luck was on Goku's side as Broly merely shrugged and sat down. He finished his portion and ate the other leg as well.

Both Saiyans sat in comfortable silence afterwards and watched as the sun dipped behind the horizon. Slowly, stars appeared in the night sky. They gazed at the cosmos, pointing at random shooting stars as they crossed the dark abyss.

As soon as the moon peeked over the distant mountains, Broly started nuzzling Goku's neck and purring. His tail lazily tapped on the ground beside him.

The smaller Saiyan blushed and soon was purring as well. Broly kept his attentions innocent, until Goku started feeling a familiar sensation in his lower belly. He gasped as the feeling magnified and spread throughout his body. He felt hot, and not just a little horny.

 

"Are you ready?" Broly asked his partner, he could smell Goku getting aroused.

 

"R-ready?"

 

"To become my breeding mate." Broly touched his lips to Goku's and hovered there, waiting for an answer.

 

Goku almost shied away. His tail curled and uncurled, arousal shot through his body, and with a deep sigh he answered. "Yes."


	21. Breeding Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiyans can have seven different types of orgasms, all of which are increased between a bonded pair; 
> 
>  
> 
> *Penis, most intense orgasm, on par with 'genita' and 'ki' orgasms. Exactly like a human ejaculation.
> 
> *Genita/breeder [cervix], an intense ongoing orgasm that diminishes after every wave. Exactly like a human vaginal orgasm.
> 
> *Prostate, it's a Saiyan's g-spot. Exactly like the human prostate, located at the base of the penis.
> 
> *Tail/tail gland [anal stimulation and exterior stimulation], particularly intense in lockers. If stimulated enough, it will produce a climax-like sensation at the base of their tails, sometimes radiating through the entire tail. Not very intense by itself, but enhances other orgasms tenfold.
> 
> *Ki/energy/chakra, Saiyan energy can spike/mingle 'inside' their partner's energy and cause them to have body orgasms. This is one reason why Saiyans are very sought out as lovers/pets/sex-slaves by other species.
> 
> *Nipples, especially in latchers when they get close to their rut, they overproduce a milky substance [hormone is similar to androstenol] throughout their body, which acts as an aphrodisiac. It has a 'spicy' smell. The climax is not as intense as others, but if left unattended, it can drive a Saiyan crazy from arousal. So, latchers need to be milked every once in a while especially during rut.
> 
> *Battle lust, Saiyans experience a mental arousal when in an intense battle. Pain often triggers it. It's a burning sensation at the base of the skull. It often goes hand in hand with other types of arousal such as penile.

From a safe distance, atop a tall rock, a dark skinned Saiyan observed the two warriors. He immediately recognized they were in the process of a breeding claim. He also recognized one of them, the same Earth raised Saiyan that had almost ended his life all those years ago, and had forced him into becoming more powerful. It was thanks to that 'Kakarot', and intense training, plus another special fruit from another certain tree, that Turles was now able to achieve a transformation that was thought only to be a myth among Saiyans.

Goku's lookalike huffed and watched as the Saiyans got more intimate with each other. "Well, if I'm not one to enjoy a good show." Turles sat down and pulled out his cock, giving it a few strokes until it stood at attention. He would indulge for a while before heading to the cave where the other Saiyans were cooped up.

 

 

  
"Broly!" Goku moaned the name as the larger warrior lay on top of him and rubbed their bodies together.

 

They were naked, and writhing against each other on the ground like animals, panting and just enjoying themselves.

Broly kissed his soon to be mate and swallowed more sounds that came from his lover's mouth. He sounded needier than usual, and also smelled different, sweeter.

 

"Broly~" Goku moaned as Broly's mouth latched onto his neck, intent on leaving marks on his pale smooth skin.

 

Goku was purring up a storm by the time Broly made his way down his chest and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly. Goku's tail was swinging to and fro across the dusty ground, he couldn't hide his enthusiasm and the warmth in his lower abdomen was now a burning sensation that needed to be sated.

 

"Broly, please!"

 

The larger Saiyan kept sucking Goku's nipple until milk started coming out. Broly gasped and pulled back, looking at the bud with curiosity. He pressed a finger next to it and a small stream of milk shot into the air.

 

Goku was mortified, "s-stop. Broly, I need ya... I-" Goku nearly shouted as Broly's mouth came back on him and sucked greedily, trying to get more of the white substance out.

 

Broly's hand pinched and flicked the other nipple. He stretched it and pressed down on it. Soon it too was releasing milk. When Broly felt a wet sensation at his fingers, he changed buds and proceeded to suck on the other.

 

"Brolyyyyy!" Goku tried detaching the Saiyan from his chest, but that only made Broly suck harder, and cling to him. The smaller Saiyan gave up eventually, and let Broly have his fill.

 

The more Broly sucked at both his nipples and played with them, the more Goku became desperate. He felt like something was going to happen if he let Broly continue.

 

"Stop! I'm... It feels weird!"

 

Broly didn't stop. He continued tormenting the small buds until Goku suddenly tensed and gasped, a clear liquid spurt out from both his nipples.

Goku cried out as he felt an electric sensation shooting through his swollen buds. He felt them spilling and pulsing, and it felt so good.

 

"What- What happened?" Goku looked down to see the clear liquid travel down his sides.

 

Broly bent down and lapped at the fluid, it was so sweet. He couldn't get enough of it, it was intoxicating, as if it were some kind of aphrodisiac. He felt his own nipples begin to milk and he came up to show Goku that he could now produce milk as well.

 

"Oh! You too?" Goku pressed near one of Broly's nipples and a stream of milk poured out. Goku's eyes widened. "There's so much!" His curiosity got the best of him and Goku leaned in to taste Broly's milk. It tasted, weirdly enough, like sweet soymilk and an aftertaste of broccoli. He kept licking at the small rivulet until Broly gently pushed him away.

 

"What? It dun feel good?" Goku asked.

 

"It does. But I want to pleasure you, Kakarot." The way Broly purred his name made Goku's tail puff out even more than it already had.

 

Goku blushed and leaned up to kiss his lover. Broly responded to the kiss feverishly. His future mate's scent was becoming intoxicating, especially with how his tail was moving about in the air.

The larger Saiyan parted and suddenly flipped Goku on his belly. He sucked on two of his fingers before inserting them up Goku's ass and attaching his mouth on Goku's tail gland, where he sucked hard.

The smaller Saiyan cried out as sensations overtook him. His toes curled, his hands dug into the ground, and his back arched. He lifted his rear end more, giving Broly better access to whatever he was planning on doing.

Broly turned his hand, palm side up, and curled his fingers right underneath his tail gland, making Goku see stars. His other hand grabbed hold of Goku's waving tail softly and stroke the hairs.

 

"Broly!!! Gods-" Goku needed Broly inside of him. He needed to feel overpowered by the stronger Saiyan.

 

All his married life, Goku had to hold back during sex, he craved to let go, to have a partner that could truly satisfy his Saiyan nature. That's when Vegeta came into the picture and finally gave Goku the sex he wanted. But Goku _needed_ more than just a partner he could let go with. He needed to be dominated, and Vegeta, unfortunately, wasn't strong enough to hold Goku down, so Goku still had to hold back.

But now, with this stronger, more powerful Saiyan, Goku could finally explore the edges of his sexuality. He could enjoy being pinned down and subjugated. He could finally let loose and forget about protecting the universe, forget about being careful, forget about memories from his childhood that reminded him of what could happen were Goku ever to lose control over his true power.

He was free.

The realization hit the young Saiyan like a ton of bricks, his body tensed and he had a different kind of orgasm, it wasn't as intense but it was there. His tail bristled as waves of pleasure shot through it, from the base to the tip. Goku slumped on the ground and breathed heavily.

Broly turned his lover around and attacked his mouth again. They kissed for a long time until Goku pushed the bigger Saiyan off. Goku's look of mischief battled with Broly's look of confusion. Goku started purring again, coaxing Broly into approaching him, only to push him away again.

Broly's grasp on his patience was wearing thin, what was his lover playing at? He neared the smaller warrior again only to be pushed away once more, but Goku was purring. His tail wagged in the air, releasing pheromones all around them. The smaller Saiyan clearly wanted him. Broly growled and pounce on Goku. He grabbed his arms and pinned them to the ground. He studied Goku's facial expressions to try and understand what Goku was trying to get at. What he saw was a look of unbridled lust; lidded eyes, a half smile on a half open mouth, a tongue just barely peeking out, not to mention the smell of arousal coming off in waves from him.

Goku tried breaking free from Broly's grasp. He started struggling to get the larger Saiyan off but he was too weak. He was overpowered. He couldn't escape. He was free.

Broly felt arousal shoot through his body as the smaller Saiyan tried to break loose from him. It was as if Goku enjoyed being subdued by another. Broly thought. Goku was supposed to be the strongest of the pack, aside from Broly himself. Could it be Goku wanted Broly to have his way with him? Now that there were no others around, and Broly wasn't currently experiencing a rut wave, did Goku want to show his submissive nature openly?

Broly growled and ground his hips into the smaller Saiyan's. Goku's eyes flashed with something Broly couldn't quite recognize. As soon as Goku started struggling again, Broly pressed their bodies closer together. He growled again, his tail waved wildly behind.

 

"You can't escape me. I'm too strong for you."

 

Goku closed his eyes and moaned. Broly felt an erection pulse against his abdomen. He smiled.

Letting go of Goku's arms, Broly grabbed each leg and spread him open as far as he could go. It turned out Goku had a very flexible body. His lover immediately tried to drag himself away from him but the hold on his legs was too secured. Goku couldn't do much against this stronger being, and he reveled in that knowledge.

Broly aligned himself with Goku's mating entrance and pushed in, wrenching a scream of passion from his smaller partner.

Goku was still trying to push the larger Saiyan away, and Broly just smiled. Now that he had him, he would never let him go.

 

"You're mine now, I can do whatever I want with you. And you can't stop me." To prove his point, Broly gave a hard thrust, burying himself inside Goku's tight passage.

 

"AAAAH~ GODS, YES!" Goku shouted as Broly began a brutal pace. He couldn't do a thing, he was completely at the mercy of this wild Saiyan and his whims. Whatever Broly wanted, that's what would happen.

 

The burning sensation in his loins seemed to diminish the more Broly pounded inside him. The head of Broly's cock was pressing up against his cervix so wonderfully, Goku couldn't help but moan and grab a hold of his own erection.

Broly groaned as he watched his lover masturbate. It was hot to know how much Goku was turned on by him. The stronger Saiyan let go of Goku's legs in favor of grabbing his hips. He angled them better and continued with his pounding.

 

It didn't take long for Goku to become a moaning mess of throbbing flesh, "Broly~ More!"

 

The larger Saiyan lifted an eyebrow but obliged. He lifted Goku up to a sitting position on his lap, he wrapped his arms around his lover, and started thrusting harder inside. The gravity helped Goku get a better pounding and he let his passion be heard.

 

"Ya feel so good! Broly!" Goku's tail seeked out Broly's and when they met, they intertwined.

 

Broly moaned, hearing Goku's praise, and he stole a kiss from his smaller lover. Goku responded immediately and the two made out while they connected.

 

"I'm close." Broly whispered against Goku's lips.

 

"Come inside me." Goku whispered back.

 

A few more thrusts had Broly spearing through Goku's cervix and spilling inside his womb, Goku soon followed, climaxing from his breeder and from his cock. The larger Saiyan moaned as he pulsed inside his soon to be mate. He bared his fangs and aimed for Goku's trapezius muscle. He bit down hard, spilling blood, making Goku scream and respond with a bite of his own. In that small instance, Broly could feel Goku's energy against his own. Their ki danced and thrummed together, and Broly pushed more of his energy into Goku. He enveloped Goku with his own ki, and the smaller Saiyan cried out, his body went taut, and Goku experienced what Saiyans called 'a ki orgasm'. His entire body hummed and pulsed with Broly's energy. It gave a small glow to his skin that slowly faded as Goku slumped against his mate's broad chest, spent and passed out from pure pleasure.

Broly released Goku's skin from his mouth and lapped at the blood still flowing slowly out of the teeth punctures. He couldn't help but start purring with joy. He finally had a mate, somebody to call his own. They would now be together forever. They could start a family...

 

- 

  
High on a mountain overlooking the two lovers, Turles tensed and groaned as his organ pulsed in his hand. One, two... Six spurts of white cum fell onto the ground below. Who knew the Saiyan he fought back on Earth would be so... Submissive. If Turles had known Goku's nature he could've persuaded him into other things rather than fighting and maybe convince him to join his crew by means of sex. What a wasted opportunity. He could've had this beautiful creature by his side, maybe even as a mate.

The dark skinned Saiyan put his dick away and hummed, "good show, fellas. Now to see what the others are up to." He flew off in the direction of the cave. He followed his scouter, looking for high energy sources. It was time to see through this mission and reward that was promised to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Ishizu, for helping me with this chapter! I couldn't have done it without you <3


	22. The Space Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my kid for that Turles scene when he called Vegeta short XD [No , I'm not letting him read the juicy parts. I only let him know about the gist of the story.]
> 
> Thank you, Ishizu, for inspiring me once more <3

Night time found two Saiyans panting on the big nest inside the cave. Vegeta was practically drenched in his own cum and milk by now, and Raditz was more than a bit shocked.

 

"Vegeta, are ya sure yer ok?"

 

Vegeta waved him off. "It is the stupid bond." He breathed out.

 

"Ya mean ya felt everything Kakarot felt?"

 

"Every. Last. Thing." Vegeta growled. "Now keep moving."

 

"For fuck's sake, Vee, we've been at this for hours! We're both exhausted and one step away from ejaculating blood instead of cum! Let's just sleep!"

 

"Keep. Moving."

 

Raditz complied and continued thrusting inside his future mate's breeder. Vegeta moaned and closed his eyes.

Goku was now enjoying his post orgasmic bliss and Vegeta felt every emotion that had gone through the younger Saiyan's mind. Goku had felt liberated for the first time in his life. Vegeta felt a sense of shame, more than ever he couldn't provide what his bonded mate needed, he wasn't strong enough, not yet. It became his new goal in life to surpass Goku but for a different reason. If Goku wanted to be dominated, then Vegeta would do his damnedest to please him.

The Prince's eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up, almost crashing into Raditz's face.

 

"Woah! Gods. What's wrong, Vegeta?"

 

"I can feel a ki approaching. It feels- Wrong." Vegeta squinted and drew his eyebrows together. The energy felt similar to a Saiyan's but- Different.

 

Raditz paused for a moment and shook his head. "Ya gotta teach me how to sense ki."

 

Vegeta ignored his lover and focused on the ki getting closer and closer. The small Saiyan got up from the bed, leaving his lover lying there, and exited the cave. A confused and still aroused Raditz followed him outside.

 

"Bardock!" Vegeta called out to the two Saiyans perched on the upper entrance to the cave.

 

"Ya finally shot yer last load, Prince? How many times did ya come- Seven?" Bardock teased. He was leaning against Toma's chest, their tails were tangled together.

 

"Never mind that. I feel a ki approaching. It feels Saiyan... But at the same time it doesn't." Vegeta looked to the dark horizon in the direction of the approaching visitor.

 

Bardock jumped off the cave's ledge and stood next to the Prince. "Is it powerful?"

 

"No, but it feels strange."

 

Toma got down from his perch and joined the group. "You don't think it could be _him_ , do you?"

 

Vegeta growled and turned back inside the cave.

 

"Where are ya going?" Raditz asked.

 

"I shall be damned if I let that pest gaze upon my nudity." Vegeta called out.

 

He came back fully dressed and waited with the rest.

Eventually, a figure could be spotted in the distance. It was flying towards them at medium speed, as if the visitor had all the time in the world.

 

"It IS him!!" Vegeta gritted through his teeth.

 

"Oh, shit." Bardock took a steady breath. "Ya better let me handle him. He is my clone after all."

 

The four Saiyans watched as the black and purple clad figure touched the ground near them, "Evening, ladies." He blew a kiss at the frowning group. "I received a missive from this place, were you the ones who gave me a ring-ring?" Turles purred, his tail waved slowly behind him.

 

"I did." Toma spoke up.

 

Turles smiled and hummed, "so what is this... 'Help needed' about? What can I do you for? And what is the reward~?" Turles strutted towards Toma, making him gulp.

 

"Well-" Toma scratched his head, "at the time we needed help with a latcher in his rut. We were a little short handed."

 

Turles' eyes gleamed with interest. "Ohhh? Is it perhaps the Saiyan I saw fucking Kakarot on my way here?"

 

Vegeta's tail bristled.

 

"Yeah, that's the one." Toma answered.

 

"My, my, my- Have you... All been tending to him?" Turles pointed to everyone, one by one. "Playing the role of needy bitches accommodating to his needs?"

 

Vegeta growled, "YOU SHALL NOT ADDRESS ME SO INFORMALLY!"

 

"We have," Bardock intervened. He approached Turles and loomed over him, "and ya will do well to watch yer mouth."

 

The pirate smirked sweetly at the scarred Saiyan, "hello, Bardy. Did you miss me?"

 

"Do NOT call me that."

 

"Right, right, only Gine is allowed to call you that." Turles waved his hand dismissively and looked around, "where is he, by the way?"

 

"That's none of yer business." Bardock spat.

 

"Hmmm. Indeed." Turles turned to look at Raditz. His eyes roamed over the long haired Saiyan's naked body. "At least I'm sure one of you missed me. Or at least my body~" The dark skinned Saiyan skimmed his chest plate with his hands and licked his lips.

 

"If you value your life..." Vegeta stood between them, trying to shield the taller Saiyan from Turles' jives.

 

"It seems to me that you are mistaken, Vegeta. I don't see a bite mark on either of you. Raditz is fair game. And even if you were mates, Raditz can always have another."

 

Raditz blushed, he was at a loss for words.

 

"Do not DARE put ideas into his head!" The Prince growled, getting all up in Turles' face.

 

"Hmmm, you're shorter than I remember." Turles held out a hand to measure Vegeta's height, "why are you so short?"

 

Vegeta fumed, "why aren't you rotting in the SEVENTH LAYER OF HELL?!"

 

"Alright, ya two, break it up." Bardock separated the two rivals. "Point of the matter is, we don't even know if Broly is still in his rut. It might have gone away by now. So, in all honesty, I'd say you came here for nothing, Turles."

 

"Oh, I wouldn't quite word it like that, Bardy. There is still the matter of my 'reward'. Whether or not you need my help anymore, you still have to pay me for my troubles."

 

Bardock looked at Toma, then back at the swindler, "we- Don't have money..."

 

"Oh, pish posh, there are many ways you can pay me that don't involve money or goods. No, I rather like it here, and I could use some nice Saiyan bonding. It's been a while." Turles made his way inside the cave as if he owned the place, his cape billowed behind him.

 

Bardock rounded on Toma, "Tomaaaaaa!" He growled.

 

Toma lifted his hands in surrender, "hey, don't blame me, I didn't know he was gonna ask us for sex as payment!"

 

"What did ya think he was gonna want?!"

 

"Hey, maybe Broly is still in his rut-"

 

"Oh, so yer gonna dump him on Broly, is that it?!"

 

"Nooooo..." Toma regarded his mate." ...I have no problems having sex with him."

 

"HE'S A SYNTHETIC SAIYAN!" Bardock wailed at him, shaking his fist.

 

"Yeah, and if it weren't for him, we'd never have met!"

 

That made Bardock pause. "Explain."

 

"I've- Never actually told you this, but it was Turles who told me to go see you at the King's Masquerade Ball. Remember when you were in that closed booth sucking Saiyans off? And when I put my dick through the hole you fell in love with it?"

 

"Turles told ya?"

 

"Yeah. If it weren't for him we probably would've never gotten together."

 

Bardock stood silent for a while. "Fine. He can stay with us. For the time being."

 

"I DO NOT GET A SAY IN THIS?!" The Prince stalked over to the elder Saiyan.

 

"Vegeta, if Toma and I never had met, we never would've had Raditz."

 

Vegeta choked on his retort. His pupils narrowed.

 

"Turles is responsible for him existing... And for me finding the perfect cock." Bardock smiled wistfully.

 

"Is that all I am to you?" Toma chuckled, "a cock with legs?"

 

"No." Bardock smirked, "ya also have a cute butt."

 

-

 

They returned to the inside of the cave to see Turles propped up on his elbows, lying on the bed of furs without his under armor, looking quite happy with himself.

 

"So. Which one of you will fuck me first." Turles said, spreading his legs far apart. He wasn't know for wasting time.

 

"I'll go!" Raditz raised his hand and dashed to the dark skinned Saiyan.

 

Vegeta grabbed a handful of his hair before Raditz could take more than a few steps, and pulled him back. "Oh, no you do not. You do not touch that, you do not taste that, you do not fuck that." Vegeta said all this while pointing at Turles.

 

"I'll do it. Bardock?" Toma looked at his mate and waited until Bardock nodded reluctantly.

 

Toma's tail swung as he walked towards Turles, he could see the other Saiyan's victory smile on his face.

When Toma stood in front of him, Turles lifted his legs up and then moved them towards either side as far as they could go, opening himself entirely to the tanned Saiyan.

Toma gulped and got rid of his garments hastily. Bardock had to look away.

 

"My! I knew you had to be big, but THIS!" Turles licked his lips.

 

Toma smiled shyly and climbed over the pirate. He aligned their genitals together and pushed forward, becoming enveloped bit by bit by Turles' warm, moist cavern.

 

"Mmmmm, YES! Go in deeper~" Turles cooed.

 

The larger Saiyan sheathed himself inside Turles and started moving, his partner moaned as if this was the greatest thing that had happened to him. It was very arousing.

 

"I can't wait until you knot me with your delicious cock!" Turles fell on the furs and writhed on them, enjoying the sensations of finally having a Saiyan dick please him.

 

"Gods- Turles." Toma choked.

 

Bardock couldn't help but look back at the couple. His heart sunk. It just didn't look right. HE was supposed to be there, not this other copy of a Saiyan. He couldn't stand the knowledge that Turles was only using his Toma for his own devices.

A few minutes passed and Toma's speed increased, his hips began moving erratically, and Bardock knew he was close.

 

"Toma... Toma, pull out!" Bardock nearly shouted at his mate.

 

"Dammit." Toma pulled out at the last second, just as seed started spilling from his shaft. Cum got all over Turles' crotch and belly, and the dark skinned Saiyan growled in frustration.

 

He closed his legs and pushed a panting, spent Toma off him. He stalked towards Bardock and sneered at his model. "Well played, Bardy. But you can't keep me forever from having my fix. I'll let this misdemeanor pass. Next time I won't be so forgiving." Turles grabbed his under armor and left the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the term 'ladies' sounded sexist. It was meant to be ironic. I'm very much against sexism. Maybe Turles learned it from a culture out there where 'ladies' was a term for soft and delicate creatures? I'm thinking creatures like fairies or something.
> 
> It just sounded funny to me that Turles would refer to the gang as 'ladies' XD Take my humor with a grain of salt.


	23. A Quiet Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ishizu for helping me out so much with this chapter!!!

Goku slowly opened his eyes.

After having regained consciousness, and gone for a few more rounds with Broly last night, they had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion. They had gotten dressed and Broly had found a small crevice in the ground where they had curled up to avoid bugs.

The spikey haired Saiyan sat up and stretched. His muscles were sore all over. He turned to see his sleeping mate and smiled, placing a kiss on Broly's nose.

 

"Time t' wake up, big guy."

 

Broly scrunched up his face and yawned, long fangs shone in the morning light. He opened his eyes to see Goku's face hovering above his. Broly's eyes widened and he sat up, he almost tore Goku's gi trying to uncover his shoulder. When he saw the bite mark there, Broly closed his eyes and sighed. "For a moment, I thought it was all a dream."

 

Goku's heart melted, "we're breedin' mates, Broly. I can hardly believe it myself." He chuckled.

 

Broly hummed and hugged Goku's midriff, burying his face against his mate's belly.

 

"We better get goin'. The others might be worried about us."

 

"Worried about the most powerful warriors in the universe?" Broly mumbled.

 

Goku laughed, "yer right. But we still need t' go back. I'm hungry after all that sex. Ya wore me out!"

 

Broly lifted his face and stared hopefully into Goku's eyes, "did I do good?"

 

"Ya did!" Goku's bright smile warmed Broly's soul. "Yer a great mate, Broly." Goku touched the other's cheek and untangled himself from Broly's arms.

 

Tail swinging happily, Broly let Goku go and got up himself. He tied his green pelt around his waist, having used it the previous night to offer Goku a blanket of sorts, and flew to the top of their temporary shelter. Goku stretched one more time before following.

 

-

 

Providing for the pack would help Bardock and Vegeta warm up to him, Turles thought as he dragged a long furry green tail up the mountain towards the cave.

This planet seriously lacked in variety. There were no plants, just bugs and weasel looking creatures, and smaller animals that could hardly count as fair game, and no water as far as he could see. The last part truly disconcerted the space pirate. How would they survive only on the fluids from their hunts? He settled for getting answers later. For now, he had a nest to build for himself and a meal to prepare for the others.

Turles had woken up early, he had slept outside the cave, not feeling welcome after that little fiasco with Bardock, and had concluded that the best way his real mission would be successful was to get on the Saiyans' good side, rather than antagonize them to death.

 

"Stupid lizard." Turles griped as he skinned the tail with the aid of his ki.

 

The lime-green pelts slowly came off in big pieces and Turles hung them outside to dry on some structure, probably used to house a small spaceship. Once they dried he would have a better place to sleep in. He highly doubted he would be welcome into the pack's larger nest.

Turles absentmindedly touched the left side of his neck and shivered. Yes, getting on their good side would definitely make his assignment easier on him.

Images of blood and tears invaded his mind, and the Saiyan shook his head to dispel the memories. He could not afford to fail him again. It was a miracle he got out with his life intact.

Once he was done hanging the last bit of fur, Turles dragged the skinned tail inside the cave and cleared his throat.

 

"Food is ready!" He called out in an all too sweet voice.

 

Several grunts were heard from the bed and Raditz was the first to get up, complaining about bugs and how awful they tasted.

 

"Good news. No bugs today." Turles informed him.

 

That got the others' attention.

 

"Whaddaya mean 'no bugs'?" Came Bardock's sleepy voice as he sat up. Toma still had his eyes closed and groaned, pulling Bardock back to bed.

 

The scarred Saiyan started sniffing the air. The scent of raw meat and blood filled his nostrils and his mouth watered. "Toma. Toma, wake up! We have actual meat!"

 

Bardock leaped from the bed and approached the renegade Saiyan and his kill. Turles remained quiet for a change, and waited for the elder's approval.

 

Bardock hummed and sat at the table, "well, bring it over."

 

Turles beamed and set the tail on the low table. Even after folding it in half, the ends still dragged on the floor. One by one, the others joined and sat around the table to eat.

 

-

 

The two youngest Saiyans were close to arriving at their home. They had been playing with each other, flirting, and using their tails to tease one another all the way until they had reached the base of the mountain where the cave was.

Broly stopped dead in his tracks when the smell of blood hit him. He gasped when he saw skin at the entrance of the cave and took off towards it, intent in knowing who would hurt the weasel animals.

 

"Broly, wait!" Goku flew behind him, trying to catch up.

  
  
The large Saiyan dashed into the cave and saw the others eating what seemed to be a tail.

 

"Broly! We saved some good meat for you guys." Toma greeted.

 

Bardock snorted, "yeah, after I told ya to save some for the newly mated couple. Ya selfish bastards woulda eaten it all."

 

"Who did this?" Broly spoke slowly, pointing at the tail.

 

A Saiyan he'd never seen before lifted his hand and smiled, waving at Broly. He was about to ask who this stranger was, when Goku caught up to him.

The first thing Goku saw besides the delicious looking meat was a familiar face that he'd seen years ago when Earth was being attacked by a certain tree.

 

"Turles."

 

"Kakarot."

 

"About time you showed up." Vegeta leered at his bonded mate. He was still tired from being kept up all night on the account of their shared bond, not to mention Goku was the reason Turles was here.

 

"Good t' see ya too, Vegeta." Goku stuck his tongue out at the Prince and sat down to eat, the only space available was next to Turles.

 

Broly reluctantly sat next to him, but couldn't bring himself to eat the tail.

 

"So... How did it go?" Bardock asked with a wide lecherous grin.

 

Goku couldn't keep the smile from spreading on his face. He grabbed the collar of his gi and pulled it to show his bite mark. His parents cheered and congratulated the couple.

 

"It was fantastic! Broly is so passionate when he-"

 

"Spare us the details, Kakarot." Vegeta crossed his arms. "I have a fair idea of how 'fantastic' it was for you." At Goku's vacant expression, the Prince added, "I could feel everything through our bond."

 

"Oh." Goku then blushed furiously, "EVERYTHING?!"

 

"Everything." Vegeta repeated.

 

Turles perked up at this bit of information, "you two are bonded?" He looked from Goku to Vegeta. Goku nodded.

 

Turles smirked, "so if I do this," Turles hit Goku's arm, making his lookalike flinch and complain, "you can feel it?"

 

"I can feel that he is in pain, yes." Vegeta replied starkly.

 

"What if I do this..." Turles leaned close to Goku and licked a path slowly from his cheek to his ear, taking the small lobe into his mouth and sucking it.

 

Goku yelped and scooted away from the intrusive Saiyan. He covered his ear and hid his embarrassment against Broly's side.

 

Vegeta's eye twitched, "you cannot be serious, Kakarot. HIM?!"

 

Goku was too mortified to admit Turles' mouth had felt good on his ear. He just hid his face more against his mate.

 

"Fascinating," Turles whispered.

 

"Aren't ya eating anything, Broly?" Raditz asked after a while, trying to dispel the awkward silence.

 

Broly looked sadly at the meat and shook his head.

 

Goku noticed how gloomy Broly looked and connected the dots. Anything that reminded him of Bah must be painful to him. "That's right!" Goku placed a fist on his own hand, "I need t' go t' Earth and get more supplies! Besides, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow and I wanna bring back lotsa candies and chocolates!" Goku said enthusiastically.

 

"What are those?" Bardock asked, sitting up from leaning against his mate.

 

"'Sugar rocks' and 'blood of the gods'." Vegeta provided.

 

Four Saiyans opened their eyes as wide as saucers and looked at Goku.

 

"What?" The young Saiyan shrugged.

 

"You... Can get... Blood of the gods?!" Bardock leaned over the table to grab Goku's gi.

 

"Uhhhhh, yeah?"

 

Bardock let go of the Saiyan's clothes and cleared his throat. "How much can ya get?"

 

"I dun know? A lot?"

 

"Do it. Bring everything ya can." The scarred Saiyan said in a serious tone.

 

"So what's- Validation Day?" Toma asked.

 

"Valentine's Day," Goku corrected, "it's a day we celebrate love on Earth by giving others small gifts, usually a chocolate box and things like flowers. It's a way of telling our partners that we love them."

 

"Oh, what a whimsical little festival. I would very much like to be a part of it." Turles sat back and let his tail wander over Goku's thighs. The younger Saiyan swatted it away.

 

"You do not have any partners, and you could not possibly love them even if you did." Vegeta spat.

 

"Takes one to know one." Turles smiled at the Prince, making a vein pop in the Prince's temple.

 

"We should also call Cheelai and Lemo t' tell them it's safe t' come back." Goku took a bite out of the tail. Broly scrunched up his face.

 

"I don't know if Broly's rut is over. He does smell different though." Bardock observed.

 

Goku smiled and snuggled underneath Broly's chin. "Our mating mighta taken care of that."

 

Broly started purring against Goku's head. He was still hungry, however, and after touching noses with Goku he stood up to get some food for himself.

 

"Where are ya goin'?" Goku asked.

 

"I'm going to hunt for a bug. You can eat my portion of the tail." He smiled at his mate.

 

"Really?! Gee, thanks!" Goku gladly tore into Broly's portion.

 

"How can ya think of eating those things when we have perfectly good meat here?" Raditz shook his head.

 

"It- Reminds him of a friend." Goku answered for Broly, as the larger Saiyan left. "It's understandable that he dun wanna eat this."

 

"I am surprised you are eating it raw." Vegeta said lazily.

 

Goku swallowed a bite, "I eat raw meat sometimes. Go sleep, Vegeta. Yer tired."

 

"Indeed." Vegeta got up and made his way to the bed.

 

"I need to catch some winks myself. Vegeta kept me awake almost all night long fucking him." Raditz faked a yawn and got up, "thank you for the meal." He said to nobody in particular and left after his future mate.

 

Goku blushed at his brother's words. The bond he shared with Vegeta might very well be an inconvenience for them at times.


	24. The Royal Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Meagan for reminding me that Vegeta actually has a family he should visit XD

Goku teleported later that day to Earth to ask Bulma for more provisions and enough chocolates for seven full blooded Saiyans. Bulma had immediately questioned Goku's sanity.

 

"Son, do you even KNOW what chocolates do to Saiyans?"

 

Goku tilted his head, "no?"

 

"Tell me, have you ever had a box of chocolates and then gotten extremely... Needy?"

 

"Needy? Um, no." Goku tried remembering all those times he'd had chocolates. The last time he shared a box was with Vegeta and then they had... "Oh."

 

Bulma watched as Goku's entire body glowed red. "See? You sure you want to be close to six incredibly horny Saiyans, Son?"

 

"Ehehehehe...." If only Bulma knew just how close they had all become. "We'll be fine, Bulma. My dad- Mom... Bardock said t' bring a lot of them." Goku scratched the back of his head.

 

"Hmph." Bulma sighed. She was anything but stupid, and Vegeta had taught her a lot about Saiyan culture and how different it was from humans. She knew all about the infamous Saiyan libido. Probably more than Goku himself.

 

Being the perv she was, Bulma got an idea and smiled, "of course, Son, I'll get you all the things you need!" She winked at her childhood friend.

 

"Thanks, Bulma!" Goku, ever the innocent, didn't even notice the evil gleam in her eyes.

 

-

 

After saying hello to his friends and visiting with his kids, Goku teleported back to the cave. The first thing that greeted him were the sounds of skin slapping against skin and high pitched moans.

 

"Kakarot!" Broly stopped mid thrust and pulled out of Turles' body, running to hug his mate.

 

"Oh, COME ON!" The dark skinned Saiyan was cock blocked again.

 

"What's goin' on?" Goku frowned.

 

"The big lug missed ya too much and Turles took advantage of the situation." Raditz informed his little brother.

 

"A lot of good it did him." Vegeta chuckled at Turles' continued bad fortune.

 

The pirate glared daggers at the Prince.

Goku sighed and tried to calm himself down. This was normal for Saiyans. He was a Saiyan. It was part of their culture to have many bed partners.

 

He reached up to kiss his mate. "I missed ya, too. Next time I'll bring ya along." He looked around the cave, "where's 'Dock and Toma?"

 

"They are outside sparring. Toma is serious about becoming a Super Saiyan." Vegeta informed his ex rival.

 

"HA!" Turles lay naked on his side and winked at Raditz when the long haired Saiyan looked back at him.

 

Raditz gulped. He wanted a piece of that so badly. Vegeta noticed his future mate staring and stomped on Raditz's foot.

 

"FUCK!" Raditz grabbed his injured foot and rubbed it. With the Prince around, he couldn't even look at Turles.

 

"Oh! I wanna watch!" Goku beamed at Broly until the other smiled.

 

Broly placed a hand on his mate's shoulder and Goku I.T.ed them to his parents. The cave was silent once again. The Prince sighed and got up. He was due to visit Bulma and his kids.

 

"Where are ya going?" Raditz asked.

 

"I am going to pay my Earth mate a visit. It has been a while since I have seen my circle."

 

Raditz made a small 'Oh' with his mouth and stayed quiet. Vegeta frowned and slightly bent over to kiss the long haired Saiyan that was sitting down.

 

"I shall be right back. Stay here, and keep your hands to yourself."

 

Raditz whined.

 

The Prince sighed, it was a lost battle to keep Raditz from doing what Saiyans do. "On second thought, I shall take awhile to come back." Vegeta pet Raditz' face, "do not let me smell him on you."

 

The smaller Saiyan stepped back and focused on Piccolo's ki. He then disappeared.

 

"How do they do that?" Turles asked.

 

"It's a technique my brother learned from Yardrat. It's very convenient." Raditz stood up and approached the nest.

 

Turles couldn't help but smirk at the long haired sex god. He sat up and crawled towards Raditz, kneeling down in front of him.

 

"Undress me." Came the simple command.

 

Turles nearly whimpered. He lowered Raditz's spandex and drooled at his hardening cock as it sprung out. He couldn't help but lick the head and moan.

 

"It's been so long, Raditz."

 

Raditz's eyes were lidded as he pet Turles' hair. "We don't have much time."

 

The dark skinned Saiyan grinned, "I've never been one to waste time~"

 

 -

 

Broly and Goku were sitting on a high rock, enjoying and cheering the two elder Saiyans as they sparred.

Bardock obviously had the advantage even though Toma was pouring his life into the fight. Once upon a time, Toma was stronger than Bardock, but apparently, the older Saiyan got better zenkai boosts and got them more often than the rest of his crew when they went on hard missions, seeing as he always charged into battle head first, albeit with deadly strategies.

Bardock was a reckless Saiyan, maybe that's why he was so strong, Toma thought as he went crashing to the ground, leaving a sizable dent.

 

"Ya had enough punishment, Toma?" Bardock smirked and cracked his knuckles.

 

Toma coughed and spit blood out, "not- Nearly enough!" He tried getting up but his body failed him.

 

Bardock powered down and flew over to where his mate lay. He offered a hand, "that's enough for today."

 

"No, I need to get- _NG!_ Stronger." Toma winced as he was lifted from the crater.

 

"Ya won't get stronger if ya die." Bardock swiped hair off Toma's face.

 

"But I'll get a zenkai boost if I'm close to dying!"

 

Bardock shook his head and cupped his mate's cheek, "those are too dangerous. There's always a chance that ya won't make it, and I can't risk losing ya again." He brought their lips together and kissed Toma sweetly.

 

Goku smiled watching his parents make out. They were made for each other and their love showed, even though they never spoke the words. He glanced at Broly and saw he was wistfully observing the older Saiyans pour affection on each other.

 

"Hey." Goku pecked Broly's lips, "we're mates just like they are." His tail curled around Broly's and Goku started purring.

 

Broly smiled and captured Goku's lips in a more passionate kiss. He just couldn't get enough of him. To think that once upon a time they were enemies.

 

-

 

Vegeta flew towards Capsule Corp. after startling Piccolo half to death and leaving the Namekian cursing after him. He touched down on the balcony of his room and opened the floor to ceiling windows. He stepped inside and took a deep breath. It smelled so clean in here, so fresh. He reached out with his ki in search of Bulma and found her in the lab. He smirked evilly and teleported to her.

 

"AH, FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!" Bulma screeched when she saw her husband materialize out of thin air. She almost fell off her chair but Vegeta was quick to catch her.

 

Vegeta could now see the appeal of randomly teleporting to others if only to scare them half to death.

 

"Jesus Christ, will you give a woman a warn-" Vegeta cut her banter short with a kiss.

 

When they parted Bulma had completely forgiven the transgression. "To what do I owe your visit?" She said dreamily.

 

"Can I not visit my family?"

 

"You can! But you've been gone for such a long time, I never know when you're coming back, or the occasion."

 

Vegeta winced, Bulma was right. Vegeta came and went as he pleased, and now that he was going to have a breeding mate...

 

"Bulma, do you remember Raditz?"

 

"You mean when he came to Earth or what you've told me about him?"

 

"What I have told you. There will be a change in our situation..."

 

Bulma's eyes widened, "he didn't! He accepted? You're gonna become mates at last?" She was very excited for her husband's happiness.

 

Vegeta smirked, "if it is acceptable to you, I would like for the two of you to get acquainted."

 

"You- You're asking me for permission?" Bulma took a step back and regarded her husband, "ok, who are you and what have you done with Vegeta?"

 

"Hmph, funny."

 

"Seriously, what's come over you?" Bulma quirked an eyebrow.

 

The Prince sighed and signaled them to move to a more comfortable place. They went to the living room and Vegeta poured a copious amount of liquor in a glass for Bulma. He took the rest of the bottle for himself.

 

"Take it," he offered her the drink, "you are going to need it." Vegeta then explained everything that had happened; Broly's rut, how they revived Goku's parents, how he bonded with Goku, and Turles joining the gang.

 

By now, Bulma had finished her glass and gently took the half full bottle from Vegeta to drink from it. "Yeah, Goku did mention there were more of you guys. Whoa. That's- That's a lot to take in."

 

"It is. And you are doing outstandingly. I could not have asked for a better human mate."

 

The blue haired woman blushed, "oh, stop. It's partly because I'm more open minded about these kind of things."

 

"Would you be opened to a threesome with Raditz?" Vegeta spurted out before he could stop himself.

 

Bulma blushed from head to toe and took a long sip of the bottle. She vaguely remembered Raditz being a strong, tall, long haired, handsome- "Sure!" She hiccuped. "I'll just need to be drunk the first few times before I open up to him more. He did threaten us after all. He owes all of us an apology."

 

Vegeta smiled and kissed her, "and this is why I married you."

 

"Hahaha, because I'm a perv?" Bulma winked.

 

"Because you remind me so much of him. I am sure you two will get along splendidly."

 

Bulma huffed, "and here I thought it was because you found me irresistible."

 

Vegeta looked at her heatedly, "I do find you irresistible. You have your own merits, Bulma, and even though you drive me crazy most of the time, I feel drawn to you and your ways." Vegeta ran a gloved hand through her blue hair.

 

"Mmmm~" Bulma smiled widely, "I think I'm drunk, my Prince."

 

"Let us get you into bed then."

 

-

 

The Prince got up from Bulma's king size bed. He picked up his clothes that were strewn around the master bedroom and put them on.

 

"Must you go?" Came Bulma's sleepy voice.

 

"I must visit our kids. And then return to Vampa. I left Raditz alone with Turles and I do not wish them to get too comfortable with each other."

 

"Well then, it was nice having you over." She snuggled into her pillow.

 

Vegeta gazed upon her naked figure a while longer before leaving in search of his kids.

 

- 

 

It was very late by the time Vegeta returned to Vampa. The pack was already curled up in the nest. The Prince gently climbed onto the bed next to Raditz, he smelled his lover and found no trace of Turles' scent. Raditz must've taken at least three showers. Vegeta smiled and lay down to rest.

 

-

 

Goku was the first out of the pack to wake up. He was super excited for today. Valentine's and Halloween were two of his favorite holidays after all. Maybe it was the high sugar diet that came with the celebration.

 

He sat up and shouted, "Happy Valentine's day, everyone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter seemed 'hurried' at the end. i reached and went over the 1500 word mark and I had to cut down on details ORZ
> 
> Anyways, happy Valentine's day! Enjoy whether you're alone or with loved ones <3 ~~Don't eat too much candy.~~


	25. For Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> This chapter is pure filth >< I have a very dirty mind ORZ
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, Ishizu, for giving me ideas for dialogue :D

Turles was giving himself a tongue bath when his lookalike greeted everyone. He rolled his eyes and put on a cheery facade.

 

"What are we to respond to that?"

 

"Oh! Ya just wish a Happy Valentine's Day back."

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kakarot." Turles faked a smile.

 

Goku's grin illuminated the room. He got up to I.T. back to Bulma's place, by now she must've had everything ready for him to bring back. A hand on his arm stopped him.

 

"Are you leaving again?" Broly asked.

 

"Just for a little bit. Wanna come with me?"

 

Broly quickly nodded his head.

 

"Well, get dressed and we'll get goin'!" Goku smiled at his mate.

 

As soon as Broly was done, Goku teleported them to Piccolo.

 

"Why is it you insist on using my ki as a beacon. There are plenty of other strong energy signals around." The Namekian grumbled.

 

"Yours is the one I'm most familiar with." Goku scratched the back of his head. "Anyways, see ya later, Piccolo!" Goku took Broly's hand and they took off towards Bulma's place.

 

"Hmph! I should start charging." Piccolo grumbled.

 

- 

 

They arrived at Capsule Corp. and Broly didn't have enough eyes to look at everything around him. Goku rang the doorbell and waited for Bulma to answer.

 

"Son! You're here. I got the stuff ready for you- Who's this?"

 

"This is my mate, Broly!" Goku said cheerfully.

 

"Mate?!" Bulma shouted. She was more concerned about the fact that Goku and Broly were mated, rather than Broly himself. She remembered the name from the ultimate battle her husband and Goku had against this powerful Saiyan. 

 

"Hehehe, yeah. It kinda just happened."

 

Bulma looked at the two Saiyans and quickly ushered them inside.

 

Once the door was closed, Bulma leaned against it. "Vegeta didn't tell me you had a mate, Son. Are you breeding mates?"

 

"Yeah! How'd ya know?"

 

"Well, I can see a bite on Broly's shoulder. Do you have a bite too?" Bulma pointed at Goku.

 

Goku reached for his collar and pulled it to the side, revealing his bite mark.

 

Bulma squealed, "I'm so happy for you, Son! It's about time too."

 

Goku chuckled and grabbed the back of his head.

 

"So, Broly. Are you good to him? Treating him right?" Bulma winked at the taller warrior.

 

Broly smiled, "he's told me the sex is good."

 

"BROLY!" Goku's entire body turned red.

 

"Oooooh, just good? Not great?"

 

Broly looked at Goku with a questioning face.

 

Goku closed his eyes and frowned, still blushing, "the sex is great..." He scratched his cheek.

 

Bulma smirked, and Goku could've sworn she looked like Vegeta when he was in a predatory mood.

 

"I require some sort of payment for helping you out so much, Son Goku, and I think I've come up with a good way for you to return all the favors you owe me."

 

"Eheheh~" Goku didn't like where this was going.

 

"I wanna watch. For science. I wanna see what this 'knotting' looks like. Vegeta can explain just so much but I require visual aid as well. I assume Broly is a..." Bulma snapped her fingers several times, "a latcher?"

 

Goku thought he might die. He paled and had to take a seat.

 

"C'mon, Son. You're a Saiyan! What better way to repay your friend than to give her a little show? You don't mind, dontcha, Broly?"

 

"Mind what?" Broly asked in his sweet voice.

 

"Having sex with your mate in front of me so I can learn more about you Saiyans and how you reproduce." She winked at him.

 

"I'll have sex with Kakarot anywhere." He smiled.

 

"Perfect! It's settled then. You two, come with me. Then I'll give you all the goodies I've packed for you."

 

Goku had no other choice but to roll with it.

 

- 

 

"Vegeta must never know." He begged Bulma.

 

"Aww, Son, I share everything with my husband. No can do, buddy." Bulma clicked her tongue as she set up several cameras around the room. They were in the lab, of all places and Bulma had set up a cot for them to use, and most likely break.

 

Goku watched as the scientist readied a weird looking machine that kind of resembled a computer. "What is that thing?" He asked nervously.

 

"It's an ultrasound machine. So I can see what's going on inside."

 

"Will it hurt?!" Goku started panicking.

 

"Not at all." Bulma smiled sweetly. "I just put some gel on your belly, and take this transducer," she held the piece up for the Saiyans to see, "and rub it along your belly. It's totally safe and you won't feel a thing."

 

"Bulma... Do ya really need t' do this?"

 

"Yes! How else am I supposed to make better toys? Vegeta is a locker so he couldn’t help me much. But now I have the perfect opportunity to study you guys!"

 

Goku cursed the inquisitive scientific minds.

 

"Ok. We're all set up. Just waiting on you guys." Bulma pulled up a chair and looked expectantly at her guests.

 

Goku took a deep breath and lowered his pants half way.

 

"Take it all off, Son. Both of you."

 

Goku groaned and got naked, Broly followed his lead, eager to be intimate with his mate.

 

"Nice." Bulma hissed at them. "Gods, Broly is huge! And to think that you take all of that man meat inside of you!"

 

"Yer not helpin' with the commentary, Bulma!" Goku yelled.

 

Bulma made a 'zip' motion above her mouth and kept quiet.

Goku, still frowning and blushing, got up on the cot and spread his legs. His mate kissed him and rubbed their dicks together. Little by little, Goku became more aroused. Two fingers found his mating entrance and worked him open. The smaller Saiyan choked and buried his face in Broly's neck, breathing hard. When Broly deemed him ready, he positioned himself at Goku's breeder and pushed in. Goku bit his lips to try and keep his moans in. It was embarrassing enough to have his friend watch them, but Goku would be damned if he let her see just how much he enjoyed having Broly inside him.

Once Broly was all the way in, he started moving and with each thrust, Goku found it harder and harder to keep quiet.

Broly touched the tip of his nose to Goku's and looked at him with a puzzled expression. His mate was being unusually silent. Maybe he wasn't doing a good enough job. Broly grabbed Goku's legs and pushed them towards Goku's head, he angled himself better and started thrusting harder.

Goku had tears in his eyes from keeping all the sounds in. Broly frowned. He started powering up.

 

"Broly, NO!"

 

His mate grew in size, his muscles got bigger and his thrusts became stronger. It didn't take more than a few thrusts to break the cot and the Saiyans fell to the floor. Broly didn't mind. He kept fucking Goku vigorously until the smaller Saiyan couldn't take it anymore and let out a long and loud moan.

 

"Fuck, YES!" Goku threw his head back and Broly smirked.

 

Bulma blushed. She'd never heard her friend use such colorful language. Not that she was complaining.

Broly had Goku almost bent in half and kept pounding into his hole non stop. Eventually, they both reached the end and Broly knotted Goku, both Saiyans howling in pleasure as their genitals became interlocked.

 

"Is it- Is it done?" Bulma sounded out of breath.

 

"Y-yeah." Goku tried wiping his semen off of his stomach, he was embarrassed at the sheer amount he ejaculated.

 

Bulma got up and ran to the ultrasound machine. She grabbed the lube and spread it over Goku's lower abdomen and placed the transducer on his belly. She moved it around until she had a clear visual of the knot on the screen.

 

"Look up. This is how you two look like on the inside."

 

Goku blushed deeper as he saw his womb being spread open by Broly's dick. The dick in question was still pulsing inside him.

Broly lifted an eyebrow at the image and tugged on their connection. He watched as the head of his shaft pulled Goku's cervix down.

 

"Broly!" Goku whined, "stop movin'!"

 

Broly didn't listen. He was too astonished at what he was seeing, he couldn't believe that was them on the screen. He pulled harder and watched as the knot pulled Goku's entire womb towards the bottom.

Goku shouted his mate's name.

 

"Oh, wow! Can you pull out some more?" Bulma asked, changing from watching the screen to watching the live action.

 

Broly complied and pulled out as much as he could, the base of Goku's cervix could now be seen though his breeder, still pulsing, still milking the large cock.

 

"Damn." Bulma wiped a bit of drool from her mouth.

 

"Brooooolyyyyyyyy~" Goku whined as another smaller orgasm wracked his body.

 

The bigger Saiyan pushed back inside to relieve his mate of the pressure. Bulma looked back at the screen and took more mental notes of how the glans looked like swollen inside Goku's womb. She now had a better idea of how to make the perfect toys for Vegeta... Maybe for the others as well.

 

"So how long does it take before you release him, Son?"

 

"Sometimes it takes a few minutes. One time it took like an hour."

 

"Huh." Bulma's mental gears were going a mile a minute. "Which one feels better?"

 

Goku gulped, "it depends. Sometimes it can get kinda sore if yer knotted for a long time, but ya also feel closer t' yer partner. But if ya release sooner, then ya get t' have sex again sooner."

 

"Do you know what Vegeta prefers?"

 

Goku blushed, he remembered seeing the Prince and Raditz together where Vegeta would release him after a long time, versus when Vegeta was with Broly where he would release him much sooner. "I think Vegeta prefers it when it lasts longer."

 

Bulma hummed and got up, taking the transducer with her. She gave Goku a few paper towels for him to wipe off the lube.

It took a long time for Goku to finally release Broly, and when he did, Bulma handed him the backpack full of capsules for him to take home. She winked at him and left the two Saiyans to get dressed.

Goku and Broly came out of the lab, Goku had his face lowered in shame, and Broly was happy with himself.

 

"You guys ready to take off?"

 

"Yeah..." Goku rubbed the back of his head.

 

"Hey. It was for science, ok? Think about how much happier Vegeta will be when I finish building him an accurate Saiyan knotting dildo." Bulma winked at her childhood friend. "You did me a great favor!"

 

"I'll be ok." Goku accepted Bulma's hug.

 

"It was nice to meet you, Broly." Bulma waved at the larger Saiyan as they parted, "Take care of this one for me."

 

"I will." Broly smiled back at her.

 

The two Saiyans teleported and Bulma was left alone with her thoughts. She pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a nice long drag.

 

"Damn, that was hot..."


	26. The Blood of the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Ishizu, for all your help in this chapter. You are a blessing in my life ><
> 
> Thank you, sweetcherryjewel, for that chancla meme idea XD

Broly and a still mortified Goku teleported to Vampa with their recently acquired provisions. Goku used Vegeta's ki to I.T. them nearby, his energy signature was even easier to find now that they were bonded. Goku quickly dashed inside the cave to send Cheelai and Lemo the 'ok, it's safe' message so they could join in the celebration. He figured it had been long enough a wait to see if Broly's rut was over. Once he sent the message and left the backpack Bulma gave him on the nest, he left the cave and went with Broly to see what the others were up to.

Bardock, Raditz, and Turles were seated watching Vegeta and Toma spar. The Prince was beating the absolute crap out of the other Saiyan in order to get Toma to where he wanted to be.

 

"About time ya two showed up." Bardock was chewing on a white stick when Goku and Broly approached the others. "What took ya so long?"

 

Goku blushed, but before he could say anything, he noticed Bardock had a something in his mouth. "Why are ya chewin' on my toothbrush?"

 

Bardock crossed his eyes to look at the stick in his mouth, "is that what this thing is? Kid, ya got a lot to learn about Saiyans. We use ki and our own saliva to clean our teeth, and we have perfect dentition. All of us. I've seen a few soldiers from different species with rotting teeth. It's disgusting. I'll teach ya how to do it sometime."

 

Goku nodded and then pulled his toothbrush from his carrier's mouth. It was still disturbing to watch his toothbrush being used by someone else, even if Bardock was chewing on the end.

 

"Hey!" Bardock tried to take it back.

 

"I have better things ya can put in yer mouth."

 

Bardock stared at Goku and quirked an eyebrow.

Goku realized what he just said.

 

"I MEAN- I brought candy- Sugar rocks and other sweets we can eat!" Goku blushed and waved his hands in front of him.

 

"Ya sure about that?" Bardock leered at his cub.

 

"I- I'm not really in the mood for that..." Goku was still worked up from having had sex in front of his childhood friend.

 

Just then, Vegeta delivered a nearly fatal blow to Toma's back and the older Saiyan dropped to the ground. His spine was broken.

 

"I'd appreciate it if ya returned my mate to me ALIVE!" Bardock turned to yell at the Prince.

 

Vegeta harrumphed and floated down towards the fallen Saiyan. "Open your mouth." He pulled out a Senzu bean and placed it in Toma's mouth. After visiting his family, Vegeta had passed by Korin's tower and luckily, the plant had produced more beans. Vegeta had taken all of them, much to Korin's displeasure.

 

Toma chewed on the bean and his body suddenly healed all the broken bones and injuries, he felt rejuvenated and stronger. He stood up and shook dust from his broken armor. "What the Hell was that?"

 

"A Senzu bean. They help restore your body and stamina after battle. You are now one step closer to reaching Super Saiyan. You are welcome." The Prince walked over to where the others were. "So how did it go, Kakarot? You two took your damn time. I have been dealing with four hungry Saiyans here while you were fooling around with Broly!"

 

"Hey! I blame Bulma for making me 'repay all her favors'!"

 

Vegeta observed his ex rival's face. The emotions going through their bond were enough for him to connect the dots. He smirked. Then chuckled. That chuckle evolved into a full blown laugh. "Oh, my gods, she didn't!"

 

"She DID. Bulma is NASTY." Goku growled.

 

"Hey Raditz!" Vegeta called out to his lover.

 

"UGH!" Goku pulled on his own hair and left the cackling prince.

 

Broly followed his mate into the cave, "did I do something wrong with the sex?"

 

"Oh, no, no, no, Broly. Ya did nothin' wrong, quite the opposite." Goku put his arms around his mate's neck and kissed him. "It's just weird t' do those kind of things in front of friends."

 

"What do you do with friends then?" Broly asked. His tail shifted to the left.

 

"Ya talk. Play card games. Eat... Not- Not become their science project."

 

"Sex sounds more fun." Broly lifted an eyebrow.

 

Goku sighed. "Ya really are more Saiyan than I am." He grabbed the backpack and took out the capsules tagged with 'Vday', and threw some of them, one by one, to the floor. Soon the cave was filled with the scent of fresh baked pastries, cocoa, and sugar.

 

It was at this moment, his older brother decided to burst in.

 

"Did ya really hafta get fucked in front of a human to get all this shit?!" Raditz doubled over, barking with laughter.

 

"SHUT UP!" Goku rounded on Raditz, and when the taller Saiyan didn't stop, Goku tackled him, grappling, biting, pulling hair, anything he could do to stop the older Saiyan from mocking him.

 

Raditz continued laughing his ass off. He was enjoying roughhousing with his younger brother when all of a sudden Goku stopped, grabbing his own head, and then Raditz felt pain spread over his own head.

 

Bardock stood over his cubs, holding one of his boots in one hand. "Ya brats better cut it out!"

 

Vegeta came in, followed by Turles, still laughing at Goku's predicament.

 

Bardock turned to Vegeta and raised his boot. "Don't think that because yer the Prince I won't go after ya too."

 

Goku got off Raditz, still rubbing his head, "thanks, 'Dock."

 

Bardock waved Goku off, "now tell us. What exactly did ya have to do to get all this stuff-" The older Saiyan snorted and couldn't keep his laughter down. Raditz and Vegeta joined him.

 

"I hate all of ya." Goku frowned.

 

"Ease up on the kid, will you?" Turles tsked. "So he had to whore himself to provide for us, big deal. I bet nobody here hasn't done the same in their lifetime."

 

That seemed to calm the others down. Goku stared at Turles. Had he really just stood up for him? Turles winked at the younger Saiyan and memories of Turles sucking his ear decided to flash before his eyes. Goku shook his head and left that train of thought alone. The other Saiyans' libido was starting to rub off on him.

 

"Thanks." Goku mumbled.

 

"So. What goodies did ya bring us?" Bardock walked towards the blankets filled with food and took an item from a plate. "Heh. This looks like a cock."

 

"W-wait- What?" Goku did a double take and looked at the cookie his carrier was holding. His eyes widened and he looked at the rest of the food. Almost all of them were sex themed. Goku rubbed his hand down his face. Bulma really did it this time.

 

"'Dock, look at this one!" Raditz held a lollipop that was shaped like a three dimensional dick.

 

Bardock immediately grabbed it and gave it a lick. " Mm! Mmmmm! Oh, my gods! It's a sugar rock shaped like a dick! YES!" He started deepthroating the poor candy.

 

Toma grabbed the cookie Bardock was holding and gave it a bite. "Oh! Mmmm. What IS this?! It's delicious!"

 

Broly was the first to sit down and start eating, the others followed. Goku couldn't help but feel endearment at his family's excitement. He wondered if they had ever had a meal completely comprised of sweets. Vegeta had once told him that sugar had to be imported from other planets, as Vegetasei didn't produce any, and the fact made sweets extremely expensive. Only the upper classes could afford them. What made this worse was the Saiyans' insatiable sweet tooth.

 

Raditz fanned himself while taking a bite of a lemon filled doughnut, "I think I'm gonna cry!" He ate the rest in one bite and grabbed another.

 

"Oh, this is exquisite!" Turles took another spoonful of chocolate pudding and moaned.

 

"So where's the blood of the gods?" Toma asked. Bardock, Raditz, and Turles stopped eating.

 

Vegeta smirked and leaned over the food, reaching for a box of genital shaped chocolates. "Prepare yourselves to have your minds blown."

 

Bardock picked one chocolate up and examined it, "and just how are we supposed to snort this?"

 

"SNORT?!" Goku almost choked on a frosted cock shaped cookie.

 

"You do not snort it. You EAT it." The Prince's smirk widened.

 

"WHAT?!" Four Saiyans were extremely confused about these Earth made chocolates.

 

On Vegetasei, a similar bean to the cocoa known on Earth was pulverized and inhaled in small quantities. It gave Saiyans a lust high. The flavor of this powder tasted bitter and over all horrible, so Saiyans did not eat the blood of the gods, they snorted it.

 

Toma leaned over and ate the chocolate Bardock was holding. He chewed it, his eyes widened, and he covered his mouth. "'Dock. You are going to CUM from the taste of these things."

 

Bardock immediately snatched a chocolate from the box Vegeta was holding out and popped it in his mouth. He swirled the chocolate in his mouth before biting into it. "M-!!! FUCK!" Bardock pressed his hands to his already hardening dick. He savored the candy melting in his mouth. The sweet sugary taste. The caramel filling. "MMMMMMMM~!" His cock pulsed and Bardock released in his pants. He swallowed the chocolate and cried out as seed kept spilling from his cock. Tears formed in his eyes and one ran down his flushed cheek. "Fuck! That tasted better than cum." He panted.

 

Six sets of eyes just stared at the older Saiyan as he made a mess of himself from eating a simple chocolate.

 

Vegeta laughed, then whispered into Goku's ear, "wait until the chocolate starts kicking in~ It is going to be a fuckfest, Kakarot, and it is all thanks to you and your silly Earth holiday."

 

Goku whimpered, face still red from watching his carrier come in his pants. "What have I done."

 

- 

 

The next morning, seven full blooded Saiyans were lying on the floor or on the nest, fudge, caramel, and other fluids smeared all over their bodies, with a hangover that could kill a human being. Their genitals throbbed and stung, their muscles cramped, their heads pounded, and their bellies ached.

The food was all gone, only crumbs and wrappers were left strewn around the cave floor.

Two beings walked into the cave, one orange skinned, the other one green.

 

Cheelai waved a hand across her face, "ugh! It smells like something died in here!"

 

"We're going to need a new cave. This one's ruined." Lemo covered his nose. The scent of stale sex and old food wasn't a pleasant combination.

 

Cheelai searched for the switch that would turn on the lamps Goku had brought for them long ago. She found it and turned them on. One good look around the cave and she let out a shrill scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chocolate orgy will be posted in 'Vegeta's Pre-training Technique, the Missing Scenes', once ~~I'm~~ we're done writing it ^^ Just beware that it WILL contain incest and food sex.


	27. Saiyan Clean up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there's ONE paragraph that heavily implies incest. From "Speaking of," to "he'd enjoyed it." So you can skip it ^^
> 
> Thank you, Ishizu, for helping me fix this chapter <3

Cheelai's screech echoed throughout the cave, the Saiyans collectively hissed, howled, and covered their sensitive ears, wincing and recoiling from the shrill noise.

Goku felt horrid! Dying had been less painful. Did Whis use fat Janemba to slam dunk him on his head?!

Around him he could hear the other Saiyans moan in agony.

 

_"Ohh, goddess. I think my junk's going to fall off"._

_"Guys… I think my innards have shifted..."_

_"Urrgghhhh, I've got jizz in my hair!"_

 

Slowly, very slowly, Goku managed to open his eyes and take in the scene. The other Saiyans were around the cave, all curled up in foetal position, covering their eyes, junk or holding their heads.

One would never think these were some of the most feared warriors in the galaxy the way they were moaning.

Goku's groin hurt like hell. It felt like he'd had sex with a cactus rather than a group of Saiyans.

Speaking of, memories started flowing back to him as he lay there trying to get a grip on himself. Oh, no. NO, NONONONONO! What had he done?! Or more accurate, who'd he done it with! He'd fucked his own brother, or rather gotten fucked. And unlike the first time, he couldn't write it off as trying to make things right between them. Not to mention… Goku closed his eyes hard and tried to block out the images of him sucking Raditz's cock like it was made of chocolate. Oh, fuck his life! He'd swallowed his cum, drunk it like it was milkshake. And worse of all, he'd enjoyed it.

Raising his hands to hide his face in, Goku's head throbbed fiercely again, and he decided to panic later on. And so he lay there with throbbing junk, a killer hangover, and a cloud of shame above him.

 

Vegeta could feel Goku's emotions through their bond. The young Saiyan felt shame. Vegeta couldn't pinpoint why exactly as his brain refused to work properly. He would ask Goku later.

 

"And who are THESE?!" Cheelai pointed at the extra warriors as she yelled at Goku, making the younger Saiyan squeeze his eyes shut.

 

"Somebody... Blast the harpy." Bardock mumbled, his face was buried in the green furs. His whole body ached, especially his nether regions. Even his tail had a few cricks in it.

 

"EXCUSE ME?!" Cheelai yelled again.

 

"This is my- Uh, carrier, Bardock," Goku said, trying his best to sound eloquent.

 

Bardock raised a weak arm and waved his hand before letting it drop back on the bed.

 

"And this is my... Other source, Toma." Goku was out of breath after speaking.

 

Toma was half sitting, half lying on a chair with a hand on his head. He politely waved at the newcomers as best he could before letting his sore arm fall back to his side.

 

"And how about him?" Lemo pointed to a dark skinned Saiyan hiding in the shadows.

 

Before Goku could speak, Turles got up, albeit stiffly, "I can introduce myself," and walked as best he could without wobbling towards the aliens. The pink eyed ex soldier gaped at his nude body. "I'm Turles, at your service, pretty thing~" He bowed shakily to Cheelai and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

 

A purple tinge rose to her green cheeks and she brought a hand to her face, trying to cover it.

 

"Do not believe a word he says..." Vegeta grumbled from where he had his hurting head lain on the table. "He is a no good liar and a swindler." Raditz made a strangled noise from the Prince's lap. He was lain on the floor with his head propped up on Vegeta's lap, completely spent from yesterday's chocolate orgy.

 

Turles placed a hand on his chest and scoffed in mock offense, "you wound me, Prince. I am sure he..." Turles looked at Cheelai's raised eyebrow, _"she_ will be the judge of that herself." He leaned in close to the green woman, "you'll find I have more positive things about me that outweigh the bad ones." Turles gave her a killer smirk, leaving her head reeling.

 

The scent of stale sex coming from this dark skinned Saiyan, however, made her scrunch her nose. "You all need a shower. Immediately."

 

"Hmmm~ I agree." Turles let go of her hand and plopped on his small bed of furs after grabbing some water from the big tank.

 

Cheelai turned her attention to Goku, "I said no sex in the cave, remember?" She turned to look at Broly who was in the nest next to Bardock, the large Saiyan lowered his head, he hated to disappoint others. The green ex soldier turned back to Goku, "and why are there three of you?" She pointed to Goku, Bardock, and Turles, "is it true? Do you actually clone yourselves?"

 

Turles tensed at the word 'clone'. He remained silent, however, and drank his fill of water before starting to give himself a tongue bath.

 

Cheelai made a face at him, but didn't let the dark Saiyan's antics deter her from her inquiry. "I've heard rumors from Frieza about how he wanted the perfect army, but-"

 

"The rumors are true." Bardock got up the bed, naked, Cheelai noticed and blushed again, and walked towards his mate. "Frieza decided to control even the way we reproduced." He sat down on Toma's lap and the tanned Saiyan automatically started licking the nape of his neck. "Frieza wanted a quick way to make soldiers and he couldn't be bothered with nature's own pace. I was one of the first to be used as a model for cloning. _That,"_ Bardock pointed with his thumb at Turles who was licking his own outstretched leg, "is my clone."

 

Turles sneered at Bardock's choice of pronouns.

 

Raditz chose that moment to sit up and saw Turles giving himself a tongue bath. The long haired Saiyan took a deep breath, "hey, Vee? Would it be ok with ya if I helped Turles clean himself?"

 

Vegeta was about to answer with his default 'no', but then remembered that Turles was almost part of the pack now since last night. "Very well, do what you need to do."

 

Raditz smiled and kissed his future mate's cheek and, on shaky legs, went to help the dark skinned Saiyan.

 

"May I?" Raditz purred once he was crouching in front of Turles.

 

The other Saiyan smirked and closed his eyes for a spell, "be my guest~" He lowered his body and opened his legs for Raditz.

 

Cheelai looked from Bardock and Toma to Turles and Raditz, "wha? What do you guys think you're doing?! That's disgusting!" That earned her a few growls from some of the others.

 

"You would not be the first one to say that. It is how we do things. Deal with it." Vegeta said offhandedly. Cheelai scoffed.

 

"We do have a shower, you know. You're welcome to use it." Lemo offered.

 

"And so do we. You are looking at it." The Prince replied.

 

"I'll gladly take a shower." Goku stood up in all his naked glory, making Cheelai look away blushing once again, he cracked his back and walked to the capsule house. "Broly, ya comin'?"

 

The larger Saiyan smiled and stood up slowly, naked, covered in unspeakable bodily fluids and chocolate. Cheelai's eyes widened as she saw his junk swing freely with every step Broly took.

 

"Oh, my- Merciful gods!" Blood dripped down here nose and she covered her flushed face. Broly was completely oblivious to the scene he was causing. His hard muscles rippled as he moved across the chamber to where Goku stood, smiling, also oblivious to the way Cheelai almost died as he pecked Broly on the lips without thinking. She knew they had been taking care of Broly's high sexual appetite but to actually see the sturdy, hard built warriors make out in front of her... Lemo had to steady her as he saw Cheelai lose her footing.

 

He swung an arm around her shoulders and took her out of the cave to take a breath of fresh air. "Here, sit down, Cheelai. Take deep breaths."

 

Cheelai took a few steadying breaths and calmed herself down, "is it bad that I find Saiyans so attractive?"

 

Lemo shrugged, "they're well built. I don't blame you." He sat down next to his friend and stared passively at a rock by his feet.

 

Cheelai digested those words. "Wait... Are you saying... You find them attractive too?"

 

Lemo's cheeks colored minimally but he waved it off, "I only admitted they were good looking. Don't go getting any ideas in that perverted brain of yours."

 

Cheelai smirked a cheshire cat's smirk. "Soooooo, who do you like most?" She bumped her shoulder against Lemo's.

 

The orange alien blushed harder this time and looked away.

 

"Oh, come on! You can tell me. I won't say a word about it to anyone."

 

Lemo stayed very quiet for a while longer. Cheelai was beginning to think her friend was done talking and was about to change the subject when he spoke. "I think that new fellow, Toma? I think he's nice to look at."

 

Cheelai squealed in delight and hugged her friend. "E-easy, Cheelai." Lemo tried to get her off him but settled for accepting her affection when he concluded she wouldn't budge.

 

- 

 

Goku and Broly finished taking a very thorough shower, plus got their sex on, much to Goku's pain and aggravation. His breeder ached from overuse, as well as his ass, and his nipples, and his everything. He needed a vacation. And a good spar.

Goku came out of the capsule house and used ki to dry himself off. Broly imitated him. The shower had helped them feel a bit more alive and less like zombies.

 

"So who feels like sparrin'?" He said much too cheerfully.

 

Vegeta squinted his eyes at Goku's loud voice. His head hurt up a storm, and not even a Senzu bean would cure that. Might as well.

 

"I shall take a shower, then join you outside, Kakarot." Vegeta got up and walked unsteadily around the table, bringing him right next to Toma and Bardock basically having tongue sex about now. "But first..." Vegeta formed a ki ring in the palm of his hand and slipped it on Bardock's cock.

 

"What the-" Bardock startled and pulled away from licking his mate. He looked at the ki cock ring, "WHAT THE FU- MMMFFFM!" Another ki ring that looked a lot like a muzzle was slapped around Bardock's mouth.

 

"That is what you get for that little stunt you pulled last night." Vegeta glared at the older Saiyan and walked inside the capsule home.

 

"MMMUUUFFFFUUUHUH!" Bardock seethed from rage. He tried clawing the muzzle off to no avail. The Prince's ki was much too strong. He heard Turles laughing and snapped his head towards him, giving him a hateful glare.

 

"Hey, YOU are the one who ruined the White Wheel predictions. Don't look at me as if it's my fault you got caged." Turles shrugged off Bardock's dagger glare and went back to enjoying Raditz giving him a full tongue bath, something Turles hadn't delighted in for far too long.

 

Bardock turned to look pleadingly at his youngest brat. Goku shrugged, "I can't go against the Prince, 'Dock."

 

Bardock closed his eyes and sighed. Toma nuzzled his chastised mate and continued cleaning him.

Not long after, Vegeta came out and the three naked Saiyans put on brand new outfits to go outside. Broly put on his accessories and the fur over his leggings, Vegeta put on his dark blue spandex, gloves and boots, and Goku wore his ghastly orange gi.

 

Toma was about done giving his upset mate a tongue bath, "we'll join you guys shortly." He said between laps, "Raditz will still have to take care of me afterwards since Bardock's... Mouth... Is unavailable." Toma finished the sentence and winced. The scarred Saiyan growled.

 

"I'm still not done with this one. He's _really_ dirty." Raditz purred and continued licking Turles.

 

"More like 'you want to clean me, dirty me, and then clean me again~'" The dark skinned Saiyan wiggled his butt against Raditz's groin, making the taller warrior purr louder.

 

Vegeta huffed and walked out, not sparing the others a second glance.

 

"Well, make sure t' join us once yer finished." Goku waved them off, grabbed the Senzu bean bag and Broly's hand, and followed the Prince outside.


	28. Zenkai Power up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ishizu for helping me with this chapter ^^

A smart tongue licked over every muscle, every crevice, and every expanse of dark velvety skin. Raditz licked along Turles' sides, up his arms, his legs, getting rid of all the cum, milk, and chocolate from last night. He lapped the pirate's neck, his nipples, his abs. He turned Turles around and started licking at his exposed back, his shoulder blades, the dip of his waste, the little dimples right above his round ass, paying extra attention to Turles' tail and groin. By now, the pirate was kneeling down, head on the soft furs of his small nest, panting and whimpering as Raditz ran his tongue over the underside of his hardened shaft. Raditz finished cleaning the last bits, another job well done.

 

"'Ditz~" Turles purred the name, a plea for the long haired warrior to do more to him than just clean him.

 

Raditz pulled away with half lidded eyes. He had been straining to keep himself from fucking the pliant body in front of him, but hearing his name being called out so passionately was too much for him to resist. Grabbing his dick, Raditz slicked himself with the oil dripping out of Turles' tail gland. Once lubed up, Raditz surprised Turles by burying himself in his ass, no preparation was needed for this Saiyan, Turles enjoyed pain immensely.

 

"Ahhh! Yes! Raditz, you naughty Saiyan. Surprising me like that." Turles said breathlessly. He wiggled his fluffy tail and caressed his lover's face with it, a loud trill burst from his chest.

 

Raditz hummed and enjoyed the soft feeling against his cheeks and under his chin. "Call me 'big brother~"

 

A small cough coming from right above them made Raditz and Turles look up. Toma stood there with a cocked eyebrow. "I still need to be cleaned."

 

"Come over here, big boy." Turles patted a place in front of him. "I'll make sure you're squeaky clean by the time I'm done with you."

 

Toma scoffed humorously and sat down next to the pirate's head. Turles immediately began licking as he was slowly fucked by Raditz.

Long thrusts, long licks. Turles started on Toma's face, down his neck, his solid pecs, his washboard abs until he came face to face with his cock. Turles raised his eyes to look the latcher straight in the eye and stuck out his pink tongue to lick at the slit. He sensually curled his tongue against the hardening shaft before engulfing it in his warm mouth and sucking.

Toma shivered and let out a long breath he was holding. Turles looked divine with his mouth wrapped around his cock. Almost as breathtaking as Bardock. Toma couldn't help but look back at his caged mate. He felt bad for Bardock but he got what was coming to him.

 

- 

 

Bardock breathed heavily as he watched the three Saiyans have fun. His dick pulsed and the cock ring started getting uncomfortable. Choosing to do what was best for him, given his predicament, Bardock got up, put his spandex, arm warmers and leg warmers on, tied his bandanna around his head, and left the cave.

Once outside, it wasn't hard to spot the other three Saiyans preparing for a spar. Bardock flew towards them and sat morosely on a nearby boulder where the two alien comrades were perched.

 

"What's that thing on your face?" Cheelai asked, not being able to help her curiosity.

 

Bardock huffed and shrugged, not being able to speak.

 

"Is this a kinda... Game you guys play? Like- Does it turn you on?" The green skinned woman couldn't well enough leave it alone.

 

Bardock furiously shook his head and growled.

 

"So you're being punished?"

 

Bardock closed his eyes and counted to ten, then nodded.

 

"Wow. You must've done something really bad for you to be kept from speaking."

 

Bardock squinted at the woman. If only she knew that Bardock couldn't care less about speaking or not. What he really wanted was to suck cock, not be able to make small talk.

 

"Alright!" Goku shouted after warming up, "who's goin' against me first?"

 

"As the Prince, I get dibs."

 

"Ya ok with that, big guy?" Goku asked his mate.

 

Broly just nodded, "it'll be fun to watch you fight."

 

Goku smiled brightly at him as Broly left to sit between Cheelai and Bardock.

 

"Oh! Hey 'Dock, catch!" Goku threw the Senzu bag at him.

 

Bardock easily caught the small pouch and groaned at Goku's poor choice of words. Broly saw how dejected the older Saiyan looked, and he carefully touched Bardock's nose with the tip of his tail, just like he'd seen his pack mates do in the past.

Bardock flinched at first but then buried his nose in the soft fur and inhaled. He curled his own tail around Broly's to show his acceptance of the small gesture. They turned their attention to the fight that was about to begin.

 

"Ready, 'Geeta?"

 

"I was born ready, Kakarot." Vegeta smirked as he got into position. Goku grinned back and crouched, ready to deliver the first attack.

 

The young Saiyan took off with a shout, aiming an uppercut to Vegeta's head. The Prince easily blocked it and counterattacked with a punch and a lower kick to Goku's legs. Goku blocked and jumped at the last second and delivered his own flurry of attacks. Most of them were dodged, others blocked. Vegeta also attacked his ex rival for every attack he received. They were almost on par, Goku having a slight advantage.

Soon they were powering up into Super Saiyan, and as the fight progressed, they burst into Super Saiyan God Blue.

Broly tensed, remembering the last time he saw these two gorgeous creatures in their blue form.

Bardock could smell the stress coming off Broly and he nuzzled the larger Saiyan's shoulder, purring and tightening his hold on Broly's tail. That calmed the wild Saiyan down some, and Broly joined Bardock's purring.

An unpleasant memory that had been buried deep inside jumped to the front of Broly's mind at that moment, a memory about Paragus and how he had reacted to when Broly had purred. Paragus had been giving Broly a tongue bath when he was little, and as soon as the cub started purring, Paragus had pulled back and slapped his cheek hard.

 

_"You don't purr with me. EVER."_

 

Broly never purred again. Until Kakarot.

 

Cheelai and Lemo's cheering dispelled the rest of that memory and Broly turned his focus to the fight.

Goku was powering up a Kamehameha attack, and Vegeta responded with a ki blast of his own.

 

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" Goku threw the blast at Vegeta.

 

The Prince smirked. His ki attack faded into nothingness.

Bardock's eyes widened and he sat straight up.

Vegeta suddenly powered down to his base form and the blast hit him full force. The smaller Saiyan crashed into the ground, forming a crater from the impact of his body and Goku's attack.

 

"VEGETA!" Goku screamed, both in pain and concern, and zoomed to where Vegeta's still form rested. Goku hurt everywhere, the bond wasn't being kind to him this time. Goku could feel the Prince's sheer pain. "Vegeta! Why would ya do such a thing, ya idiot!"

 

Vegeta coughed up a lot of blood, "I think- I overdid it." He said weakly and gave Goku a meek lopsided smile.

 

Bardock dashed to them as fast as he could in his base form to give Goku the Senzu beans. Goku's trembling hands fumbled with the tie, until Bardock placed a hand on his youngest cub's hands and took the bag from him. He pulled out a bean but Vegeta wasn't moving any more. Bardock's ki cages dissipated.

 

"'Geeta?" Goku felt their bond growing dimmer. "No, no, no, no..." Goku took the bean from Bardock and chewed it. He then placed his mouth on the Prince's and passed it to Vegeta. He pushed it down his throat as far as he could and waited.

 

He felt nothing. Where the bond was always thrumming with his partner's energy, now he felt emptiness. His vision started blurring. Goku massaged Vegeta's throat. Still nothing.

 

"COME ON, VEGETA!"

 

Bardock placed a sympathetic hand on his distraught cub's shoulder. "Kakarot..."

 

"NO! He can't- He can't leave me!"

 

Broly arrived and Lemo and Cheelai were hot on his trail.

 

"Is he ok?" Cheelai asked once she reached the Saiyan warriors.

 

Goku turned broken eyes to her but no words came out.

They waited.

Nothing.

Then, a small tingling sensation started thrumming in the back of Goku's skull, as if a small lit match was trying hard to illuminate vast darkness. Goku turned to look at his bond mate, "'Geeta?"

 

The Prince groaned and opened his eyes. He felt agony that was not his being washed over by relief, and a few other emotions he was too disoriented to pinpoint.

 

"'GEETA!" Goku clung to the smaller Saiyan and buried his face in Vegeta's chest, "DUN EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Goku's whole body shivered.

 

Vegeta was stricken by his sparring partner's raw emotions. Goku was in a complete turmoil. The Prince slowly raised his arms and hugged his long time friend and companion. His bonded mate.

 

"I am here, Kakarot. I am not going anywhere."

 

Goku still looked scared witless. "Yer really ok?"

 

"Kakarot, I assure you, I shall be fine."

 

Goku sighed, "thank Kami." He then slapped Vegeta.

 

"OOOWWW!"

 

"That's for scarin' me t' death!"

 

"We have the Dragon Balls, you know." Vegeta spat.

 

"But I'd hafta wait until they're active and I dun- I…"

 

"You do not wish to be without me for so long?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

 

Goku blushed. "Just- Dun do any crazy things like that again."

 

That wasn't a 'no', Vegeta counted this as a small victory. The way Kakarot had reacted to his almost death was very telling of what he felt for the Prince. Maybe, if Vegeta played his cards right, he would have two breeding mates and not just one. After all, as the Prince, it was his duty to help increase their numbers as much as possible. He smiled to himself and thought about Kakarot round with cub and with more cubs running around his feet. With his nurturing nature Kakarot would properly end up as the main carrier in the pack. His race needed new cubs and between Kakarot, Broly and himself, the cubs had a good chance of being much more powerful than the previous generations.

Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paragus was terrible with Broly. I hate him so much ><


	29. Back to Square One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishizu helped me write this chapter, so Imma just add her as a co-author XD

The group returned to the cave after the foul-up with Vegeta, Goku was being extra attentive with the Prince.

 

"I am fine, Kakarot." The small Saiyan reassured him for the upteenth time. He shooed his rival away and they made their way to the cave. As they got closer, they could make out sounds of pleasure coming from inside.

 

"I swear if he is fucking that no good clone…" Vegeta walked faster inside and stopped as soon as he saw his future mate and Toma spitroasting a very lust addled Turles.

 

"I have told you not to cavort with the likes of him!" Vegeta spat.

 

The red handed Saiyans snapped their heads towards the angry Prince.

 

Raditz gulped. "But- I was just- Ya said I could-"

 

"If you could only feel how WRONG his ki is, you would stay away from that synthetic Saiyan!" Turles would've scowled at the smaller Saiyan had it not been for his mouth being stuffed full of cock. "I said you could clean him, not use him as a dick glove." Vegeta winced and grabbed his head. He was still not a hundred percent from that major recovery and discreetly leaned against Goku's supporting body.

 

"What's wrong?" Toma asked.

 

"While ya three were busy fucking, Vegeta almost got blasted to Hell by Kakarot." Bardock growled. He was not happy to see his mate's dick buried in Turles' mouth, and the facial expressions Toma couldn't hold back... Bardock's hackles rose.

 

"He- What?!" Raditz's arousal was instantly killed and he pulled out of Turles, much to the pirate's irritation.

 

Toma pulled out as well and they both made their way to Vegeta's side. Turles growled and decided to take care of himself before showering the Prince with attention, like the others were doing.

The Saiyans all crowded around Vegeta, much to his annoyance. He tried to wave them off to no effect. Goku carefully guided Vegeta to the still dirty nest. Cleaning would have to come later. He gently lowered Vegeta onto the crusty furs, and looked him over once more out of concern. The now partially stiff furs dug into his back as Vegeta lay down.

 

"The furs are poking me…"

 

Goku scrunched his nose. "We'll do a total clean up as soon as ya recover, 'Geeta. I promise"

 

"I have already recovered, you fool. You are making a big deal out of this." Vegeta huffed.

 

Goku replied, "usually ya go on about not gettin' treated like royalty, and then ya complain when ya get it."

 

"It may seem some of your humility has rubbed off on me."

 

Goku smirked, "or ya just dun like gettin' it because ya got yer ass beat."

 

"Oh, snap!" Bardock looked away. Kakarot was about the only Saiyan who could get away with talking to the Prince like that.

 

Vegeta sneered at Goku but couldn't help a bark of laughter. "I would like to see you take on a Super Saiyan God Blue Kamehameha wave in your base form."

 

Goku snorted and kneeled down on the crusty nest, he leaned forward and gently kissed Vegeta. "Glad yer ok, Vegeta."

 

The smaller Saiyan smirked and touched his ex rival's face with a gloved hand, "you are such a softie, Kakarot."

 

Now Goku laughed. "I guess, that and Bulma woulda skinned me alive if ya'd croaked because of one of my attacks."

 

"She'd find a way too, you know it."

 

"So what exactly happened?" Raditz asked, he was a bit miffed at Vegeta and Kakarot's two person dialogue and he was curious to know just what had happened. He moved closer to where Vegeta and Kakarot where to check on Vegeta.

  
Goku's body froze when Raditz got close. Something which didn't escape Vegeta. He tried to use the bond to analyse what Goku was feeling. A mix of shame and guilt was roaring down the bond and Vegeta almost recoiled physically. He mentally sighed. So much for progress.

Humans and their weird notions. Not for the first time Vegeta cursed the semi-brainwashing that had happened to such a magnificent Saiyan warrior. He had a pretty good idea about what was causing the feelings. Bulma had been helpful explaining the differences between Saiyan sex lives and human sex lives. And among humans, incest was a big NO-NO. So wrong, that seemingly it didn't even need to be taught to kids, you simply knew.

Bulma had also explained that the incest taboo stemmed from birth defects that inbred human children had, something Saiyan cubs had no problem with thanks to their genetic structure.

While Vegeta could understand not having cubs with family members under those circumstances, it didn't seem logical to rule out sex completely.

He was even more confused when he was told that the one exception to this, historically, was within royal lines. Why would they deliberately sire their rulers with defects?

Humans didn't make any sense as far as he was concerned. Which sadly caused his bonded mate to be pulled in two directions. He looked up at Goku again, who'd now shuffled out of the way and was standing a few feet away, eyes flickering between him and his brother. He'd try to find a way to mend this later, but now he had to reassure his future mate.

 

Vegeta petted Raditz's long soft hair. "I wanted to get a Zenkai power boost. I underestimated Kakarot's attack. I died and came back thanks to the Senzu beans."

 

Raditz choked and threw himself at his chosen. He held the smaller Saiyan tight.

Vegeta tried to comfort him the best he could. Just his luck that both brothers had inherited the 'sap-gene'.

Meanwhile Goku was standing a bit away, struggling with his own thoughts. The logical part of him knew he'd done nothing wrong, but the little voice that always berated him when he didn't act 'human' enough around his friends and wife, was screaming at him.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and looked into Raditz's concerned face. By reflex Goku shrugged out of the hold fast. Raditz froze, hand still hanging in the air.

A look of hurt came over his face and he stepped back. Goku felt his heart sink into his stomach when he saw that look, but he didn't know how to handle this, or what had happened, it'd been too much too fast. So he turned around and headed towards the cave entrance under the worried looks of the pack, except Raditz who was looking at the ground. The general thoughts of the pack could be summed up as such  _'well, fuck!'_

 

"Bardock. Come here." The Prince's tired voice interrupted the group's ruminations.

 

The scarred Saiyan made his way to the Prince. "Yer Highness?" Bardock gasped as he felt Vegeta fondle the front of his leggings. He chuckled nervously, "ya sure ya wanna get frisky right now? I mean, ya just basically came back from the dead and-" Bardock stopped in his tracks and looked down. A new ki ring had replaced the old one and Bardock seethed. "Yer not getting my mouth." He said dangerously and distanced himself from the Prince.

 

Vegeta only laughed, albeit weakly. He was too tired for this shit. "Fine, fine. In fact, this way I think it will be more of a punishment."

 

Bardock's tail angrily lashed out behind him. Maybe Kakarot's problems with Raditz would be able to distract him.

 

He made his way towards the exit, about to go after his youngest cub, when Vegeta's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Bardock, stop! Leave him to think a bit. You do not understand the human culture enough to fix this."

 

The scarred Saiyan turned around angrily and was about to object but stopped when he saw Vegeta looking at him and then over at a distraught Raditz in that 'do something' -way.

The tip of his tail swished back and forth for a while before he went over to Raditz and gave him a one armed hug, while gently walking him deeper into the cave to a more quiet part.

 

Raditz didn't understand. Everything had seemed to be going so well. Things had slowly been getting better after he let Goku top him, excluding the period where Goku was jealous about Vegeta picking Raditz as a mate, and the party seemed to have taken down those last walls between them, so why were they suddenly back up again? Like no progress had ever been made?

He stood there motionless for a while, when he felt an arm around him, he looked to his side and found Bardock there. He let himself be led deeper into the cave. Glad to be away from the curious eyes of the pack.

 

"Baba, why? I don't understand…"

 

Bardock reached up and hugged his cub tighter. "I'm not sure, cub. I can only assume that yer brother's human influence kicked back up and he's trying to accept what happened." He looked Raditz in the eyes. "Listen, brat, ya did nothing wrong, ya hear me? Nothing." Raditz looked slightly down into his carrier's eyes. "Right now, yer both a bit lost. But I'm sure that ya'll find each other again. So have courage and be strong, ok? I know ya hoped to be close again, but yer brother will need some more time to get his head straight on again."

 

"I thought we moved past that. What happened at the party was-"

 

"Because of all the gods' blood we had. His inhibitions were lowered. He was free to be himself, which means his Saiyan part is in there, we just gotta find a way to bring it out without having to resort to aphrodisiacs.

"It seems that what he found scared him, and now he's unsure of who he is. But there's little we can do 'cept be here when he tries to come back." Bardock reached up and cupped his cub's face with one hand, trying to offer some comfort.

An idea popped up in Bardock's head. It would be risky, but it might work. Or it'd fail spectacularly. Make it or break it, as one might say. Now the tricky parts: preparations and convincing his youngest cub to go along with it.


	30. A Spy's Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my co-author Ishizu, for helping me with this chapter XD

A cold tail touched his face gently, in contrast to the painful gadgets that were slowly tearing his flesh apart.

 

"Now, now, little renegade. We don't want you losing consciousness again. What's the fun if I can't hear your delectable screams?"

 

The machine tightened a fraction, and muscles were pulled apart. An ear-splitting scream echoed in the almost empty room.

 

"F-fuck you, Frieza." The prisoner spat in a hoarse voice, tired from yelling, blood drops fell from his mouth.

 

The cold hearted lizard tsked, "it's like you enjoy being tortured." The ice jin signalled a soldier to tighten the machine another notch. Another pain filled cry was ripped out of the tortured being's throat.

 

"You've failed me too many times, monkey. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you."

 

The prisoner managed a lopsided smirk, "cuz- You get off- From seeing others in p-pain."

 

"And you, it may seem, get off on the pain I'm dealing you." Frieza touched the tip of the Saiyan's dripping erection.

 

The Saiyan recoiled, trying to distance himself from those cold fingers. "Don't f-flatter yourself." He panted.

 

The Icejin hummed, "no. I don't kill you because I have another use for you. There is something I need your help with. It's a very easy task. Even a stupid monkey like yourself can manage." Frieza signaled for the soldier to tighten the machine more. The cracking of joints could be heard followed by screams of pure agony.

 

-

 

Turles woke up with a start. He was sweating cold and breathing hard. He looked around, trying to recognize where he was. He was in the middle of a big nest, with other Saiyans around him. His pack. He was safe.

Slowly, as to not disturb the others, he got up to have a drink of water. Big gulps of water poured down his throat as the pirate's thoughts wandered. He was here on a mission, not to make nice with others of his kind. He turned around and almost had a heart attack coming face to face with his younger lookalike.

 

"Kakarot- The fuck?!" He whispered angrily.

 

"Ya ok, Turles? It seemed ya were havin' a nightmare."

 

Turles harrumphed, "it's none of your concern."

 

"It is now that yer part of the pack, well, almost. Ya matter."

 

"Oh, so NOW I matter." Turles chuckled humorlessly.

 

Goku frowned and crossed his arms, clearly not willing to let the subject drop.

 

"Look, not everyone has had an easy going life. I sometimes get nightmares. It's not a big deal. So let it go." Turles finished the cup of water and made his way back to his bed.

 

"I hope one day ya can trust us enough t' open up." Goku spoke to his back.

 

Turles paused, "Saiyans don't do that sort of thing. We keep certain things private."

 

Goku sighed as he watched Turles settle in the nest. He shook his head. Something was obviously bothering the dark skinned Saiyan. Goku would talk about this to Bardock, he'd know what to do about his clone.

 

-

 

Morning came and the Saiyans slowly woke up, Cheelai and Lemo were the first ones to get up and began to prepare breakfast since it was their turn today, and they still had a lot of provisions left over from the time they left Vampa for Broly's rut and went 'shopping'.

Cheelai finished setting up the table, wondering about all the scratch marks on its surface, as the other warriors got cleaned and dressed. Cheelai had been adamant in making the Saiyans wear clothes while Lemo and she were around. The Saiyans had grudgingly agreed, even though some of them would constantly 'forget'.

The meal went by fast and soon the group was split into different activities. Vegeta left with Toma to keep training him, Turles and Raditz were talking to Broly about something, Lemo and Cheelai both wore horrified expressions on their faces, and Bardock was making something out of leather.

 

Bardock had used some of the green beasts' hide from Turles' nest and was cutting pieces of it with ki when his younger cub approached him.

 

"Can we talk?" Goku asked.

 

"Sure. Wanna go outside?" At Goku's nod, Bardock left his craft and exited the cave with his cub.

 

When they were away from the others Goku spoke, "something's wrong with Turles."

 

Bardock let out a bark of laughter, "there are many things wrong with that walking disaster. Be more specific."

 

"Last night, he woke up from a nightmare. Not just any nightmare, this one felt… Real? I don't know why I can feel it."

 

"It's called pack intuition. Now that Turles is becoming part of the pack, we'll be able to feel him better, understand him, if you will."

 

"Somethin's not right." Goku squinted.

 

"I've noticed it too. His mannerisms are different. Best thing we can do is confront him about it at the right time. He won't be an easy nut to crack though." Bardock placed a hand on his brat's shoulder, "but all in due time."

 

Goku nodded and both returned to the cave.

The first thing Goku saw was Broly pressing on his chest and a bunch of milk squirted out and onto the floor. Blood poured out of Goku's nose.

 

"There ya go! Ya can finally milk yerself." Raditz proudly patted his pupil on the back.

 

"It's best not to let it go to waste." Turles got up from the nest and practically sat on Broly's lap, suckling the milk pouring out.

 

"Oh, my gods! That's…" Cheelai blushed as he saw the dark Saiyan happily drinking Broly's milk.

 

"Disgusting? Yeah, yeah, we've heard that before. If the milk builds up the pressure can become very painful and it can lead to other problems if ya don't take care of it." Raditz explained.

 

"I was going to say fascinating, but yeah, it's kinda gross too if you think about it."

 

"Ya can't say it's gross if ya haven't tried it." Bardock interrupted the group.

 

Cheelai froze, then looked at Turles, sucking vigorously. Curiosity was winning her over.

 

She brought an unsure finger to the nipple that was unoccupied, "may I?" She asked her friend.

 

Broly smiled and nodded, he even puffed his chest out more.

Cheelai dabbed her finger in some of the milk dripping down Broly's chest and brought it to her mouth. Never let it be said she wasn't open minded.

She sampled the flavor. It actually wasn't bad. Cheelai tentatively leaned over and licked the milk trail to get a better taste and _'OH, GODS!'_ It was good. A tingly sensation coursed through her body the more milk she licked.

 

"What IS this?" She pulled away with a flushed face.

 

"Oh, I shoulda warned ya, Saiyan milk is an aphrodisiac. Not as strong as blood of the gods though." Raditz scratched the back of his head.

 

Cheelai bit her lip and her eyes widened.

 

"It's strong enough to drive a Saiyan crazy." Turles stopped sucking and rounded on Raditz, throwing him on the bed of dirty furs.

 

While the two played around with each other, Cheelai looked at Broly again, "may I… Try some more?"

 

Broly started and he looked back at Goku.

 

"Oh! Sorry, I should be asking your mate that." Cheelai felt sheepish, she had completely forgot that Broly had a mate now. "Is it alright?"

 

Goku melted at her sweet voice, "go right ahead. What's the worst that could happen?" Goku chuckled and grabbed the back of his head. He owed Cheelai and Lemo for letting him spend time with Broly after all. It was only fair that he humor her in something that she wanted to test.

 

The green woman brought her lips on Broly's nipple and sucked. Not much came out. She pulled back with a questioning expression. Bardock decided to help her.

 

"Ya need to pump the milk out, like this. Put yer lips back on."

 

Cheelai did as told and Bardock pressed on Broly's pecs, squeezing them in rhythmic movements. A big stream of milk suddenly filled Cheelai's mouth and she was quick to swallow. More kept coming out and her head felt dizzy. This was not only tasty, it was addictive. The warm milk poured down her throat and she pressed her legs together.

 

Lemo blushed at Cheelai's display, "I think you've had quite enough, Cheelai." He pulled his friend off Broly's chest.

 

"Oh! But it's so goooood~" Cheelai moaned, milk and drool dripped down her chin. She was completely smitten. "Goku, can I borrow your mate?"

 

Goku stiffened, mouth gaping open like a fish, he looked at Bardock.

 

"Don't look at me, brat, yer the one who decides who yer mate fucks."

 

Goku frowned, he really didn't want to share Broly with anyone, but he also wanted to respect his Saiyan heritage about sharing partners. "What would ya do if it was Toma?" He asked his carrier.

 

Bardock laughed, "HA! Yer learning fast, cub. I would let Toma if he felt strongly about it."

 

"Broly? Do ya want t' go with Cheelai for a bit?" Goku looked at his mate.

 

Broly, being the innocent soul that he was, didn't see what the problem was, so he nodded. Cheelai was his friend, nothing wrong could come from spending time with her. Or Lemo.

 

"Fine then." Goku inhaled and exhaled, "just be gentle with him?"

 

Cheelai smiled widely at Goku and got off the nest, dragging Broly with her to the capsule home.

Goku stood there, not knowing if he had done the right thing.

 

Bardock looked at where they'd entered the house, "she's gonna need a Senzu after that one."

 

Just then, a panting, throttled Toma and a smug Vegeta entered the cave. Raditz immediately threw Turles off as soon as he caught the Prince's scent.

 

"What did ya do to my mate?!" Bardock, with wind breaking speed, caught Toma before he could fall to the floor and helped him sit on a chair.

 

"You ought to be thanking me, he is one step closer to transforming." Vegeta went to the water tank to get a drink.

 

Goku, needing to get distracted, approached Vegeta and lifted his tail. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at him while he finished drinking his water. Once he was done he stepped closer to Goku, "and you? You desire my helping hand?"

 

"After almost losing ya? I need some time with ya, 'Geeta."

 

Vegeta's tail swished in the air, "I refuse to have sex on those forsaken furs."

 

Goku rapidly went to the nest and got rid of the top fur, making Lemo fall to the floor, and Raditz and Turles roll across it. Deliberately ignoring his brother and all the baggage that came with it, the young Saiyan rolled up the pelt and threw it aside.

 

"Sorry, Lemo," Goku apologized before turning to the Prince. "Done. We have clean furs."

 

"We should have done that last night." Vegeta huffed. "Very well, get on the furs."

 

Goku eagerly started taking off his gi.

 

"Ok, this is where I make my exit." Lemo lifted his hands and left the cave.

 

Goku felt bad for the poor alien, but he had needs!

Once naked, he fell on the soft furs and waited for Vegeta. The Prince was sure taking his time getting out of his spandex. Goku whimpered.

 

"Patience." Vegeta pulled his gloves off along with his top. He lowered his leggings and gave his hardening flesh a few strokes. He noticed how Raditz and Turles were watching attentively. "You two, go hunt something for my next meal. And it better not be bugs." The two Saiyans grumbled but immediately knew a command when they heard one. They left the cave in search for food.

 

"Hey, Prince! Where are those little green things that restore stamina?" Bardock called out.

  
  
"The Senzu beans?" Vegeta pointed to the small pouch settled on one of the big crates in the cave.

 

"Thanks." Bardock went to retrieve the pouch." Also, ya think ya can get this stupid ring off me now?"

 

"You know the rules, Bardock. You need to gain the apology of every Saiyan in the pack in order to complete your punishment. And assuming I did forgive you, you still have three Saiyans unavailable."

 

The scarred Saiyan growled in annoyance. He would have to wait until his older brat and his clone came back, and for Broly to finish whatever he was doing with that green alien.

As if thinking of them triggered it, a scream was heard from the inside of the capsule house.


	31. All is Forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I doubt that's a bad thing XD
> 
> Thank you, Ishizu for helping me out on the parts I was struggling with <3

Two disheveled Saiyans arrived at the cave bringing in a green tail for afternoon's meal. They found the cave empty, however, and decided to prepare the food until the others came back.

 

"They're probably out sparring." Turles shrugged, peeling off the last bit of skin from the tail. "They'll return eventually."

 

Raditz was actually nervous about being around his brother. He could just imagine the tension there would be between them and winced at the feelings it provoked.

 

"Hey." Turles stood up and crouched next to Raditz' hunched over form. "Why don't you go take a shower while I finish up here."

 

Raditz nodded, "that sounds like a plan." He got up and walked to the shower inside the capsule house.

 

Turles waited until Raditz was gone and got up to retrieve his scouter. He typed in a quick message _'target is still unobtainable'_ and sent it. He quickly cleaned any bloody fingerprints he might have left on his scouter and put it back on his pile of possessions. Turles sauntered back to where the skins where and took them outside to dry.

 

- 

 

Turles had had the opportunity to take a shower himself after Raditz was done before the rest of the group returned several minutes later, all of them looking like they have been rung like towels. All except Lemo and Cheelai. They looked as fresh as rain. 

Broly let out a strangled gasp when he saw that another one of 'Bah's' kind had lost a tail.

 

"Why does it smell like blood here- Oh." Lemo casually commented before setting his eyes on what would be their next meal. "Weren't you supposed to have that cooked already?"

 

Turles tore a small piece of meat off the huge tail and chewed on it. "Saiyans don't 'cook'."

 

"Cook… Is that where ya burn yer food in a fire?" Bardock asked.

 

Turles nodded, "it's outrageous."

 

Toma flopped down at the table and sunk his teeth in the fleshy parts and stripped a huge piece away.

 

"Egh!" Cheelai recoiled and stuck her tongue out.

 

"Oh, we can fix ya somethin', no problem." Goku tore a good portion of the tail for their alien friends and blasted it with his ki. The meat was cooked in seconds. "Sorry about the unrefined result, but I hope this'll do?" He handed the chunk of meat to Cheelai.

 

"It's better than starving." She said morosely as she sat down at the table. Lemo took a seat on the floor next to her.

 

Bardock walked to the bed where Raditz sat, sulking. "Hey, brat. Ya joining us?"

 

Raditz looked up and sighed, "sure." He stood up and walked to the table. As soon as he got too close to Goku, the younger Saiyan put some distance between them and took the time to sit as far away as possible from his older brother.

 

Raditz bit his lip and shut his eyes for a spell, he chose to bury his emotions along with the rest of the negative thoughts he was having as of late.

Both Bardock and Raditz settled down and began biting off chunks of delicious raw meat.

 

"Broly?" Goku patted the space next to him. The larger warrior looked hesitant.

 

"You need to get over your absurd love for these creatures, Broly." Turles leaned towards him and smirked, his teeth were bloody from the bite he took seconds ago. "They taste better than the bugs, and it's just their tail. They might even grow it back."

 

Broly gulped and sat between Goku and Turles, and took a piece offered to him. He reluctantly chewed on it and an explosion of flavor hit his brain. The bugs had nothing on the raw meat of the 'Bah' creatures. He was quick to tear off another piece and devour it.

 

"Easy there, big guy." Goku chuckled and placed a hand on Broly's arm, "the food ain't goin' nowhere."

 

"Savor it~" Turles purred against Broly's shoulder.

 

"Right." Bardock quirked an eyebrow at Turles. "By the way, brat," Goku and Raditz looked up to him, Bardock patted Raditz's thigh, "I need yer forgiveness for my fuck up the other day."

 

"Ya mean the White Wheel?" Raditz asked flatly.

 

"Yeah. Forgive me?" Bardock brought his tail to Raditz's nose and brushed it across his face.

 

Raditz breathed in and let out a long breath. "Ya'll never learn, but I forgive ya."

 

Bardock smiled a million dollar smile at him and turned to Turles. "How about it, 'Les?"

 

"Le-heh-es? Where did that nickname come from?" Turles chuckled humorlessly.

 

"Ya forgive me?" Bardock asked casually.

 

"You aren't truly repentant so no. I don't forgive you."

 

"WHAT?!" Bardock nearly broke the table in half.

 

"You heard me. Now that the tables have turned and you need something from me, I expect it to be heartfelt."

 

"YOU FUCKER! I'd call ya a 'carrier fucker' but ya don't even _have_ a carrier!"

 

"Calm down, 'Dock." Toma rubbed Bardock's thigh soothingly.

 

The scarred Saiyan growled and took a bite of meat, chewing on it angrily.

 

Turles smiled sweetly at him, "expect me to milk this situation to the fullest." He taunted.

 

Bardock stood up and was about to charge him but Toma and Raditz both held him back.

 

Toma swiped his tail under Bardock's nose, "let it go, love, we're all tired right now. Calm down." He hoped he could calm the hot headed warrior. In times like these, Gine was the one to come in and save the day.

 

"Calm down, Bardy." Turles blew a kiss at his model.

 

Goku and Vegeta felt Bardock's ki skyrocket. The table began shaking.

 

"BARDOCK!" The Prince shouted in a gruff voice. That seemed to calm the other down.

 

The oldest Saiyan lowered his fists and shrugged Toma and Raditz off. He left the table to find a secluded place inside the cave. He passed across the leather pieces he was working on and grabbed them. It would be a good distraction.

Toma sat down and continued eating, Raditz stood there and sighed. Turles really was a piece of work. His gaze happened to land on his brother's and Goku quickly looked away, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Raditz didn't know what to make out of the younger Saiyan's behavior. He looked at the food and suddenly lost his appetite.

 

"'Ditz? Won't you sit down?" Toma asked cautiously. He could feel anxiety radiating from his offspring.

 

Raditz shook his head to dispel any lingering thoughts, "nah, I'm done." He quietly left the table, tail droopy, and exited the cave.

 

Goku watched him leave. He felt awful with the way he was acting with Raditz, and he felt even worse when his eyes met Toma's. The older Saiyan had a very stern look on his face, an expression that screamed _'look at what you're doing to my cub'._ Goku didn't know Toma had an angry side to him. A peck on his cheek brought him back and Goku turned to see a happy looking Broly looking at him. He returned a lopsided smile and continued eating, albeit, a lot slower and less enthusiastic.

 

- 

 

"What is that thing you're working on?"

 

"We all have our secrets, Turles." Bardock didn't need to even look up to know who it was. He could smell the synthetic Saiyan approaching him. He was quick to hide what he was working on.

 

It had been a few hours since they finished the awkward meal, and now the Saiyans were passing time before the next meal, either sparring, playing, or getting intimate with each other. Cheelai had gotten used to their antics, Lemo was still having problems, so he would excuse himself from the group every time a Saiyan would get too lascivious with another.

 

Turles sat down next to his twin and smiled at him.

 

Bardock sighed. "What do YOU want."

 

"Simple. I want you to ride me."

 

Bardock choked on his own saliva.

 

"You want my forgiveness, I want your ass on my cock."

 

Veins appeared on the scarred Saiyan's forehead, "only my circle has that honor." He growled.

 

"So you want to be caged forever? Don't you want to be intimate with Toma again? Don't you want your dick to pulse streams of cum out as your mouth gets full of warm sweet Saiyan semen? Vegeta told me to call out his name as soon as I've forgiven you and he'll rid you of the ki ring."

 

Turles was taunting him and Bardock knew it. And like a fiddle being played, his body let the pirate's words sink in.

The dark skinned Saiyan placed his hand on Bardock's chest and started massaging it, paying special attention to his nipples.

Bardock couldn't help a moan that escaped him. Next to his mouth, his nipples were one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

Turles leaned in when he met no resistance, and he sucked on one bud while rubbing the other.

Bardock didn't want to have sex with his clone, not unless they were high on gods' blood, but if this meant he could get rid of that wretched cockring, he would play the part.

Not wanting to stay behind, Bardock also started playing with Turles' nipples. As his clone, Turles shared some of Bardock's pleasures. He splayed his hands across them and tightened his fingers up, catching the buds in between two of them, pinching them hard.

 

Turles let out a loud gasp, his dick started stirring inside his under armor he was forced to wear per Goku's orders. "Come on, Bardy. Let's have some fun together. Just like the old times."

 

Bardock frowned, "I've told ya not to call me tha-" A kiss silenced him and he let Turles' tongue invade his mouth.

 

They kissed passionately, a wandering hand crept inside Bardock's leggings, completely ignoring his erection and his breeder. The hand went lower until it found Bardock's tight ring of muscles.

Bardock tensed as a finger prodded inside after Turles gathered some oil from the tail gland right next door. The finger wiggled around until it found the underside of Bardock's tail gland and the older Saiyan gasped.

 

"Let me hear you, Bardy." Turles kissed along Bardock's jaw.

 

Bardock didn't even bother correcting Turles' pet names for him, it was no use, and now he was more focused on the pleasure shooting up his tail. He lifted his hands up to Turles' neck, making the other Saiyan almost screech and pull away. Suddenly the finger was gone, along with Turles' mouth and other hand.

 

The pirate covered his odd action by quickly ripping Bardock's leggings away. He pulled the scarred Saiyan's boots off and placed a kiss on top of Bardock's foot. "All of you is gorgeous." Turles panted as he pulled down his own shorts.

 

"Are ya just saying that cuz we share the same looks?" Bardock lay down on his back on the rocky floor.

 

"No. I'm better looking than you." The pirate responded cheekily. Before Bardock could retort, Turles climbed on top and pressed his erection against Bardock's tail gland, making more oil seep out.

 

Bardock cried out at the rough treatment, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. As soon as Turles slicked his shaft, he was quick to press it inside Bardock's ass. The older warrior tensed and gritted his teeth. Turles could be rough if he wanted to, and it seemed this was one of those times. He didn't even give Bardock a chance to adjust before he started moving his hips. Thank the gods Turles was a locker. Any latcher's cock would've brought tears to Bardock's eyes in this situation.

 

The pirate suddenly rolled them over and lay on his back, propping his head up with one arm, the other one drew patterns on Bardock's body. "Now, ride me, Bardy."

 

Bardock blushed. He wanted to tear Turles a new one, but he reminded himself this was for a good cause. He closed his eyes, pretended it was Gine, and started bouncing on Turles' cock. His own erection strained against the ki ring.

A few minutes passed that seemed like hours, and Bardock was already on the edge, not able to cum.

 

"Mmm~ You look breathtaking on my cock, Bardy. Tell me what you need from me."

 

"I need… Yer forgiveness…" The words left a bitter taste in Bardock's mouth.

 

"Beg me for it." Turles snapped.

 

Bardock growled and counted mentally to three. "PLEASE! Turles, I need to cum! Please, forgive me!"

 

Turles let another moment of pure agony pass by. He was teetering on the edge when he spoke in a hushed voice, "I forgive you, heir of cKelerias. VEGETA!" Turles called out.

 

True to his word, the Prince heard Turles and made the cockring disappear. Bardock screamed, an intense orgasm ripped through his body, jets of cum splashed across Turles' face, chest, and abs, and he came undone as well, shooting deep inside Bardock's ass.

Bardock didn't stop pulsing until much later. He collapsed on top of Turles and panted.

 

"Now clean me up, Bardy~"

 

Turles' sweet voice broke Bardock's nirvana. He got up, the pirate's dick was released from inside him, and he started licking up the cum from his clone's body.

 

When he was done, Turles pushed him off and got up, fixing his under armor. "That wasn't so hard now, was it? Although, next time I'll just fuck your breeding hole. It's much better than your ass. What skills you have with your mouth, you lack during anal sex. I can see why you wouldn't do it often."

 

Bardock was left with his mouth gaping, speechless, as the pirate strolled away back to the cave's main chamber without a second glance.


	32. To Better Times

"AAAAAAH! MY BED!"

 

Cheelai heard Lemo scream from the other room and she dashed towards him. Upon seeing the bed she couldn't hold in a snort. After seeing her friend's dumbfounded expression she let out a bark of laughter. "Guess they got you too, ey?"

 

"This has gone too far." Lemo grumbled and left his room, ready to kick some Saiyan butt. Figuratively.

 

Lemo exited the house and stood in the middle of the cave with his arms on his hips.

Everyone was gathered around the table, conversing, and waiting for the two aliens to join them. Goku had charred another piece of meat for them and had it set at their usual place at the end of the table. He decided they should splurge a bit and had unpacked some side dishes from one of the capsules Bulma had given him. Suffice to say, the Saiyans' mouths were watering from the smell of all the delicious food items.

Lemo watched them with squinted eyes and brought two fingers to his mouth. The loud whistle effect was immediate. The strong warriors all yelled and covered their ears, wincing and recoiling from the high pitched sound.

Once their attention was on Lemo, the orange alien began.

 

"I'd like to address several issues we're having. One of them is your outrageous sexual behaviors and disregard for personal boundaries.

"My bed has been destroyed. My bed that was generously gifted to me by Goku. I'd like to know who are the hooligans that tore it to pieces."

 

Goku shyly raised his hand, followed by a sheepish looking Raditz.

 

"Sorry, Lemo. We got a little carried away." Goku scratched the back of his head, "I'll ask Bulma for another one and get it replaced."

 

Lemo nodded his thanks. "While you're at it, ask her if there's a cleaning machine for garments. You guys are doing better with the showering part, but if you put on the same soiled clothings it's as good as doing nothing. You Saiyans might enjoy your bodily smells, but Cheelai and I don't. On this note, a ventilating machine might help get rid of the stench, Goku, if your friend could spare us one."

 

"Ya mean like a fan?"

 

"Yes, a fan would work, a big one. We unfortunately haven't found a replacement cave nearby, so we're stuck sharing close quarters. This cave needs airing.

"Now, we have fallen into a snag here, I understand you Saiyans like your… Intimacy, and we've talked about this before. I've seen little to no change. Cheelai might have adapted to your sex lives, but I haven't, and it's tiring to seclude myself in the capsule home, or leave the cave everytime you all get intimate with each other, which is ALL the time. I am more outside the cave than inside at this point. We need to set up a schedule so we can all be happy. Or you simply take your activities somewhere else, somewhere more private."

 

"But we have our nest right here. The ground is fine sometimes but the furs are softer." Bardock spoke up. Agreement was heard from the others.

 

"Ok, that's a valid point. How about you relocate the nest?" Lemo suggested. "Now, this cave belongs primarily to Broly, so he has the deciding vote."

 

All eyes turned to Broly and he suddenly felt very small. He didn't know what he was supposed to say.

 

"Ya wanna keep the nest where it is or move it t' a more private place?" Goku clarified for his mate.

 

Broly raised his eyebrows and made an 'Oh' with his mouth. "I like the nest where it is. It's always been there."

 

Lemo puckered his lips. "A schedule it is, then."

 

"You can't just make a sex schedule and expect us to follow it!" Turles complained, "we're Saiyans, we fuck whoever we want, wherever we want, whenever we want."

 

"I think we should accommodate everyone's needs." Toma agreed with Lemo. "If we're making others uncomfortable we just need to move our activities somewhere else."

 

Cheelai nudged Lemo with a knowing face. Lemo flushed and shooed her away.

 

"Alright. Everyone who agrees to accommodate ONE individual, raise yer hands." Bardock spoke up.

 

Goku, Toma, Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo raised their hands. Raditz sighed and raised his hand as well, wanting to be supportive of his brother's decisions.

 

Bardock huffed. "All opposed?"

 

Bardock, Turles, and Vegeta raised theirs.

 

"Fine. The schedule wins." Bardock was irked by the results.

 

"You call yourselves real Saiyans." Turles scowled at the four traitors.

 

"I am a Prince. I shall do whatever pleases me. Fight me if you dare disagree." Vegeta looked at Lemo menacingly.

 

"Vegeta!" Goku snapped at his friend.

 

"Well, then. That's settled. Let's eat." Lemo ignored Vegeta's threat, confident that Goku would keep him in check, and began picking bits off different food dishes from the table.

 

Everyone joined in and made small talk about a variety of things.

 

- 

 

"Hey, Toma. Remember 'hold it'?" Bardock asked his mate.

 

"How could I forget." Toma smiled.

 

The conversation had somehow geared towards fun activities and pastimes on Vegetasei and now the Saiyans, aside from Broly and Goku, were retelling tales of better times.

 

"What's 'hold it'?" Goku was afraid to ask but couldn't stop his curiosity from getting the best of him.

 

Bardock straightened up and smirked at his youngest offspring. "Ya fill yer guts with an insane amount of water and then walk as far as ya can without spilling it."

 

"Saiyan who gets the farthest wins."Turles finished for him.

 

"Oh." Goku made a face, "oh, that's nasty."

 

"Nothing nasty about it. Our guts are perfectly clean. Ninety percent of what we intake gets transformed into energy." Turles shrugged. "Speaking of… Bardy, you remember 'connect'?"

 

"Oh, yeah! You teamed up with Turles one time." Toma grabbed his chin.

 

"Hmph. Yeah I remember. We even won." Bardock lay back on his elbows.

 

"So what is 'connect' about?" Cheelai was the one to ask this time.

 

"On Vegetasei, we had games and sports in the time of Rain." Vegeta explained, "one of the games we had was 'connect', a game where you are randomly given a type of butt plug, out of two designs, and you had it stuck up your ass. One design held a hook, the other design held an eye. The game was to find a match, hook up the butt plugs, and then run to the finish line. It is harder than it sounds."

 

"See, one didn't know if they had the hook or the eye. The butt plugs were placed inside ya without you knowing which design it was. Ya had to try a few Saiyans until ya found yer match. Matching sets would make the butt plug vibrate. Ya had to run, coordinate with yer partner, while this butt plug thing was vibrating up a storm inside yer ass!" Bardock elaborated, making a few of the other Saiyans laugh.

 

"I ought to tell my wife to make us these butt plugs. It was a fun game to watch." Vegeta commented with a grin on his face.

 

"Didn't ya ever participate?" Goku asked the Prince.

 

"Hell no. Those games were for the common folks. The royal family only witnessed them. And had a good laugh."

 

"Say, Broly. You've been awfully quiet." Lemo caught the other Saiyan with a far away look.

 

Broly shook his head and smiled, "it's nice to see everyone enjoy talking together. I never got to do that with my source. We never really were a family like you all are."

 

 _"We_ are. Yer my family now." Goku leaned up and kissed his breeding mate.

 

Broly touched Goku's face and smiled into the kiss.

 

Bardock was pensive, "so what DID ya do with Paragus?"

 

Broly parted from Goku and sighed, "he would just train me, day in and day out. He said my only worth was to become the strongest warrior in the universe."

 

Goku wound up his tail with Broly's, "well, he was wrong. Ya are worth a lot and not just because of yer power level."

 

Broly tensed and looked down to hide his blush.

 

"Are ya ok, Broly? Goku was concerned with Broly's body language.

 

"Lemo, sex schedule starts right now." With that, Broly got up, picking up Goku like a potato sack and carried a fussy, wiggling Goku to the nest.

 

Raditz's tail swished angrily as he watched his baby brother, almost kicking and screaming, be taken by his mate to the nest.

 

Bardock was quick to notice this and growled warningly at Raditz. "Brat, ya wouldn't stand a chance against Broly."

 

Raditz closed his eyes and sighed, "I know." He stood up and left the cave.

 

"I better go with him." Vegeta stretched and grabbed one last bite of food before going after his future mate.

 

"So, mister 'I'm gonna subject warriors more powerful than I to a sex schedule'. Ya better make yerself scarce before yer sensibilities get the best of ya." Bardock turned and started rubbing himself against Toma, kissing whatever skin he could reach.

 

Toma tried holding back his smile but failed as soon as Bardock's hand palmed him through his under armor. "Sorry, Lemo. I think after the night's meal... Is a, uh, good time for us to be 'intimate' with each other. So you better- Oh~ leave. You're always welcome to watch if you change your mind." Toma was already dripping from Bardock's ministrations. He grabbed his mate by the hair and pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

Cheelai blushed and covered her cheeks. Lemo also got a pink tint to his face, but quickly stood up and left to the capsule house. "Coming, Cheelai?" He turned to look at his green friend.

 

"Hu-uh?" Cheelai was fixated on the couple in front of her and the couple in the bed of furs.

 

Lemo rolled his eyes and let her be.

 

Turles, seized the opportunity to scooch next to Cheelai. "Marvelous, aren't they?"

 

"They are~" Cheelai breathed out.

 

"How would you like a Saiyan of your own?" Turles purred in her ear.

 

"Eh?!" Cheelai pulled back and flushed all over. "You guys are too much for me. I couldn't even fit Broly…" She hushed herself by slapping a hand over her mouth.

 

"I can assure you I'm not as huge as Broly. I'm just the right size for you." The dark skinned Saiyan petted Cheelai's chin with his tail. "Whaddaya say?"

 

Cheelai turned her head towards the couples making out. Then turned towards the handsome Saiyan currently seducing her. She looked him over; chiseled body, beautiful skin, a face to die for… Then nodded her head.

 

Why the Hell not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, my friend and co-author, Ishizu, came up with the butt plug game ^^


	33. Broken Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Ishizu, for all your help!

Two sweaty bodies writhed against each other on the bed of furs. The others were training outside, so it was the perfect moment for Goku and Broly to sneak inside and get intimate.

True to his word, Lemo had made a schedule on a board a few days ago and placed it on a big crate next to the low table where they ate, so everyone could read it and be reminded. Saiyans could only have sex early in the morning or at night inside the cave, as long as they were quiet about it. Outside, so long as Lemo wasn't around, they could have all the noisy sex they wanted.

Now, however, nobody was in the cave, and sparring against such a powerful opponent, Broly, Goku had gotten the urge to get mounted by the larger Saiyan.

 

"Broly!" Goku moaned his mate's name against Broly's lips. He nudged the other off and started getting undressed. Broly followed his lead and moments later they were both naked.

 

Broly crawled towards Goku, his tail waved slowly in the air. As soon as he was close to the smaller warrior, Broly pounced on him and pinned him to the bed.

 

Goku chuckled in delight. "We dun have time t' play around much. Get inside, I'm already drippin'."

 

Broly nodded and positioned himself at Goku's breeder. He pushed inside and whimpered at the tight fit. Goku let out a long breath of air and wrapped his legs around the bulky Saiyan. His hands came up to cup Broly's cheeks and caress his face. Broly started purring and nuzzling his nose against Goku's hands. Goku hummed and went limp onto the nest, simply enjoying some time with his mate, and the feel of him inside. He lay there, legs spread and looking up at his mate, affection shining in both their eyes.

Their tails tangled together and Broly started moving his hips slowly with long hard deep thrusts. He moaned out loud when he felt Goku tighten around his cock.

Goku's breeder was pulsing from excitement, both from the feeling of his mate's shaft inside and from breaking the rules. He ondulated his body in time with Broly's thrusts, creating a sensual rhythm that had both Saiyans crying out sounds of passion.

Broly watched Goku's flushed face, his half lidded eyes, his full lips, eyebrows drawn together, the sweat dripping from his temples. He pressed his lips against Goku's and kissed him, pouring his soul into the kiss while keeping a steady pace with his hips.

 

"Broly." Goku panted his lover's name as soon as the larger Saiyan parted to breath in much needed air. "I lo-"

 

"What do you two think you're doing?!" Lemo stood in front of them with a stern look on his face.

 

Goku and Broly turned to see the orange alien tapping his shoe on the rocky floor, hands on his hips.

 

"I GAVE YOU A SCHEDULE! You need to curb your vulgar activities. We agreed that you guys can have sex certain times of the day inside the cave. You agreed to this! Besides, Goku, you still haven't asked your friend for that fan, the air in this cave is thick with the smell of sex! There's still chocolate and other… Stuff all over the floor, I can't find any clean bed sheets for my bed, which you broke! This cave needs to be cleaned and-"

 

  
Goku's vision started to blur. Flashbacks of a certain fiery woman with black hair floated into his mind. Images of her hounding Goku for the smallest of things burst into the front of his brain; her screeching voice, her imposing stance, her never satisfied attitude, her disregard for his interests and the need to get stronger to keep everyone, including her, safe, her excluding him from having a say in how to raise his cubs… And most of all, her incessant need for him to be acting like a 'normal human'!

 

"So yer sayin' I shouldn't act Saiyan." Goku gave the small alien a look, "yer sayin' that we should go against our nature just because yer not gettin' any and ya feel left out."

 

Lemo's eyes widened. "What? That's not-"

 

"I can't always pay attention to other people's needs and ignore mine. I spent years not getting any decent sex. Now that I finally get to try latcher dick, I'm done acting like I'm ashamed of liking it. He's _huge_ inside me. I can even feel the veins, and I love it! Broly," Goku turned to his mate, "fuck the daylights outta me!"

 

Broly was surprised by the change in his normal calm mate, but he wasn't one to deny such a request.

Lemo froze. The easy going Saiyan's outburst was not expected. He stood stock still watching as Broly drilled into Goku, making the smaller Saiyan moan with every thrust.

 

"Ohh, yes! Broly yer so big inside me! Harder! Harder! Slam my cunt like ya mean it!"

 

The small alien blushed, not able to keep himself from feeling arousal even if it was unwanted.

After a few seconds of not being able to find his voice, Lemo cleared his throat, "the reason I came looking for you was to ask you if you knew how to use the baking machine."

 

"Ya mean the, _mmmf!_ The oven? _Ohh~"_ Goku panted with each word, "yeah, ya just _-gasp-_ Set the temperature, _ohhh,_ and then _-groan-_ Put the food in there. So good! After ya reach the desired temperature. Fuck yes! Then ya set the timer… _UGH!_ To whatever time ya- Ya want- BROLY!!! YES, YES, RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME!"

 

The orange alien had a shell shocked expression on his face. He was paying more attention to Goku's moaning than what the Saiyan was trying to explain. "I'm sorry, can you run that by me again?"

 

Goku felt Broly pull out. "NO! What are ya-"

 

Broly grabbed Goku, flipped him over so he could reach deeper inside him, and continued with the onslaught.

 

"Oh, gods! ASK VEGETAAAAHAAA!!!" Goku shouted the last part when Broly bottomed out.

 

As if summoned like a demon to a pentagram, the Prince entered the cave. "Kakarot? Did you just scream my name while getting fucked by your mate?" The victorious smirk on Vegeta's face was not lost on Goku.

 

"It's- It's not how it l-looks like!" Goku gasped. "Can ya tell, fuck, Lemo how to use the o _-OH-_ ven? Fuck yes!"

 

The Prince quirked an eyebrow, "I see you got tired of the schedule."

 

"Shut up." The Earth raised Saiyan panted and gasped with each of Broly's thrusts.

 

"You know, I could feel you." The Prince swung his tail high in the air.

 

"Oh, yeah. The _-mmm-_ Bond." Goku whimpered at a particularly deep thrust.

 

"Indeed. And you do know what that means, correct?" Vegeta approached the nest.

 

"Ohhh, no! No, no." Lemo waved his hands.

 

"RADITZ!" The Prince roared, "GET IN HERE AND FUCK ME!"

 

Lemo recoiled. "All I want to do is bake something for our next meal!"

 

Vegeta stopped and looked at him, "will you make cake?"

 

"I don't know what that is!" The orange alien countered.

 

"RADITZ, MOVE IT!" Vegeta called again.

 

"Ok, ok, I'll make this... Cake thing. Just show me how to use the baking machine."

 

"Very well." Vegeta made his way into the capsule house to show Lemo how to use the oven.

 

Raditz had heard Vegeta calling him and made his way to the cave. He didn't expect to see his little brother getting vigorously fucked by Broly when he entered, however, but at this point he wasn't surprised, and just stood there and enjoyed watching the two Saiyans writhe on the nest.

 

Vegeta came out of the house with Lemo not far behind. "Understood? I shall bring you a recipe for cake and the-"

 

Vegeta stopped midtrack when he saw his chosen standing there, looking at Broly and Goku, and a sizable erection was already tenting Raditz's under armor. "RADITZ!" Vegeta spat. "Get. Naked."

 

Raditz startled, "as you wish, Highness." He didn't dare question his prince, even though he did vote for the schedule and now was not the time for sex, and immediately took his under armor and boots off.

 

"Hey, that's not what we agreed on!" Lemo complained.

 

"If I recall, I did not agree to anything. You just asked me to show you how to use an Earth oven, and I did. I shall find you the recipe for cake and the ingredients, and you shall make it." Vegeta looked at his naked future mate and started getting undressed himself. "Besides, you better get used to this, because if I or Kakarot is fucking, the other one is going to fuck too, thanks to our bond."

 

Vegeta now stood naked in the cave's main chamber. He sauntered over to the long haired Saiyan, pulling his gloves off and letting them fall to the floor, and ran his hands on the broad chest, "get on the bed, Raditz." He watched as the taller Saiyan lay on the nest.

 

Lemo threw his arms up, "I give up." And left to start gathering ingredients for the meal.

 

Vegeta climbed on top of Raditz and sat down on his lap. He started moving his hips in a circular fashion, slicking up the length of Raditz's cock.

The long haired Saiyan sighed and began thrusting his hips to meet the Prince's, every once in a while, however, his attention would drift to the other pair and his rhythm would become sloppy.

 

"Raditz!" Vegeta barked at his lover.

 

"Sorry." Raditz apologized and turned his attention back to the Prince.

 

Vegeta frowned at the older Saiyan and lifted himself. He angled Raditz's shaft, and with the next thrust down, he sank himself on the hard member.

Raditz moaned as he was engulfed by Vegeta's warm channel. The Prince immediately began a fast pace, trying to match Goku and Broly's. A loud moan made Raditz look back up at his brother, their eyes met and he became distracted again.

 

"Focus!" Vegeta snapped at the distracted warrior.

 

Raditz apologized again.

 

"You are servicing ME. Not your brother."

 

"Well, with the bond and all," Goku panted, "he is, _hnnnn~_ Kinda fucking both of us."

 

Raditz couldn't help a groan from escaping his mouth. His eyes drifted towards Goku.

 

"Not the point." Vegeta snarled. "Really, Raditz. You and your brother fetish." Vegeta slammed down on his future mate's cock, again and again.

 

Raditz shouted and moaned with each downward thrust Vegeta made. "F-fuck!" He gritted his teeth and grabbed Vegeta by the hips, "yer gonna make me cum too fast if ya keep doing that."

 

"That is the idea. Broly, let us make our partners see stars." Vegeta smirked at the wild Saiyan.

 

Broly smiled back and got to work. He increased the pace of his thrusts and drove into Goku with ferocity.

The Saiyans soon reached the edge and together cried out their pleasure. Vegeta slumped on top of Raditz's sweaty body and Goku let himself fall on the nest of green furs, both still pulsing from the powerful orgasms made stronger from feeling each other climax.

When all four caught their breaths, Goku broke the silence.

 

"Man! I could go for another round. Wanna trade after we get unstuck?" He asked Vegeta.

 

The Prince did have a preference for Raditz, but he didn't want Goku to slip back into his human ways. He also hadn't had the chance to be with the wild Saiyan for a while.

 

"Very well, Kakarot."


	34. Mission Discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SAIYAN DAY!!!! Unfortunately, I won't have my drawings ready for today :( But better late than never!

Toma had fought with great effort against Turles and Bardock, Cheelai had watched them from a distance and cheered for Turles. During the several days that had passed, she had fallen into a routine of sorts with the dark skinned Saiyan. Seeing as the others were far too preoccupied with their partners, Turles had been the only option. Not that she minded. She'd never had a better lover than him. Turles always put her pleasure first, he had made an effort to learn all her weak spots and exploited them perfectly. Plus, she could be as tough as she wanted to with the Saiyan and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash at her roughness. Their recent relationship was cathartic for the both of them.

 

By now Toma was quickly losing speed against the two warriors. He was becoming exhausted.

 

"C'mon, Toma. Ya need to transform if yer gonna beat us!" Bardock taunted.

 

"Or just admit defeat!" Turles shouted.

 

Toma growled and powered up as much as he could.

 

"He needs something to tip him over. Any ideas, Bardock?" Turles panted, happy to finally get some real sparring done.

 

Bardock thought for a moment. An idea struck his mind and he called out to his mate, "Toma! Think about the time when we found out I was pregnant!"

 

Toma's eyes widened and turned teal as he roared. A golden aura enveloped his body. His hair flashed from dark ebony to yellow blond.

 

"Ohhhh, MY!" Bardock looked at the newly transformed Toma. His muscles were almost two sizes bigger, his tanned skin was damp with sweat and it shown under his golden form, his face- That handsome face! And the golden hair…

 

Toma let out a breath of air, "did I do it? OOF-"

 

Bardock rammed himself into his mate's face, legs wrapped around Toma's head, and both fell, tumbling to the rocky floor. Toma fell on his back with Bardock still attached to him.

Bardock was not unlike a wild beast. He turned around on Toma's face, ripped his mate's under armor off, and buried his face in his crotch.

 

"Even your pubes are golden!" Bardock's mouth watered, "OH, MY GODS! YOU'RE EVEN BIGGER THAN BEFORE!" He took in Toma's new size. This wasn't even his final form.

 

Bardock pumped Toma with a tight fist, making the other Saiyan wince, "easy, ‘Dock! You're going to pull my dick off!"

 

"Sorry, I just-" Bardock dove in and practically choked himself on the hardening cock, and started swallowing. Drool ran down the length and balls, and pooled on the ground below.

 

Turles calmly floated down to where Cheelai sat. She was covering her mouth and blushing.

 

"Heheh, I wonder what the others are up to…" Cheelai tried to make small talk.

 

"Oh, I heard Vegeta screaming for Raditz to fuck him."

 

"How?"

 

"Saiyans have very good hearing. Or are you asking how Raditz is supposed to fuck Vegeta?" Turles winked at the green alien.

 

Cheelai flushed more, "you _know_ what I was asking."

 

Turles sat next to Cheelai and observed the two Saiyans get their sex on. He suddenly flinched and touched his neck.

Cheelai noticed and frowned. Odd, soldiers who also did that exact same movement was because… Her eyes widened. Could it be possible that Turles had one? All of a sudden, Cheelai didn't feel safe around him.

 

"How about we have a repeat of those times when I had you screaming my name?" Turles' seductive voice interrupted her thoughts.

 

"Oh… Sorry, I'm not in the mood."

 

"That can be fixed~" Turles leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

 

Cheelai stiffened. The only thing she could think of to get the other away from her was to touch the side of his neck where Turles had touched. The reaction was immediate.

 

Turles flinched away and screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

 

Cheelai had her doubts confirmed. "You DO have one! You- You're working for _him_ aren't you!"

 

"It's not what you think! It's more complicated than that."

 

"Complicated, my ass!"

 

Turles dropped to his knees and grabbed Cheelai's hands, "he'll kill me if I don't keep him updated."

 

Cheelai looked into Turles' eyes. She quirked an eyebrow. Her species were known for having a strong sense of intuition after all. She could see truth in his eyes.

 

"I believe you." She spoke softly.

 

"Don't tell anyone. This is a problem I need to see to myself."

 

"But we can help you!"

 

Turles got up, "trust me, they will see it as treason and probably kill me themselves. I'm… My kind is very disposable to other Saiyans." Turles looked down.

 

"Not Goku!" Cheelai stood up and touched the dark skinned Saiyan's arm, "he wouldn't allow anything bad happen to you. And Broly… Ha! He's a sweetheart. He would never hurt anyone."

 

"There are others besides them, mainly the two Saiyans that have the deciding vote on my fate; Bardock and Vegeta. They hate me, and will NOT forgive me for what I'm doing."

 

"It'll be worse the more time passes by. What do you expect? For things to just get solved on their own?"

 

"I can't risk my mission."

 

"What IS your mission?"

 

"If I told you, you will surely turn against me."

 

Cheelai thought for a moment, "it's Broly, isn't it?"

 

Turles looked away, cursing the smart alien's cleverness. "He's waiting for Broly to gain control over himself. I am to let him know the moment Broly becomes… Tame." Turles told her half the story. "I don't know what else he has planned." He lied, hoping it would get past her.

 

"Probably recruit him. At least try to. But Broly will never join the likes of him." Cheelai crossed her arms and looked at the darkening sky. "Bugs will come out soon. Hordes of them. We need to get inside."

 

Turles nodded and started walking towards the cave, he didn't feel like flying.

 

Cheelai jogged up to him, "aren't you going to tell Bardock and Toma to get inside?"

 

"You kidding? Those two won't stop til Bardock gets a mouthful of cum. Hell, Bardock is far more likely to kill any bug just for interrupting him while he's blowing someone. They can handle themselves." Turles bumped softly into Cheelai, "the bugs don't stand a chance against two Super Saiyans."

 

"What about you? Can you go super?"

 

Turles outright laughed.

 

- 

 

The pack was gathered at the table to eat Lemo's baked quiche-looking meal and the cake. After their sex session, Vegeta had sent Goku to Earth to gather ingredients for the cake. After much bickering from Goku, saying he was nobody's delivery boy, Vegeta had pulled ranks on him and Goku had finally obeyed.

Lemo turned out to be a wiz in the kitchen, much to everyone's surprise, and with the recipe, the orange ex soldier had managed to make a decent lemon cake. Pretty big too, but not big enough for the sweet toothed warriors.

Eventually, the group had gotten tired of waiting for Bardock and Toma to appear and Vegeta had ordered everyone to dig in. Nobody had opposed.

 

"Leave some for them." Raditz spat at the dark skinned Saiyan.

 

"This is just too good!" Turles reached to take another slice of the confection. His hand was stopped by Raditz's and the long haired Saiyan growled.

 

"I can always make more, you guys." Lemo sweat dropped. He was glad that his foreign cooking skills were so accepted among the pack, not that he thought Saiyans were picky eaters, but them fighting over his food was a bit much.

 

"I'm not gonna go back on an errand t' get more stuff." Goku pouted.

 

"You shall go to wherever I command you to go." Vegeta said lightheartedly.

 

Goku stuck his tongue at the Prince.

 

Just then, two Saiyans came in, looking very pleased with themselves. One of them was very naked.

 

Lemo humphed and averted his eyes from Toma's crotch, "why are you in a state of undress?"

 

Toma scratched the back of his head, "it got destroyed…"

 

Lemo crossed his arms, "we were waiting a long time for you guys to appear! What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

 

Bardock flopped down at the table with a dreamy expression, and smiled lecherously at Lemo. "I had Super Saiyan cum dripping down my throat. From my mate."

 

"Ya reached Super Saiyan?!" Raditz asked Toma eagerly.

 

"How come I didn't feel ya?" Goku perked up.

 

"You were on Earth getting supplies when it happened. I felt it." Vegeta provided.

 

Raditz huffed. He wanted desperately to learn how to read ki. The bit of training he had done with Vegeta and Kakarot was still not enough.

 

Toma chuckled meekly, "yeah. Finally. Sorry to make you all wait. Bardock didn't let me go until I came in his mouth several times." He took a seat next to said Saiyan, "thank you for the meal," and he dug in. "Mmm! This is good!" Toma swallowed Lemo's quiche. "What is it?"

 

"Oh, it's a little something from my home planet. You wouldn't understand the ingredients if I spelled them out for you. It has nothing vile in it, I can assure you."

 

"Mmmm~ I don't want anything in my mouth ruining the flavor of Toma's Super Semen." Bardock moaned.

 

Toma blushed furiously, "do you HAVE to call it that?!"

 

"Please, try it." Lemo served a slice for Bardock. "You can always have more of… Ahem, your mate's juice later."

 

"Hm. Point. I am starving after all." Bardock quickly changed his mind and took a bite out of the slice. He groaned when flavor exploded in his mouth. "This is good stuff! Is there more?"

 

Lemo chuckled, "knowing you Saiyans, I prepared a few of them."

 

Bardock swallowed and elbowed his mate, "he knows how to provide for us."

 

"You thinking about including him in the pack? Even if he's not Saiyan?" Toma raised his eyebrows.

 

Bardock shrugged, "if he keeps up with the food like this, then yeah! The pack needs more food providers. Right, Vegeta?"

 

The Prince nodded once, the quiche had indeed been delicious.

 

Lemo blushed and tapped his head, "my cooking skills are not THAT good."

 

"Now yer just bein' modest." Goku ate the last bite of his quiche, "this is really good!" He took a slice of cake and bit into it. "OH! Mmmm! And this is almost as good as Chichi's-" Goku stopped himself as soon as the name left his mouth.

 

"What's a Chichi?" Broly asked.

 

"Oh, she used t' be my mate on Earth." Goku twirled his fingers.

 

Broly frowned.

 

"Dun worry about her. We're not together anymore."

 

"Are you going to not be together with me someday too?" Broly asked with legitimate concern.

 

Goku choked on a piece of cake. Honestly, the things that worried Broly. Goku swallowed the bit of cake that almost got lodged inside his lungs. "Earth matin's ain't the same as Saiyan matin's. They ain't permanent. Dun worry, Broly. I would never leave ya." He leaned his forehead against Broly's shoulder.

 

"He couldn't leave ya if he wanted to!" Raditz blurted out.

 

Vegeta slapped him upside the head, making Raditz smash his face against a piece of lemon cake he was holding in his hand, about to eat it.

 

"What?" Broly asked with a worried expression, "so that means you're stuck with me?"

 

Goku looked back at his brother sitting next to him and scowled at him. He turned to look Broly straight in the eyes. "It means that I WANT t' get stuck with ya."

 

Broly's demeanor changed and he happily started purring, the tip of his tail tapped merrily on the floor as he touched Goku's forehead with his.

 

Turles made a face at the lovesick Saiyans. "Ugh, you two are sweeter than this…" He held up a half eaten piece of the sweet bread, "what's it called."

 

"Cake." Goku and Vegeta said at the same time.

 

"Cake." Turles repeated. He sensed someone watching him and looked up to see Cheelai with concern written all over her face. He slightly and slowly shook his head. Cheelai sighed and went back to eating her food.

 

The little exchange wasn't lost on the ever observant Bardock. He filed the information for later.

 

"Hey, Kakarot. You don't happen to have some garments that would fit me?" Toma asked his youngest cub.

 

Goku swallowed the last bite of cake on his plate and thought. "I dun think any of my stuff would fit ya. Maybe Vegeta's spandex?"

 

"You shall go fetch him proper clothing, Kakarot. I am not one to have my custom made outfits ruined by Toma's bulk."

 

Goku grumbled. Knowing it would be a lost battle, Goku I.T.'d away to Earth to get Toma some new clothes. He would go to Bulma for help, he was sure she knew a thing or two about clothing. Little did he know, Bulma would be more than eager to get ALL the Saiyan warriors some nice fashionable clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all can guess what comes next ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	35. The Observer Knows

Goku didn't return until much later that night, and he looked exhausted to the bone.

Vegeta, Bardock, Toma, and Turles were playing that Saiyan conquering game, Broly was watching along with Cheelai and Lemo. Raditz had already lost and was lying on the nest with his arms under his head, looking pretty disappointed with himself for losing so soon.

As soon as Broly felt Goku, he got up to greet him. Goku tiredly hugged him.

 

"Hey, big guy. I need t' get t' bed. Join me?"

 

Broly nodded.

 

"Let me guess, you went to the woman for help." Vegeta snorted as he looked at the worn out Saiyan.

 

"I diiiiid." Goku whined.

 

"And she gave you more than you could chew."

 

"Yeeeheheeeees." Goku made a long complaining sound and flopped down on the nest, avoiding the soiled spots. Broly lay next to him as close as their bodies allowed.

 

"So did you get me some new shorts?" Toma asked the young Saiyan.

 

"Yes. And no." Goku replied vaguely.

 

Bardock looked at his third born and lifted an eyebrow, "ya either have them or ya don't."

 

"I dun have them with me," Goku flipped to his stomach and addressed his carrier, "Bulma wants to make a show out of… Why are ya chewin' on my toothbrush again?"

 

"I need something to chew on." Bardock said matter of factly.

 

Goku grumbled and took out a small device from his pocket and started typing furiously on it.

 

"What's that?" Raditz rolled next to his brother.

 

"It's a 'state of the art' device that allows me t' communicate with Bulma rather than I.T. t' Earth every time. I'm tellin' her t' add some chewin' sticks t' the stuff she's preparin' for me. I'm pickin' it up tomorrow, so ya can leave my toothbrush the Hell alone!"

 

"Alright, alright." Bardock lifted his hands and chuckled. "Here, have yer weird stick back." He tossed the toothbrush to Goku and he easily caught it, making a face as his hand closed around the wet end.

 

"Explain, Kakarot. What did the woman mean by 'show'?" Vegeta looked expectantly at Goku.

 

"She's gonna get us all new outfits. They'll serve as armor too. But she wants us t' pose for her. If she likes how they look, she'll make more. If she dun like it, it gets trashed."

 

Vegeta roared with laughter. "Bulma, you bitch. I know exactly what is going through your genius perverted brain."

 

"What, what do ya mean?" Goku asked.

 

"Oh, you shall see come tomorrow." Vegeta stretched. "I believe you won again, Bardock. There is no point in continuing the game. You clearly have the advantage." Vegeta got up and began getting undressed for bed.

 

"Alright, it's time for bed." Lemo rubbed his back and left to his room.

 

"G'night, guys." Cheelai stood and made her way to the capsule house.

 

Turles got up and chased after her. "I don't suppose you want to sleep in my nest tonight?" He asked as quietly as he could.

 

"Sorry, Turles. You know why. I can't risk setting it off-"

 

Turles quickly placed a hand on her mouth to stop her from finishing that phrase. He didn't want the others listening in.

 

Cheelai whispered the next part as low as she could, "if you were considerate of anyone's life you would sleep in your own bed. Alone. That way nobody will accidentally throw their arm around you and, you know..." The green alien made a mock explosion gesture with her hands.

 

Turles closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Fine. You're right." He turned to leave, headed to his own smaller nest.

 

The pack got ready for bed, each choosing their preferred spot with their preferred companion.

 

"Ya won't join us, Turles?" Goku called as he got up to turn off the lights.

 

"It's fine. I feel like having a nest to myself tonight. It gets cramped over there with you guys." Turles said dismissively.

 

 _"Why_ aren't ya joining us?" Bardock squinted at the pirate. From what he could observe, Cheelai said something to him and then Turles decided to sleep alone, away from the rest.

 

"Ha, it's not like I'm officially part of the pack, Bardy." Even though Turles had shared the bigger nest before on occasion, he didn't want to press his luck and get kicked out.

 

"You've hunted with us, eaten with us, had sex with us, sparred with us… Might as sleep with us." Toma pointed out.

 

Bardock and Vegeta shared a look. The older Saiyan slightly shook his head.

 

"We shall see about making you part of the pack officially." The Prince announced.

 

To say that surprised Turles would be putting it mildly. The dark skinned Saiyan stood still for a moment, at a loss for words.

 

"For now we shall rest." Vegeta lay back down and threw an arm around Raditz's chest.

 

Turles nodded and settled down on his nest. He had so much going on in his mind, the biggest thought was how he would eventually have to betray them. Sleep would not come easy to him tonight.

 

- 

 

The sun came out too early for the pirate. He got up and started licking himself when he remembered how much Cheelai preferred him showering.

 

 _Might as well._ He thought.

 

As he was about to enter the round house, a hand on his shoulder stopped him, making Turles jump.

 

"Yer up and about early. What are ya up to, Turles?" Bardock asked.

 

"I'm just going to take a shower." Turles shrugged the hand off.

 

"Ya know that's not what I mean." Bardock snarled at him.

 

"Ok, fine, I was going to see if I could get some sex too." Turles tried avoiding the answer Bardock wanted.

 

"Something's going on and I'm gonna find out what. Ya better be clean before joining the pack."

 

"I just said I was going to shower-"

 

"That's NOT what I meant and you know it. Yer not stupid, Turles. Yer my clone. Nothing stupid comes from me."

 

"Woo~ Arrogant much?"

 

"No. Just realistic."

 

"What about Raditz, hmmm? He's not the brightest chip off the block."

 

Bardock sneered at his clone and ignored the bait. "I know yer hiding something and it's just a matter of time before you or Cheelai fuck up and yer intentions are revealed."

 

Turles' tail twitched, confirming Bardock's suspicions of Cheelai knowing what was up with Turles. Bardock pinned him against the wall of the house with one arm against his chest and growled.

 

"Careful, Bardy. You don't want to turn me on now, do you?"

 

Bardock huffed and let go of the pirate. He stepped away giving Turles one last glance before returning to his mate's side in the pack's nest.

Turles quietly and unsteadily let out a breath of air and entered the capsule home.

 

- 

 

Goku was already starting breakfast when some of the others woke up by the smell of food. "Morning everyone!"

 

"You are much too cheerful in the morning." Vegeta's groggy voice came from the nest.

 

"It's a big day today and I need t' get started early. Breakfast is served." A traditional japanese breakfast was served on the table. Goku had even made extra for the hungry Saiyans.

 

"Morning." Raditz got up from the bed and approached his brother, stretching as he did so.

 

"Hi." Came Goku's timid voice, as he saw his brother completely naked. "W-why dontcha get dressed…"

 

Raditz noticed how Goku's face lit up. "Only for you, baby brother." If Raditz wasn't as hungry as he was, he would've teased Goku more, but as it stood, he picked up his under armor from the floor and put it on.

 

Vegeta and Bardock got dressed and joined Raditz at the table.

 

Goku went to the nest to wake up his mate. He straddled Broly's frame and lay on his broad chest. "wakey, wakey." Goku pecked Broly's lips, the other Saiyan immediately woke up and returned the chaste kiss.

 

Broly stretched and turned around, trapping Goku beneath him. "Morning." Broly started purring and nuzzling Goku's neck, making the smaller warrior giggle.

 

"Time to eat, Broly." Goku said.

 

"I have my meal right here." Broly commented, much to Goku's surprise. Broly started thrusting his naked form against Goku.

 

"Uh! Broly, now's not the time. We're all waiting to eat."

 

"I need you. I'll be quick." Broly panted as his hips started moving faster.

 

Goku whimpered as Broly's erection rubbed insistently against his own growing member. "Broly!"

 

"Will you two keep it down?" Toma turned on his stomach and covered his head.

 

Bardock smirked at his mate. Toma was NOT a morning Saiyan, by far. "C'mon, Toma. Breakfast will get cold."

 

"Why don't you give me a nice warm 'good morning' like our kid did with HIS mate?" Toma lifted himself from the bed and cocked an eyebrow at Bardock.

 

Bardock chuckled and got up from the table.

 

"Oh, noooooo." Vegeta leaned on his hand and grumbled.

 

"I'm huuuuungryyyyy!" Raditz whined.

 

"Oh, this will take but a second." Bardock assured the hungry Saiyans at the table.

 

The scarred Saiyan reached the nest and flipped Toma around. He immediately went to work on his mate's dick.

 

"Good morning everyone." Lemo came out of the house and greeted the Saiyans.

 

"Shit." Bardock cussed and let go of Toma's erection. He licked his hand and made his way back to the table. Toma chased after him.

 

"You're not going to finish?!"

 

"Lemo's awake. You know the rules." Bardock responded.

 

Toma was left gaping like a fish. He looked at Lemo, the orange alien had a stern look on his face and… A small blush? When their eyes met, Lemo quickly turned away.

 

Bardock, ever the observer, noticed. "Oh, don't tell me… Ya have the hots for my mate?!"

 

Lemo's blush immediately became more apparent. "Nothing of the sort! I'm just not used to seeing aroused warriors walk around in the buff!" Lemo sat down on his usual place and started serving himself.

 

Bardock snorted and smiled his million dollar smile, "you like him~" He sing-sang.

 

"Enough! Now let's eat." Lemo barked.

 

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at the strange alien. "Only I say when the others can eat."

 

"Oh. Apologies, can we eat now?" Lemo said sarcastically.

 

Two loud groans came from the nest and Vegeta shuddered. If it were any other time of the day he would've asked Raditz to take care of him, but mornings and Vegeta never agreed with each other. After feeling his bonded mate orgasm, the Prince called the two Saiyans to the table.

 

Broly got dressed and sat down at the table while Goku changed pants AND his top. Broly came a lot in the mornings.

 

"Where's Cheelai and Turles?" Broly asked.

 

"Oh, they'll come out when they're ready." Lemo provided.

 

As soon as Goku joined the rest, Vegeta gave the others permission, and they all began to eat.

 

"Wait! Yer not doin' it right." Goku grabbed two chopsticks and demonstrated how to eat a traditional japanese meal. "Ya dun use yer bare hands like that." Goku chuckled.

 

Vegeta continued eating his meal with the chopsticks, already used to them. The others weren't having an easy time, however.

 

"How in the world do you use these things?" Eventually, Lemo was the only one left to figure out chopsticks, Saiyans being extremely fast learners.

 

"I prefer to use my hands…" Raditz took a small egg roll with the chopsticks, dipped it in sauce and ate it. He moaned at the delicious flavors. "These are so good!"

 

Toma took a rice ball and bit down on the chopsticks too hard, breaking them. "Shit." He mumbled with his mouth full and pulled out the broken pieces.

 

"Again? That's the second time, _sweetheart._ Ya need to ease them into yer mouth without biting on them." Bardock demonstrated.

 

"That's easy for you to say. You're the mouth expert!" Toma grumbled as he took a third pair of chopsticks. Bardock smirked and continued eating.

 

- 

 

Several servings later, the group was done with breakfast. They left Turles and Cheelai their portions and left to do their daily activities. Goku however, had plans for the day, and he I.T.'d back to Earth and set off to Bulma's place.

When he arrived, an overestatic blue haired scientist welcomed him.

 

"SON! You won't believe what I got for you guys!"

 

And so it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops. Chapter became too long ^^; next chapter will be where we get to see the Saiyans do a little turn on the catwalk ♫


	36. Here to Collect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Meagan, for catching that HORRIBLY big mistake XD I swear my brain is a mess.

The two recently showered lovers came out of the capsule house. Breakfast was waiting for them, albeit cold. That was easily fixable, however. Turles warmed up the items with ki and immediately dug in.

 

"Where is everyone?" Cheelai asked as she served herself a plate.

 

 _"Ou'shide, shparring."_ Turles spoke around a mouthful.

 

"You can hear them?"

 

A hum and a nod were her answer as Turles didn't stop stuffing his mouth. Cheelai watched him, not a little grossed out.

 

"You Saiyans do have a way of eating…" She said noncommittally.

 

Turles swallowed, "I'm hungry." He shovelled more food into his mouth.

 

Cheelai sighed and continued eating.

When they were done, they exited the cave and saw the others in the distance, as Turles said, sparring. They were all fighting against Broly, except for Lemo. He was checking out his scouter, measuring all their ki levels, awing and gasping.

Turles looked around, searching for Goku.

 

"Shit. He's not here."

 

"Who? Goku? He left to Earth after breakfast." Lemo provided.

 

Turles looked towards Cheelai, shrugging.

 

"You'll catch him later." She shrugged back and sat down.

 

"I think I may join them. Broly could use a real challenge. Five against him will tilt the scale to our side." Turles took off and joined the sparring against the wild Saiyan.

 

"You two sure took your damn time." Lemo casually commented.

 

"Oh, well, if _you_ tried a Saiyan you wouldn't blame me."

 

Lemo choked, "enough with that. I don't want a Saiyan lover and even if I did, they're way out of my league. I'm too old."

 

"Oh, so THAT'S what's holding you back." Cheelai got up and yelled for Toma to come down.

 

"CHEELAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lemo panicked. He stood up and covered her mouth but it was too late.

 

Toma heard the call and floated down, catching a breath of air while he was at it. "You called?"

 

Cheelai shrugged Lemo's hand off. "Yeah, help me out here. If an old guy were to come on to you, would you mind him being older than you? Would you turn him down for being older?"

 

Toma stared at Cheelai and then burst out, laughing joyfully. "I'll have you know that my mate, the most important person in my life, is much much MUCH older than I am."

 

"Oh, so you don't mind older guys!" Cheelai said excitedly.

 

"Not at all! As long as they're Saiyan and sexually mature I'm fine with any age." Toma leaned in and whispered not too softly, "although I do have a preference for older guys."

 

"I HEARD THAT." Bardock's voice came from the distance.

 

Toma chuckled and flew back to the others, pulling his mate away for a spell and kissing him deeply before returning to the fight.

Cheelai's bubble was burst. She sullenly sat back down along with Lemo.

 

"See? I told you it'd be no use. Saiyans like other Saiyans." Lemo chided her.

 

"Turles is ok with having all kinds of lovers."

 

"Well, I'm not interested in him." Lemo realized what he said and blushed, "not that I'm interested in any of them!"

 

Cheelai gave him a knowing look and let it rest, for now.

 

- 

 

Broly was getting quickly overwhelmed with the added opponent, he couldn't focus on five bodies and his self control at the same time. Punches and kicks were starting to land more frequently, and Broly felt his rage bubble up along with his ki.

 

"Focus, Broly!" Vegeta roared.

 

The wild Saiyan growled as his irises began turning golden.

 

-

 

Back on Earth, Goku suddenly snapped his head up in the elevating ki's direction. He could feel Broly slowly losing control.

 

"Bulma! We hafta go. NOW!"

 

"Don't rush me, Son. I still need to choose the music we're going to be playing. Hmmm. There's disco, house, eurodance…" Bulma picked up a few of her flash sticks with music genres written on them and read them one by one.

 

Goku started jogging on the spot as he felt Broly's energy spike more. "C'mooooon, Bulma. I'm serious! We got t' go!"

 

Bulma was still deciding on which to take when Goku felt his mate's ki snap. The Earth Saiyan reached around Bulma and grabbed all of the small memory sticks, "WE'LL TAKE ‘EM ALL."

 

He tossed the flash drives inside the bag of goodies and grabbed Bulma by the arm, teleporting them to Broly's flared ki.

 

Vegeta felt Goku's energy signal right before said Saiyan appeared along with another energy signal that belonged to his wife.

 

"Kakarot!" Vegeta flew down to him with a worried look on his face. "Broly-"

 

"I know." Goku placed the bag down and flew to his breeding mate.

 

Broly had both hands grabbing his head and he was screaming. The other Saiyans watched from a distance as his hair started flickering in and out of gold.

 

Goku reached Broly and placed his hands on his cheeks. He gently tilted his face up and placed a kiss on Broly's lips, silencing his cries. "Focus on me." Goku whispered against the wild Saiyan's lips.

 

Broly panted and whimpered, his ki still unstable. Goku run a hand through his hair lovingly while still kissing his mate. "Come back to me, Broly." He whispered again.

 

Broly's eyes opened and he brought his hands down to cup Goku's cheeks as he deepened the kiss. His ki was still flared, however, and teetering on the edge of transformation.

 

"I'm here." Goku assured him. "Feel my energy."

 

Broly closed his eyes again and touched his forehead to Goku's, focusing on the smaller Saiyan's energy. "K-Kakarot," Broly called in a trembling voice, "I- I n-need you." He gritted out.

 

Goku nodded and flew them to the ground. He lay on the rocky floor and pulled Broly on top, the larger Saiyan immediately attacked Goku's mouth while tearing at their clothing.

 

"Oh, my." Bulma raised her eyebrows at the two partly naked Saiyans, "seems like I came at a bad time… Or did I?"

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed Bulma by the waist. "Everyone, to the cave." He picked up the bag Goku was carrying and flew them to the shelter.

 

The other Saiyans followed without question. Turles offered to fly Lemo and Cheelai to their house to which they accepted. It was a relatively short walk to the cave, but the two aliens felt Goku and Broly needed the privacy as soon as possible.

 

As soon as Bulma entered the cave she pinched her nose. " Ugh, how can you live in this place?"

 

 _"Thank_ you." Lemo emphasized.

 

The Saiyans looked offended by the remarks.

 

Bulma snatched the bag from Vegeta and dug around it, finally pulling out a capsule that read ‘fan' on it. She returned the bag to her husband before going deeper into the cave and throwing the capsule on the floor. An industrial size fan appeared out of thin air and Bulma connected it to the main energy source. "So how're the solar panels working out for you guys?"

 

"Splendidly." Vegeta answered.

 

Bulma turned on the fan and bit by bit, the air inside the cave was cleared. The blue haired woman started walking around the cave, making calculations in her mind.

 

"So, Vegeta. Who's the blue haired person?" Bardock asked Vegeta.

 

"That is my Earth mate. Her name is Bulma. She has given me two cubs."

 

"WHAT?!" Three Saiyans shouted. Raditz knew that Vegeta had a circle back on Earth, but it never came up in a conversation, so he didn't bother telling the others.

 

"I didn't know you had cubs!"

 

"They're half breeds!"

 

"What does that matter?"

 

"Did _you_ give birth to them?"

 

Vegeta closed his eyes. "ENOUGH!" He shouted. "Who I choose to have cubs with is my business, Bardock! And, no, Turles. I did not carry them."

 

"Hey guys!" Bulma came back to the group after deciding where the stage should be placed. "Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Bulma! I'm the one who has been providing you with all that delicious food and water." Bulma winked to the Saiyans.

 

The Saiyans' tone changed immediately.

 

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm-"

 

"Oh, I remember you, you're Raditz. I was there when you kidnapped Gohan, Remember?" Bulma interrupted gleefully. "Vegeta's told me all about you. I feel like we know each other." Bulma held out her hand.

 

Vegeta gently put her hand down. "I have told you what giving your hand means, woman. Saiyan greetings are different."

 

"Oh, I remember. I was asking him for permission."

 

Raditz gawked at the blue haired human and blushed. He held out his hand for Bulma to grasp. The scientist grabbed Raditz's hand and kissed it.

 

"You do realize what you just did, woman?"

 

"I do, Vegeta. Geez, stop worrying so much." By kissing Raditz's hand, Bulma had granted him permission to treat her as he would treat a lover.

 

Vegeta had to stop an involuntary purr that threatened to burst through.

 

Bulma turned to the next Saiyan, "scar on your cheek, bandana, and eighties style getup. You must be Bardock!"  
The older Saiyan huffed.

 

Bulma approached him and leaned up as far as she could to reach his ear. "I hear you're a genius with your mouth."

 

Bardock squinted. The earthling was obviously trying to get on his good side.

 

"Oh! I remember, I got something for you that you'll love." Bulma took her bag from Vegeta and reached inside. She pulled out a rectangular box. "Here, open it."

 

Bardock looked at the object and took it. He opened it and raised an eyebrow, "these are sticks…"

 

"Try one!" Bulma told the older warrior.

 

Bardock reluctantly grabbed a stick and placed it in his mouth. "It tastes weird."

 

"Chew on it a little bit." Bulma prompted.

 

As soon as Bardock chewed on the stick, flavor burst into his mouth. He couldn't help but moan at the strange sugary taste.

 

"Those are called zoethout. It means ‘sweet wood'. They're like fifty times stronger than sucrose! That's an element found in the sugar we use on Earth. These roots are popular in the Netherlands and I got them especially for you."

 

Bulma had Bardock in the palm of her hand with this treat.

 

"Hmmm," Bulma turned to Toma. "You have a bite mark on your shoulder, so I can safely assume you're Toma, Bardock's mate, correct?"

 

Toma laughed and scratched his head, "that is correct."

 

"I hear you're a sweetheart, definitely not aggressive like most Saiyans. I got you some clothes, although I do not mind seeing you naked~" Bulma eyed the tanned Saiyan openly.

 

"WOMAN!" Vegeta blushed at his vulgar mate.

 

"And you," Bulma looked at Turles, "you're that space pirate that tried to destroy our planet with that tree of yours, Turles."

 

Turles smirked and bowed, "at your service. Any friend of Vegeta's is a friend of mine."

 

"Not so fast, mister. You need to apologize for all the strife you caused us." Bulma crossed her arms.

 

Turles was left gaping, not knowing what to say. "I- Apologize then." He was seething inside but if this individual was the one that provided them all with food and commodities, he had to stay on her good side.

 

"I do hope that he's behaving." Bulma looked at Vegeta.

 

"He's trying."

 

Turles sneered at the Prince.

 

"And who are you two?" Bulma asked, referring to Cheelai and Lemo.

 

"I'm Lemo." The orange alien held out a hand as a greeting.

 

Bulma accepted it, "I hope holding hands doesn't mean something different in your culture." She chuckled.

 

"Not at all. It's just a greeting." Lemo smiled.

 

"And I'm Cheelai! It's nice to have another woman around." She held out her hand and Bulma took it.

 

"Oh, for sure! We gotta get together sometime on Earth and have a ladies' night out or something."

 

Cheelai quirked an eyebrow, not quite understanding what Bulma meant, but nodded her head anyways.

 

"Well!" Bulma put the bag down and clapped her hands, "while we wait for Goku and Broly to come back, how about you all take a quick shower," she pointedly looked at the Saiyans, "I have big plans for you guys, and you owe me for all the nice things I've given you." She winked at the dumbstruck warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! the next chapter, which I'm writing right now, actually has the catwalk part in it ^^; This chapter became too long and I had to divide it.


	37. The Stage is Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! This chapter also became too long and I had to divide it again!  
> But the next part is already written so I can assure you 100% that we'll see the Saiyans strutting their stuff on chapter 38.  
> ORZ
> 
> Thank you, Ishizu, for your help! You provided a lot of images that sparked my imagination ;)

"Broly~" Goku moaned his mate's name as Broly penetrated him. The wild Saiyan was in no state of mind to keep things slow. He needed release and he needed it as soon as possible.

 

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

 

"Hmm? For what?" Goku was confused.

 

"For this." Broly let his aura spill into his legendary form. His size increased, every muscle in his body almost doubled in size. The one Goku felt the most was the muscle inside him.

 

"Ahh- HAAAAAAAAA!" Goku cried out in pain as he was stretched to accommodate Broly's bigger size. He had to power up as well to keep his flesh from tearing apart.

 

Broly didn't stop there. Soon after transforming he started a punishing pace. Goku shouted and moaned, the feelings bounced between pleasure and pain. He bit down on his lips when he felt Broly's dick press against his cervix. How was he supposed to fit Broly's cock head in there?!

 

"Broly! Ya can't- Ya can't knot me like this!" Goku gritted. "Yer too big!"

 

The larger Saiyan tried processing his mate's words. His mind was foggy and he couldn't concentrate on a single thing.

 

"Come inside me, but dun go in too deep." Goku elaborated.

 

 _Don't go in too deep. Don't go in too deep._ Broly mentally repeated the phrase like a mantra.

The large Saiyan sat up, pulling Goku with him and sat him on his lap. Goku rather knelt on his lap, Broly's dick was too big to go down to the base and actually sit on his lap. Broly hugged Goku's middle and started pumping his hips up and down, a little more than half his size went in, which was enough to not spear through into Goku's womb.

It didn't take him long to reach his peak and he came inside with a shout. His aura danced dangerously around him. A sizeable crater appeared around them and rocks were shot like projectiles in all directions.

The most amazing thing of all was that Broly's mind was clear now. He was in his Super Saiyan Legendary form and he was clear headed. He turned to look at Goku and saw a pained expression on his face. Broly gasped and pulled Goku off his cock. "I'm sorry."

 

"It's ok. Ya needed that." Goku gave him a crooked smile. "Are ya with me?" Broly nodded. "That's great! Yer learnin' t' control yer power."

 

Broly sighed and powered down. He bent over to kiss his mate softly.

 

"We better get goin'." Goku got up on trembling legs. "The rest are waitin' for us."

 

"What about you? You haven't come." Broly felt really bad not giving his mate an orgasm.

 

Goku chuckled, "it's ok. This was about you. Ya needed release. It's all good." He turned to leave when he felt Broly grab his hand. Goku turned to look at his mate and his heart broke at Broly's expression. "Broly, it's fine. It dun always hafta be both of us comin'. I'm sure ya'll make up for it next time!"

 

That seemed to calm Broly down a bit. When he saw Goku walking with a limp, however, Broly couldn't take it anymore and he swept the smaller warrior off his feet and carried him to the cave bridal style.

 

-

 

The two Saiyans arrived at the cave and saw the others were sitting in front of a tripod screen. Bulma was explaining something to them.

 

"Oh! Just in time, you two-" Bulma stared at the Saiyans with tattered clothing not covering their bits at all."-I was about to play a video so you guys can see how this modeling stuff works. You ok, Son?"

 

"Oh! Eheheh. Broly, ya can put me down."

 

Broly shook his head and walked to the nest, placing Goku down on the soft furs. He remained by Goku's side as if ready to do his bidding, whatever it may be.

 

"I'm ok, Broly. Let's see what Bulma has to show us." Goku's top gi at least covered him, but Broly was completely exposed. Not that he cared. Broly didn't leave Goku's side.

 

Bulma tried to ignore the two partially naked Saiyans, plus Toma, who was completely naked, and started playing the video.

 

"Did you enjoy the legendary cock inside you, Kakarot?" Vegeta, having taken a seat on the furs, playfully whispered in Goku's ear.

 

"Oh, shut up, 'Geta." He remembered when Broly was in his rut and had gone legendary inside his long term friend. The Earth raised Saiyan now held a different kind of respect for the Prince.

 

The video continued as the outfits and models became raunchier.

 

"A-ha-llright!" Turles cheered.

 

"I am not degrading myself to this." Bardock chewed on his sugary stick.

 

"I think it'll be fun." Toma, ever the optimist and go-getter, commented.

 

"Oh, maaan…" Raditz groaned and buried his face in his hands, embarrassed at the prospect of having to strut in different outfits to please their human provider.

 

The video was soon over and the Saiyans now had an idea of what was expected of them.

 

"Well. Now we set up the stage and the clothes you'll be posing in." Bulma closed the tripod screen and asked Vegeta to set it to the side. She then went to the far end of the cave with a capsule in her hand and threw it far away from her.

 

A small stage appeared in a poof of smoke. It had a runway and lights and everything catwalks needed.

 

"Now for the clothing." She returned to the nest and grabbed a few capsules. The Saiyans, curious creatures that they were, watched as she threw the capsules, one by one, and racks of clothing appeared out of thin air.

 

"How do you _do_ that?" Bardock asked.

 

"Capsule technology." Bulma winked. "It's what made my family multi billionaires. That means we're super wealthy." She stood straight and put her hand on her hip and winked at her husband. "It's how I was able to bag me one of the most powerful warriors in this universe."

 

Vegeta had a coughing fit.

 

Bardock smirked at the Prince, "Vegeta, ya little whore."

 

"But ya didn't bag the more powerful warrior." Raditz winked back.

 

Bulma laughed at that. "You're right. I wasn't able to get Goku. I didn't have Broly's sixteen inch dick."

 

Now was Goku's turn to choke.

 

Bardock smirked at this vile blue haired creature, "we're gonna get along just fine."

 

Goku had a bad feeling about them getting along.

 

- 

 

The stage was set, cameras were in position, Bulma set up the surround floor stereos with her choice of music, the main lighting system was turned off, giving the illuminated stage the spotlight, and the Saiyans, sans Vegeta, he refused to be part of this charade, were putting on the first outfits behind the curtains. Bulma had specifically left a couple of racks for the very end.

The racks were divided by colors and the Saiyans each chose the color that best suited their personality.

The blue haired scientist offered Cheelai and Lemo some wine and they accepted. She poured herself a generous amount afterwards and was about to sit on the nest when Vegeta stopped her.

 

"It is dirty." Vegeta grabbed the top fur and wrapped it in a big bundle. At this rate, the nest would soon disappear if they kept soiling each layer of fur and not wash the dirty ones. He threw the bundled up pelt to the corner where the other chocolate covered fur lay forgotten and made his way to the middle of the nest, facing the stage, and got comfortable.

 

Cheelai and Lemo took their seats on the two undamaged chairs that were left. Bulma sat next to Vegeta with her glass of wine in one hand.

 

The Prince scoffed. "You do know only the pack is allowed on the nest."

 

Bulma smiled, "I _am_ the pack, Vegeta."

 

The small warrior laughed. True, if it weren't for Bulma they wouldn't have good food, water, the dragon radar, commodities, and a lot of other things the blue haired woman had given them out of the goodness of her heart. Indeed, if anyone belonged to the pack, it was Bulma, their biggest provider.

 

"Let's get this show started!" She cheered for the others to come out as she pressed play on the remote control in her other hand. Music started blasting throughout the cave.

 

Lemo startled when the big stereo next to him started playing an alluring loud song. Cheelai whooped and started adding moves to the beat of the song.

 

"I can see your type likes to go to dance gatherings!" Lemo had to raise his voice so Cheelai could hear him.

 

"Oh, yeah! All the time! We enjoy dancing very much!" Cheelai replied.

 

The Prince harrumphed at the green alien. His eyes drifted towards his wife and he saw the intensity in her eyes as they were trained on the stage. "You finally got to play Saiyan dress up, did you not?" Vegeta didn't know if he should be mad at her for treating his warrior race as if they were like those anorexic human models he'd sometimes end up watching with his wife because Bulma liked to go to fashion shows. Vegeta thought the whole concept was an abomination. Bulma disagreed, and on many occasions, she would drag Vegeta to a few shows. When she suggested he participate in one of the shows as a model himself was where Vegeta drew the line. Being gawked at by a bunch of puny humans made him feel nauseous.

 

"I told you I was going to get my Saiyan fashion show with or without you." Bulma flipped her short hair and took a sip of her wine. She savored it before swallowing and sighed.

 

"We shall see how this plays out. At least it will be infinitesimally better than those human shows you force me to go to." The Prince watched his wife's lips curve up.

 

"I have no doubt about that." Bulma replied.


	38. Feel the Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here XD I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you, Ishizu, for all your help and inspiration!

"Who goes first?" Toma asked Goku.

 

Goku shrugged, "how should I know? I've never done this before."

 

"I'll go first." Turles finished putting on some weird shoes with a stick protruding on the bottom of the heel. Bulma had packed a whole bunch of high heels, and boots, and pumps of all shapes, colors, and sizes. "Yeah. These fit better." Turles tossed the smaller shoes he tried on earlier aside. He stood up and wobbled a bit before getting his bearings and walking without tripping on himself. "I got this." He walked the steps to the curtains and opened them, revealing the tight outfit to the public.

 

The audience cheered and whistled for him. Turles smiled, it wasn't every day he felt appreciated.

He gave one step and closed the curtains behind him, never turning away from the audience. He gave another step, then another to the beat of the music. He strutted down the aisle, popping his hips from side to side with every step, remembering what the models in the video did. As he reached the end he stopped, placed his hands low on his hips, and turned to the side, sticking one leg out, and looking past the audience.

The outfit Turles chose had high cut shorts, and a skin tight cropped top. The material was black spandex with double purple bolts running down the side of the entire outfit. The crop top had white print that read _'Cum Slut'_ on the front.

Turles gave a little turn and showed his other side. Then he walked back to the curtains, his tail swayed happily up in the air.

Vegeta had to admit that Turles, next to Bardock, had the best ass ever. The high heels he had put on made his rear pop out even more. Why hadn't he tapped that already was beyond him. Synthetic Saiyan or no, Turles' body was built to get fucked.

The pirate reached the curtains and gave a side glance to the audience before spreading his legs some and reaching for his knees with his hands. The tip of his tail sensually traced up his crotch before he straightened up, reached back, and slapped his own ass, making it ripple through the tight shorts. With a wink he disappeared behind the curtains.

 

The group cheered and clapped. Lemo pinched in between his eyes. "I can see where this is going."

 

Cheelai elbowed him, "just enjoy the show, you old fart."

 

Lemo sighed and gave a sarcastic smile as he clapped.

 

- 

 

Turles came to the back of the stage and the others gathered around him.

 

"Well? How was it?" Raditz asked.

 

"Invigorating! Some gods' blood might mix in nicely with the feeling." Turles fanned himself.

 

Goku remembered the bag of cocoa that Vegeta had stashed back into a capsule. Being laid out in the open was too tempting for the Saiyans, so the Prince had decided to put it away until further notice. "I dun think that's a good idea…"

 

"Oh, come on. Tell us where Vegeta hid it." Bardock threw an arm around his youngest cub.

 

"I- Shouldn't someone be gettin' on the stage?!" Goku squeaked.

 

"I tag Broly." Turles slapped the taller Saiyan playfully on the arm.

 

"What does that mean?" Broly asked.

 

Turles smirked, "it means, you big stud, 'get your ass on the stage and strut your stuff'."

 

Broly made an 'oh' sound and walked to the steps. He had chosen surfer shoes with a printed t-shirt and tight green shorts, it looked like he was trying to smuggle out a rolling pin in them. Broly took one step and a ripping sound was heard coming from his shorts. Broly sighed, "all the clothes keep tearing as soon as I move!"

 

"I'll go next while you get yourself fixed." Toma said. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt and black shorts. They were decorated with a blue stripe going all the way down on either side of his torso. He gave his mate a smile and went up the stairs towards the curtains.

 

He strode all the way to the end and stopped. He placed a hand on his hips while the other caressed his face, dragging down towards his lips where fingers played with them. Toma's gaze fell on Lemo's and he winked at the orange alien, making him blush and look away. The tanned Saiyan wasn't stupid, he had immediately understood who Cheelai had been referring to when she had asked him if he was ok with older guys. He had overheard their conversation, plus what Bardock had said earlier that day about Lemo liking him… It didn't take a genius to add two plus two. A little flirting wouldn't harm anyone. Toma turned to his side and bent down to touch his knee length boots. His hands ran up his outstretched leg while he licked his lips. He turned around and gave the crowd a good view of his ass before going back down the aisle.

 

-

 

Bardock sighed, "I'm sure ya can find something that'll fit yer… Generous proportions." He told Broly.

 

"Here! I found a perfect one for ya." Goku pulled out a hanger with a black loin cloth with green decorations hanging from it. "We can adjust yer size!"

 

Broly ripped off the torn shorts and Goku helped him with the loin cloth.

 

"There! Maybe you should lose the shirt." Goku suggested.

 

Broly took off the shirt, tearing it in the process, and got ready for his turn.

 

"Wait! There are shoes that go better with that outfit." Goku went through four pairs of identical combat boots and chose the biggest ones. "Try these on."

 

Broly took off his surfer shoes and tried on the boots. They fit fine.

Just then, Toma came back feeling exhilarated.

 

"How'd it go, shosha?" Raditz asked.

 

"Oh, it's great!" Toma replied.

 

"Ok, I'll go after Broly." Raditz had chosen a tight black shirt with a big yellow swirl in the middle of the chest area, and black shorts with another yellow swirl right on the crotch area.

 

"Yer turn, big guy!" Goku directed Broly to the stairs. "Good luck!"

 

Broly sighed and went through the curtains. The group watching him catcalled and shouted. Cheelai actually got off her seat and cheered for him.

Broly smiled and began walking down the aisle as best he could, remembering to move like the models he saw on the video. The tip of his dick could be seen with every swing of his hips under the loincloth.

 

"Woohoohoo! Damn, he's big." Bulma commented taking another sip of the red wine.

 

Vegeta just shook his head at her and chuckled. "Soon you shall have us standing in line with our erections in our hands and you shall take measurements and make a damn chart!"

 

"A Saiyan dick chart, you say…" Bulma's gears started turning. "That's not a bad idea. And I'll add which one of you are lockers and latchers…"

 

"And then you shall have us go Super Saiyan and make new measurements." Vegeta shook his head.

 

"Oh... I didn't take into account that you guys get bigger when you transform. Shit. Holy shit! How big does Broly get?!"

 

"Weeeeeell, Kakarot was being carried for a reason when he came in, and you know how much he can take."

 

Bulma took a deep swallow of wine. "What worries me is the clothing. Maybe the material is not stretchy enough. I didn't go all out with techno fabric because I wanted to see how they looked first."

 

"You best keep that in mind then. Us Saiyans grow~" Vegeta leaned in close and sniffed Bulma's neck, making her shiver.

 

- 

 

Broly made his way back to the other side of the stage.

 

"How'd it go?" Goku asked eagerly.

 

"I liked it. Cheelai stood up from her chair."

 

Goku chuckled. "Yer turn, big bro."

 

"Oh, yeah~" Raditz cracked his neck and went up the stairs. He spread the curtains with a flair and held onto them as he swayed his hips from side to side in time with the music. He closed the drapes behind him and walked with a bounce down the catwalk. As he got to the end he stopped and threw his head down, making his hair fall in front of him. He then snapped his head back, making that great mop of hair spin in the air and fall back behind him. His hips swayed to the music as Raditz's hands rubbed across his pecs and down to his pelvis where he hooked both thumbs inside his shorts and pulled them down a couple of inches, revealing his happy trail and the base of his cock.

 

Vegeta was THIS close to cheering him on. He caught himself in time and remained composed.

 

"Oh, lighten up, Vee. You don't need to be a Prince all the time. Let loose once in a while." Bulma crawled to the side of the nest and grabbed the bottle of wine from the ice bucket. Vegeta couldn't help but check out her ass as she did so, but his eyes immediately returned to Raditz as the long haired Saiyan Lifted his hair in a bunch and turned around, showing off his ass and tail.

 

The blue haired human offered to refill the others' glasses of wine.

 

"You know, this is a bad idea but this stuff tastes wonderful." Lemo showed his glass and Bulma poured.

 

"It is good, isn't it? It's my favorite wine. On Earth, we call it Pinot Noir, and I like it chilled. It's a common myth that it should be kept at room temperature. If you do that you only taste the alcohol and not the flavor." She poured Cheelai some more wine as well and returned the bottle back in the ice bucket.

 

Bulma crawled back to her husband, who was practically drooling at the Saiyan on the stage.

 

"Should I get you a handkerchief? Or maybe a bucket."

 

Vegeta closed his mouth, wiped it with the back of his glove, and sneered at his wife.

 

"You shall be riding his cock one day, and you shall feel what it is like to have so much Saiyan meat buried deep inside you."

 

Bulma shivered and took a long sip of her wine. "You sure you don't want any?"

 

"That stuff tastes like water to me. I shall pass."

 

Bulma shrugged and went back to enjoying the show.

 

- 

 

Raditz came back from the stage, high on adrenaline.

 

"How was it for ya, brat?" Bardock asked.

 

"It feels almost as good as the fighting tournaments we had on Vegetasei. I tag you, baby brother."

 

Goku let out a breath of air and limped to the stairs.

 

"Lose the limp!" Bardock chuckled evilly.

 

Goku turned around and stuck his tongue out before going through the curtains.

His eyes needed to adjust to the light before he could walk down the aisle. Once he could see better, he tried his best not to limp, while still moving his hips seductively. One glance at the Prince was all he needed to solidify his resolve. The high heels didn't help his situation but he would make it work.

His outfit consisted of a short kilt and a skin tight black shirt. The kilt had the inside folds orange while the rest of it was black, and the shirt had an orange _'Butt Slut'_ printed on the front.

Goku reached the end of the catwalk and spread his legs, tilting his hips to the side. It was at this moment that Broly's semen decided to trickle down his legs and Goku's face lit up as he felt something warm flow down.

 

"WOOO, SON! YOU ARE WHAT YOU WEAR!" Bulma shouted and cheered some more.

 

Cheelai was having a massive nosebleed while Vegeta… The front of his pants were tented and the predatory look on his face made Goku gulp.

Taking a deep breath, Goku turned around and sunk down until his butt was almost touching the floor, if it weren't for his high shoes. He lifted his tail under the kilt and gave the audience a really good view of his rump. As soon as the crowd, mainly Cheelai and Bulma, started cheering again, Goku lowered his tail quickly and stood up. One thing he learned from the video was that teasing got a better reaction from the crowd.

Feeling bold, the young Saiyan, back still to the audience, brought his hand down to the back of his leg to where the semen was dripping down and smeared his fingers in it. He then traced a line from the inside of his leg to his butt cheek, lifting the kilt as his hand rose higher. He then brought his cum stained fingers to his mouth and sucked on them while swaying his hips in a hypnotic manner.

 

Suddenly, a voice rang from the curtains, and Bardock stood with his head out, "THAT'S MY CUB, BITCHES!" And pointed at Goku's gyrating body.

 

Goku smiled and walked back to the other side of the curtains. The responses he got from the crowd were invigorating.

 

"OH, MY GODS!" He squealed.

 

"I KNOW, RIGHT" Turles joined Goku's fangirling.

 

"It feels so awesome t' be cheered on like that! Yer turn, 'Dock."

 

"Hmph. Watch and learn cub." Bardock chewed on the stick and got a fresh blast of flavor in his mouth before stepping onto the stage. The scarred Saiyan looked back to his mate and wiggle his butt, making Toma groan, right before passing through the curtains.

 

Bardock chose long black low riding leggings with ankle boots, and a printed shirt that barely went down to his naval. The shirt read on the front _'Who needs tits'_ and on the back it read _'When you got an ass like this?'_ and a huge red arrow beneath the text pointed downwards. A red thong poked up over the pants' edge and reached right below his tail gland.

The audience cheered when he took on the stage. He swayed his hips exaggeratedly to the beat of the music, exactly how he'd seen on the video, and waved his tail behind him. He came to a halt at the end of the catwalk and popped his hips to the side. His hands came up and outlined the print on his shirt. Then he turned around and grabbed his buttocks firmly while his tail traced around the words on the back of his shirt. The _coup de grâce_ was when he slipped a finger under one of the strings of the thong, pulled it back, and let it snap back against his skin with a sharp crack.

Catcalls and hootings came from the small group, Lemo had only been clapping all along, but Cheelai and Bulma had been the noisiest. Even Vegeta whistled from time to time.

Bardock lifted his arms in the air and made himself bounce on his heels, his ass bounced along with him and the noise from the crowd grew. He had to admit it was a nice feeling having this much power over the others by means of showing off their body. This was almost the same as their tournaments, indeed. Only there was no combat, only sensual movements.

The older Saiyan made his way back to the other side of the stage and hummed. This was kind of fun after all was said and done.


	39. Taste the Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very short, very MILD incest scene between Toma and Goku [because I hc that Toma is Goku's "surrogate" parent. I mean, they're not blood related, but in Saiyan culture that doesn't matter.]  
> So yeah, from a human pov it's kinda incesty? If you squint you can overlook it.  
> Plus, they do it all for show. And they're high on chocolate. Again.

Bardock commented to the others as he came back from the stage, "how about we give them one last look at the outfits together as a group before we… Change." The older Saiyan paused as he saw his youngest cub on the floor getting eaten out by the wild warrior.

 

Broly came up from under Goku's kilt, his tongue still sticking out, and looked at Bardock.

Goku tilted his head back and saw an upside down Bardock looking right at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"He wanted to clean me." Was Goku's only response.

 

Broly went back down to licking his semen out of Goku's breeder.

 

"No time for that! Let's all get back on stage." When Vegeta wasn't around, Bardock was certainly the highest authority.

 

Goku pulled Broly back and gave him a kiss, moaning as he tasted Broly's cum, and himself, on his lips, "we'll continue this later."

 

Broly smiled and got up. There was one problem though…

 

"Oh, no." Bardock sighed, "ya two gotta kill yer mood."

 

"Or ya both can just go out with boners." Raditz shrugged. "Give the public a nice eyeful."

 

"If they get to go out with boners then so do I!" Turles started rubbing himself through his shorts.

 

"Fine! We'll do the boner thing." Bardock walked to Toma and squatted down, burying his face in his mate's crotch.

 

Toma made a surprised noise that transformed into a moan when he felt Bardock's nose nuzzle his cock.

Raditz grabbed Turles by the hips and ground his groin against his butt.

 

"Excuse you?" Turles chuckled.

 

"Yer the best one for the job~" Raditz purred.

 

That made Turles blush. He decided not to overthink what was said.

Soon all six Saiyans were sporting erections and Bardock signaled for them to enter the stage in the same order they had entered the first time. Turles, Toma, Broly, Raditz, Kakarot, and himself stepped out onto the stage and the girls went wild, even Vegeta hollered at them.

Lemo buried his face in his hands, covering his blush.

The six Saiyans struck a pose, their hard ons clearly visible, and then left the stage to try on more outfits.

 

"They really went wild." Raditz said while taking off his shirt and throwing it in a pile.

 

Turles hummed. "We should step it up a notch."

 

"How do you mean?" Toma asked.

 

"Go out in pairs. They seemed to enjoy it more when we're together." Turles explained.

 

Goku whined. He knew what that implied and he couldn't do such things in front of their friends, especially Vegeta. It was one thing to do stuff by himself, but with others… Making a hasty decision, the young Saiyan left the group and made a beeline to the capsule that held the cocoa bag. He looked at it and took a deep breath before returning behind the stage.

He saw the others donning their new 'punk style' outfits. Broly was still having trouble finding clothing that would fit him and not rip as soon as he started moving, but in this style, ripped clothes were no problem at all.

These were more decent looking outfits, less arousing. But Goku was sure that, even more so with the gods' blood, the Saiyans would find a way to make these suits provocative.

Without giving it another thought, Goku clicked the capsule and threw it to the floor. The bag appeared and the bitter scent of cocoa permeated the air.

 

Bardock perked up. "Is that- What I think it is?"

 

"Baby brother, are ya sure yer up for this?"

 

"Let's just do it." Goku sighed.

 

Turles quickly grabbed the bag and set it on the back of the stage. Just like Vegeta had done all those days ago, he took the small scoop and placed six piles on the stage floor behind the curtains.

 

"Let's dig in." He made a line with one pile and inhaled it.

 

Raditz and Bardock followed. Toma made a line of powder for himself and Broly. Last was Goku. He closed his eyes for a second and then snorted his line of cocoa powder.

 

"We just do one, ok guys?" Goku shook his head, feeling the effects of the powder.

 

"Wooo!" Turles cheered and grabbed Raditz's hand, pulling him onto the stage. To the rhythm of the music, Turles started grinding himself against the long haired Saiyan, not quite dancing, but close to it.

 

If Raditz wasn't high, he'd be trying to push Turles away because of Vegeta's command to stay away from the clone. But now, Raditz didn't have a care in the world. He had a pliant warm body next to him and he was going to enjoy it. Repercussions could come later.

Turles ran his hands from Raditz's crotch to his pecs. Raditz pulled Turles close by the waste and ground his hips against his.

Bulma and Cheelai catcalled, and shouted, and fist pumped the air.

Vegeta growled under his breath, but even he couldn't deny they looked great together. The outfits were too human for his tastes, the torn jeans and long sleeve shirts worn around the waist were not meant for a warrior race. Not to mention the accessories.

 

"Woman, you have disgraced my race. What were you thinking when you chose these attires? We cannot fight in these!"

 

"These clothings aren't meant for fighting. They're meant to make you look good. Just look at their asses! TURN AROUND, BOYS!"

 

Vegeta rubbed a hand down his face and blushed as Raditz and Turles turned around, Raditz pulled his long hair to his front to give a nice view to the audience. Their tails swung left to right. Even with that pesky shirt around his waist, Turles' ass still stood out, and when Raditz lifted the edge of his loose jacket to show his rear in those tight jeans… "Alright, FINE!" Vegeta leaned back on the furs and sulked.

 

"Told you." Bulma winked and finished off her glass of wine.

 

The two Saiyans left only to have two more come out to the stage; Broly and Bardock.

The larger Saiyan's outfit was tearing at the seams but he was able to walk down the aisle without causing too much damage to it. Bardock walked in front of him. They reached the end and Bardock suddenly bent down and rubbed his ass against Broly's crotch.

 

"Stretch yer arms out and flex them!" Bardock indicated.

 

Broly followed his instructions and the moment he flexed, his shirt ripped in several places.

Cheelai actually spilled her wine, Lemo was quick to catch the glass and keep it from shattering against the floor. Bulma hollered and Vegeta sat up, his eyes open wide and roaming across the built Saiyan's strong arms and chest.

Broly smirked and brought his arms down to lift Bardock back up and against him. His hands ran almost possessively across the older Saiyan's body, making sure to touch his crotch and his nipples.

Bardock closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of those powerful hands roam across his body.

 

"This calls for another glass of wine!" Bulma shouted. She went to pour some wine and offer some more to the others. "Oops! Looks like we're all out, I'm going to get some- Some more." Bulma walked rather unsteadily to where she had unencapsulated several bottles before the show began and grabbed another bottle. She brought it to Vegeta and batted her eyes at him.

 

The Prince rolled his eyes and very easily pulled the cork out. Bulma placed a kiss on his cheek and took the bottle from him.

 

"Woman, you are drunk." The smaller Saiyan scoffed but chuckled all the same.

 

Bulma ignored him in favor of watching the Saiyans on the catwalk now turning around to leave the stage for the last pair.

She quickly filled Cheelai's cup and Lemo's and placed the bottle in the ice bucket.

In the meantime, Toma and Goku came out. The younger Saiyan moved to the music, actually dancing, while Toma tried mirroring his moves.

Vegeta watched his former rival through half lidded eyes, he still couldn't get that image of Goku in a kilt and dripping semen from his mind. Once this show was over, he would make his desires known to him.

Their eyes suddenly met and Goku couldn't help but blush as he stopped moving his hips against Toma's.

Toma noticed Goku's distraction and turned the smaller Saiyan towards him. Goku's back towards the audience, Toma grabbed Goku's ass and spread his asscheeks apart, he made eye contact with the Prince and winked while smirking evilly.

Vegeta's mouth fell open. This was clearly a challenge.

Toma touched Goku's tail and rubbed it softly, making his cub purr. The Prince growled. The fur on his tail stood on edge.

 

"Easy, Your _-hic-_ Majesty. This is all for fun." Bulma patted her husband's back.

 

Vegeta's tail lashed out over the green pelts. He huffed and watched as the two Saiyans returned to the back of the stage.

After a few moments, all the Saiyans poured out and posed for the crowd.

Bulma fist pumped and cheered for them, spilling some wine on Vegeta.

 

"WOMAN!"

 

"Ooooops~" Bulma chuckled. "My bad."

 

Cheelai was just as bad off as Bulma, and Lemo even more so. He actually cheered for the Saiyans this time.

 

"Bunch of lightweights…" Vegeta groused as the warriors disappeared through the curtains.

 

- 

 

Behind the stage, the Saiyans were getting ready for the next suits. Or trying to. They were very distracted with each other as they took off their current outfits.

 

"What- IS this?" Raditz stepped away from a handsy Turles and took a piece of garment from his rack and studied it.

 

"Oh! That looks like a swimsuit." Goku looked at it better. It was definitely a weird, very revealing swimsuit.

 

"Humans wear clothing to swim?" Turles raised an eyebrow, going back to caressing Raditz's body.

 

"Yeah, we do that on Earth." Goku took a look through the racks and found a total of six swimsuits. "Let's do these next!" He exclaimed.

 

"I hope these won't rip apart." Broly said as he looked at them.

 

Goku closed his eyes half way and took a whiff of Broly's scent. He started purring again and dropped the swimming attires as he got close to his mate.

 

Bardock, trying to be the levelheaded one, tsked, "we got a show to put on." He finished taking his clothes off and chose a red swimsuit. "How do ya even put this on?!"

 

"I think we're gonna need help from Bulma." Goku stepped away from Broly and peeked around the stage, calling his childhood friend over.


	40. Chase the Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore Raditz's brother complex ORZ Pretend he's just staring at Turles.
> 
> Aslo, this chapter was getting to be very long so I had to rush it a bit :( Sorry.

Bulma stumbled to get out of the nest and to the back of the stage. Goku stood there, half naked, touching his index fingers together.

 

"What is it, Son?" Bulma slurred.

 

"We need help with the swimsuits. I can't understand how some are supposed to work."

 

"Oh! No problem. I'll help out." Bulma made her way to the back of the stage and started explaining how to put on the swimsuits. "Ok, this one is a half th-thong. You put it on one leg and the back is held by your butt and the front is held by your dick."

 

"I want that one." Turles snatched the purple half thong and put it on following Bulma's directions.

 

"This one is called a mankini. Think about pants with suspenders, only these aren't pants, they're like- Underwear."

 

"Put it on me." Bardock commanded the blue haired woman.

 

Bulma made a mocking salute and helped Bardock get into the red outfit.

 

"Mankini costume thong~ Who wants help with this one?" Once Bulma was done helping Bardock, she held up a black, white, and blue swimsuit.

 

"I can wear that one." Toma volunteered.

 

"Ok, so you put the bottom part on like your under armor, and then you hook the upper part around your neck, just stick your head right through this hole."

 

Toma followed her instructions and ended up wearing a swimsuit with the neck, including a bowtie, and bottom connected by a blue strap that ran down the middle of his torso. "That wasn't so hard." He mumbled. "How do I look?"

 

"You really want me to tell you with your mate right in front of me?" Bulma snickered.

 

Toma snorted and grabbed Bardock by the waist, pulling him into a kiss that got too deep for Bulma to keep staring at them without feeling like she was intruding.

 

"How do I put this one one?" Broly asked, showing Bulma a green swim jock.

 

"Oh, sweetheart." Bulma looked at Broly's erection. "I don't think you can fit in these. Not with THAT." Bulma pointed in the general direction of Broly's crotch.

 

"I'll help him out!" Goku, without thinking, pulled a Bardock on his mate and sank to his knees in front of Broly, taking his massive hard on in his mouth.

 

Bulma's eyes widened. Well, if the Saiyans wanted to give her a show then who was she to refuse?

Goku couldn't even fit half of the erection in his mouth, so he wrapped his hand around the base and started jacking Broly off.

 

"Wow. You guys are definitely size queens."

 

"Mmm~ What does that mean?" Turles purred, getting closer to the human, his tail made loops in the air.

 

Bulma recognized the tail language, as she had seen Vegeta do this many times, after he got his tail back, before pouncing on her. "Careful, stud, my husband, the Prince _-hic-_ of all Saiyans is just 'round the corner." She winked at the dark skinned warrior.

 

"Hmph. Indeed he is." Turles backed off.

 

Raditz, however, practically had Vegeta and Bulma's blessing to treat the woman as one of his lovers. He approached the blue haired beauty and slyly said, "will I get turned down?"

 

"Oh, you're funny." Bulma smiled wickedly at the long haired Saiyan. She looked down and saw that he already had a swimsuit on, a yellow pistol bikini. "Nice choice. It defines you well." She spoke above a whisper.

 

"It was the easiest one to put on, and one that would be _big_ enough for me." Raditz grabbed his junk as he backed Bulma into the back of the stage.

 

"I- Better go see what… Vegeta is up to."

 

Raditz leaned in and smelled her neck. Bulma's eyes fluttered as the burly warrior ran his nose across her skin. "Yeah. You better." He leaned back and gave Bulma a fanged smile.

 

Bulma gathered her thoughts and quickly returned to the nest, forgetting all about helping Broly into the swim jock.

She grabbed her wine glass which she left on the floor by the bed and took a big gulp, before crawling back next to Vegeta.

 

It took the Prince one sniff. "And why the Hell are you aroused?!" He took another sniff, "I can smell Raditz on you!"

 

"Oh, n-nothing happened."

 

Vegeta growled and pinned Bulma to the furs, his eyes were ablaze. Bulma's pupils dilated. The wine glass spilled all over the green pelts.

 

"You are allowed him only when I am around." Vegeta growled.

 

"He just smelled my neck, Vee. Like I said, nothing happened."

 

"Saiyans do that when we want to have sex."

 

"You sniffed my neck just a while ago!"

 

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at her. "It is called teasing, woman."

 

"Well, it definitely worked."

 

Vegeta was about to kiss her when he saw someone move in his peripheral vision. He turned to look at the stage and saw Turles wearing a…

 

"What the Hell is he wearing?!"

 

"Oh, that's called a half thong."

 

"It has only one side!"

 

"Hence the name…" Bulma squinted at the Prince.

 

Cheelai cheered as Turles made his way, barefoot like all the others, to the end of the stage. He grabbed his hips and shimmied them to the beat of the music.

 

"WOOOOO!" Bulma yelled at him. "SHAKE IT!"

 

Vegeta was transfixed by the display. How could humans be so vulgar as to wear something like that? Full nudity had less of an impact.

Turles turned around and lifted his tail, giving the group a full view of his tail gland and ass, clearly in a raunchy fashion.

 

-

 

While Turles did his thing, Broly was getting closer to the edge with Goku swallowing around his shaft.

 

"Ng! I'm close. So close." Broly whispered as he caressed Goku's hair.

 

The smaller Saiyan put more effort into his actions and soon he had Broly spilling down his throat.

Broly let out a loud groan as he came. His hips moved erratically a couple of times and he pulled Goku's face closer to him, as much as he could without hurting him.

 

Goku felt Broly's dick start to shrink. He popped off the shaft, "ok, done, Bulma… Bulma?"

 

"She left. She was one step away from getting fucked by yers truly." Raditz pointed at himself.

 

Goku scowled at his brother. "Now how am I supposed t' get this thing on him…" He studied the swim jock and finally figured it out by the time Turles returned.

 

"Toma, you're next." Turles announced.

 

"As soon as I get 'Dock off me." Toma moaned.

 

Bardock was on his knees, an expected position and not at all surprising, sucking his mate off. Toma wasn't even trying to get him off. If anything, Bardock was being encouraged.

 

Turles marched towards them and crouched behind his lookalike. "You need to make him come fast, Bardy. Get your game on. Get all that sweet thick semen out of him and into your mouth." He whispered seductively.

 

Bardock whimpered and put more effort into his actions. He knew exactly what to do to make his mate blow his top off and it wasn't long until Toma was moaning Bardock's name and shooting down his throat, triggering Bardock's own orgasm as he felt cum fill his mouth. Luckily, Bardock had the foresight to release his erection from his tight outfit so as not to stain it when he climaxed.

 

"Great. Now get your ass out there before you spring another stiffy." Turles helped get Toma's swimsuit back in place and ushered him to the curtains.

 

Toma was still dazed as he stepped out and onto the catwalk. He blinked a couple of times until his eyes adjusted, then he presented his outfit to the others.

 

- 

 

"Looks like you need help with that." Turles' eyes happened to drift over Raditz's crotch.

 

With all the things going on around him, plus the gods' blood, Raditz had gotten very aroused and his swimsuit was stretched out to the max.

 

"Go help my brother and I'll watch." Raditz purred.

 

Turles' smirk couldn't get any wider. He stalked towards Goku, and pressed his body against his. Goku was too horny to care who this was, it was a warm hard body and that was good enough for him.

Goku clashed their mouths together as Turles ran his hands down and behind him to grab his ass.

 

"Oh, yeah. Now THIS is a show." Bardock joined the group. "I'm gonna get hard again just from watching them."

 

"Oh, yeah." Raditz grabbed his erection and started taking care of himself.

 

Broly's eyes widened as he saw the two almost identical Saiyans make out with themselves.

 

"Don't they look gorgeous?" Raditz walked to the taller Saiyan and swung an arm around his shoulders.

 

Broly gulped and nodded vigorously.

 

Just then, Toma came back from the stage, sporting a renewed hard on. "Bardock," He panted. " On your knees!"

 

"Again?" The older Saiyan scoffed humorously.

 

"Are you complaining?" Toma growled playfully.

 

"Never!" Bardock got down to work.

 

"Broly, ya got the stage." Raditz nudged the wild Saiyan to the steps.

 

Broly was already starting to get hard from the cocoa powder and from watching his mate fool around with Turles.

 

"Think ugly thoughts." Was Raditz's advice as Broly made his way up the steps and through the curtains. After Broly left, Raditz started jacking himself off as quickly as he could since it was his turn next.

 

Turles and Goku made out furiously, and when Turles snuck his fingers inside Goku's breeder, the younger Saiyan parted to let out a long moan. The pirate smirked and added his tail to the fingers. Goku slumped against him, not being able to keep himself up. Turles lowered them to the floor and kept fucking Goku with his tail, his hand grabbed a hold of Goku's shaft and started pumping it fast.

 

"Turles!" Goku whined.

 

Raditz felt himself tip over the edge. "Fuck!" He came in long streams, some accidentally got on Goku and Turles as well as all over the floor. This side of the cave would need to be scrubbed down thoroughly to get rid of all the spunk.

 

Suddenly, screams of delight came from the other side of the stage. A very aroused Broly returned from the catwalk, his swim suit was in tatters because he just couldn't get the images of Goku and his almost twin out of his head.

 

"It broke." Broly complained holding up the torn pieces of the swimsuit.

 

"Yeah, I could hear the screams." Raditz smiled lazily. He tucked himself inside his swimsuit and climbed up the stairs.

 

"Want to help me with this one?" Turles called Broly over.

 

The larger Saiyan raised an eyebrow at the pair. Turles was fucking Goku with his tail! Broly got behind Turles and used his tail to get inside his mate as well, curious at this new way of having sex. Goku moaned as the two tails wriggled inside him.

 

"How about you fuck me with that huge dick of yours?" Turles purred at Broly as he wiggled his ass against the wild Saiyan's groin.

 

Broly looked at Goku, "is that alright?"

 

Goku moaned and nodded his head. He didn't even know what he was agreeing to, but as long as those tails kept doing what they were doing, Goku was fine with anything.

 

Turles tensed as inch by glorious inch of Saiyan meat made their way inside his mating entrance. He moaned when Broly's dick reached his cervix and there was still a lot more cock to go. "Just how BIG are you?!" Turles asked, rhetorically. He pushed back to get more of that shaft inside, the opening to his womb stretched deliciously as Broly's cock made its way inside. Turles almost came at the feeling of being stretched beyond his limits. He pushed back more as Broly pushed forward until he was as deep as he could go.

 

Turles let out a loud moan as his womb was invaded by such a delicious cock. "You, lucky bitch." Turles turned to Goku and started jacking him off quickly. Raditz would return any moment and then it would be Goku's turn.

 

The added feeling of a hand around his shaft, and with the aid of the aphrodisiac, Goku came just as Raditz returned from the stage.

 

The long haired Saiyan refrained from any lewd actions and grabbed his brother, helping him on his unsteady legs. "Yer turn, baby brother."

 

Goku hastily put on his teardrop g-string swimsuit and walked up the stairs.

 

"Damn…" Raditz took a deep breath. He turned to the dark skinned Saiyan, "I'm gonna need yer mouth, Turles."

 

The pirate licked his lips and opened his mouth. Raditz neared the couple and kneeled down in front of the clone, bringing his hardening dick to Turles' lips.

 

-

 

"Ohhh~ 'Dock. It's almost your turn." Toma tried to pull Bardock off to no avail. "I want to suck you too."

 

That got Bardock's attention and he pulled off his mate. Toma lay down on the rocky floor and Bardock climbed on top of him, facing the other way. He caressed Toma's face with his tail before going back to sucking him off. The tanned Saiyan moaned and took Bardock into his mouth. No stops were pulled, Bardock needed to get off fast before getting on the stage. Toma moved Bardock's swimsuit to the side and stuck two fingers inside his breeder. Bardock tensed and let out a long moan, he also mimicked his mate and wiggled two fingers inside Toma's breeder. The taller Saiyan choked, still not used to being breached.

 

"I really need to fuck ya one day." Bardock purred.

 

Toma's eyes rolled to the back of his head from just imagining Bardock penetrating him. Bardock started moving his hips against Toma's mouth, and soon he was coming down his throat. He muffled his moan against Toma's groin and started sucking harder.

Toma shouted and shot his load inside Bardock's mouth, the feeling left him dizzy, his eyes, unseeing. He could only feel as Bardock got up, and leaned down to kiss him before the older Saiyan left to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the bathing suits can be seen here: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuiHqmN15q0
> 
> Or you can just google the names of the bathing suits if you're curious. I made sure I got the names right.
> 
> Thank you, Try Guys, for inspiring me, and thank you, Ishizu, for suggesting the bathing suit show ;D


	41. Afterparty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishizu:  
> This a continuation of a missing scene [Ch. 40-41 Catch the Rainbow] containing incest themes, read at own risk.
> 
> Alpha:  
> You don't HAVE to read it, but this chapter would make a bit more sense if you read the missing scenes one.  
> I understand some people don't like incest. ~~Even though it's among aliens that have nothing to do with human culture and don't have the 'inbred' mental problems human babies can get, so incest is not a problem for them.~~
> 
> Sooo, here's the link if you're interested:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589044/chapters/46710271

Dead silence rang for a moment before all the Saiyans seemingly collectively decided that the damage was already done, and went back to their activities.     
  
Without caring about the wreckage he had done to the stage, Broly kept on going at it with his mate. Goku, not being able to do much other than take it as much as he could, just lay there trying to figure out what just happened, still a bit slow thanks to the gods' blood.

 

"Broly, I don't think this is the best place, maybe we-"

  
  
Broly loved his mate, he really did, but sometimes he did talk too much, but Broly knew how to handle that. With minimal effort he tossed Goku's legs over his broad shoulders, and hammered down into his mate, making the still legwarmers clad legs swing to and fro in the air and Goku lose all train of thought.  
  
Needless to say, Goku had not more complaints.  
  
  
  
"BOYS!" Bulma's miffed voice interrupted the two Saiyans. Having gotten up from her spot in the nest, she'd wobbly made her way to where the sad remains of the stage were. "You ruined my _-hic-_ Stage!"  
  
  
  
Goku looked up at her, "I dun understand. What happened?"  
  
  
  
Bulma crossed her arms. "You fucked my stage to death, Goku! That's what happened! AND you ruined the outfit I got you!"  
  
  
  
Goku looked around himself to see the tattered remains of the curtains and the wooden planks all in disarray on the cave floor. "Oops." He gulped. "Umm, I can try and fix it, but-"  
  
  
  
Bulma snorted, "no _-hic-_ Thanks, I have a better use for you two. First you'll finish giving me this show between you two, then I'll tell you more. Now Broly, fuck him harder!"

  
  
Goku had a bad feeling about this.

 

-

  
  
Bulma was evil. There was no doubt. Goku loved her, but she was evil. Simple as that.  
  
  
  
"Hey, baby bro! Ya looking good in that outfit!"  
  
  
  
Goku snarled and ignored his loud brother as he walked around the cave offering drinks to the smirking partiers. Honestly, it's not like it was his fault that Broly fucked with the force of an earthquake hitting a ten on the Richter scale.  
  
Also, where did Bulma get these outfits? Did she just have them lying around? The weirdest part was that this was tailored to his size perfectly.

At least it wasn't just him being punished. Broly was stuck on 'bartending' duty at the bar Bulma had brought with her.  
  
Still didn't change that Goku got the worst end of the stick, because apparently while Broly had ONLY ruined the stage, Goku'd ruined the stage AND his outfit.  
  
Broly had ruined several outfits over the course of the show but _'nooo'_ he couldn't help it- _'He was just big, not irresponsible'._ Heck, Bulma had even demanded the other 'models' turn over their outfits to keep them from getting dirtier, leaving them all naked at the moment. You'd think she'd be more angry with Broly for ruining more attires than the others.  
  
To be fair, Goku also suspected it was a matter of Broly not being able to get into this bunny outfit, but he'd never get a straight answer from her. Lost in thought, Goku didn't sense the hand making its way towards his ass before he felt a pinch, and jumped away like a scalded cat, narrowly avoiding spilling the drinks on the tray.  
  
He gave his smirking brother a death glare which seemed to have no effect. Keeping an eye out for other wandering hands, he continued serving drinks to the rest of the pack now seated around the small table from the Valentine's chocolate party. He placed a shot glass down in front of Vegeta, determinedly avoiding looking at the surely smirking face.  
  
  
  
"Honestly, woman. You call this alcohol." Vegeta picked up the small glass of vodka-tequila with disdain etched on his elegant face and drank it as if it were mere water.  
  
  
  
Bulma turned from talking with Cheelai to her husband, "oh, you want the Saiyan approved stuff, huh?"  
  
  
  
"There's stronger stuff?" Cheelai groaned and grabbed her spinning head.  
  
  
  
"Don't _-hic-_ Sweat it, hun. I have these… Pills…" Bulma went to rummage for a small bottle in her bag and whooped when she pulled it out. "I invented these when I realized I couldn't hold my alcohol well enough for His Majesty here. These pills help you be able to tolerate alcohol better. That should give us a small chance to keep up with the boys."  
  
Cheelai didn't even question the smart human. She took the offered pill and swallowed it in one gulp. Bulma took a pill for herself.  
  
The scientist then pulled a marked capsule from the bag and threw it on the floor behind her. A few bottles of absinthe appeared.  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked to the bottles and grabbed one. "Oh, yes. This is much better. Seventy four percent alcohol. Not as strong as our alcohol on Vegetasei but it will do."  
  
  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes, too used to Vegeta being a snob and Saiyans' ridiculous biology.  
  
  
  
"Too bad _-hic-_ Lemo didn't want to stay for the after p-party." Cheelai said sadly.  
  
  
  
"It's his loss!" Bulma piped up. "Now come dance with me!"  
  
Cheelai giggled as Bulma pulled her aside and both girls started dancing to the upbeat music.  
  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head and headed to the bar where Broly was. Leave it to Bulma to even encapsulate a bar for this occasion. Well, it was free booze so no complaining here. Except maybe over the strength of said booze.  
  
Vegeta smirked as Broly topped off another drink with his cream. "You might want to switch bottles, Broly. I have something a bit stronger here." The Prince handed Broly the dark green bottle.

  
  
The large Saiyan studied it before shrugging and serving a new batch of drinks.

  
  
"Say, Broly. I think I shall have a _'Blowjob'."_  
  
  
  
Bardock almost choked on his drink and turned around to look at Vegeta so fast he almost snapped his neck. "Did somebody want a 'blowjob'?"  
  
  
  
Toma dope slapped him, "no, you sweet idiot. Vegeta's asking for a type of drink."

  
  
Bardock rubbed the back of his head and pouted, both over the slap and the loss of a blowjob opportunity.    
  
  
  
A snort was heard from down the table, "you always did have a one track mind, Bardy."  
  
  
  
"Up yours, clone."  
  
  
  
"What, are you offering?"

  
  
Bardock didn't even bother replying to Turles. It was exactly what the dark skinned Saiyan would've wanted.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the pack seated around the table and added, "as a matter of fact, Broly, give us all Blowjobs."  
  
Broly tilted his head, not understanding what the Prince was asking of him.  
  
"I mean the drink called 'Blowjob'. If I wanted the other type I'd ask Bardock."  
   
Broly still looked at a loss.  
  
"Oh, nevermind. Here…" Vegeta walked to the other side of the bar and showed Broly how to make a blowjob drink.  
  
"...And then you just top it off like this, if you have trouble getting your cream out, just look at Kakarot."  
  
  
  
Hearing his name, Kakarot's head swirled around from where he was standing near the table, though not within 'pinching-distance'. Vegeta licked his lips. Bulma had outdone herself today, he had to admit. He let his eyes run up and down Kakarot's form as he made his way back to the table.  
  
Correctly guessing the Prince's thoughts, Goku just narrowed his eyes at him, knowing there was little he could do. Really, the outfit was just plain ridiculous. The only places he'd seen it was in Master Roshi's magazines, and that one time Bulma had worn it, shortly after they'd first met and had been stuck in the desert. What was up with bunnies being sexy? He turned on his high heels, adjusted the fishnet stockings, corrected the placement of his fake bunny ears, and walked back over to the bar, several eyes following his movements. He brought over the drinks and placed them on the table.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Cheelai came back from dancing and settled between the Saiyans.  
  
"Oooo~ What are we doing here?" Bulma asked, eyeing the whipped cream topped glasses.  
  
  
  
"Blowjob shots." Vegeta answered as he passed a drink to her. "Made with latcher cum instead of Irish Cream."  
  
  
  
Bulma made a face. "Alright then, does everyone know how to do this?" The Saiyans, Vegeta excluded, looked at her confused.  
  
  
  
"I was getting there…" The Prince snarled.  
  
  
  
"I can show them!" Bulma interrupted. "You put your _-hic-_ Hands behind your back, and grab the glass with your mouth…" She put her lips around a shot glass and threw her head back, downing the drink. She then took the glass out of her mouth and placed it on the table with a loud clunk. "And that's how you do it. Damn, that's some thick stuff!"  
  
  
  
"That's latcher cum for you." Bardock smirked as he placed his lips around his glass and imitated the blue haired human.  
  
  
  
Toma watched his mate down the drink without a problem. He then turned to Bulma, "it's a sign of a healthy, or backed up latcher."    
  
  
  
"That stuff's great for ya, yer skin, hair… We used to make beauty products with it on Vegetasei." Raditz added. "If it was thick enough, you could just use it as a face mask right there."  
  
  
  
Bulma's mouth hung open. "BEAUTY PRODUCTS?!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed, "woman, get some samples later and examine them on Earth, we are drinking now."  
  
  
  
"Indeed," said Turles, "and I have a suggestion after this drink- BODY SHOTS!"  
  
  
  
"HELL, YEAH! Haven't done that in ages!" shouted Bardock.  
  
  
  
Raditz and Toma started chanting, "SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS!" And soon everyone at the table joined in.  
  
  
  
"Ohh, you have those on Vegetasei also?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
  
"We had a lot of similar drinking traditions on my home planet, woman. Now everyone, finish your drinks so we can proceed with the body shots." Vegeta's command was obeyed by the others. There was some choking here and there, but eventually, everyone had downed their drinks.  
  
Vegeta smiled, "right, now we just need a _'shot glass'._ KAKAROT, COME HERE."  
A wave of excitement spread around the table, the same time a wave of dread spread through Goku's body, and the Saiyans had a hard time keeping from smiling like loons.  
  
  
  
The 'waiter' quietly made his way to the table where he was unceremoniously picked up and thrown on top of it, shot glasses clattered to the floor. "HEY! What the-"  
  
  
  
"Kakarot, unless you want that outfit ripped, I suggest you roll down the top part." The Prince warned.  
  
  
  
Not waiting for an answer, the other Saiyans reached over to help roll down the upper part of Goku's outfit, revealing his nipples and abs. Another pair of hands held down his legs, while another pair stretched his arms above his head, effectively trapping him.  
  
  
  
Goku's ki started to rise, but was halted by Vegeta's gleaming eyes, "no need for that, Kakarot. You are in safe hands. We are just going to have a little fun with you. No harm will come to you."  
  
  
  
Goku hesitantly relaxed a bit and lay down fully on the table. "What are ya gonna do?"  
  
  
  
"Simple. Woman, fetch me a bottle of absinthe, and a bottle of chocolate syrup."  
  
  
  
"I'm not your maid!" Bulma huffed but did as Vegeta said, eager for the show to come.  
  
  
  
"Now, you must hold still, Kakarot. Regulate your breathing, remember what Toma did back at the Valentine's day party? It is similar to that, just no fountain."  
  
  
  
It was hard to relax with so many hungry eyes looking at him, but Goku's training in meditation helped him eventually calm down. He trusted Vegeta, he might be an ass but he didn't lie, at least not about non emotional stuff. The Prince was rather repressed when it came to feelings.  
  
  
  
Bulma returned with the requested items, smiling a rather disturbing smile.

  
  
Vegeta grabbed the bottle of absinthe and opened it. "Now, Kakarot, it is fairly simple. We shall pour some booze in your navel, some chocolate syrup on your chest and then everyone can finish off with a drink of milk. Sounds easy enough, right?"  
  
  
  
"M-m-milk? Who's milk?" Kakarot fumbled on his words.  
  
  
  
"Why- Your milk, of course. You are the star right now. Besides, we have on good authority that you have the best milk in the pack."  
  
  
  
Goku blushed red. He had a pretty good idea about who'd given him that title. He tried to look over at Broly, but the wall of spectators blocked his sight. He could see his brother though, who he was pretty sure had also voted for him to get that title. Steadfast avoiding looking anyone in the eyes, he lay back and accepted that this was happening.  
  
Once Vegeta deemed Goku relaxed enough, he poured a small amount of liquor in Goku's naval. Then he poured chocolate syrup in a neat zigzag in the middle of Goku's chest. "As your Prince, I shall go first. After that you all decide who goes next." Vegeta bent over and licked the chocolate, he then sipped the absinthe in Goku's naval, and lastly, he latched onto the nipple closest to him.  
  
Goku tensed as he felt his bonded mate's lips sucking at his bud. Soon little streams of milk filled Vegeta's mouth and the Prince sat up.  
  
Vegeta mixed the ingredients in his mouth before swallowing them. "Exquisite. Best milk indeed. Ok, NEXT!"  
  
  
  
"As his carrier-"  
  
  
  
"Shut up, old man. Ya ain't pulling that on us! As his brother, I should-,"  
  
  
  
"I came up with the idea! I should go next!"  
  
  
  
Very soon a squabble had broken out over who went next.  
  
  
  
A clinking sound caught their attention. Bulma hunched down next to Goku. " _Hic-_ I believe that I'm second in command after Vegeta."

  
  
Silence followed while everyone came to grips with that being true, followed by reluctant accepting grumbling. Smiling, Bulma grabbed the bottle of alcohol and poured some on Goku's navel. Vegeta replaced the chocolate syrup strips on Goku's chest as she moved closer to Goku's midriff.  
  
A small shudder ran through Goku, he was very ticklish after all. After licking up the chocolate, Bulma moved lower and sipped the liquor, again making Goku wiggle a bit. She then closed her lips around Goku's nipple, giving a big suck, making Goku jump a bit.  
  
  
  
"The woman can be a little rough at times." Vegeta smiled down at the Saiyan on the table.  
  
  
  
Bulma tilted her head back and swallowed. "Hot damn, that's the best fucking milk I've ever had! And yes, I'm including what you're all thinking about right now. Kind of reminds me of soy milk, but with a hint of… Carrots? It goes down so smoothly!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta replied, "that is because it is largely made of fat and energy particles. Saiyan cubs need a lot of energy quickly in order to grow. Wait until you try a pregnant Saiyan's milk."

  
  
Bulma had her 'scientist -face' on and was about to ask more.

  
  
"Woman, not now! Samples later, drinking now. Who is next?"  
  
  
  
Raditz raised his hand and was about to speak when Bardock slapped him upside the head. "I'm first, you brat!"  
  
  
  
While Raditz nursed his head, Bardock repeated the steps for the body shot. Next was Toma, then Raditz, and finally Turles and Cheelai. Turles was chivalrous enough to let Cheelai do it before he did.  
  
  
  
"Mhhhhh, that's even better than Broly's," was her only comment.  
  
  
  
As if saying his name summoned the Saiyan, Broly approached the table, "I want to try that too."  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned and looked at him. "I suppose, but do not over do it." Everyone in the pack knew about Broly's milk-fetish. Though one would wonder if it was just because Kakarot made such amazing milk, or if it was Kakarot himself that was the trigger.  
  
Repeating the first two steps hastily, Broly practically latched onto Goku's nipple, dragging a loud moan from the younger Saiyan.  
  
  
  
From further down Raditz's voice suddenly called out, "enjoying ourselves, brother?" He looked straight at his brother's ill concealed hard-on pressing against the lower half of Goku's outfit.  
  
Blushing red and trying to stammer denials, Goku turned his head to the side to avoid the others' looks.

And Raditz, seeing his red face, just smirked, not fooled for a second. Neither was anyone else for that matter.    
  
  
  
Broly still hadn't let go of the tasty nipple, making Goku moan and sigh from having his very sensitive nipples stimulated, especially after having the rest of the pack suck on them too. Broly's kink was being indulged fully, and he still had the images from the last part of the show seared into his brain. That, mixed with the bunny outfit Goku was currently sporting, ended as one might've expected by now. Besides, Broly figured he was the strongest in the pack, after all. The worst the others could do was complain.  
   
With a large hand, he reached down and grabbed the fabric covering Goku's breeder, and ripped a patch clean off, much to the delight and surprise of the pack. Wasting no time, he pulled Goku to the edge of the table, positioned himself at the revealed opening, and thrust inside in one smooth slide, causing Goku's head to fly backwards and his wet and sticky chest arch upwards. Goku was wet enough by now with all the stimulation he had had, and Broly immediately started a fast rhythm.  
  
  
  
"Broly, what are ya- Wait, no!" Goku tried to protest but another hard thrust stopped him in his tracks.

 

The reactions around the table varied from delight to anger until they all ended up at enjoyment of the view. The Saiyans started jacking off, making comments like _'fuck, if that was me',_ and _'fuck him harder',_ and _'been wanting to fuck him since I saw his show',_ passing the bottle of absinthe around. Even Bulma and Cheelai were touching themselves, albeit, not as openly as the warriors.  
  
Blushing over being the object of such scrutiny, Goku tried to cover his face with his arms, but that did little to help.  
  
  
  
Bardock leaned down to Goku's ear, "ya look fucking amazing, cub. Don't hide, this is yer pack, yer mates, yer circle, yer heritage."    
  
  
  
Goku slowly peeked out from his arms and Bardock kissed him on the forehead. "Ya look gorgeous, believe me. No need for shame."  
  
Goku looked over at Vegeta. The Prince's eyes were burning with lust, he nodded, confirming Bardock's words. The tensions seemingly leaving his body, Goku relaxed more and started moaning louder, clutching the creaking table and gasping his mate's name. He wrapped his stocking clad legs around Broly's hips, and clung to him, with one heel about to fall off a foot as the pace increased.  
  
With one particularly hard thrust, the table gave out under the force of a very strong Saiyan and collapsed on the floor, taking Goku and Broly down with it.  
  
Silence followed, before roaring laughter rang out. Everyone being stuck between laughing and getting off. Saiyans did enjoy slapstick humor very much.  
  
  
  
"OH, for fuck's sake!" Bulma hollered.  
  
  
  
Laughing like a lunatic, barely able to breathe, Bardock leaned down again, "ok, NOW you can feel a little ashamed."  
  
  
  
Goku was way ahead of him, having hidden his face in his arms again. Well at least it couldn't get any wo-  
  
  
  
"HEY, YOU RIPPED  MY OUTFIT!" Came the screeching voice of Bulma.  
  
At this point Goku simply groaned and let his head fall down on the remains of the table top with a 'bonk'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! We're back again, and the Karens can go fuck themselves. 
> 
> I can't promise I'll be posting chapters almost everyday like I used to, but at least I'll be updating this fic again :3 My co-author is on a roll though and I'm trying to keep up with her XD
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Don't ever take pills from a stranger [or sometimes even friend] like Cheelai did, unless you're absolutely sure what they are.


	42. A Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wanting a Vegeta/Goku or Goku/Vegeta moment, HERE YOU GO! <3

After another round, or two, on the broken table, Goku finally managed to extract himself from his lofty mate. Bowlegged, he made his way to the exit of the cave. Still red faced over having been thrust into the role of 'evening show' while the other pack members had paired up, Goku settled himself by the cave entrance and gazed at the starry sky. He was still torn between being ashamed and feeling flattered over the reactions he'd inspired. He looked down at the sad remains of his outfit, he doubted Bulma could save it. The bottom half had been torn, as had his fishnet stockings when Broly had flipped him over using his legs, his heels had survived somewhat intact but that was a small consolation.

 

"Did the savior of the universe have too much to handle?"

 

Goku turned to watch Vegeta making his way outside. "Ya know I dun like that title, 'Geta." Goku chuckled without much humor.

 

The Prince settled himself next to his once rival and both Saiyans remained silent for a while.

 

"Did YA enjoy the show?"

 

Vegeta's eyes glowed in the darkness, "I enjoyed it immensely."

 

Silence.

 

"I gather you felt uncomfortable at some point?"

 

"Very." Goku replied. "I've grown used t' havin' sex around others but only those times when everyone was either also having sex or it was just me and another while everyone kinda ignored it. I've never…" Goku struggle to find the words.

 

"You have never had so many eyes upon you in such an intimate situation."

 

"Yeah. That. I guess I just got, well, self conscious about it."

 

"You know what that word means?" Vegeta asked in mock disbelief.

 

"Ha-ha." Goku stuck his tongue out at the Prince.

 

"It is your human upbringing acting up again. On Vegetasei, we did not use the tech to improvise how Saiyans looked, or even had those commercial things, so we did not grow up chasing ideal forms, we grew muscular naturally. Sure, we had some who were more attractive than others due to luck in the gene-pool. Also, we tended to focus equally on the power level. You grew up on a planet where no one is ever fully happy with how they look and where sex is still seen as something shameful." Vegeta looked away. "I shall deny this if asked, and I shall only say it once, so listen: you are fucking hot as hell, Kakarot, and no Saiyan would judge you for enjoying sex, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

 

"Vegeta, I- LOOK OUT!"

 

A bug managed to get very close to the Saiyans in an attempt to grab a nutritious midnight snack. Little did it know, it would be its last attempt at anything ever again.

Vegeta turned around with the speed of a lightning bolt and blasted the creature to Hell.

 

"We shall need to have a bug watcher from now on. The bugs are getting more ballsy. I shall take the first watch since you all are wasted and high off your asses."

 

Goku then said, "could we maybe have Bulma invent some sort of alarm system?"

 

Vegeta looked at Goku, "that might work. I shall bring it up when she starts clamoring for those cum samples."

 

Goku tapped the floor with his tail, showing joy to be here with his long time friend.

 

"Hmph." Vegeta smirked when he saw Goku's tail tapping happily. "Unlike SOME Saiyans, I do not need the blood of the gods to become aroused or uninhibited." Vegeta got close to the other Saiyan, "I can do that on my own."

 

Goku stared at Vegeta's dark irises and closed his eyes as the Prince pressed his lips against his.

 

When they parted Vegeta spoke in hushed words, "surrender yourself to me, Kakarot. Become mine."

 

"I already belong to Broly… And ya have Raditz."

 

"Saiyans may have multiple mates, have you forgotten?"

 

"But I… You- I ain't never gonna be Saiyan enough for ya, Vegeta. We both know that."

 

Goku heard a deep sigh from the Prince.

 

"Kakarot, I do not wish for you to be _Saiyan_ , at least not as Saiyan as I was back then, back when I was still hung up on being a one dimensional killing machine, courtesy of Frieza. But you have seen it for yourself have you not? That not being _Saiyan_ does not mean that you cannot have a circle, mates, a pack and care for them and they for you."  

 

Goku sighed, "yeah, I know. But you.. Ya used to hate me, Vegeta, and ya didn't bother t' hide it."

 

Vegeta looked away, "I know, but back then I was frustrated, and I had one goal left; to surpass you and finally achieve being the strongest. I cannot give you any reason besides I needed something to cling to. But I do not hate you, never really have, I just hated how you turned your back on everything that was important to me. Though I suppose, the behavior of all the Saiyans you had ever met did not help warm you up towards your heritage. But you have seen me now, you have even made up with Raditz despite you saying you would never forgive him. Is it not possible then that we could make it work?"

 

Goku was awestruck. "I've never heard ya open up so much, 'Geta."

 

"It is the alcohol."

 

Goku snorted and scratched his cheek with one finger, "well, they do say 'ask drunks or kids if you want the truth'."

 

Vegeta smiled, "well then, does that mean that you believe me?"

 

Goku sobered, " I think so. And ya really…?"

 

Vegeta turned with an exasperated look on his face, "Kakarot, as accidental as it was, do you really think I would have bonded with you if I didn't care for you as a mate?"

 

Goku felt the bond between them humming with too many things to put a name on. Goku looked speechless at Vegeta.

 

"I know you care for me that way too, Kakarot."

 

Goku flushed and looked away, the silence heavy between them.

 

Goku felt a hand cup his face, turning it back towards the Prince. _'Right?'_ was the last thing he heard before a set of lips was pressed against his own.

The kiss started sweet and emotional but quickly turned heated. Goku's hands came up to cup Vegeta's face as they kissed fervently.

Hands drew scorching paths over the other's body, teeth nipped and playfully bit exposed skin, tails twisted together as their two bodies rubbed against each other.

Vegeta's fingers made their way to the remains of the bunny costume, and swiftly ripped it off Goku's body. Goku was about to start removing the stockings when Vegeta stopped him.

 

"Leave them," was his only answer. His eyes glowed as they took in the miles of legs clad in the ripped fishnets. "You looked so fucking hot walking around in these." He grabbed two handfuls of Goku's ass cheeks in his hands, "I wanted to bend you over the table and fuck you right there, the whole pack wanted the same thing. But Broly beat us to it. Still, I got to see you being fucked through the table in this. If you had not made me cum during that last performance I would have spilled myself again at the table."

 

Heat rushed though Goku's body at those words, "less talk, more sex." He replied breathlessly.

 

Vegeta smirked, "as you wish, Kakarot. Who am I to deny my loyal subject's desire?"

 

Goku's face looked insulted, "subje-" Before he could finish that word, he was flipped over a stone, face downwards. Vegeta lowered his stained spandex, spread Goku's legs, and without pausing somehow found the hole in the stockings without any problems and sheathed himself in one thrust. A small gush of Broly's cum spilled out, making Goku's face flush again.

 

"Ack! Vegeta! Take it easy. I'm still sore." Goku winced as the Prince pulled out half way and thrust back in.

 

"Well, Kakarot, afraid I am not in the mood for that, but let us see if this helps." A hand carefully grabbed the root of Goku's tail and the amount of pleasure overrode the pain now.

 

Feeling that everything was okay now over the bond, Vegeta set a furious pace. Goku's plump ass jiggled with every thrust, making the stockings strain against his ass cheeks. Vegeta's hungry eyes were glued to the sight before him, the long stocking clad legs, the high heels and the luscious ass bouncing, as Goku started pushing himself back on Vegeta's cock, mixed with the dual pleasure of the bond.

 

"Look at you, Kakarot. Been fucked twice through a surface, and you are still hungry for cock. Having another Saiyan's cum running down your legs while being fucked by another. You look like a whore."

Goku clenched down around Vegeta.

"Ohh, you liked that? You do not mind being a whore as long as no one else can see?" A hand came down hard on the young warrior's ass cheek. The sharp smack was followed by a deep moan from Goku.

"Guess you do like a little pain. But I need you to tighten up a bit, can you do that?"

 

"Ng- Vegetaaaaa~" Goku moaned as the Prince continued thrusting inside him. After having Broly inside, Vegeta's size didn't quite satisfy him. It was like throwing a broomstick through the barn door.

 

Vegeta felt a ping through their bond. He felt Goku's dissatisfaction and quickly connected the dots. "So my cock no longer satisfies you."

 

Goku had a small moment of panic at that statement. "That's-! That's not it!" Because if he knew Vegeta, which he did, then Vegeta would surely-

 

Right on cue, Vegeta burst into Super Saiyan. His muscles grew, and his thrusts became more powerful.

 

"VEGETAAAA!" Tears of pleasure formed in Goku's eyes. His mouth hung open as sounds poured out. Vegeta was very close to being Broly's size now, and Goku loved the stretch in his cunt.

 

"Is this better for your loose hole?"

 

Knowing there was no right answer he could give, Goku just spread his legs a bit further and enjoyed the feeling.

Suddenly, Vegeta pulled out and turned Goku over. The small Prince took off his lower armor and climbed on top of the younger Saiyan, straddling his hips. Goku was about to protest when Vegeta reached down and ripped another part of the stockings, exposing Goku's hard cock, and quickly mounting himself on it.

Goku's mouth opened in a silent scream. Vegeta rarely let Goku 'top', but when he did, the young Saiyan enjoyed it greatly.

 

Vegeta smirked and looked down on Goku's gaping face "You are not done servicing for tonight, Kakarot. Besides, you cannot do this with Broly, can you?"

 

Goku felt a string of jealousy through the bond, but he didn't want to ruin the moment by saying something that might offend the Prince. So he just kept quiet, grabbed Vegeta's hips and started pushing up into his bonded mate, pulling him downwards on each thrust. It wasn't easy with his legs hanging off the stone, but the heels actually helped here, giving him an extra boost.

He looked up at Vegeta, whose head was cast back against the starry backdrop and that body which had starred in many confusing dreams over the years before they started sleeping together. The Prince was beautiful. Goku felt a pang of pain inside his chest and Vegeta felt it too.

 

"What is it now? Kakarot?" He looked down at Goku's face.

 

"Nothing. Yer just- Breathtaking."

 

Vegeta flushed and turned his face to the side.

 

"C'mon, 'Geta, this is a night for being honest, why can ya compliment me, but I can't?"

 

Vegeta reached down and grabbed Goku's hair, "look me in the eyes and say it again."

 

Goku found his eyes glowing with desire. "Yer so beautiful." The light coming off Vegeta allowed Goku to see the small blush forming on the Prince's face. "And Vegeta?"  

 

"Hmmm?"

 

Goku smirked, "ride my cock."

 

Vegeta snorted, and proceeded to do just that.

 

-

 

After a roaring climax on both ends, the two Saiyans lay up against the stone, cuddling.

 

Vegeta then broke the silence " so… Is that a yes?"

 

Goku looked over at him. " yeah, I think so. But…"

 

Vegeta hummed questionably.

 

"Ya gotta mate with Raditz first. He's waited for so long, and so have you."

 

Vegeta nodded. "That is true. But Kakarot, tell me this."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why are you agreeing now, but did not want to before?"

 

Goku sighed, "I guess because I still thought ya preferred Raditz over me. I mean, he was a more traditional Saiyan, didn't have my hang ups and well... He was yer first. I know that from personal experience. I love Broly, but you were my first, so I know how hard that is t' get around.

"Also… I've spent years playing second fiddle in a relationship. Only with Chichi it wasn't an actual person, but rather an image of her ideal husband. And I swore that I'd never end up in that situation again. Can ya understand that?"

 

Vegeta took a long time answering. "Yes, I can. I am… Sorry you felt like you would not be equal to your brother. I see now why you were so against it."

 

"Thank you. I think it was also my human upbringing messing with me again, humans are brought up around the idea of finding The One. Like, the concept of loving two people as mates is not possible. One has to be less loved than the other. At least most humans think that." Goku added.

 

Vegeta snorted, "and yet they split up at the drop of a hat, unlike with Saiyan mates."

 

Goku nodded, "though, they ain't bonded like mates are, that makes it easier, I guess."

Goku looked up at the stars, "Vegeta?"

 

"Mmm?"

 

"Can we stay here for a little while?"

 

"Of course, Kakarot. Come here."

 

Both Saiyans cuddled closer together for warmth and companionship.

 

"By the way, Kakarot…"

 

"No, I ain't keeping the stockings, they're ruined."

 

"Damn. Maybe just the heels?"

 

"...We'll see."

 

-

 

The party had ended by the time Goku returned. He was so drowsy he could've fallen asleep outside cuddled up with Vegeta, but the Prince insisted he go curl up in the nest with the others.

Eager to get some sleep and get out of those heels, he made his way towards the nest unsteadily. He plopped down next to Broly, who was a bit of a lightweight it seemed, slid off the heels, much to his feet's gratitude, pulled off the now thoroughly ruined stockings and curled up next to his mate. One of Broly's arms wormed its way around Goku's torso, spooning him from behind.

Yeah, Broly was Broly, and Vegeta was Vegeta. It was fine. And Goku was Goku and Raditz was Raditz, it would work out. Thoughts a bit jumbled from everything that happened today, he decided sleep was the biggest priority right now. He curled into Broly's big warm form, and was fast asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author and friend REALLY helped me out on this one. I was almost just proofreading the damned thing XD  
> So kudos to her!


	43. Life is About Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Ishizu, for helping me out with this chapter X3 Couldn't have done it without you!

Goku was cross at having lost 'rock, paper, scissors' to Vegeta. He wanted to be the one to fight the pack one on one. 

 

It had been a few days since Goku and the Prince had that long conversation.

 _'_ _I agreed to become his breeding mate…'_ Goku sat down and placed his hands on his face, pouting, watching as Vegeta, victorious, chose his first opponent. He was certain Vegeta had used their connection to cheat his way into winning. A small voice in the back of his head told him that bonds didn't work that way, but Goku was too sore to listen to it.

 

"I choose Toma!"  

 

The tanned Saiyan fist pumped the air and gave a small _'woop'_ as he stood up. "Wish me luck." He kissed his mate's cheek, making Bardock grin lazily. Toma then followed Vegeta to the center of a makeshift tournament arena and prepared himself to fight the Prince.

 

The rules were simple; no ki blasts, no transformations. And don't touch anything outside the arena.

 

"Hey, don't pout just because ya didn't get the chance to spar." Bardock clapped Goku on the back when he saw his cub's upset expression.

 

"It's not that…" Goku was deciding whether to tell Bardock about his and Vegeta's heart to heart when a sleepy Saiyan interrupted them.

 

"Have I missed anything?" Turles asked in a sleepy voice as he stretched his strong arms above his head.

 

"You guys are having a tournament!" Cheelai said enthusiastically.

 

"Oh, fun." Turles dead panned. He wobbled his way next to her and sat down, hissing when he did.

 

Cheelai raised an eyebrow at the pirate, "you ok?"

 

"...Peachy."

 

Turles was still sore from the night before with Broly and Raditz. The three Saiyans had practically fucked themselves silly, and being a locker, Turles was the one who was left not being able to walk straight. Raditz and Broly seemed fine, of course, none of them had been on the receiving end. The pirate looked towards Broly, then Raditz. The long haired Saiyan was focused on the two warriors ready to battle. Turles huffed. Raditz didn't even seem to notice his presence.

 

"PREPARE YOURSELF, TOMA!" Vegeta roared as he powered up and charged towards his rival.

 

Toma was barely able to block Vegeta's strike. A roundhouse kick followed the Prince's first attack and Toma wasn't able to block that one in time. He was sent flying towards the others and stopped himself midair just before crashing into the spectators.

 

"Oh, SHIT!" Cheelai shrieked before Toma collided with them. Saiyan tournaments could be quite messy, for the fighters AND the audience.

 

"Come on, honey, ya can do better!" Shouted Bardock.

 

Determined NOT to just roll over after a few punches, Toma braced himself, arms crossed in front of his face, when the next punch came flying towards him.

 

He managed to stand his ground, but barely. Damn, Vegeta was strong!

 

Using the momentum, he let himself fall backwards and directed a fierce kick to the Prince's solar plexus.

 

Flying backwards, Vegeta caught himself after a few feet. A grin stretched across his face. "Not bad, Toma, you might be able to put up something of a fight!"

 

Eyes narrowing, Toma replied, "hey I was a warrior before your carrier popped you out, YoUr HiGhnESs."

 

The smaller warrior snorted at Toma's sarcastic tone, "you know, when you are losing but also saying you have more experience, you are not making the point you think you are making."

 

"Oh, GIVE HIM HELL!!!!" Bardock suddenly stood up and cheered for his mate. "If ya do well we can do _'the thing'!"_

 

Instantly full of energy again, Toma wasted no time and charged at the smaller Saiyan.

 

Raditz leaned over to his carrier, "ya know he won't win, right?"

 

Bardock answered without taking his eyes off the fight, "sure I know. I said _'do well'_ , not _'win'."_

 

Toma gave his best, but after about half an hour, he was nearing the end of his stamina, while Vegeta looked fresh as a daisy. The Prince had merely been toying with the tanned Saiyan, not even breaking a sweat.

Toma, however, had given his all, so when he was finally punched out of the arena, he had no regrets. His mate running over, and cradling him, and kissing him senseless helped too.

 

"I… Tried…" Toma coughed.

 

"Ya certainly did, babe. I'm proud of ya. Let's get ya a Senzu and later tonight, we can..."  Bardock wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Toma was dead tired, but not tired enough not to pop a boner. Heck, he'd still gotten hard over his mate when he was dead.

 

Bardock quickly fetched a Senzu bean, and they both sat down among the crowd.

 

Vegeta dusted invisible dust off himself and faced the audience. "Who next?" He said with eyes locked squarely at Raditz.

 

Shaking his head over the lack of subtlety, Raditz stood up and entered the arena.

 

He gave Vegeta a killer smirk and yelled, "ya know ya want this!" The long haired Saiyan pointed at his body.

 

With a toss of his head and an equally killer smirk, Vegeta simply laughed.

Getting into a defensive stance, both warriors got ready. At an invisible signal, both rushed at the other, punches and kicks being exchanged.

The onlookers were glued to the sights, everyone except two Saiyans.

During the rush nobody noticed that two of them had snuck away.

 

Hidden behind an outcrop, Goku watched and sensed how the match was going.

Still annoyed over Vegeta _'cheating',_ even if he couldn't figure out HOW he'd cheated, Goku had gotten an idea. It'd only taken a few heated looks, and swishing of his tail to get Broly to follow him back here. Now, Goku just had to wait.

With one hand enveloping Broly's hard on, slowly pumping, he waited patiently. Broly was confused, but definitely not complaining. Goku couldn't touch himself, because Vegeta would feel it and might get suspicious, but a few memories of some of the stuff Goku and Broly had done was enough to get him nice and slick down there.

 

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Raditz were still pummeling each other. Well, Vegeta was doing the pummeling and Raditz tried to keep up.

 

"This brings back old memories, don't it?"

 

"Your feeble attempts at distracting me will not work, Raditz!"

 

Raditz cursed Vegeta's sharp mind and continued trying to block as much as he could. At this rate, he wasn't going to last long. Vegeta did not hold back.

Much like with Toma, one could see he was being worn down, slowly but surely.

A few more blows and victory would be Vegeta's.

 

Knowing this was the moment he'd been waiting for, Goku slid off his 'Bulma approved' shorts with one hand and turned towards Broly. "Broly, when I say ‘now’, I want ya t' enter me. Just push all the way inside me, as hard as ya can. And then fuck me like ya mean it, but be careful not t' make too much noise, ok?"

 

The wild Saiyan nodded vigorously, confused, but lined himself up with Goku's breeder as Goku bent forward, hands bracing on his knees, still keeping his eyes on the fight.

 

With a triumphant laugh, sure of his victory, Vegeta punched Raditz, and then closed the distance again, arm raised to deliver the final blow.

 

Goku excitedly whispered, "okay, now!" He relaxed his body as much as he could.

 

Broly surged forward, sheathing himself to the hilt in one fell swoop.

Goku had braced himself and only rocked forward a bit with a muffled moan. Vegeta, however…

 

Raditz squeezed his eyes shut as Vegeta's fist came down on him. The punch never came, and only a strangled moan was heard. Raditz slowly opened an eye to see a fist hovering in front of his face.

A mix of arousal, surprise and rage created an interesting expression on Vegeta's face, as did the very prominent blush on his cheeks.

Another moan came out of the Prince's mouth before he slapped a hand over it, knees clenched together and tail swishing aggressively.

 

"Vegeta…? Are ya, ok?" Raditz stood up to inspect Vegeta better.

 

The Prince nodded violently before a muffled noise escaped him again. "Yes, yes, it is noth-" He broke off, and bent over, panting. He remained in this position, shivering and sweating, for around thirty seconds, the occasional _'hngh'_ and _'pant'_ being heard.

 

Both Raditz and the crowd were very confused at this point.

Seemingly coming to a decision, Vegeta rose up again, and looked directly at Raditz's crotch where the fight and Vegeta's proximity had already had an effect.

 

"I am fine, but your brother will not be!" He snarled.

 

Before Raditz had time to process that, Vegeta grabbed Raditz's armor bottoms and ripped them clean off.

 

He kicked Raditz to the ground, before ripping off his own spandex leggings.

 

Before seating himself viciously on Raditz's cock, he yelled out, "KAKAROT! I KNOW IT IS YOU DOING THIS!"

 

A few dots connected in the mind of Raditz and the audience as a wave of laughter spread among the crowd.

 

Lemo cringed and turned to look the other way. "So much for the sex schedule…"

 

"Oh, you knew that thing was never going to last." Cheelai tsked.

 

Cat calls were tossed at the couple in the arena.

 

"Think that's cheating, Vegeta!" Turles hollered.

 

Toma laughed and added his two cents, "how come you didn't use that technique with me, Vegeta?"

 

Bardock snorted. "Hey, someone note him down as disqualified!"

 

Face burning red with rage and arousal, Vegeta vowed to make Goku pay for this afterwards.

Raditz had a rough idea of what had happened, but wasn't sure if he'd won or not. And honestly, if he'd lost, this was a pretty sweet consolation prize.

 

Goku meanwhile was having a blast; double pleasure from the bond, and gotten even with the Prince. Sure he'd be dead in about half an hour once Vegeta could chase him, but hey, 'been there, done that'.

 

-

 

About forty five minutes later, the crowd was enjoying the sight of Vegeta chasing Goku around, yelling at the top of his head.

 

All in all, it was a pretty good, if short, tournament.


	44. A Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for helping me with this chappy, dear co-author! You were really on fire XD

After yesterday's unusual tournament and after Vegeta had gotten even with Goku, it was decided to give it another try. This time without outside 'influence'. Everyone in the pack looked at Goku and Vegeta here. 

 

Bardock looked at his youngest and the Prince, "so if you guys could NOT use the bond to mess with each other, that would be nice." 

 

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, nodding. Vegeta simply _'hmph-ed'_ and looked away.

 

Taking that as a yes, Bardock continued. "right. So, since there has been some concerns about the former method used to pick who starts, we'll be doing it differently."

 

Here Vegeta was unable to hold back, "for the last time, Kakarot, I did not cheat! You just suck at 'rock, paper, scissors'!"

 

"I know ya cheated, even if I dun know how!" 

 

Vegeta seethed, "you always pick the same order! First rock, then-"

 

A sharp whistle tore through the air, making the Saiyans wince slightly.

 

"That's enough! We'll flip this stone, whoever picks the face up side wins."

 

Holding up a flat circular stone with an 'X' scratched onto one side, Bardock laid it on his thumb, ready to flip it.

The stone was flipped into the air, where it spun rapidly, before descending again. It landed on Bardock's hand, and was quickly covered by his other hand. 

 

"Calls?"

 

Goku yelled, "cross!" 

 

While vegeta solemnly picked 'smooth'.

 

Bardock lifted his left hand and called out, "cross! Kakarot gets to fight."

 

Goku cheered, lifting his arms up in the air.

Vegeta growled. 

 

"Ohh, stop Prince Pouty, you got to go yesterday." Turles hollered at the smaller warrior.

 

Face red with the reminder of what had occurred yesterday and the nickname, Vegeta stomped and took a seat in the 'bleachers' next to Raditz. 

 

Eagerly skipping on his feet, Goku made his way to the arena.

 

"Hmmmmm." Goku put a hand on his hips and tapped his chin with the other. "I choose… Turles!"

 

The pirate snapped his head towards Goku and whined, "me?! I can't even walk right yet!"

 

"I know, I've been watchin' ya wobble around everywhere since yesterday. Time t' get rid of those kinks." Goku smiled evilly at the dark skinned Saiyan.

 

Turles, who sat there with his internal organs still not having fully reached their original location, groaned. "Then I'm eating a Senzu bean before the fight."

 

"You do know these do not grow on trees, right?" Vegeta snapped at the pirate.

 

Goku interrupted, "actually, Korin told me that they-"

 

"Shut up, clown! I do not need your opinion."

 

"Fine. I'll eat half." Turles replied, raising his arms in a shrug, once again thinking about how much those two sounded like an old mated couple. 

 

Vegeta reluctantly consented and tossed a bean to the renegade. 

Turles took half a bite of the small leguminous seed and tossed the other half back at the Prince. The effects were immediate. Turles felt his insides rearranging themselves and any torn tissue was fixed. "Much better." He would've done this yesterday but Saiyan pride had a way of interfering with any external help.

Making his way to the arena more eagerly now, he reached the center and started doing warm up stretches. A few feet away, Goku was doing his own set of stretches. 

 

"Come on, already!" 

 

The crowd was starting to get impatient. Turles and Goku finished their warm up and confronted one another.

 

"Shall we continue our little battle we had on your mudball of a planet?"

 

"Ya mean when I almost killed ya? By the way, how DID ya survive that blast?" Goku asked the pirate.

 

"If there's something the Goddess keeps safe, it's kids, idiots and assholes."

 

That didn't answer Goku's question. "That really didn't help much." 

 

"No, but do you want to get to the fight or not?"  

 

Goku sighed, "yeah, fine!" 

 

Turles was a mystery wrapped up in an enigma inside the body of a slut. But Goku was sure he'd get to know the pirate's secrets one way or another.

Both took their defensive stands, preparing for the fight. Without warning they shot at each other with a roar, and the match was off.

Goku had power, yes, but Turles had experience fighting dirty. He used his allure to his advantage and Goku was not above falling prey to his seductive ways.

A swipe of his tail under Goku's nose there, a stray touch to his pecs here, Goku was quickly overwhelmed by sensation and couldn't properly concentrate on the fight. He became sloppy.

As soon as he saw an opening in Goku's defense, Turles aimed a punch at his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the Earth raised Saiyan.

 

Goku fell to his knees and wheezed. "Yer not- Fighting fair!"

 

Turles grinned and walked towards his rival. He bent down to whisper in his ear. "You never said anything about that in the rules. As far as I'm concerned, any fighting method is allowed." 

 

Either go hard or go home. Goku sneered at the pirate's words. His hand shot out towards Turles' throat and before the dark Saiyan could evade it, Goku's hand closed around his neck.

 

"NO! What- Are you doing?!" Turles choked out.

 

"Taking a page outta yer book." Goku grinned victoriously.

 

"ARE YOU- CRAZY?!" Turles tried to dislodge Goku's hand but the Saiyan was just too strong. "You'll- Kill us- All. Please!"

 

Goku started. He could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

 

Cheelai gasped and stood up, "Let go of him!"

 

"Ok, ok!" Goku slowly let go as if he had a frightened animal in front of him and not another Saiyan.

 

Turles stood there gasping. The bomb in his neck would've probably destroyed the entire planet if it suddenly went off.

 

Before Goku could ask any questions, Turles quickly said through clenched teeth, "you win."  He then turned tail and stepped out of the ring.

 

A silence hung over everyone as they watched Turles make his way away from the arena, Cheelai following him after a few seconds. 

 

"What was that all about?" Toma asked nobody in particular.

 

Bardock squinted. He knew Turles had been acting strange but this took the cake. He would have to confront the pirate sooner than later. "I don't know, but right now I think we need to give him some space." 

 

Goku stood at the center of the arena, still trying to understand what had just happened. He chalked it up to Turles just being… Well, _Turles_ , and turned to the spectators that were left.

 

"So, do we just move onto the next fight, or what?"

 

"The show must go on." Vegeta shrugged.

 

Goku nodded and regarded the warriors. "I choose… Broly?"

 

Everyone gasped and looked at the wild Saiyan, who couldn't help but smile joyfully at being picked.

With his tail swishing like a cat about to pounce, Broly made his way into the arena. 

 

"Kakarot! Are you sure about this?" Vegeta was honestly worried about Goku's choice of partner.

 

"Sure! Broly's gotten better at controllin' himself, plus, we can't transform or use ki blasts, remember? I trust him t' follow the rules." 

 

Broly smiled, besotted with Goku's words and walked to the center of the arena. 

 

"Alright, Broly. Ready?"

 

Broly nodded at Goku and blocked as the smaller Saiyan charged at him full force.

Both warriors danced around each other, bouncing at high speed all over the arena. Even Vegeta had a hard time trying to follow their moves.

 

_'Kakarot. I hope you know what you are doing.'_

 

True, Broly had done a lot of progress in the control area, but they hadn't ever really tested it. All they had done was short sparring sessions. 

Vegeta would give Broly the benefit of the doubt, but he kept his muscles coiled and ready should things go south. 

 

Meanwhile, Goku was enjoying the merry chase, his superior ki sensing giving him an edge when it came to dodging Broly's powerful attacks. 

Broly was slowly getting more and more annoyed over not being able to hit Goku. Not to mention Goku's slightly taunting laugh that echoed all over the arena.

He sped up, hoping to catch his mate, but Goku kept up and still avoided getting hit.

Faster and faster he chased, getting more and more agitated. Broly powered up more, and Goku matched his ki. The large Saiyan was teetering on the edge of going feral. 

 

Goku remembered how they were when they first started sparring. Goku had to transform into an Ascended Super Saiyan only to catch up with Broly in his normal form. The only reason he was besting Broly now was because Goku had learned that agility and speed came a long way. Broly was much more powerful than Goku, there was no doubt about that. But power wasn't always everything. 

 

Sometimes, however, it was. 

 

With a flare of energy, Broly slipped into his feral state, and the extra ki gave him a big speed boost, and a huge hand clamped down around Goku's neck, trapping him effectively. 

The feral Saiyan used the handle to slam Goku into the ground, where he lay gasping for air, trying to say Broly's name. Goku's eyes met Broly's golden ones, not an ounce of recognition was to be found in them. 

Goku's vision was going dark around the edges when he finally saw a flicker of something in Broly's eyes, something that right after turned into horrified understanding. A fraction of a second after Broly let go of his mate's neck like he'd been burned, two blue glowing fists slammed down on the back of Broly's head, and he slumped over out cold. 

Once again having trouble getting air, this time because of Broly's bulk on top of him, Goku gasped, relieved when Vegeta, still in Super Saiyan Blue form, rolled the large warrior off him. 

Wheezing and gasping, he sat up, feeling Vegeta's hands on his shoulders, and looked up into his worried eyes. 

He then looked over at Broly's still form, and quickly checked if he was ok. 

 

"Are you alright, Kakarot?" 

 

"I'm fine," Goku croaked and touched his neck. "Throat ain't doin' too cool." He replied, not taking his eyes off Broly. 

 

"How about we just call it a day?" 

 

Goku nodded absentminded, still processing almost being choked by his own mate. 

 

"Everyone, tournament is over." Vegeta announced.

 

Bardock and Raditz ignored the Prince and came running over. 

 

"Cub/Brother! You ok?!" The Saiyans asked.

 

Goku nodded, still looking sad and lost. 

Bardock crouched down and hugged him. His cub may be an adult, but almost getting killed by your own mate was a lot to swallow. 

 

"Come on." Bardock said and gently lead Kakarot back to the cave. 

 

Raditz and Vegeta looked at each other, both not sure what to say, and instead just hoisted Broly up and headed towards the cave, as did the rest of the crowd. 

 

-

 

About an hour later Broly flew out of the nest, and raced towards Goku, enveloping him in a fierce hug, chanting _'I'm sorries'_ and _'please, don't leaves',_ with barely contained tears.

 

Goku, having calmed down at this point, reassured him that he was not leaving, and that he didn't blame him. "I shoulda sensed that ya were slippin'." 

 

Both of them clung to each other after that for a long while, and it took longer than usual before either of them could fall asleep that night. 

 

It would be a long time before Broly could participate in another tournament. 


	45. A Tall Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend reading at least Ch. 25 of Vegeta's Pre-training Technique, Missing Scenes. There is a key scene there, mostly Broly/Goku with some Raditz/Turles thrown in there, and implied Bulma/Vegeta.  
> This chapter will make a bit more sense if you read that last part of the Sharing is Caring mini series.
> 
> Just Saiyan~
> 
>  
> 
> I'll make it easy for you.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589044/chapters/48939809
> 
> There's hardly any incest in that last part. You can squint and you won't see it.

A few days later.

 

Broly watched while Lemo shouted at them. 'Them' being Goku, Raditz, Turles, and himself for wrecking his entire room.

The small alien had an impressive set of lungs for his size. Cheelai, meanwhile, was laughing loudly a few feet away, slyly commenting that maybe the Saiyans liked how he smelled. 

 

Vegeta, arms crossed and tail swishing angrily behind, simply glared at Goku, (im)patiently waiting his turn to dish out punishment. 

Mind you, Vegeta was happy Broly and Goku had worked out their issues, HOWEVER, because of the bond he shared with Goku, he'd still been forced to jack off in a lowly human cafe bathroom, of all places, when he went to visit Bulma and his kids back on Earth. Not to mention that he knew with a hundred and ten percent certainty that he'd never hear the end of it from Bulma.

 

He was still unsure how Lemo had beat him to the 'loud discipline' part he was currently dishing out, but maybe he'd developed a sort of sense for when his stuff was messed with.

 

Broly, in the meantime, listened mostly out of politeness, rather than actual worry, and glanced down at his mate, his tail making a small, happy 'thump' on the ground where the four of them were currently kneeling on.

A few hours ago they had shared a very intense and intimate moment. Broly had transformed into a Super Saiyan, and Goku had followed suit. Lemo's new bed had finally given out and collapsed under such raw power. Still, he'd gladly take a whole day of yelling from Lemo if it meant that he and Goku could once again feel comfortable around each other, like they could now. 

Broly had been afraid once he felt his control slipping, afraid of hurting Goku, but once Goku had told him to 'fucking wreck him', Broly had let his control slip and the golden aura had enveloped his body. Goku let him practically destroy his breeder. Broly had even bitten him again to show everyone in the room whom Goku belonged to. And then Goku had bitten him in return.

The wild Saiyan had to suppress the urge to purr at that particular memory. Turles had certainly outdone himself with his idea of reliving some of the story Raditz had told them about that particular night at the fire.

He did feel bad for Lemo though, but he felt even worse over knowing fully well he'd do it again, if given the chance to go back and change things. 

Aside from being joined with his mate in their ascended forms, there was one memory that kept coming up to the front of his mind.

He remembered placing his hand on Goku's lower belly and feeling how Turles fucked him. He also remembered the description Goku had given him.

Did it really feel that good?

He'd known that the lockers seemed to really enjoy it when they were entered, heck, Vegeta and Goku had even fought over who got to try him next at one point, but he'd never actually wanted to try himself. The sex had been amazing and wonderfully new and exciting just as it was. But now, now he couldn't help but wonder if it really felt THAT good. Sure,Toma who'd been very against being topped had come around and tried it. Even Raditz, who'd fought so hard to avoid it, had given in shortly after Broly had mounted him, and had seemed to really enjoy himself. 

That brought up the memory of the promise he made to Raditz back when he'd just been brought back from the dead. Broly had promised to let Raditz top him someday. Promise aside, even the other Saiyans seemed to think Raditz was the best suited one to do the breaching, having done this for a living on Vegetasei. 

He was a bit hesitant though. Broly was no stranger to pain, growing up here, his dad's unending training, bug attacks, etc. He'd had his fair share of bumps and bruises. Goku was no wuss when it came to pain either, but even he said that it hurt like Hell to get breached. 

But Goku had also said there was no pleasure like that of having a dick fill you up. Maybe the pain would be worth it.

 

Vegeta put a stop to Lemo's tirade and simply said he would bring a capsule house for him. 

 

 

"Collect your things, and by the time I come back, I wish to see the rest of the house reduced to ashes." Without another word, the Prince put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. He'd been in too much of a hurry to get back and yell at Goku to grab the items he'd wanted to bring back anyway.

 

Broly still gasped whenever Goku or Vegeta did that instant transmission trick.

 

"There. See now? Ya can stop yer shouting, Lemo." Raditz twisted a finger inside his ear.

 

"That's not the point!" Lemo yelled.

 

Cheelai stepped closer to her friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Lemo, I'll help you get your stuff from the wreckage." She couldn't help but giggle some more.

 

Lemo grumbled, but figured he should get his stuff before Vegeta came back and just blew up the house with him and the remaining surviving possessions in it. 

He turned around and stomped into the remains of the house, Cheelai at his heels, snickering.

 

Figuring that the lecture was over, for now, Broly quickly kissed Goku on the cheek, before he stood up walked up to where Raditz was now standing, tail still in between his legs.

 

"Raditz, can we talk?"

 

A bit apprehensive, Raditz nodded and followed him out the cave. Was this about Goku and himself? Raditz had gotten the message loud and clear when Broly had glared at him while in Super Saiyan form and fucking Goku like his life depended on it, so hopefully that would not be it.

They flew for about five minutes and landed on an outcropping somewhere far from bugs or the weasel creatures.

 

Unsure how to start, Broly asked, "you used to be a breacher? Yes?"

 

Confused, Raditz replied, "yes, back on Vegetasei, why?"

 

Broly's tail flicked with unrest as he struggled to put his request into words. "I made you a promise, do you remember?"

 

Eyes widening with realization, Raditz answered, "yes, back during the…"

 

Broly nodded, "I think… I'm ready for that now, and both Kakarot and Turles said you would be the best one to help me."

 

Raditz took on a serious demeanor, "well, they're right about that, but ya do understand that it's gonna hurt, like a lot. Especially since yer strength will have made the membrane tougher than most others."

 

Broly wrung his hands a bit, "are you saying that you can't…?"

 

Raditz shook his head, "no, it's not that, more; I'm gonna need help from either Kakarot or Vegeta, or both if it comes to that, are ya ok with that?"

 

Raditz remembered his times on Vegetasei when he was a breacher. The stronger Saiyans always were harder to breach and Raditz would need help from others to hold them down.

Being breached had properly been the one situation where a weaker power level and slighter build had been a perk. 

 

Broly thought back to the first fight he had with Goku and Vegeta, or rather, what Goku had told him because Broly hardly remembered what went down. "They… Weren't strong enough to stop me, both at the same time. Kakarot told me they used their I.T.-thing and when they came back, they were one person. Apparently, I'd been beating up Frieza for an hour by then." 

 

At this point, Raditz tried desperately to hide that he'd just shit his metaphorical pants. An hour?! That would be… Half a degree on Vegetasei time! And even Goku and Vegeta couldn't defeat him?! 

 

"I- Imma need to talk this over with Vegeta and Kakarot." Raditz choked out as reality hit him hard. While it seemed that every Saiyan had the ability to go Super, Broly was THE Super Saiyan of this millennia. He was going to be breaching THE Legendary!

 

"Did… They win?" He dared to ask, clinging to a small smidgen of hope.

 

"Kakarot said they were going to destroy me, since I wouldn't back down, even after we'd broken reality somehow. But Cheelai wished for me to be sent back here before they could deliver the finishing blow and that snapped me out of it."

 

It was lucky that Saiyans so very rarely had to use the bathroom, because had Raditz been equipped with the digestive system of a human, he'd have turned himself inside out at that moment and thoroughly ruined his armor bottoms. Instead he simply turned pale greenish, and fought the urge to hurl as he pictured himself breaching this behemoth of a Saiyan.

If he made one wrong move, Broly would crush him between his thighs as easily as a sparrow's egg.

 

"Yep. Definitely need to talk to them first…" 

 

Broly nodded, "let me know what you decide," and flew off, eager to get back to Goku and cuddle a bit.

 

When Broly was out of sight, Raditz's knees finally gave out and he slumped to the ground, and sat there for about twenty minutes trying to calm himself down.

This would be, by far, the scariest thing he would do in his life. And he'd been in Hell, in the Frieza force, and at one point had to tell baba that he'd used his sweet chewing sticks for fuel by accident. 

No way he'd be able to do this alone, Super Saiyan level unlocked or not. He'd need to talk to Vegeta at the first chance, after he'd calmed down that is. Especially if this fusion thing which the Prince so detested would be needed. 

 Oh, Goddess, would he even be strong enough to breach him at all? He'd always tried to make it as fast and smooth as possible. Get it over in one fast swoop, but if the membrane was as tough as he feared… It would be extremely painful for Broly and he, himself, would end up extremely dead extremely fast.

It was rare, but sometimes a more powerful Saiyan was called in to assist, and a small amount of ki concentrated in the fingertips was used to slice the membrane, and Raditz feared that it would be the only solution here. 

Had it been back on Vegetasei, the Saiyans who'd been scheduled to be breached could've gotten some booze in them before the procedure. The breaching was traditionally something that had to be endured, but when the difference between breacher and the soon-to-be-breached was too large, booze was allowed to make it safer for the breacher. Sadly, the only thing they had access to was Earth liquor, which couldn't hold a candle to Saiyan alcohol. 

Well, he was getting nowhere fast like this, he'd have to wait and talk to Vegeta and Goku before he could get anywhere further.

Decision made, he flew back towards the cave, hoping that this would go well for everyone involved.

 

Especially him.


	46. A New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author is on a roll! She's been helping me A LOT with these last several chapters.

Being a breacher was not an easy job. Any Saiyan born and raised on Vegetasei would know that. Breachers would more often than not end up with new scars, granted, Saiyans loved to show off their scars, battle scars that is. Scars from a pissed off locker getting breached were not really something to brag about. 

Many a time, breachers would end up with wounds that would never heal. Raditz knew a breacher who got his testicles ripped off while he was breaching someone. 

Most of the time though, it was just a split lip or a black eye. Both the breacher and the Saiyan being breached knew it was just a reflex, lashing out mindlessly because of the pain.

And the apologies were usually waved off when they came afterwards. 

 

This, however, could easily result in even more than a pair of torn gonads.  

Lost in thought, Raditz approached the cave, as he flew closer he could hear Vegeta's already loud voice get even louder.

It seemed he'd finally gotten back, and was now ripping his brother a new one.

He landed a few feet away from where Vegeta was once again chasing a loudly apologizing Goku around, much like after the first tournament, making Raditz snort from the sight.

 

Turles had wisely made his retreat at some point and was nowhere to be found, while Broly simply sat and made calf's eyes at Goku. Raditz guessed the two of them would be like newly mated all over again for a while. Great.

 

Well, Vegeta was definitely not in a mood to talk about assisting with a breaching of this magnitude right now.  

Having learned to choose his battles when it came to the mercury temper of the Prince, he decided to wait it out for now.

 

After letting Vegeta scream his angry little heart out for a few minutes, he cautiously approached him. "Vegeta, calm down. Kakarot kinda got lured into it, and none of us remembered the bond either." 

 

Vegeta turned, nostrils flaring, but unwilling to take it out on him, thankfully. He glared at Raditz for a few seconds before he bit out, "FINE! But I know you fucked him too, and you better fuck me even better later!"

 

Never one to say 'no' to sex with Vegeta, especially if it got him in a better mood, Raditz simply nodded before following Vegeta's stomping form into the cave. Leaving Broly and Goku to cuddle together.

 

-

 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

 

"But 'Geeetaaaaaa~"

 

"DO NOT 'GETA' ME, KAKAROT. There is no way in HELL that I am fusing with you again!" The Prince crossed his arms and turned his back to Goku.

 

"C'mon, 'Geta! It ain't for me! It's for Broly and t' make it safe for quicksh- I mean, Raditz." 

 

"H-HEY!" Raditz squeaked.

 

"The answer is still NO, Kakarot!"

 

"Please? This is the only way Broly will ever be able t' try this. And the only way Raditz can do it safely."

 

"What's so bad about this fusion thing anyway?" Bardock sat on a chair, chewing on a sweet flavored stick, watching Vegeta bicker and Goku beg.

 

"THE PROCESS IS DEMEANING, THAT IS WHAT IS WRONG!" 

 

"Calm down, Vegeta, I'll be doin' it too."

 

"You do not count! You have no sense of shame!" 

 

"Ok, ok, can ya show me why it's so bad, at least?" Bardock asked.

 

"Well, I can show ya my half of the dance. Vegeta would then have t' do the same, on the other side." 

 

Bardock simply nodded, "yeah, sure."

 

Goku moved a bit away and proudly showed up one half of the fusion dance.

 

"And that's it, but you gotta remember t' also even out the power levels."

 

Bardock sat gaping, the sweet stick fell out of his mouth, unnoticed by him. "THAT'S the fusion dance!? It's the dumbest shit I've ever seen!"

 

" _THANK_ YOU!" Came from an irate Vegeta.

 

"I dun get it, what's wrong with it?" Goku scratched the back of his head.

 

Bardock simply face palmed with the air of a parent who has to accept that their offspring is a bit lacking.

 

"It's- How should I put it… Corny." Toma helped.

 

Goku tilted his head, "corny? How?" 

 

Toma desperately tried to find a nice way to say what he thought. 

 

Bardock had no such problems, "it looks like a dance from those dumb ass alien kid shows we used to watch as cubs, mixed with shitty gymnastic. No reasonable adult would be caught dead doing it." 

 

Turles just sat in his nest, snickering at the Prince's fate. Cheelai, who was sitting next to him, elbowed the pirate.

Turles just looked down pointedly at the small recording device she'd hidden in her hand, making her shrug in a 'well, it was too good to miss' -way.

Turles knew he liked her for a reason.

 

Raditz felt it was time to cut to the chase, and stepped over to Vegeta. "I hate saying this, but I can't do this alone without help. He'll likely kill me… By accident."

 

The mood plummeted, as everyone watched Vegeta for a reaction.

 

"He- Can Broly not simply go without being breached?" Vegeta looked towards the wild Saiyan and stretched his hand out at Broly's general direction.

 

Broly clenched his fists under the eyes of everyone. "Because of how I was raised, I never got to try this while it would've been safer. And so, if possible, I'd like to have this small part of me not be lost to me anymore."

 

Vegeta's mouth open and closed several times, his hand still outstretched towards Broly. "Listen. I would help, I really would, it is just…"

 

Goku knew what this was really about, even without the bond.

Raditz could die, and Vegeta had only just gotten him back after all those years.

 

The young Saiyan walked towards Vegeta and placed a reaffirming hand on him. "We can do this, 'Geeta. We can help Broly out AND keep Raditz safe."

 

And, like always, the Prince's resoluteness started crumbling.

 

"Look, I get it, Vegeta, but if things start goin' south we knock Broly out, ok?" The last part was aimed at Broly, who nodded accepting the terms, fully aware of the danger he was when he lost himself.

 

"No can do, baby brother." Raditz, along with Toma and Bardock, shook his head.

 

"Why not?" Goku asked, confused.

 

"It would break tradition." Bardock spoke out, "a recently breached Saiyan must get fucked right after he's breached, you know, to get the prize after the sacrifice? And he must be conscious in order to enjoy the prize."

 

"Surely this counts as a special case?" Goku asked.

 

The scarred Saiyan huffed. "A bit, yes. On Vegetasei this would definitely qualify for assistance booze, but sadly we don't have anything strong enough, and that was all the support that was usually allowed." 

 

Vegeta was torn, on the one hand he of all should be in favor of keeping tradition, on the other hand, it was one of his intended mates who's life was on the line. 

 

He made a decision, "we shall follow tradition, BUT since there is no protocol for the breaching of a legendary, we may intervene if the lives of the pack are at risk. So let us try and have this go smoothly, agreed?" He turned towards Raditz, "also, I am officially approving the use of ki assistance in the breach." 

 

Raditz sighed, relieved. With this permission he could use a makeshift ki-scalpel to breach the membrane. 

 

Goku nodded, "Raditz yer the expert, what do ya need from us after the fusion?"

 

"Really, I just need ya to stop Broly from attacking me. And potentially help keep his legs spread since they tend to try and close them by reflex."

 

Goku nodded again, "how long would you say it might take?"

 

"Depending on the thickness, it can be anywhere between two clicks to a quarter count, but with Broly's strength my estimate is half a count."

 

Goku looked puzzledly at Vegeta.

 

The Prince sighed and did some quick calculations, "he means four seconds to half a minute, but he thinks it might take one minute."

 

"Alright, we have more than enough time then. Let's do this. 'Geeta?"

 

"I am not doing it _here!"_

 

"Oh, but we wanna see His Majesty dance~" Turles teased the Prince.

 

Vegeta turned sharply to stare at the dark skinned Saiyan. He was about to deliver a scathing remark when Goku interrupted him.

 

"Alright, we can do it  _outside_." Goku sauntered out the cave. He really didn't see anything wrong with the steps to fuse, maybe it was a Saiyan thing.

 

Vegeta reluctantly followed after him. Finding a flat spot wide enough, Goku waited for the royal to join him.

Standing  next to Goku with a few feet between them, both leveled out their power levels until they matched.

No way was Vegeta going to do this more than absolutely needed, so it needed to be perfect at the first try.

With every part of him rebelling against it, he and Goku moved in perfect synchronization.

 

"Fuuuuu- Sion!" Both mouthed the words at the same time.

 

One more step. 

With a _'HA'_ yelled in unison, an explosion of power flared to life in front of the cave.

Neither Goku or Vegeta noticed the others creeping towards them to see what this fusion technique was all about. Lemo had been the only one to stay behind in case anything went wrong. But the curious Saiyans, and apparently, Cheelai, liked to step head first into danger.

When the audience could finally open their eyes from the bright light, everyone gaped at what they saw. Even Turles who'd been ready with a sassy comment was dumbfounded by the sight.

Cheelai shamelessly held up the recording device in full view as she too stared slack jawed.

Both Vegeta and Goku were sexy, but when combined, it reached a whole new level. Power rolled off the figure until you could almost taste it on the tongue, and all the Saiyans had to shift themselves in their trousers, that were suddenly far too snug. 

 

A dual voice carried on the desert wind that playfully moved a single lock of hair that fell over two dark and sharp eyes. "And THIS is what you call a fusion. The dance is stupid, but the pay off…"

 

Well aware of the lust they was inspiring, Gogeta crossed their arms over their half naked chest and let the pack look its fill. About to ask a gaping and drooling Raditz if they should get a move on, Gogeta's attention was instead grabbed by the sudden rise of a large power level. 

Seemed not everyone was happy to see Gogeta.

Broly sat curled in on himself on a rock, ki spilling out of him, and his breathing was shallow and fast.

 

This could be bad.


	47. Two for the Price of One

Quickly assessing the situation, Gogeta ordered everyone else to get back in the cave, as they prepared themselves to have to I.T. Broly away, should it be needed. Where they would I.T. him to was a different matter.

 

Meanwhile, Broly was hanging on by a thread, the sight of the fused form having caused a deep instinctual fear response like Broly had never experienced.

He'd been stronger than pretty much everything since he was young, the necklace being the only thing he'd really feared. But this… That whole day had shook him; all the new people, the different planet, having to fight strangers despite never really having fought, the blank spot in his memory that told him he'd once again lost himself, his father's death… Everything had been pulled up to the surface at the sight of Gogeta. 

Hyperventilating he curled himself up further. Kakarot, where was Kakarot? He needed him! 

 

"Broly?" The dual voice came.

 

The wild Saiyan shivered at the voice. That same voice he had heard during their epic battle. The same voice that came along with superior strength and power.

 

"Look at us." The voice sounded closer.

 

Broly looked up, fear shone in his eyes.

 

Gogeta put their hands out, palm up, and smiled warmly, "we aren't going to hurt you."

 

Broly forced himself to remain sitting despite everything telling him to defend himself.

 

"Broly, it's us, we're in here. Vegeta and me, just us fused together, feel our ki."

 

Broly reached out with his ki, he was still a novice, especially compared to his mate, but this ki was too large not to be able to feel. He cautiously felt the ki, pushing down the fear that rose up at the recognition of the ki he subconsciously feared.

 

Once he moved past that though… There, Kakarot's warm ki, like a stream of red sunlight mixed up in Vegeta's cool blue ki.  

 

"Kakarot, are you really in there?" 

 

Gogeta smiled a smile that was one hundred percent Goku as they reached out with one hand, slowly.

 

"Kakarot is in here, as is Vegeta. But we are a new person, still composed of Kakarot and Vegeta. It sounds strange, we know, but that's how fusion works." Gogeta, still having their hand outstretched, took a step closer to Broly.

 

Broly instinctively curled in on himself more at the movement, but forced himself to relax and think about his mate being there, inside this new person.

 

"Come, Broly, you can overcome your fear. We're not here to fight you. We promise, it's just for Raditz's safety. If you're truly scared we can do this another day."

 

Broly took a deep breath, "no. No, I can do this, I'm just… Afraid. Of you, and myself. What I might do."

 

Gogeta took another step and crouched down in front of the scared warrior. 

The part that was Goku wanted nothing more than to dissolve the fusion here and now, but if Broly was brave enough to still try, then so be it. The part that was Vegeta knew that this fusion wouldn't be happening again anytime soon. So Broly had to get over himself and get his fear under check. They didn't have all day. In less than thirty minutes, the fusion would dissolve.

 

Gogeta nodded, "very well then." They turned towards the cave, "Raditz, come out, we're ready to begin."

 

Raditz poked his head out cautiously, along with the others, "he calm again?"

 

Gogeta nodded, "as much as he can be, but we're here in case it goes south."

 

Raditz swallowed nervously, before turning towards Broly. "Ok, Broly, I'll walk ya through this, so don't worry, but first I think we should put some distance between us and the pack."

 

Everyone agreed and the three, technically four, Saiyans flew to a distant spot, away from the cave, and where the bugs couldn't climb up and interrupt.

They landed on a plateau and Raditz knew he'd have to get this started soon as Gogeta was on a deadline.

 

"Broly, can ya remove yer pelt and leggings, and then lie down on yer back?"

 

Broly did as asked. 

 

Gogeta then asked, "what do you need us to do?"

 

Raditz decided to play it as safe as possible, "if ya could sit with yer legs on his arms, and hold his legs, I think that would be best."

 

Gogeta nodded and sat down with their legs balanced on top of Broly's large overarms, and a firm grip around the back of Broly's knees.

 

Gogeta could feel Broly tense up as they settled on top of him. "You doing ok, Broly?" 

 

Broly's voice sounded nervous when he said, "I'm good, but, Raditz, can you tell me what you're doing?"

 

Raditz crouched down between Broly's legs, "sure, since there's no point in just tearing like you'd traditionally do, I'll use a small amount of ki and sharpen it at the tip of my fingers, I'll then make a fast cut, opening the membrane and if everything goes well, right after that I'll fuck you. Just a formality. But I'll be honest, it's gonna hurt, really bad, hence Gogeta being here to stop ya or I.T. ya." He then added, "I'll guide ya every step of the way, Broly. Dontcha worry about a thing."

 

Raditz carefully felt underneath Broly's balls, feeling out the spot that he would need to cut open. "Every Saiyan here and in the pack has been breached at some point. We all know what it's like, and like ninety percent of the ones I have breached shed a tear during it, so don't worry about being tough and all that, ok?

 

"Now this," here, Raditz carefully held the sac away with one hand and stroked a finger over the membrane with the other, "is where I'll make the cut, ok?"

 

Broly was really not looking forward to that, just feeling Raditz's finger stroking him showed how sensitive that spot was.

 

"Ok, now grab onto the ground or something, and no need to keep silent, we've all been there. I'll start gathering energy now."

 

With a flare of ki he went into Super Saiyan mode, just in case.

A small flow of ki enveloped Raditz's middle and index fingers, and took the form of a very small half circle, sharper than a razor blade as he pointed them towards the membrane.

 

Gogeta braced themselves on top of Broly, shit was about to hit the fan.

 

"Take a deep breath for me, I'll make this as fast as I can." Raditz told Broly.

 

Broly inhaled and immediately felt a sharp pain as Raditz's fingers pressed against his membrane. The cut kept getting deeper, and the pain reached an unbearable level. Broly shouted. His ki started flaring violently.

 

"Broly, no! You're making the skin tougher!" Gogeta yelled. "Force it down!"

 

Raditz started sweating, trying not to cut more than he had to with Broly moving and wriggling around. He knew he had to finish this, he couldn't leave Broly half cut down there, he'd go mad from the pain, but every second increased the chance of Broly losing control and killing him.

Raditz pushed his fingers in deeper.

 

Suddenly, Broly's aura erupted from his body as he transformed. Gogeta cursed and flared into Super Saiyan Blue, and forced him down, making cracks appear under Broly's body. "Hurry, Raditz!" Gogeta yelled.

 

"I'm almost done, just four more clicks! The skin's even tougher now!"

 

Gogeta clenched their teeth and they held onto Broly's legs and pushed down on Broly's arms as hard as they could. Neither Goku or Vegeta was about to let Raditz die on them, and so they held on during the longest eight seconds ever. 

 

Broly was screaming in rage and pain under them and it broke Goku's heart to hear it.

The ground underneath them cracked and shattered as Broly's ki danced furiously around them.

 

Finally, Raditz's ki blade made it all the way down to the end of the membrane. His fingers reached the opening to Broly's cervix and he stopped. "Done!" He pulled his fingers out and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

 

He moved away fast to give Broly a chance to calm down, and get out of the line of fire if he didn't. 

 

Gogeta let go of Broly's legs and carefully and quickly turned around, keeping Broly pinned to the rocky ground. "Broly, it's over! Calm down, you did it!"

 

Broly opened his eyes and saw his blue nemesis sitting on his chest. The wild Saiyan frowned and roared, trying to dislodge Gogeta.

 

"Broly, we're going to try something, hang on."

 

With their tail, Gogeta grabbed hold of the fusion style pants, and ripped them off themselves. The tail then went to wrap itself around Broly's flaccid dick and began pumping it.

Broly stopped screaming, and froze for a second, before he started wiggling and grunting, still sort of struggling, but also unsure about what was going on. Broly was already so worked up that his heart rate was through the roof, so it didn't take long before he was hard and 'fighting' was no longer on the forefront of his mind.

He started struggling less as the pain melted away and no new pain was felt. When he was calmer and hard enough, Gogeta removed their tail, prompting angry growls from Broly.   

Gogeta quickly maneuvered themselves above him and with a grimace sank down on Broly's length.

Broly stopped struggling completely at this point. Setting a fast rhythm, Gogeta moved rapidly on top of Broly's form. After a few thrusts, Broly's Super Saiyan form started flickering and shortly after it melted away as Broly came, overwrought from everything.

Gogeta let go of their transformation as well, and sat breathing hard on top of Broly. That had been a close one. 

Sensing he was calm enough now, they called out to Raditz to come back and finish the job. Raditz approached cautiously, eyes flickering appreciatively up and down Gogeta's form.

 

The fusion simply lifted an eyebrow, projecting Vegeta at full force, "not now, finish this while we're still around."

 

Raditz nodded, and kneeled down between Broly's strong legs. Well, he might not be able to fuck Gogeta right now, but the view sure did help him get ready after just escaping with his life.

Eager to get this over and done with, he entered Broly's limp form, prompting a small and painful moan from Broly. Having never before used the muscles stretched around a length like Raditz's was not fun. Raditz knew this and therefore he kept his eyes peeled on Gogeta to help speed it up. 

 

Gogeta decided to help a little, "come on, big brother, show Broly how good it feels to have a latcher cock inside. And maybe try NOT to live up to your name, hmm?"

 

Raditz squinted at the fusion and made a face. His pace increased in speed.

 

Broly started making small sounds of pleasure, but he tried to hold them back. 

 

Gogeta bent down and whispered in the wild Saiyan's ear, "don't be ashamed of being noisy, Broly. We want to hear you scream in pleasure."

 

Broly whimpered and let out a small moan. At one particularly hard thrust that made his core ache for more, Broly let out the most delicious sound.

 

Deciding to spice it up a bit, Gogeta started clenching down around Broly's length in rhythm with Raditz's thrusts. 

 

"You like this? This is your reward for being so brave. Feels good inside you, doesn't it?"

 

"It does…" Broly said breathlessly. He closed his eyes and focused on just the feelings. On one end, a warm channel was squeezing around his shaft, on the other end, a magnificent cock was pumping inside him. Goku and Turles were right, having a dick inside you _did_ feel amazing! 

 

The onslaught of sensations was getting Broly hard again. The wild Saiyan started moaning more frequently, he wanted more of… Of something! He didn't know what exactly, but his instincts told him there were more pleasures to be had.

 

"M-more…" He whispered. 

 

Gogeta smiled, "you heard him," they said to Raditz, "give him more."

 

"With pleasure." Raditz smirked and grabbed one of Broly's legs, lifting it up to rest on his shoulder. He began fucking Broly with abandon.

 

Gogeta then told Raditz, "might want to hurry up, we have about five counts left." Vegeta's side of the fusion knew how much ten minutes meant in Saiyan measurements.

 

"Got it." Raditz replied, while looking for the best spot to hit inside Broly.

 

Deciding to help out, Gogeta pinched their own nipples, causing drops of milk to emerge. They leaned down, "hey, Broly, want a taste?"  

 

Broly latched on like a starving cub, and moaned around the mouthfuls of milk. With his fetish being indulged, a cock inside, and being clenched down on, he was rapidly getting close to the edge again. 

 

Raditz deemed it was time to get down to the grit of the situation, and started aiming for Broly's cervix. He tested a few angles until he found the center. He then pressed his cockhead just inside Broly's cervix. The reaction was immediate. Broly moaned loudly and his back arched like a bow. His fingers dug crevices in the cracked ground, his tail puffed out, and his toes curled as a few drops of Gogeta's milk dribbled down the side of his mouth.

 

Sensing he was close, Raditz pressed deeper inside and held still, "are ya ready, Broly?"

 

Broly, barely having heard what Raditz said, simply nodded and kept moaning as Raditz resumed his movements.

 

Time was running out, and Raditz accelerated his pistoning hips, now boldly hitting just inside Broly's cervix, enough to make the larger Saiyan lose his mind. And lose his mind he did. Broly tensed and with a roar, he came from his breeder and his cock. Raditz fully speared Broly's tight muscle and latched inside. Gogeta kept bouncing on Broly's cock, eager to milk him thoroughly. 

 

This would be an experience that would never fade from Broly's mind.

 

Gogeta rode out the hot spurts inside them, they hadn't cum but it still felt nice, and they wanted to make this as positive an experience for Broly as they could.

 

Finally Broly went limp all over and he lay there with a lopsided smile on his face.

 

Knowing time was almost up, Gogeta lifted themselves off Broly's dick and moved to the side. Raditz watched the warrior with hungry eyes as Gogeta stood there half naked just waiting for the inevitable separation.

 

A few seconds passed and a white light enveloped the fusion. As the light disappeared, Goku and Vegeta were now in their own bodies, both still rock hard.

 

Vegeta looked down at Goku's hard on, and with a smirk he pounced on his second-mate-to-be.


	48. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get tense.

A beeping noise coming from his scouter woke Turles up. He quickly picked it up and flew out the cave. When he got to a safe distance from the others he answered the call.

 

"Turles." He answered.

 

"You've kept me waiting..." A shrill voice spoke from the other side.

 

"I couldn't well answer with the others around-"

 

"You know what I mean, don't play dumb with me. I have no use for idiots."

 

"I'm trying to get close to him, it's just difficult with all the others around."

 

"Has he shown any progress at all?"

 

"He's learning to be in control while he transforms but he's still-"

 

"No more excuses, Turles. You have three more cycles to have him under my command."

 

"That's hardly enough time!"

 

The other side went silent for a moment. "Do you know what I have in my hand right now?" 

 

Turles didn't answer. He knew Frieza would continue.

 

"You're life, Turles. One push of a button and you cease to exist."

 

Turles touched the side of his neck automatically.

 

"I want him. You will place the device on him and you will do so within the time I've given you, if you know what's good for you."

 

Frieza disconnected and Turles was left reeling. Three cycles. That was hardly enough time to bother to tell the others in hopes of getting the bomb in his neck removed. 

Turles placed his scouter down and flopped on the hill he was on. He gazed at the stars, thinking of how he got himself mixed up in this mess. He felt despair at the upcoming events, and there was one sure way to relieve the stress he was starting to feel.

Slowly, he let his hands travel across his pecs, playing with his nipples, lightly touching them with the tips of his fingers. Turles let out a long breath and closed his eyes. His legs bent at the knees and parted. A bushy tail started tracing imaginary lines on the pirate's uncovered groin, avoiding zones that were too erogenous, teasing.

The hands roamed down his tense muscles, as if memorizing each crevice, each dip and rise. They skimmed over his abs and skipped across his naval, stopping at a patch of soft hair. One hand grasped the strands and pulled them, making Turles' breath hitch, while the other moved to his legs, caressing his bronze skin.

The first hand released the pubic hairs and wrapped itself around the base of the Saiyan's hardening cock, not moving, and then releasing to continue its trip back up Turles' torso.

Fingers ghosted across his breeder before returning to caress his body. Turles began rocking his hips slowly. His hard hands traveled all over his front and his dick started twitching, leaking precum. Moans and tiny gasps escaped his lips as the pirate kept teasing himself with his hands and tail. At one point, he gave in and his tail entered his mating hole. His body arched in pleasure as he felt the furry appendage penetrate him. It wasn't as good as a dick, but right now, with everyone sleeping, this was the best and only choice. Too bad Cheelai didn't have the means to fuck him. He would've woken her up and seduced his way to her dick and given her the ride of her life. Alas, her genitals were different than that of a Saiyan's.

The teasing hands returned to play with his nipples, pinching them, squeezing around them, and soon milk started to come out. Throughout all this, Turles kept a sharp mind for any noises that came too close to where he was settled. Bugs tended to rampage at night more than during the day, but his sharp hearing would alert him of anything coming his way.

Two hands traveled low and reached his pelvis. They grasped his cock and squeezed, Turles' toes curled at the sensation. He let out a moan that was slightly louder than the rest. His hands let go of his dick and went back to touching around it.

Turles continued teasing himself this way until he could no longer bear it. With his tail inside his breeder, and one hand wrapped around his cock, Turles brought himself over the edge. He stayed on the ground panting and trying to get his heart rate under control. He felt better, sure, but the situation hadn't changed. He was still damned if he did, damned if he didn't.

  
  
-

 

Earlier.

 

After the celebration for Broly's breaching, usually breachings weren’t celebrated but this was a special occasion, everyone went to bed tired and ragged. Cheelai had fallen asleep at the table. Her head rested in her crossed arms as soft snores enveloped the otherwise silence. 

Suddenly a small beep caused her to drift away from dreamland. The green woman blinked a few times but didn't move. Footsteps and a shadow walking against the moonlight coming in at the entrance of the cave made her fully awake. 

 

Turles.

 

His nest was empty, she noticed, the light of the almost full moon offered more visibility in the dark cave for the alien.

She moved to the cave entrance and looked out over the landscape. Wherever he was, he was already too far away to see. She rummaged through her small waist pouch and pulled out her scouter. 

Switching to night setting she looked out over the landscape again. There! Thanks to the ki scouting feature it was easy to pick up Turles' location. She zoomed in until she got a clear image. He seemed fine but judging by his facial expression that might be coming to an end.

She imitated his mouth movements, three circles? No cycles. Three cycles. 

She felt cold all over, and it had nothing to do with the night temperature. Turles was almost out of time. She'd have to talk to Goku soon. It seemed like a lose-lose situation but she'd prefer Turles having to face Goku rather than Frieza.

 

Quietly, she walked towards the bigger nest and searched for the messy palm-tree hair that belonged to Goku. Cheelai had to tell him. She was pretty sure Turles hadn't kept his word to tell the pack about his covert assignment. The pack would've said something by now.

 

"Goku." She whispered as she shook him. 

 

"Kakarot is over there." Came the sleepy, slightly irritated voice of Bardock.

 

"Oops, sorry." Cheelai walked to the other side of the nest and touched Goku's shoulder, rocking it a bit.

 

"Hmm- Wha-?" Goku lifted his head from Broly's chest and looked behind him. He spotted Cheelai with a worried expression on her face. "Cheelai? What is it?" He slowly unwrapped Broly's arm from his waist and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Can you come with me? It's important. Please."

 

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Goku extracted himself from Broly and got up from the nest.

 

"What's goin' on? Ya seem scared."

 

"It's about Turles. He- He's working for Frieza…" She whispered.

 

"What?!" Goku whispered loudly.

 

Cheelai shushed him and he clamped his mouth shut. The green woman motioned for Goku to follow her outside the cave.

 

Once they were away from the others she spoke freely. "Listen, before you judge him, you need to know that Frieza has put an explosive device in his body, one smart remark or failure and Turles, and probably the whole planet, gets blown up."

 

Goku's mind flashed back to the tournament, "it's in his neck, ain’t it."

 

Cheelai nodded apprehensively.

 

Goku paced in a small circle, "but why Turles? He's nowhere near strong enough t’ take us out!"

 

Cheelai braced herself, this was where Turles' fate would be decided, when Goku found out his mate was the mission. Hopefully his kind nature would prevail.

 

"His mission is not to kill you or Vegeta, it's… Broly."

 

There was a rush in Goku's ears, and only years of having to keep a lid on his monstrous strength made it possible for him not to explode into Super Saiyan right there.

 

"WHAT???!!!!"

 

Goku grabbed her shoulder firmly, but not painfully so, and said in a fierce voice "explain!"

 

Cheelai dug up all her courage, "I don't know all the details, but apparently Frieza wants Broly under his control."

 

Goku staggered back. Broly, _his_ Broly. His beautiful brave mate who already lived in fear of himself, under that monster's thumb, turned into the very thing he feared becoming most. NEVER! Goku would send Frieza back to Hell with a smile on his face first!

 

Goku took several deep inhales, when he felt he was calm enough to talk again he simply said, "I'll be away for a little bit, when I come back we’ll talk more, ok?"

 

Cheelai simply nodded cautiously, not sure if this was a good sign or not.

With trembling fingers against his forehead, Goku I.T.'d back to Kami's lookout. He needed to borrow a certain room for a little while.

 

-

 

After about two weeks in the Room of Spirit and Time, Goku had calmed down enough to come up with a plan for dealing with this.

He left the room and I.T.’d straight to Cheelai, seven seconds had passed in real time, and informed her that he'd be gone until morning and if the others asked, to tell them he went to pick up some Earth supplies. 

Rather than using the device Bulma had given him to communicate with her directly, he then I.T.'d straight to Bulma in her lab, scaring her again. She was about to start berating him when she saw his face. She'd only seen that expression on Goku's face a few times, and none had been good.

 

"Bulma, I need the radar." There was no need to ask which one.

 

Scared now, she quickly dug it out and as she handed it over, she asked, "is everyone ok?"

 

Goku simply replied, "for now."

 

With that ominous reply he I.T.'d to New Namek. Thanks to the radar, it took little time to gather up the Dragon Balls and in a spectacular display of light, Porunga appeared as he was summoned. The grand elder, Moori, had tweaked the Dragon to be able to speak and understand Goku’s language, since Goku used them even more than they did, and this way Goku could make the wishes himself without a Namekian having to translate for him. It was just more convenient all around.

 

"I AM PORUNGA, STATE YOUR WISH AND I… OH, IT'S YOU AGAIN. RIGHT. WHAT IS IT NOW?" 

 

Goku sweat dropped a bit, maybe they did use the Dragon Balls a BIT extensively.

 

Forcing himself to stay focused on the task at hand, he loudly stated, "I wish for the bomb in the Saiyan Turles to be removed safely!"

 

Porunga's eyes glowed with all the mystical power a wish granting dragon deserved. "IT IS DONE. STATE YOUR NEXT WISH."

 

Goku shouted back, "actually that was all for this time. I’ll come back for my next two wishes another time."

 

Had Porunga been anything but an ancient being of magic, he might've complained about being woken up for one measly wish, however instead he simply mentally flipped Goku the claw and disappeared back into the balls, followed by the standard 'turn-to-stone-and-disappear' stunt.

 

Goku thanked Moori and the Namekians who had given him the Dragon Balls and I.T.'d back to Vampa. It was time to have a way overdue talk with a certain renegade.


	49. A Small Wish

Cheelai couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. After Goku came back and told her he was going to go looking for the Dragon Balls on Namek, the green alien had slinked back into the cave and went to her room in the capsule house.

What would happen to Turles now? How would the pack react to his betrayal? Would they do something horrible to him? Goku would surely stop the others if Turles' life was in danger, wouldn't he? 

Cheelai felt a headache begin and she reached over to the nightstand drawer where she kept some pain killers. She popped one in her mouth and washed it down with a glass of water she always had nearby. 

The small woman could only hope for the best. One thing was for sure; Turles wouldn't want to have sex with her again.

  
  
-

 

After the call, and relieving some tension, Turles had spent most of the night cycle aimlessly flying around, thoughts racing through his head, trying to decide on his next course of action.

In the end it came down to one simple question; would he rather deal with the pack's judgement or Frieza's? 

And the answer was pretty obvious. He just hoped he wouldn't have to see Raditz's look of disgust aimed at him, and that he could get away before the planet and the pack got blown up.

Either way, he was a dead Saiyan flying. 

Mind made up, he flew towards the cave, the faintest peak of light on the horizon indicating that dawn was about a half degree away.

He couldn't keep stalling, he would tell the others when they woke up. He landed just outside the entrance and walked in, not noticing the figure waiting for him to arrive.

A blow to the back of his head was the last thing Turles felt before being enveloped by darkness.

 

-

 

Slowly, Turles regained consciousness. When he was fully awake and his vision had stopped swimming, he found himself looking up at a very angry Goku. He tried moving but found his hands and legs were bound together with ki rings.

About to ask what was going on, his tongue turned to lead when he saw what Goku was holding in his hand. The device Frieza had given him to use on Broly.

 

"Well, guess this is it then." The dark skinned warrior stated.

 

Goku's face was like stone, and that alone scared the pirate more than he'd like to admit. "Truth. Now!" Was the only thing Goku said.

 

"Why bother, you're going to kill me, or Frieza is. Personally, I prefer it being you." He looked around, they were still on Vampa, but he could see the cave nowhere. A part of Turles was glad not to have Bardock, Vegeta or Raditz here. The first two because they'd enjoy his position far too much and the latter because he would have to see his reaction to what Turles had been doing.

 

"No, Turles. Death is easy, I know that. Ya'll tell me why and how. Everythin'."

 

"Just get it over with, we both know you're not going to forgive me for threatening your mate."

 

Goku's eyes narrowed. Fed up with Turles' avoidance he tossed the device away and reached down, grabbing the dark skinned Saiyan by the neck and lifting him up. THAT got a reaction.

 

"NO, LET GO! ARE YOU CRAZY! EVERYTHING WILL BE BLOWN UP! THE PACK! STOP!"

 

"TELL ME THE TRUTH THEN!" 

 

Turles hung limp from Goku's hand, afraid that wiggling would set off the bomb faster. 

 

"OK, OK! Look, I owed Frieza for that stunt I pulled with the Tree of Might, I was on his black list for not giving him the Fruit of Might. He said he would forgive me for that if I did this one thing. Also, since I used to be one of his soldiers and too low level to be a threat, I didn't think I'd ever get any really dangerous high profile jobs. But when I got there he…" Turles' choked voice broke off and Goku squeezed a bit to remind him of his options here.

 

"He tortured me! For a long ass time! Happy?! After that he put this horrible thing in my neck, told me the job he had for me and when I had to report back."

 

"Why Broly?!"

 

"Because he's the most powerful Saiyan he's ever seen and lacks control, and he hates our race."

 

"Why do ya care about the pack being blown up?! Tell me!"

 

Turles' eyes turned pleading here, "please, what more do you need? I've told you everything! If this goes off…"

 

"Why, Turles?! Why do ya care if the pack dies too alongside ya?"

 

A mumble came out of Turles. 

 

"Louder!"

 

"Because of Raditz! Ok?!"

 

Goku froze, " ya… Really do care for him, dontcha."

 

Turles looked away, unable to meet his eyes, "yes, I do, and I can't bear the thought of him dying again, so please…"

 

Goku let go of Turles' neck, and the pirate landed in a heap on the ground, coughing and rubbing his throat with his tail.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, looking pensively down on Turles.

 

"Not gonna lie, I was really angry when Cheelai told me. Like, _really_ angry." Angry was a bit of an understatement- He'd nearly destroyed the Chamber of Space and Time letting off steam.

 

"Ahh, that explains how you found out. 'Spose I can't blame her, she was in danger too."

 

Goku nodded. "Yeah, she found out ya were runnin' outta time."

 

"But… If you knew all this, WHY DID YOU ENDANGER EVERYONE BY GRABBING ME?! Yes, yes, I know, rich coming from me, but this is not like you!" Turles yelled at Goku. If he was going to die, might as well voice his opinion.

 

"Ohh, yeah, the bomb. I had that removed."

 

There was complete silence apart from the desert wind for about three Earth seconds, while Turles gaped at him, coming to terms with what Goku had said. 

 

Turles scrambled to his feet as best he could. "WHAT? No, no, you couldn't! HOW DID YOU…?!" 

 

"I used the Dragon Balls while ya were flyin' around out there, wished it away. Been out for about half a degree, if I got the term correctly."   

 

Turles' eyes roamed over Goku's face, desperately searching for any sign of a lie. Finding none and figuring Goku wouldn't joke about this, his legs gave out in sheer relief.

Again kneeling, he looked up at Goku, eyes suspiciously moist and breathing heavily. 

 

"Why did you do that? Why did you let me think I was going to kill us all when you grabbed me? WHY??!!" The last part came out raw sounding from the emotional drain this night and barely day had been for him. 

 

"I needed t' know the truth. I'm sorry for doin' that t' ya, but I had t' know. I like ya, Turles, and I've always been in favor of ya joinin' the pack. But this, this was too important t' leave t' chance." 

 

Goku kneeled down and looked Turles in the eyes.

 

"I now know that I'm mostly angry with Frieza, not you. If it was just me whom ya'd been lyin' to, I'd just let ya leave or stay if ya wanted. But, this, this is a pack matter. Because yer pack, even if ya never accepted that. And so, they'll decide what happens now."

 

Goku cupped Turles' cheek in one hand.

 

"For what it's worth, I won't let them kill or torture ya."

 

Without another word, Goku hiked Turles up on his shoulder, much like a sack of potatoes, and headed towards the cave where Turles' punishment would be decided.

 

-

 

Goku touched down at the cave entrance and walked inside. He unceremoniously dropped Turles on his ass as a scarred warrior neared the two Saiyans.

 

"What's all this mess?" Bardock asked while he motioned with his hand. The group had been awake for a while now, wondering where Goku and Turles were at. Bardock had decided to keep quiet about what he heard Cheelai say to Goku, and decided to wait for them at the entrance. 

 

"Turles has something t' say t' us." Goku crossed his arms, "and we will listen calmly and not do anythin' rash." 

 

Bardock looked down at Turles, "I'll get the rest of the pack."

 

-

 

Everyone was now gathered around the bound Saiyan, Cheelai looked very guilty when she saw Turles restrained at the wrists and ankles.

 

Goku went over to her, "dun feel bad. Ya did it t' help him and I won't let them kill him or torture him. He'll have to be punished though."

 

She nodded weakly. 

 

"So, Turles. Wanna tell us what ya've been doing with that lizard?" Bardock fumed.

 

"Wait- You mean Frieza?! You knew about this?!" Toma turned to his mate with a look of shock on his face.

 

Bardock shrugged, "I was awake when Cheelai told Goku something about Turles working for that fucker."

 

"And ya didn't tell us?!" Raditz couldn't believe Bardock would keep quiet about that for so long.

 

"She wanted to talk to Kakarot, and I decided to let him handle it. I figured Cheelai told him first for a reason." 

 

"Let the pirate speak." Vegeta's silent command hushed the others.

 

Turles sighed. "Let me start from the beginning…"


	50. The Truth Behind the Deeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter is a bit intense.
> 
> The torturing methods came from me. Ishizu is innocent!

"Well, well, well." 

 

Turles turned around to find a rather short, reptilian looking, horned character with purple and pink accents adorning his white pale body. 

 

"What have we here? A Saiyan not joining the feast?"

 

"Who are you?"

 

"I could be many things. I could be your deadly enemy," Frieza rounded the Saiyan, carefully taking in his features. "Or I could be your sponsor. I know what you've been looking for." 

 

Turles' widening eyes gave him away. 

 

"Do not worry. I too, am curious about this 'Tree of Might'. I am Lord Frieza, would you like to strike a bargain- Um...?" The Icejin offered his hand to the synthetic Saiyan.

 

Turles looked at Frieza's offered hand and after a moment's hesitation, shook it. "Turles. At your service, Lord Frieza."

 

"Excellent. You have my resources available for whatever you may need. Just get me this fruit and your efforts will be greatly compensated."

 

Turles smirked. He had heard of this Lord Frieza, but never actually had seen him. Turles was much too busy with his own agenda. Finding a mutated fruit from the Goddess plant wasn't an easy feat. It all spiraled down to 'being in the right place at the right time'. In other words, luck. Still, Turles didn't need to tell Frieza this. It would come in handy for other reasons to have an almost unlimited source of high tech materials and services.

 

And so, Turles abused Frieza's generosity. His first mistake of many.

 

Eventually, Turles had found a mutated fruit, after many years of juggling between stealing fruits from the temples and doing more of Frieza's dark biddings. The small fruit had looked slightly different and tasted bitter. There were no records of the Seed of Might that showed how it looked or smelled or tasted. Turles had to do a lot of guesswork until he had found it. 

 

Second mistake; not telling Frieza he had found the Seed of Might.

 

During his search for the fruit, Turles had gathered up a team of supporters who knew about his quest. Turles recruited soldiers that weren't too fond of Frieza so they could easily be turned against the lizard. Turles and his team then started searching for a planet rich in soil and life. There were a few options, but one Planet Earth was closest to them. 

 

Turles and his team of renegades traveled to this planet to plant the Tree of Might.

 

Unfortunately, this planet had a hero who was not willing to let it die.

 

After Turles' team was torn apart, and Turles almost killed, the dark skinned Saiyan managed to hide from Earth's hero and quietly, and with much effort, make his way back to his spaceship. Once he was sure nobody was around, he took off and left the planet.

 

Third mistake; returning to Frieza's mothership to heal and leaving his scouter unattended.

 

While Turles was in a healing pod, one of the technicians collected data from the Saiyan's scouter and found some interesting information that Frieza might like to know about.

Turles had barely made it out of the tank when he realized his scouter was no longer where he left it. He quickly did the math and escaped Frieza by a thread.

 

Fourth mistake; not checking his spaceship for bugs and locators.

 

Turles never really escaped Frieza. Even when Turles had planted another Seed of Might on a different planet, the mutated Goddess fruit had produced two seeds, Frieza knew of Turles' whereabouts. The tyrant had always kept tabs on the pirate, wherever he was. So when the time came to call in favors, Frieza had easily located Turles and intercepted his ship. 

 

After days of torture, and having a powerful and fickle bomb inserted in his neck, Frieza had ordered Turles to go after Broly. Frieza had had his scientists and engineers fabricate a device, a golden headband with a blue gem in the middle, that would subdue the Legendary Saiyan and Frieza would be able to control him. Albeit, Broly needed to learn to control his power first. It would be no use to have a wild Saiyan under his control and have said Saiyan destroy himself and everything around him because of all the raw untamed power.

It would be safer to wait until Broly learned self restraint. And this is where the pirate would come in handy. Turles would report to Frieza of all improvements on the wild Saiyan's control.

Frieza, however, was not a patient character. He _wanted_ the untamed Saiyan as soon as he could get him, thus, decided enough time had passed and cut down Turles' time.

 

-

 

Turles breathed in, "so now that you know the story, what do you plan on doing with me?"

 

"Well," said Vegeta "we shall have a vote, whether or not you can stay in the pack. If the majority are ok with you staying, we shall punish you, but you can stay. If not, you shall leave and not come back. But first, Kakarot will tell his side of the events."

 

Goku stepped up next to Turles and told the pack what Cheelai had told him, and about the talk he'd had with Turles after having the bomb removed.

Goku felt bad for telling the pack about Turles' emotional conflict, but for Turles to have any chance of staying with the pack, they'd need to know this.

 

Vegeta then addressed the pack, "we have heard the testimonies. Everyone cast your votes. All against, raise your hands."

 

With his own raised, Vegeta looked around, finding one other raised hand. Not surprisingly belonging to Bardock.

It seemed the pirate was here to stay. Kakarot's unending forgiveness must've rubbed off on the pack... Or Turles had rubbed off the pack.

The Prince looked over at Broly sitting next to Goku, tail and arm around his mate.

 

"Are you sure?" He asked Broly. 

 

After all, he had been the target of Turles' mission.

 

"I was against first, but… I know how it feels to have your life be controlled by a press of a button, by someone else." 

 

Goku curled around Broly, offering silent support.

Bardock meanwhile shot Toma a betrayed look. 

 

Toma sighed, he was going to be hearing about this for awhile. He leaned down and whispered to his mate, "look, he was forced and willing to leave to keep us safe." 

 

Bardock crossed his arms, angrily chewing the ever present stick in his mouth. "Ya just like that chocolate ass."

 

Toma rolled his eyes, there was no talking to 'Dock when he got like this. 

 

Vegeta sighed, "I suppose there is not much point in counting the 'for-votes' at this stage. Welcome to the pack, Turles. That means, however, we now have to punish you for betraying us."

 

Bardock's smirk widened, a tinge of evilness was clearly felt by Turles. "And we may have a few devices that can help us along the way. Right, Prince?" 

 

Vegeta grinned, he left the group to search through the bag he brought from his latest visit to Earth and pulled out a small capsule. After throwing it on the floor, several devices appeared in a puff of smoke. The Prince spotted two items and picked them up.

Bardock turned his head to look at Vegeta, and Turles followed his line of vision. He saw the Prince holding a metal bar and a strange red object. It looked like a big clamp on the top part and a much smaller one at the bottom.

 

"What is that you're holding?" Turles tried to make his voice sound steady.

 

"This," Vegeta turned the strange object in his hands, a small, thoughtful smile graced his lips, "is a neat contraption my Earth mate invented. She designed it to torment lockers and add more spice to our sex life. This here," the Prince lifted the bar that had two straps at both its ends, "is a spreader bar. I believe you can guess what this is for."

Vegeta turned to look at Turles before walking towards him. "Bardock."

 

The scarred Saiyan grabbed the bar and Turles' leg. He tied one leg in the strap, right at the knee, and did the same with the other leg, spreading Turles wide open.

 

"If you think this is going to hold me-" Turles stopped when Vegeta grasped the metal bar and transferred his ki to it, making the bar able to withstand Turles' strength.

 

Turles tried to close his legs, tried to break free, but the ki infused bar wouldn't give an inch.

 

"My Earth mate forged this out of a special alloy that becomes stronger the more energy it has within. Trust me, you shall not be able to break free from it." Vegeta then kneeled in front of Turles, "Bardock, may you spread his cunt open for me?" 

 

"With pleasure." Bardock stepped over Turles, bent down, and held his breeder open for the Prince to insert the small red contraption. 

 

Turles tensed as Bardock's fingers slipped inside him and extended his entrance. He felt the cold object being inserted deep, deep down to where his cervix was. The two smaller clamps pierced inside his womb opening, and the larger ones stayed on the outside, spreading his cunt open for the world to see. Bardock removed himself from the pirate and watched Vegeta work.

 

"Heh, this isn't that bad- OH, MY GODS!" Turles screamed in both pain and pleasure as the clamps widened, spreading his cervix and breeder wide apart.

 

Vegeta kept twisting the clamp open, more and more.

 

"FUCK!" Turles' eyes started watering, his dick, having a mind of its own and not knowing how to behave at unsuitable times, hardened. The sensation was like being fucked by a thick latcher cock. A VERY thick latcher cock.

 

Slick started flowing from inside him, and for the first time in his life, Turles regretted having such a lust-prone body. This was not the time for him to get aroused.

 

Once Vegeta deemed him open enough, he grabbed Turles' cock by the base, "and for good measure," energy concentrated where he was grasping Turles and a ki ring appeared, effectively impeding Turles from having an orgasm.

 

The Prince stood up and admired his work. Bulma's perverted mind had outdone itself. This contraption was designed to heighten pleasure, but used in a certain way, it could also be an exceptional torturing device.

 

"Now for your punishment. You shall stay there, aroused and wanting, with no means to relieve yourself. NO one is allowed to touch you." Vegeta looked pointedly at Raditz. "And you shall remain like this until I decide your dues have been repaid."

 

"Fuck you." Turles snarled at the smaller Saiyan.

 

Vegeta huffed humorously, "not this time, pirate," then turned his back to the traitor and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ties in with a chapter in 'Jizzerella'. You don't have to read it, but if you do, that will make me very happy <3
> 
>  
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600911/chapters/31222962
> 
> The tags aren't as bad as they seem ^^;


	51. Justice is Served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> There's a humiliation part in this chapter. Basically Turles drinking milk out of a bowl. 
> 
> If it's too much for you, you can skip that part when you reach _"DRINK. DRINK. DRINK. DRINK."_ up to _Goku really didn't want to watch_.

Taking this as a cue, the other pack members started splitting up and starting their daily tasks or getting breakfast. Goku headed towards the cave entrance, Cheelai followed him downtrodden.

 

Outside Goku told Cheelai, "relax, he's gonna be uncomfortable, but he'll live and have a pack afterwards."

 

She nodded silently. "I just feel like I've betrayed him. On the one hand, telling you actually helped him, on the other hand, he's probably going to break it off with me."

 

"He'll come around, dun worry." Figuring she might need some alone time, Goku patted her on the shoulder, and lifted two fingers to his forehead. Bulma was surely anxious to know what had happened, and he needed to return the radar. 

 

Before he could I.T. away though a sharp  _ 'KAKAROT' _ came from the cave. Heading back in, Goku found Vegeta striding over to him, meeting him at the entrance.

 

"If you are heading to Earth, tell Bulma that we are ok, and that I require one of her pets' water bowl."

 

Goku gave Vegeta a look, and simply nodded. He made his way to the entrance of the cave to teleport to Bulma-

 

"Oh! Kakarot."

 

"Yeah, Vegeta?" Goku turned to look at the smaller Saiyan.

 

"Tell Bulma to give you one of those cub-feeders." 

 

Goku tilted his head, "a what?"

 

Vegeta bristled over having to admit he didn't know what it was called, only what he himself called it. "The thing the woman sometimes feeds the young cubs with, made of plastic and has some rubber nipple thing on its top."  

 

The penny finally dropped for Goku, "OHHH, a baby bottle?"

 

"...Yes. One of those."

 

Goku looked at the Prince wonderingly, "why do we need that? Silly Vegeta. We ain't got no cubs here." The innocent Saiyan chuckled.

 

Sadly, Vegeta was extra grouchy from it not only being early morning, but also having to start the day finding out his pack had been compromised, hold a 'trial' and have to keep Turles around after all that. So his response was simply, "BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

 

Goku was not the sharpest crayon in the tool shed but he got the message. He swiftly made his way out of the cave again.

 

"Oh, and Kakarot."

 

Goku inhaled and turned to Vegeta with a forced smile on his face, "yeah? Vegeta?"

 

"Tell the woman to bring that collar we have in our bedroom."

 

Goku's face froze, he nodded once and then resolutely walked out of the cave. 

 

"Kakarot!"

 

"WHAT NOW?!" Goku rounded on the royal.

 

"Hurry up, will you?! I have not got all day!" Vegeta scoffed and turned towards the inside of the cave, leaving Goku seething and grumbling about spoiled princes not having anything else to do  _ 'all day'. _

 

"What else is he gonna be doin' all day…" Goku mumbled to himself.

 

"I am going to be riding your brother's dick!" Vegeta called back.

 

Figuring he was bluffing and just angry, Goku stuck his tongue out at the Prince and headed towards Earth, finally.

  
  
-

 

After a quick I.T. trip, and a long uncomfortable explanation about not only what had happened with Turles' deception, but also what had happened between himself and his brother, Turles, and Broly, while Vegeta had been visiting, had ensured that Goku not only stayed for lunch but was also now convinced that his face would be permanently red. 

The whole thing made worse by the fact that Vegeta had NOT been bluffing, leaving Goku to wiggle in his seat the whole time from second hand pleasure under Bulma's all-knowing eyes.

Goku finally returned, sans one radar but with bowl, baby bottle, and collar daintily held between two fingertips. From the collar's smell, he had an idea about where it had been and well… It conjured up images he did not need with him already hard as a rock.

He marched into the cave, where he looked over to Turles, who seemed frustrated, going by the puddle of slick gathering beneath him and his angry reddened cock, but still holding up, and in the nest Vegeta getting fucked by his brother. _ 'Geez, and right in front of Turles, that's just mean!  _ Goku thought.

 

He swiftly walked over to Vegeta and Raditz and dumped the items next to Vegeta. "Here!" He said a tad forcefully.

 

"What? Is something- The matter, Kakarot." Vegeta asked smugly, well knowing he'd made Goku's trip much more frustrating than it would've been.

 

Goku just glared at him before searching for Broly's ki. 

 

He needed some relief.

 

-

 

Goku found Broly sitting silently on a tall plateau, staring at the many green weasel creatures getting their blood sucked by bugs and some eating said bugs in return.

Broly caught sight of him and his face lit up. It lit up even further when Goku stripped off his clothes right there and jumped into his lap, planting a kiss on his mouth.

After a quickie, or two... _Was it still a quickie if you did it twice?_ Goku wondered, but decided it really wasn't important. 

No matter, he felt much less 'frustrated' so it was all good. Goku cuddled into Broly's large form, as they sat and watched 'Vampa's circle of life'.

 

Goku looked at Broly's pensive expression. "Watcha thinkin' about?"

 

Broly sighed, "I miss Bah." The larger warrior sniffled a bit.

 

Goku wrapped his arms harder around him, offering support the only way he could.

After all, what could he say? If he asked if Bah might still be alive, Broly might try and find him, and if he was dead, Broly would get even sadder.

Resolving to keep an eye out for a weasel-thing with a missing ear during hunting time, it would be his turn soon, Goku started purring and planting soft kisses on Broly's face, trying to comfort him, praying that Turles or one of the other's hadn't killed Bah by accident. 

 

They sat there for a while, simply enjoying the unburdened closeness they had been missing since the tournament, tails coiled together and purrs rumbling in their chests. 

The two Saiyans stayed there for a long time, simply enjoying their company. Until Goku's stomach rumbled and seemed to have a domino effect on Broly's stomach as well.

 

"We should head back for lunch." Broly sighed.

 

Goku nodded, "yeah, plus, I dun trust Vegeta or Bardock with Turles. 

"I know that for Vegeta it's about Raditz, but I dun get why baba hates him so much."

 

The Saiyans slowly got up and took off, headed towards their home.

 

-

 

"DRINK. DRINK. DRINK. DRINK."

 

Chanting greeted the two Saiyans as they entered the cave. Goku was puzzled to see the group surrounding Turles. As they got closer, Goku saw Vegeta's boot pushing Turles' head down into the bowl he had brought earlier. The bowl was filled with milk, Goku assumed, and Turles was almost drowning in it, struggling to get away from the bowl and Vegeta's foot.

 

"VEGETA!!! WHAT ARE YA DOIN'?!" Goku yelled angrily.

 

"He is being punished and he needs to eat." The Prince simply said, still dunking Turles' face into the bowl.

 

"Dun give me that!!! Ya coulda fed him by hand, or NOT try and drown him while doin' it! I promised I wouldna let ya do this sorta stuff, Vegeta. Now stop it!"

 

"What are ya talking about, brat? He loves it. Just look at his dick throbbing!" Bardock pointed at Turles' crotch.  

 

"He's had that thing stuck in him all day! Of course he's hard! He might like pain, but this is just humiliation, BABA!" 

 

Goku was seething, looking at the rest of the pack.

 

"I dun know why ya hate him, baba, but this is not ok!"

 

Cheelai had her face scrunched up in unbridled horror. " I-it's true… He agreed to it."

 

"Well," said Goku, "what choice did he really have?

"And you!" Here he pointed at Vegeta, "ya need t’ get over this hatred of him. It was bad enough when ya got jealous over me and Broly, but this is even worse, Vegeta. And dun try and tell me it's just punishment. I can feel the jealousy through the bond! Yer enjoyin’ this far too much!"

 

Vegeta squinted at his former rival. "Alright." He said as he shrugged. He took his boot off of Turles' head. "You shall hear it from Turles himself."

 

Turles raised his head and took a deep breath of much needed air. "Kakarot! Will you mind your own damn business?! I am getting what I deserve." He panted. "Trust me, not having my tail cut off is more than I can ask for. Other packs wouldn't have gone so easily on me." Turles told the younger warrior off. 

 

To say that Goku was surprised was an understatement. He kneeled down next to Turles. "Yer really ok with this?" 

 

"This is how it has to be."

 

"Ok… But I'll be near just in case things get too crazy." With that Goku rose up and walked back next to Broly, shooting Vegeta a glare to ensure he didn't go too far, out of spite.

 

Bardock rubbed his hands together, "now that that's settled, where were we?"

 

Vegeta smirked, "I believe we were in this part-" The royal placed his boot back on Turles' head and roughly pushed it down inside the bowl again.

 

Goku really didn't want to watch so he headed outside, ki sense locked onto Turles' ki, like he'd said.

Broly followed him outside, also not up for watching it. 

 

After a few seconds, Cheelai joined them as well.

 

"Dun worry, I can still sense him, in case something happens." Goku told Cheelai.

 

She nodded, clearly shaken from witnessing the 'show'. 

 

"And Lemo? Where did he go?" Broly asked.

 

"Lemo immediately left. He said something about bad memories of his past as a soldier for the PTO and didn't want to be anywhere near Turles being punished. And I… Well, I sorta felt like I had to stay, you know? Since I caused this…" Cheelai hugged herself.

 

Goku nodded.

 

The Earth raised Saiyan sighed heavily, "somehow, no matter how much I learn, whenever I think I've become more Saiyan, I'm always smacked in the face with how much I'm actually not." 

 

Broly slung his arm around him, "I like that about you." He said, and that was enough for the Earth raised Saiyan. 

 

Goku grabbed Cheelai's wrist and pulled her into a three-way hug. All three of them settled down for a long night of looking out for the pirate.

 

Dinner remained forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this punishment is on me. My co-author is innocent ^^;


	52. A Punishing Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Chapter contains more punishment for Turles [even though the little slut enjoys most of it]. It's very brief and towards the end if you want to skip it. It starts at _Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave._ til the end.
> 
> Seriously, if you're easily triggered, PLEASE skip these parts :/ I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but I also want to write my story without restrictions.

It had been a long night for everyone;  Turles being the 'star' of the show, Goku and Cheelai who sat in silence outside, clinging to each other with every sound from Turles that drifted out to them, Broly who hugged them both and the rest of the pack who took turns 'disciplining' Turles.

 

The three outside looked warily at each other with red-rimmed eyes from lack of sleep, and in Cheelai's case a stray tear or two. Even the rumbles from their stomachs seemed subdued.

 

"Come on, let's get some breakfast ready. Nothing we can do right now, and maybe we can slip Turles some while the rest eat." Goku said in a resigned voice. 

 

Cheelai and himself hadn’t been able to sleep at all that night. Broly being the supporting mate he was, had stayed up by Goku’s side the entire night and well into the morning.

 

Broly and Cheelai nodded and they all got up from the large rock they'd been sitting on and headed towards the food and dining area where the water tank and all the supply crates were.

 

"Cheelai, maybe you should check on Lemo?" Goku said softly.

 

She stopped in her tracks for a second, before nodding and then walked with her eyes glued to the ground, over to hers and Lemo's new capsule house.

 

Goku caught Broly's gaze, "she feels bad enough already, no need for her t' see him after a whole night with the pack." 

 

Broly nodded and resumed walking towards the food storage.

Goku opened a crate and got some of the provisions Lemo and Cheelai had acquired when they left during Broly's rut. There were some packets that were written in universal speak, and some Goku had no idea what the language was. Well, anything was better than bugs so Goku grabbed them anyway. 

The two set about preparing breakfast, trying to ignore the cries coming from the back of the cave.

Goku felt horrible, he was the second strongest, he could put an end to this, but something stopped him. Had he really changed so much? The Goku a few months back wouldn't have thought twice about putting an end to this…  _ Disciplining _ , even if it was Turles or any other enemy. A few months ago he'd never have used deception to get answers like he'd done with Turles earlier.

Goku's tail lashed, imitating the chaos of Goku's thoughts.

When he and Vegeta had been the only full blooded Saiyans, it'd been easy to take the high road, but now that so many of his circle, friends and his (future) mate were full blood Saiyans, he found himself giving into what Saiyan culture demanded.

 

Lemo came out a few minutes later and joined the pair in preparing the meal.

 

Goku looked over at him, he looked about as fresh as any of them did, that is to say, not at all. "How are ya holdin' up?"

 

Lemo sighed and said, "not good, but I'll manage. Just hope this is over soon."

 

Goku nodded, "me too." He lit a fire under a pot with a small ki-blast. "How's Cheelai? She's still in the house?" 

 

Lemo nodded, "yeah, I doubt she'll come out anytime soon. She decided to coop herself in her room until breakfast is ready. Maybe she won't even come out to that."

 

"Ya can grab some of this and eat in the house." Goku replied.

 

Lemo nodded again.

 

"By the way, do ya know how t' cook these?" Goku held up some of the packages with unknown writing.

 

"Oh, those don't need cooking. You just add water and they're ready to be eaten. They're very convenient-" Lemo stopped at a particularly loud cry coming from Turles, "-for soldiers that don't have any means to make a fire." Lemo took the package from Goku and opened it. He placed the contents in a container and added a cup of water to it. The cube started growing until it filled the container. "Simple as that."

 

"Ok, seems easy enough." Goku prepared another provision like the first one. "Here, ya can take these inside the house." 

 

Lemo nodded and hurried back with the two meals, taking care not to spill, and closed the door behind him.

 

Goku stood lost in thought next to Broly. The silence was almost louder than the occasional cry from the back.

 

Finally, Goku could take it no longer, "am I doing the right thing here?" He asked Broly.

 

Broly lifted his eyebrows, almost making them touch his hairline. Goku and himself had never really had deep conversations. Between Goku's jolly nature and Broly's silent demeanor it'd just never happened. Not to mention they preferred more physical 'methods' of working out their problems.

 

"I mean, I could stop this, I could, but then Turles would never be accepted back into the pack, and I know he wants t' stay with Raditz. It's just… I can feel that Vegeta's enjoyin' this more than he should. A few months ago I'd have stepped in, no questions asked, but now…" Goku sighed, "in these last few months I've changed so much, and some things took time t' accept, but I could always tell myself that no one was gettin' hurt from what new thing I was doin'. But now that ain't the case, and I'm actually scared of how much I've changed, and how much more I'll change in the future.

 

"And I can't help but remember the old Vegeta. If he'd just been angry durin' our first fight, he'd just have killed me straight away. But he dragged it out, and I know it was because of Raditz. And I understand that all too well, if someone had killed ya… I dun know what I'd do t' them, if I'm honest. It's just… I'd hoped t' never see that side again. I'm scared of him slippin'… And that I'd slide down with him." 

 

Goku was rambling at this point, he knew it, but was unable to stop himself.

 

The wild Saiyan stood still for a minute, thinking. "If I had my culture, and the rules that come with it, I would expect others to respect them, even if they don't understand or agree with them. The same applies to me, I would respect their rules."

 

Goku looked up at his mate, "even if ya had the power t' change it? And it felt wrong?"

 

"People change. Look at how much I've changed. The Kakarot that thinks this way, might think differently tomorrow. Are you willing to go against the pack and their way of doing things just because now you think they are wrong?"

 

"No, I dun wanna shove my idea of right and wrong down on them, it's just… This dun feel like justice, just vengeance."

 

"Maybe they are getting back at him for what he's done to them." Broly grabbed another packaged cube and set out to do the same he had seen Lemo and Goku do.

 

"But what has he done besides the Frieza thing? Baba ain't never given me a reason for this hate besides him bein' a clone, and with Vegeta it all seems t' come from Turles havin' feelings for Raditz. I can't help but feel like this is just them takin' the chance t' kick him while he's down." 

 

"Then you need to talk to them."

 

"I could, but would they admit it? The only reason I'm so sure with Vegeta is the bond. Not t' mention it was ME who decided t' get the pack involved in this."

Goku sighed, "and t' top it off, I'm standin' here wallowin' in self doubt and guilt, like I'm the one who has it worse." He looked over the direction of the pack.

 

Broly looked at his mate with eyes that saw too much for Goku's taste, "what is this really about, Kakarot?"

 

Goku covered his eyes with a hand and gave a shaky exhale. "I think somehow I'd come t' think that the relaxed sexual attitude was the only real difference between me and them, that somehow my circle was less 'bad' than the rest of our race right from the start, or had changed in the time after the planet's destruction. But now I see that the side of Saiyans that made me fear embracin' my heritage is still there and I dun know how t' handle this." Goku shoulders slumped down. "There ain't been no change in them, I just never saw this side until now. What an idiot I've been." Goku swallowed heavily.

 

The distraught Saiyan suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around him.

 

"You're not an idiot, you just always try and see the best in people, and so it hurts when people you care about suddenly make themselves out to NOT be what you expected. It's not wrong to see the best in people, but you can't just think that's all there is to them. Just look at me and my 'other side'." Broly said into Goku's hair, holding him tight.

 

Goku nodded into Broly's chest, as if trying to hide his face from the world and the reality of his own heritage.  

 

-

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave.

 

The ruthless warriors were taking turns releasing their pent up aggression on the one restrained Saiyan. Turles had really felt Bardock's punishment. The scarred Saiyan had made a short whip of sorts with ki and had left no spot unmarred on the pirate's back.

Toma had been tamer. He had fucked Turles in the ass without any prep or lube, and the cock ring Turles still had on him hadn't allowed him to even enjoy it.

Raditz. Now that had hurt. Raditz had grabbed Turles by his hair until their faces were level and the disappointment in Raditz's eyes had been felt by the dark skinned Saiyan. 

 

"And ya wonder why I never took ya as a mate." Raditz had said.

 

Turles had closed his eyes, willing any wetness away from them. This had hurt him by far the most.

 

Now it was the Prince's turn. He called on the tradition of cKabaia. Aside from having their tails cut off, this was the most humiliating punishment ever. The punisher would sit down and have the offender lie across his lap, tail lifted. The punisher then would slap the offender’s rear repeatedly until the lesson was driven through. There was nothing sexual about it. It was pure humiliation. 

Of course, Turles being Turles, would've gotten off with this action, but again, the cock ring didn't allow him any release. 

 

"You fucked up big this time, pirate." Vegeta's hand came down on Turles' ass and the pirate shouted. Vegeta wasn't holding back at all. He aimed to leave Turles' rear so sore, he wouldn't be able to even sit up straight, pain kink or no.

"All those years betraying your race over and over finally caught up with you. Now you pay dearly." He slapped Turles' ass again. The pirate choked on a sob.

 

"I smell food." Raditz perked up and his tail lifted in an elegant curve.

 

"We shall eat then." Vegeta rudely pushed Turles off his lap, and the traitor fell to the floor, his slashed back hit the rocky ground and the device Vegeta had placed inside him rattled with the fall. Turles let out a cry at the pain he felt all over and inside his body.

 

The Prince stood up and walked towards the dining area, the others followed, leaving Turles to recover before the next round of punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cKabaia is a headcanon based on DarkPoe's 'Kabaya', found in the fanfic 'Fair Punishment'.
> 
> https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/c/dragon-ball-z-gt-fan-fiction/fair-punishment/87006/289196  
> Or  
> http://anime2.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=544176242#
> 
> I've asked for permission to use this idea but never received a reply. The story is a good read! I recommend it.


	53. Moon Festivities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Mentioned cub death. Frieza was a real bastard. But we all know this.

The Saiyans gathered around the table to eat. Goku was quick to finish his food, not saying a word to the others during the entire meal. He gave thanks for the food and left the table.

Goku took this opportunity to sneak over and give Turles some water and feed him some food. Neither of them saying a word while he did so. Turles didn't even have the energy to fight him, he just ruefully accepted the meal. 

 

The silence was broken when Goku whispered, "do you want to leave?" 

 

Turles knew what he meant; get a ride out and never see him or the pack again.

A hoarse 'no', sealed Turles ' future.

With a  long lasting glace, Goku disappeared from Turles' sight and the pirate was alone, once more. 

Like always.

-

 

Later that evening, Vegeta called the pack to a small meeting at the dining table, all except the pirate. Glasses of leftover absinthe were served, as per the Prince's orders, and soon all the Saiyans were seated on the floor around the table.

 

"I have an announcement. The full moon will finally come, and with that, I shall seal the union between myself and Raditz."

 

The pack applauded, giving congratulatory pats on Raditz's back, and Goku tried his best to seem happy. And he was happy for his brother and Vegeta, really. He just couldn't help but find the timing rather… Convenient, if one wanted to hurt a certain pirate.

 

"It has been long enough." Vegeta looked fondly at his future mate.

 

Raditz blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah. Took me a while."

 

Chuckles were heard around the table. _ 'Bit of an understatement'  _ was muttered somewhere. 

 

"Yes, but the wait is over now. With the next full moon we shall finally be mated, but before that, I thought we might bring back the old pre-moon rituals." Vegeta said. 

 

Excited whispers started while Goku and Broly both sat confused.

 

Bardock noticed this as he sat next to Goku and leaned in to whisper, "I'll explain later." 

 

Goku nodded and turned his attention back on Vegeta. 

 

"So everyone, pair up as you wish." Here, Bardock winked at Toma. Vegeta continued, "and here's to a fulfilling moon to come." Everyone lifted their glasses and toasted. 

 

The pack ate and drank afterwards as usual only more boisterous. Goku stared at Turles' empty seat and sighed. It seemed everyone was ignoring the elephant in the room.

He reached out with his ki, Turles' ki was still steady, but how he was mentally was another matter.

 

After the meal, everyone returned to where Turles was left to continue the onslaught of punishment, aside from Broly and Goku, who once again sat it out near the entrance of the cave.

 

"How long are they going to be doing this?" Broly asked. Sure, he felt that Turles deserved punishment, but this seemed extensive. 

 

"I dun know. When I found out, I had t' calm myself in a place where time moves slower, for two weeks. The others haven't had a chance for that, they're still angry." Goku replied. Broly looked very confused. "I'll explain about the place later." Goku added.

 

Footsteps were heard coming their way, and the Saiyans looked back to see Bardock stretching his arms and cracking his neck, making his way towards them. 

 

"Damn, that guy is a tough nut to crack."

 

"What do ya mean? Hasn't he had enough punishment?!"

 

Bardock's tail whipped behind him at his cub's disrespectful tone. "Listen, Kakarot, ya don't know how things are settled among pack members. Turles is the one doing this to himself. As soon as he apologizes and asks for our forgiveness, he'll be freed. But he is being a stubborn piece of work and we can't seem to find his breaking point."

 

"But what was he supposed t' do? One wrong move and he'd be blown up. And why do ya need t' force an apology out of him?"

 

"Cuz that's how things work when yer part of a pack. I don't expect ya to understand." Bardock sat down next to Goku and Broly. 

 

"Baba… Tell me honestly. Why do ya hate him?"

 

Bardock laughed mirthlessly. "cub, you have NO idea the things Turles has done. Ya'd be hating him too, trust me."

 

"I dun really hate many people. It's just not me. And yer avoiding the question."    
  


Bardock sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd have to tell Kakarot what Turles did.

 

"Turles got my first born killed. He was the one who reported to Frieza about the newborns' power levels. He coulda kept quiet about my cub's power level, but he didn't."

 

"Raditz told me I had another brother and what happened, I just didn't know Turles was why..."

 

"...yes. Cumber was Toma's and my first cub. Toma does  _ not  _ know Turles was basically responsible for our cub's death. He would certainly side with me against him. Raditz doesn't know either. Not many knew Turles was one of the few despicable Saiyans in charge of thinning out our numbers. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time and found out."

 

Broly chose that moment to voice his opinion, "depending on how strong he was, it could've been the King instead of Frieza just as easily." The Goddess knew his father had ranted about that enough times.

 

Bardock huffed, "true, the King had his hang ups about being the strongest, but he would've never harmed one of my cubs. Still, it's a shame he fucked ya over like he did, Broly. Even though it did save yer life in the end."

Bardock looked at his youngest brat, "so, do you hate him now, cub?"

 

"Is… That why ya told me?" Goku asked him. 

 

"No, Kakarot, I just want you to understand."

 

"I can understand why yer mad, I would be too… But I can't help but feel like ya guys have been hurtin' each other deliberately for ages, tryna get back at each other."

 

Bardock was silent. 

 

Goku sighed. "Either way, I still dun see why Vegeta feels the need t' rub it in his face. I mean, the Raditz-thing, it's not like Turles could stop Raditz from matin' with Vegeta, but for someone who's always gone on about bein' Saiyan, he's very reluctant t' apply the whole 'free sex and several mates' -freedom t' his own mates, or even lovers. And dun give me that 'he's the Prince' stuff. That's just double standards." 

 

Bardock scoffed, "well as the Prince he is technically allowed to decree it, but I'll give ya that he does seem rather greedy on that point. It's not like ya mate nilli willy." 

 

Goku sat in silence for a long while. 

 

"I'm still not gonna hate him, or be cruel t' him." He then said in a low voice.

 

Bardock, chewing on his stick, replied, "it's yer choice, cub, but can I ask why?"

 

"I've seen what hatred does t' ya, and I dun want that for myself. And also… No matter what he's done, in the end, whatever I'd do t' him, deserve or not, it would say far more about myself than about him."

 

The silence was thick enough to cut as all three of them sat there.

Bardock reached out and pulled Goku closer to himself, Goku let him.

 

"That's a strange way to put it." Bardock frowned. "Anyways, what I wanted to tell ya about was that pre-moon celebration Vegeta mentioned."

 

Goku nodded silently and Broly leaned closer to them.

 

"The full moon had many rituals connected, but there were a few leading up to it as well. The most anticipated was the pre-mating one. Basically, ya choose a partner and then ya spend the first few nights before the full moon together. Think of it as a test-run for couples who consider becoming mates. However, it is not exclusive to non-mated couples. Mated couples get together too, some even decided to abstain from sex for those days, building up the tension only to release it fully when the moon is full."

 

Goku and Broly looked very interested.

 

"The procedure is basically that you and yer mate or partner go outside and find a secluded place where ya either fuck, or lie there and let the moon light hit your body, thereby poking the feral side of you slightly awake. Personally, I'd recommend not doing that for you two, mated or not, no offense Broly but…" 

 

Broly nodded in understanding. Goku reached over and grabbed his hand and both smiled at each other. Bardock rolled his eyes, had he and Toma ever been that young?

 

"Ya usually set up a little camp with a fire and all, and then spend a few nights indulging yerself and yer partner." Bardock finished off his explanation.

 

Goku looked at Broly, seeing the same anticipation in his eyes as he felt. 

 

"So no preparation?" Broly asked.

 

"Well," Bardock replied, "on Vegetasei there'd be scheduled fights first where the winners could get first pick of those who'd signed up as looking for a partner, only for the pre-moon part though, not actual mating. That was up to the individual Saiyan. But there's not much need for that here." Bardock said in a 'we-all-know-why-that-is' tone, looking squarely at Broly and his cub.

"Anyway, I think that's enough sentimentality for one day for me." Bardock got up and headed outside for some air.

 

Goku turned and asked Broly, "do ya want t', you know, do the pre-moon thing with me?" 

 

Broly nodded eagerly, holding Goku's hands. 

 

"Ok, well then do ya know a spot where we can be alone?" 

 

Broly had a spot in mind. He used to go there to be alone with his thoughts and he nodded, already anticipating showing Goku his special little hiding hole.

 

"Great, I'll get some firewood for us from Earth, and some blankets." Both smiled and wagged their tails, Goku leaned forward and kissed Broly.

"But first, there's something I must do." He looked over at the area where Turles was. 

 

The mood grew solemn and Broly nodded before he rose and headed outside too. 

Goku took a deep breath and headed over to Turles, who sat alone since everyone was either drinking, sleeping it off, or outside for some air.

 

Turles was a sad sight, as he sat there, unmoving and slumped forward.

 

Goku kneeled down and hugged the pirate. "I'm sorry." The young Saiyan whispered, as he offered the only comfort he had, while ignoring the emerging wet patch he felt on his shoulder. 


	54. Togetherness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waxing gibbous moon.
> 
> Waxing means that it is getting bigger. Gibbous refers to the shape, which is less than the full circle of a Full Moon, but larger than the semicircle shape of the Moon at Third Quarter. 
> 
> So a waxing gibbous is almost a full moon ^^

Broly and Goku had flown about half around the planet until Broly told his mate they had arrived.

It was a large cave-opening nestled high up on a mountain and it had a cliffside sticking out in front of it like a balcony. It was perfect for a camp out. 

They landed on the cliffside and started making a small camp. Goku had I.T.'d back to Earth for some extremely 'snugly' blankets and a few sleeping mats and various camping supplies. 

He started preparing a small campfire while Broly headed deeper inside the cave and spread out the blankets and mats in the spot he used to sleep in when younger, along with some of their supplies, t aking one mat and a blanket outside with him for sitting next to the fire once it was lit. 

 

Having spent nearly all his childhood roughing it in the wild, Goku soon had a small camp set up with the stuff Broly brought out. 

Later he'd introduced Broly to the wonderful concept of s'mores. Camp set up and supplies tucked away safely, Goku lit the fire as the sun started dipping down into the horizon line, leaving the whole landscape golden. The view really was amazing from this place. He told Broly this much and got a blinding smile in return, making a ball of heat grow in his chest from sheer affection. 

Both huddled together under a large blanket as the fire had grown to full size and the  waxing gibbous  moon started becoming clearer in the sky.

Goku could feel his heart beat faster and he felt a bit warmer under the collar, as he and Broly snuggled closely together, the crackles from the fire and the distant scuttles of the bugs being the only noises so far out.

 

"I'm glad you came with me." Broly said into Goku's hair, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "After everything, I wasn't sure if I'd ever…" He trailed off but Goku understood, the time after the tournament had been rough for both of them.

 

"Hey, it's ok now. I'm here and I always will be. Whatever comes." Goku said and pressed a kiss to Broly's lips.  

 

Broly sighed. "You forgave me so easily." He said.  

 

"There was nothing to forgive." Goku said with finality.  

 

"I don't agree with you there." Broly replied in a sad voice. 

Goku pulled his head away from the nook of Broly's neck and looked up at him. "Listen, ya lost control. It's happened to everyone." 

 

Unable to keep his worries wrapped up anymore, Broly blurted out, "but I hurt YOU! _You_ of all people! How could you forgive me, and so easily?"

 

Goku stared at him for a solid minute before he exhaled deeply. "Broly, I'm only gonna tell ya this because I love ya and so ya might stop blaming yerself." And there under the full moon to come, Goku told Broly about his grandfather and what had happened to him.

 

"-And so ya see, Broly, if ya think yer a monster, then I am too. Even worse since I actually killed someone." 

 

Broly sat with wide eyes, having grown wider as the story progressed and he realized where it was heading. He grabbed Goku and pulled him into a tight hug. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know."

 

"But I shoulda stopped myself." Goku said. 

 

Broly shook his head, " NO, you had no training, no practice, you couldn't have-" 

 

Goku interrupted, "then why are you to blame, if I'm not?!"

Goku laid a hand on Broly's cheek, "if yer to blame, then so am I. Dun take guilt that ain't yers t' take, Broly. Ok?" Goku asked with wet eyes. 

 

Broly laid a hand on the one covering his cheek and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. "Kakarot, can I kiss you?"

 

With a smile Goku simply nodded, Broly leaned down and did just that, he then pressed Goku gently down onto the mat and made love to him under the moon, like countless Saiyans had done before them.

 

-

 

Afterwards they lay under the stars and looked into the flames, Goku cuddled up on top of Broly, soft kisses being exchanged very often.

 

"I want to show you something." Broly spoke.

 

Goku smiled and nodded.  He followed as Broly got up and walked into the cave. 

The deeper they got, the more Goku wondered what could be so deep inside a cave that Broly thought it'd be nice to show him instead of getting more intimate by the fire.

They reached a huge dark chamber where Broly stopped and motioned for Goku to be quiet.

Broly then slowly walked towards the middle of the cave and Goku imitated his mate's slow moves. When they reached the middle, Broly turned around and grabbed his mate's hands. The wild Saiyan then smiled and tapped his foot down on the rocky floor. Immediately, lights started appearing along the cave walls and ceiling, forming patterns of all colors. 

 

"Oh, wow!" Goku stared in awe as he gazed at the beautiful colors. "What  _ is _ this?"

 

Broly shrugged, "they are small animals that glow in the dark. Sound makes them light up."

 

"It's beautiful! It's like looking at the stars!" Goku smiled like a child, his smile lighting up the cave even more than the luminescent animals.

 

"Don't eat them though. They taste terrible." Broly made a face, remembering that one time, as a child, Broly had curiously put one in his mouth.

 

"Noted." Goku chuckled as he lay down into the makeshift nest Broly had made earlier, pulling his mate with him.

 

It was a good thing Saiyans had such keen night vision, otherwise they'd have tripped the whole way into the cave.

Both snuggled together for warmth, still high on affection and love from earlier, but Goku had a surprise for Broly.

 

"Broly," he whispered into his mate's ear. "There's something I wanna try."

 

Broly's demeanor perked up and he scooted even closer to his lover. "Yeah? What's that?"

 

He could feel the heat from Goku's cheeks against his chest.

 

"Well, the first time we tried it, it really didn't go well, but now that yer calmer, I wanted t' try it again, do ya remember during the  tail induced- rut how sometimes ya'd not use my breeder but instead…" Goku didn't finish but Broly knew what he was talking about.

Eager but cautious he asked, "are you sure?" 

 

Goku nodded and then rolled over and rummaged through the supplies next to the nest. "Yup." He said as he held up a bottle of lube, "I got this just in case, too."

 

Broly's eyes gleamed in the dim light. Well, he'd sworn to keep Goku as happy as he could, and this was no hardship as far as he was concerned.

 

"Ok." He said as he grabbed the lube and sat up in the nest. Meanwhile, Goku got up on all fours and waited for Broly to move behind him. "Do ya know how to prep?" Goku asked.

 

"I saw Raditz do it once, but tell me if I hurt you."

Goku hummed in agreement and relaxed himself.

 

Covering two fingers with lube, Broly carefully slid one finger into Goku's ass, prompting a small gasp, making him stop. 

 

"I'm good, I'm good," Goku said. "It was just cold. Go on. I'll say 'stop' if needed."

 

Broly carried on, his own hard on throbbed with the idea of being buried there once again.

Soon, Goku was stretched enough for another finger, he gave a loud moan when one of them hit the underside of his tail spot. 

 

"Ahh, yes! Rub there!" Goku moaned. 

 

Broly complied, and kept one finger rubbing that spot while the other kept stretching him. 

Goku, shivering and moaning, kneeled forward to give Broly easier access. He moaned loudly when Broly added another finger and stretched him even further.

 

Finally, Goku could take it no more, "enough! Need ya now!" He looked back at Broly, his pupils blown wide in the darkness and from the pleasure.

 

Broly coated himself with the lube and tossed the bottle somewhere in the nest. He placed his tip at Goku's entrance and started entering him gently.

 

Goku's jaw dropped open when he felt himself stretch around the head, "ohh, fuck!" Slipped out of him. It didn't hurt, per say, but it felt so raw compared to when they used his breeder. 

 

Broly kept sliding inside, slowly but steadily until he was fully buried. Goku gulped for air as he let his body get used to the girth inside him. It'd been a while since last he'd done anal.

Broly was panting too from holding himself back and the silken snugness of Goku's ass. His mate had always been tight but this place was even tighter. He'd been too hormone crazed to truly notice it the last time, but now… 

 

When Goku felt his body had gotten used to Broly, he rocked backwards as a 'go-signal'. Broly started a slow pace, savoring the experience and the sounds his mate made. 

 

"Ahh, you feel so good, Broly!" Goku gasped, as he pushed himself harder backwards, asking for more. "Go faster, I can take it."  

 

Broly trusted that Goku would speak up if something hurt, and started a fast pace, making both of them moan loudly.

Goku was relishing it, he'd liked anal the few times he'd tried, Broly's tail-induced lust aside, and had been waiting to try this with his mate.

 

Suddenly Goku felt something strange. It came from his breeder? But Broly's hands were on his hips, what- "OHHH!" Suddenly it felt like someone had thrust themselves inside Goku's breeder and the dual sensations made Goku's mind go blank for two seconds. Broly's tail? No, it felt wrong for that, but what- The bond!! Goku's eyes went wide with realization. Of course Vegeta and Raditz would be fucking too! And with the bond… Goku gasped again at Broly's next thrust. "OHH, FUCK!" He yelled. 

 

Broly stopped, afraid he'd hurt him. Goku was having none of that however "DON ́T YA DARE STOP! It's the bond- Vegeta… He's, Raditz, in his breeder, the bond!" Goku was rambling, the feeling of having two cocks inside him overwhelmed him and he moaned happily when Broly complied. 

 

Broly couldn't believe what he was seeing. Goku was panting and screaming like crazy. Not since the night they'd mated had he seen him this desperate. Well, he wasn't going to let Raditz do all the work. He started fucking even harder and Goku's screams echoed through the cave.

Broly slammed himself inside and Goku was drooling and moaning, it only took a few thrusts before Goku tossed his head back and screamed hoarsely as he spilled himself onto the nest. Coming from both his breeder and his tail gland inside. The sensation was so strong he felt it travel across his entire tail.

The sudden tightness dragged Broly with him as he too came hard, curled over Goku's twitching form, both of them lost to the world.

Both collapsed sideways and lay there like rag-dolls, gulping for air.

 

Broly recovery first, and checked up on Goku, just in case he'd harmed him. Goku lay, brain still like mush, for a few minutes before he came back. Goddess, he'd never tried cumming like that outside of his mini-heat or during his first time on Gods' blood, and that said something. 

He was pretty sure he'd felt Vegeta cum too, adding to the whole wave of pleasure.

He saw Broly's worried face looking down on him, and patted his cheek as if to say 'I'm ok'.

Suddenly Goku moaned again. It seemed Vegeta wasn't done yet. 

Well, two could play at that game.

 

He reached up, grabbed Broly's hair, and whispered, "more!". 

 

Ever the faithful mate, Broly did as asked.


	55. The Heart of a Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Mentioned cub death. Because, once again, Frieza is the bad guy. Like- VERY bad.
> 
> Also, Turles gets fed via baby bottle. That can be kinda ehh for some. BUT GOOD NEWS! That's the last of Turles' punishment and it's all downhill from here ^^

Goku and Broly returned the next morning to shouting inside the cave. Goku gasped and rushed to the back where he could hear commotion. 

 

What he saw shocked him to the core.

 

Toma was shouting and punching Turles. Bardock was trying to calm his mate down, Raditz was leaned on a wall hugging himself, Cheelai and Lemo couldn't do much more than shout at Toma to stop, and Vegeta had a surprised expression on his face.

 

"YOU BASTARD. HOW COULD YOU?!" Toma wailed as he hit the pirate.

 

"TOMA!" Goku screamed and powered up. It didn't take much force to remove Toma from Turles and keep him at bay.

 

Broly, helped Turles up, also shocked at Toma's display. The tanned Saiyan was usually such a calm and peaceful one. 

 

"What happened?!" Goku yelled at nobody in particular.

 

Bardock rubbed his face, "Turles thought it'd be cute to tell Toma that Turles was the one who 'technically' got our first born killed."

 

A choked sound coming from the dark skinned Saiyan made the others paused. That sound slowly turned into garbled laughter. 

 

Toma tried to get to him again but Goku had a tight hold on him.

 

"Frieza has made me do unspeakable things. And I gladly followed his command." Turles lied.

 

Cheelai gasped and covered her mouth.

Toma tried firing a ki ball at the pirate, but Goku stopped him before it could be hurled at Turles.

 

"He's talked far too much." Vegeta walked towards the pirate.

 

"What are you going to do, Your Majesty?" Turles asked in a derisive tone, "going to  _ punish  _ me more?"

 

Vegeta knelt down in front of the pirate and placed a ki muzzle around his mouth to shut Turles up. "That ought to keep you from provoking the others."

 

Goku turned to Toma, "can I let go of ya now?"

 

Toma closed his eyes and gave a court nod and was let go.

 

Raditz pushed off from the wall  and walked briskly to Toma to give him a hug. That's when the dam broke and Toma started quietly sobbing.

 

Turles had told them that Frieza asked him for a list of all the Saiyan cubs in the nursing pods and the details about each one of them. That had been a simple task for the crafty pirate, and Turles had hacked into the system and gotten a long list of the babies of that particular district. 

 

What Turles hadn't told them was how devastated he had felt when he found out Frieza planned on exterminating the cubs that had a power level of under forty two. It had been unfortunate that Frieza kept asking Turles to give him list after list and there had been no way for the pirate to back away from that hellish task. Turles had never in his dreams wanted to bring harm upon a Saiyan baby. Part of the cause for his betrayal towards Frieza was this very reason. He wanted to become stronger than the tyrant to end him himself.

 

But Turles enjoyed messing with others, and enjoyed the reactions he would cause. He also knew exactly which buttons to press to bring out the worst in others.

 

Goku had a nagging feeling Turles hadn't told them the whole story, and there was one way to know once and for all what was going on in the pirate's warped mind. Goku would normally not invade another person's privacy like this, but the situation called for a bend in the rules.

 

The young Saiyan walked to the pirate and sat next to him. Softly, he placed his hands on Turles' head and opened his mind to him. Memories, feelings, everything started flowing into Goku's mind. On one particular emotion, he could feel Turles' lost soul in the middle of darkness, all alone. A few memories showed him how Turles had been forced to do inconceivable things against his better judgement. He could feel how Turles hated himself and what he was and what he had done. Turles always looked for ways to punish himself. He strived to hurt himself for being a mere shadow of a Saiyan, a clone. And under all this, his desire to be accepted, to be loved, to belong… A memory of Turles secretly playing and sparring with a young Raditz appeared. Another memory of the young Saiyan looking up to the pirate and enjoying his company flowed into Goku's mind. A memory of how a young Raditz would listen avidly to all the stories and adventures Turles told him. The young Saiyan would even try to imitate the pirate, making Turles feel accepted for the first time in his life. That same young Saiyan who blossomed into the warrior that stole Turles' heart-

 

"MMMMMPH!" Turles violently wrenched himself from Goku's hands, severing the link, and fell back on the floor. A look of hatred was etched on the dark skinned Saiyan's face.

 

Goku was struck. Turles not only cared for Raditz. He was absolutely madly in love with him. Goku felt bad for intruding on such private memories, but now he understood the renegade better.

 

"Care to tell us what that was about?" Bardock quirked an eyebrow.

 

Goku stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "I read his mind, kinda. I felt his emotions and how he feels about himself. I also saw a few memories about-"

 

Goku stopped himself when he saw Turles' pleading eyes.

 

"-About things he's done. Things against his will." Goku lowered his eyes. "He was tricked into giving Frieza the lists and details for all the cubs so Frieza could get rid of weak Saiyans. Turles didn't even know that bastard was gonna kill them. He felt awful after that and decided to rebel against him. I saw and felt a lotta other things too… Turles ain't our enemy."

 

Cheelai gave a sigh of relief, "I knew he couldn't be all bad." 

 

"We now know who the real enemy is..." Lemo added, "Frieza."

 

"Ya know all that from just touching his head? How'd ya do that?" Raditz asked his brother.

 

The young Saiyan shrugged, "the same way Vegeta learned to sense ki. I picked up that ability along the way."

 

Everyone looked at Vegeta, "it is true. Kakarot is just full of surprises." The Prince scoffed. "Which reminds me…" Vegeta walked to the bag he had brought from his last visit and pulled out a capsule. He clicked it and threw it on the floor away from the others. "I brought an alarm system for the bugs. You shall install it, Kakarot, since you are the only one with some experience on the matter."

 

"I've never installed an alarm system before!" Goku said in disbelief.

 

"The woman included instructions. You understand them better." Vegeta handed the small manual to Goku and left for the exit.

 

"Where are ya goin'?" Goku asked.

 

Vegeta just waved his hand and took off once he exited the cave.

 

The Earth raised Saiyan sighed and eyed the booklet. "Imma need help with this…"

 

"We'll help," Bardock offered, "we can all use a breather."

 

" _ All _ of us?" Goku scowled at the pack.

 

"Most of us." Bardock corrected himself.

 

"You guys go outside. I'll just be a minute." Goku would be damned if he left Turles in such a shape after the beating he received from Toma.

 

-

 

A few minutes later, after fetching a bowl of water, Goku had gotten rid of most of the dirt and grime that covered Turles' body. Turles had been adamant in letting Goku tend to him, wriggling and ducking from Goku's touch, but the young Saiyan had patiently worked around the pirate's refusal and, eventually, Turles had given up. 

Goku had to bite back the desire to remove the device from Turles' breeder, but he figured Vegeta would likely get mad at him and an irate Prince was better to avoid. He did remove the spreader bar and watched with some sort of relief as Turles sighed and stretched out his legs, still bound at the ankles. The position he'd been forced into had been extremely uncomfortable for Turles, and he had seemed grateful for that small gesture of goodwill.

 

-

 

After installing the alarm system, it was quite simple once you got the hang of it, the group spent the rest of the day outside, sparring. Goku didn't hold back any punches. He was too upset with his family to bother being careful. Cheelai and Lemo had stayed behind. 

 

Vegeta still hadn't returned when the pack decided to call it a day and go back to the cave. It was dinner time and feeding time for Turles. 

 

Once there, Raditz picked up the baby bottle Vegeta told them to use, and couldn't quite make heads or tails out of it until Goku showed him how to use it. 

 

"Alright. Who goes first?" Bardock looked at the others.

 

His question was met by side glances, and shuffling of feet.

 

Nobody wanted to seem like they wanted to help Turles with Vegeta on the warpath, even if their view of the pirate and the things he'd done had changed somewhat since Goku had told them what he'd seen when he had read Turles' mind. 

 

"I'll go first." Broly volunteered. 

 

A sigh of relief rang through the other pack members. 

 

"Why do we even need to feed him milk? Why not just regular food?" Goku asked irritatedly.

 

Bardock replied, "there is no better food to sustain a Saiyan, if they could only eat one thing. It has fluid, nutrients, and energy. And a latcher like Broly can produce the richest milk when it comes to energy."  

 

Goku could read between the lines, "and he ' s not allowed anything else, right?" He said in a flat tone.

 

Bardock nodded, "yup. Not until he apologizes. It's part of the breaking process." 

 

Goku wisely decided not to mention him having snuck in to feed him solids the other night. 

 

"Well then, Broly go ahead." Goku told his mate. 

 

Broly, still new at this milking and feeding thing, took the offered bottle and stared uncomprehendingly at it. "I don't know how to…"  

 

Goku grabbed the baby bottle from him. "Here let me help ya." He said and pulled Broly over to the table, he opened the bottle and helped Broly milk himself into it, screwing the top back on afterwards.

 

"Will I feed him?" The larger Saiyan asked.

 

Goku paused and raised an eyebrow at his mate, a questioning look on his face, "do ya want t' feed him?" 

 

Broly nodded rapidly.

 

Goku wondered about his motives but shrugged in the end. "Fine by me."

 

They got back to where the others were and Broly took the bottle before kneeling by the pirate. He easily undid the ki muzzle Vegeta placed on him and put the bottle to his lips.

 

Turles growled. "I will not be treated like a cub!"

 

"Eat, Turles." Bardock commanded him.

 

"It's this or the bowl." Vegeta's voice interrupted as he came striding back.

 

"And where have you been all day?" Raditz crossed his arms.

 

Vegeta simply smirked at him. "I have other things to do besides mingling with you rowdy commoners." Making the whole pack internally roll their eyes.

 

"How is Bulma by the way?" Goku inquired.

 

"Who said I went to visit her?" Vegeta replied smugly.

 

"Where else would you go?" Goku asked confused.

 

Vegeta walked by his younger future mate and traced a line with his tail under his nose. "That is for me to know, and no one else." 

 

Actually rolling his eyes now, Goku just groaned and left it at that, distracted by the scent.

 

"Now. Shall you drink from the bottle or the bowl?" The Prince towered over the pirate. "Hurry up with your decision. It would be a waste to let it go cold." He said in an austere voice.

 

Turles shivered and when Broly offered him the bottle again, Turles resignedly opened his mouth. He was rather hungry. And he knew Broly could simply force his mouth open. The thought made him shiver, to be at the mercy of such a powerful being. It would’ve been much better had he latched directly onto the Saiyan’s chest, but he knew this was part of his punishment, no indulgent physical contact was allowed during.  _ Joke's on them, _ thought the pirate,  _ I enjoy harsh treatment. _ His tail subconsciously lifted and stood at attention. 

 

Broly could smell Turles' arousal and he started purring. In one movement, he swept the dark skinned Saiyan off the floor and made him sit on his lap. The bottle dislodged from Turles' mouth and milk dribbled down his chin. Broly licked it up without thinking, making Turles release a purr of his own.

 

Most of the pack wanted to protest, this was supposed to be a chastisement for Turles, but none was stupid enough to actually object.

 

Goku had seen that look on Broly's face many times before, it looked like he'd be getting milked by his mate again tonight, and hopefully more now that Broly's fetish had been awoken once again. There was still more time to indulge before the moon, after all. 

 

Goku did wonder absentmindedly how this would work out during feeding time, if he and Broly ever had cubs. 


	56. Pre-moon Preparation

If there was one positive thing about the upcoming mating from Turles' point of view, it would be that everyone would be so busy preparing for it, they wouldn't have much time to 'discipline' him.

 

The full moon was only two nights away.

 

Vegeta had turned into a regular 'bridezilla', not that Goku was stupid enough to voice that out loud. He was kept busy during the day, either I.T.'ing back and forth between Earth, picking up supplies, or on the communication device with Bulma whenever Vegeta decided he needed something else too. 

 

They still kept up the pre-moon ritual during the nights, however. So the Saiyans paired off with their preferred partner and either had feral, animalistic sex, or abstained themselves from it, teasing themselves and building up for the full moon. Broly and Goku would end up spending the next two nights in the cave. Goku would teach Broly how to make s'mores and Broly would make sure Goku screamed enough to turn the cave into a variable disco while they fucked.

 

Honestly, Goku thought with a sigh as he sent off another request to Bulma, his and Broly's mating had been simple and straight to the point. No fancy-stuff needed. Sure it'd been pretty spontaneous, but still.

Vegeta would properly say something about 'a royal mating was not like a peasant mating' if asked, but Goku figured it was more of a case of going all out now that he and Raditz finally got to  _ tie the knot _ , so to speak.   

So he kept silent and played the delivery boy faithfully. He could see how happy Raditz was under all his nerves, which had really gotten more visible as the mating approached, and he could feel how happy Vegeta was under his terrifying pre-mating self. 

He could feel the pulse of joy through their bond, and Goku was truly happy for them. Yes. Happy…

Goku sighed and left that thought for another time, for now he had to go get more stuff from Bulma. Again. Before Vegeta started yelling about when it would be arriving. 

Honestly, Goku was glad he'd had a 'peasant-mating' even if only to avoid all this hullabaloo.

Besides, he'd done the wedding part before. It had really not been a big deal; long winded speeches and having to be paraded around. No thanks.

Heck, he'd not even understood what was really going on. 

 

Feeling Vegeta's ki starting to rise when he was unable to locate the items he'd requested, Goku quickly put two fingers to his forehead and left for Earth. 

 

-

 

Finally it was time. The whole pack was feeling jittery from the moon and nerves in the case of Vegeta and Raditz. 

The group, including Cheelai and Lemo, was gathered under the twilight sky. All except for four Saiyans. 

 

"So what are we doing right now?" The pink eyed woman asked.

 

"We're seeing Raditz and Vegeta off for their union." Bardock explained.

 

"So like a marriage ceremony?"

 

"Nothing like the sort. This is a real union, not just reading vows off some scroll." Vegeta mocked the shallow marriage ceremonies he'd seen in many cultures. "When is he coming out!" The Prince paced the entrance to the cave.

 

Bardock chuckled, "easy, Yer Highness. Give them time to finish him up."

 

-

 

"Now for the band." While Goku held the end of his brother's hair, Toma took his hairband off and used it to secure Raditz's braid. "Done!"

 

Raditz sighed and got up. He examined his braid, "thanks guys." He turned to express his gratitude to Toma and Goku. Raditz sighed, he was a nervous wreck. In a few hours, Vegeta would be his. They would be free to have cubs. Raditz shivered as arousal shot through his body. That, mixing with his high strung nerves didn't make for a pleasant result.

 

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Raditz blurted out, feeling his stomach twist and turn. What if Turles was right? What if Vegeta would never see him as an equal?

 

"Don't you dare! You don't want to kiss Vegeta and taste of _that_ , do you?" Toma scolded his cub.

 

"No, but I just…" Raditz started.

 

Careful not to mess up the hair, Goku dope-slapped him. "He's been waitin' YEARS, Raditz, yer dick is good but not THAT good. He wants YOU, stop worryin'."

 

Raditz stared at his younger brother, "My dick ain't that good?" His voice went up a couple of octaves and he paled a few more shades of white.

 

"Not 'years-worth-of-waiting' good! It's still good, dun worry. Even so, ya better give it yer all tonight." Goku winked at Raditz.

 

"And try, TRY not to live up to your name!" Toma said slightly mockingly. 

 

Raditz felt bile rise up in his throat.

 

Goku turned around and fetched something he had brought during his multiple visits to Earth. He held up two candy bars, "do ya want some back up chocolate? Just in case? Think we can stash it in your hair?" 

 

"WHA?!"

 

"Kakarot, I don't think that's a good idea." Toma interjected.

 

"Ya sure?" Goku asked his second source.

 

Toma nodded, "but thanks for trying."  

 

Goku shrugged, "ok, do ya have everything else then?"

 

Raditz swallowed heavily as he straightened out his attire, "I think so, I know it's silly but I can't help but worry." 

 

Goku had an idea, "if ya want I can eat some chocolate, with the bond it might…"

 

Toma interrupted, "no, no, Kakarot, let them do this alone. This has to be done without outside influence."

 

"Oh, ok then. Anyway, cheer up, Raditz, ya know how I got affected by my mini-heat? And the moon wasn't even full then. Ya'll be 'up' all night, trust me. And ya better satisfy Vegeta good. I'll be feeling it. I'll know if ya don't." 

 

Raditz actually hurled. 

 

Toma face palmed, "I'll go grab some water."

 

Goku rummaged through their stuff, "think we have some tic-tacs somewhere." 

 

While the Earth warrior looked for the breath fresheners a thought occurred, "Toma, since me and Broly'll likely be fucking too, is it really without outside influence?" Goku yelled to Toma in the kitchen area. 

 

"There aren't any rules for bonded mates, to be honest. But it's best to keep the influence to a minimum." He called back.

 

"You see, Raddi, between yer dick and Broly's, me and the moon, Vegeta is sure t' have a great time." Goku said as he fished out a small box of tic-tacs. 

 

"Oh, gods. What if I can't get it up?" Raditz crouched down and rubbed his face.

 

"Pfffff- No chance, big brother. Ya got hard from Vegeta when ya were actually dead, right? So dun worry. All this is just nerves, ya'll see."  

 

Toma returned with a bowl of water and Raditz gulped it gratefully, rinsing his mouth as well. 

 

"Here." Goku held out the tic-tacs. "I'm sure ya can get it up but puke breath is also a mood killer. Also, this will help calm yer nerves." Goku lied.

 

"No outside influence, Kakarot!" Toma stopped when he saw Goku wink above Raditz's head. 

 

"Bulma made these, they cure bad breath, but they seem to have a calming effect on Saiyans for some reason. We won't tell if ya don't." Goku continued. 

 

Raditz looked at his little brother, then at his source, then at the small white pill and took it.

 

"Chew, dun swallow." Goku instructed.

 

Popping it in his mouth and chewing on it, Raditz felt the last of the puke taste disappear and his mouth almost felt cold when he exhaled.

 

"It should kick in soon." Goku said as he bent down and sniffed near Raditz's mouth. "The breath is gone at least." 

 

"I'm- Feeling a bit better…" Raditz admitted.

 

"Good, now let's get out there, before they wear off, or you puke again." Toma picked Raditz up by hooking his arms under his armpits.

 

"Come on brother, Vegeta has never been patient. especially when blue-balled."

 

They escorted Raditz towards the exit of the cave.

 

-

 

"I SWEAR TO THE GODDESS HERSELF, I AM GOING IN THERE AND-" Vegeta stopped mid track as three Saiyans exited the cave.

 

Raditz looked even more gorgeous with his hair tied back in a braid. A stray hair strand fell on the side of his face.

The moonlight fell over his miles of tanned skin, interrupted only by a pair of black spandex shorts, evening gloves, and knee high boots. Raditz also wore his arm and leg bands, symbol of the loss of his blood parents, as some Saiyans chose to use. The cape Bulma had designed looked like a legitimate cape tailored to the royal circle. The deep blue contrasted beautifully with his skin, and the shoulder pads made Raditz look even girthier. 

 

Raditz's dark eyes glowed when they set sight on Vegeta in all his decked up glory.

Vegeta was dressed in a similar fashion. Only differences were the cape color and lack of bands. Whereas Raditz's cape was dark blue, Vegeta's was blood red.

Raditz stood next to his intended and waited for his carrier to draw the symbols of the House of Vegeta and Clan of Bardock on their chests respectively. King Vegeta would’ve been the one to draw Bardock's clan symbol on his cub, but seeing as the King wasn't present, and would probably be opposed to the union anyhow, Bardock drew both symbols himself; the royal symbol on Raditz's chest, and his clan symbol on Vegeta's.

 

"I, Bardock, heir of cKelerias, give my blessing to this union. For better or for worse, may you be united for eternity." The scarred Saiyan dipped his fingers in the dye and drew the symbols.

 

Raditz gave a shaky sigh as Bardock finished drawing Vegeta's symbol on his chest. This was really happening. The weight of the significance hit Raditz full force and the warrior felt faint. He started swaying on his feet.

 

Goku was fast to catch him before he could topple over. "Easy there, big bro. Ya got this." 

 

"I need another one of those tic-tocs."

 

"Tic-tacs." Goku corrected. "One is more than enough, ya big lug. They're very strong. Ya won't wanna fall asleep, would ya?"

 

"I suppose not." Raditz's head was still fuzzy but he straightened himself. He noticed Vegeta watching him with a concerned and adoring expression.

 

Once Bardock was done drawing his symbol on Vegeta's chest, Raditz and the Prince turned to face each other.

 

"For eternity?" Raditz asked.

 

"For eternity, you fool." Vegeta smiled. 

 

The smile soon turned into a smirk and Vegeta took off, running under the starry sky, Raditz hot on his heels.


	57. Mated at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra long chapter ^^; It got away from us and we couldn't just interrupt the flow of it.

Raditz's tail swished behind him as he went after the Prince. Adrenaline soon erased any fear and any doubt in his mind. They would consummate their union in a matter of minutes.

 

Goku was already looking forward to feeling the start of Vegeta's mini-heat through the bond. He linked his tail with Broly's, and leaned close up against him, already purring at the thought of what was to come.

 

Meanwhile, Toma went over to Bardock and slung an arm around him, looking out at where their cub had run off to. "So, it's finally happening, huh?"

 

Bardock nodded, also staring out to where Raditz had disappeared. "Yup, about time. His Majesty's balls must've been bluer than Burter's." 

 

Toma snorted, "you just HAD to mention the Ginyu force, didn't you. Well, guess it's just us tonight, then." He'd have to have been blind and deaf to miss his youngest and his legendary mate having eye sex for the last minute, clearly gearing up for a long night. 

 

Goku whispered something in Broly's ear, and Broly's eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree, before he picked Goku up and flew off towards the cave they'd been using for the past nights. Yelling a quick 'BYE' to his parents, Goku was soon out of sight, along with Broly.

 

Bardock looked fondly at the rapidly growing smaller form of them. "He's gonna need a Senzu after tonight." 

 

Toma just nodded. 

 

-

 

Raditz was having a hard time trying to catch the elusive Prince. He was relying solely on his sense of smell at this point. As soon as Raditz thought he had outsmarted Vegeta and was going to catch him, Vegeta would vanish into the distance.

 

"FUCK!" Raditz cursed his slow body.

 

He sat down to come up with a plan to corner Vegeta when out of nowhere a body collided with his. 

Two Saiyans rolled on the dusty ground until they separated, each taking a defensive stance, tails wagging wildly in the air. 

 

"Giving up, weakling?" The Prince taunted.

 

"In yer dreams." Raditz growled as he charged towards his future mate.

 

Vegeta was quick to evade Raditz's fist. He easily dodged his punches and as soon as he saw an opening, he slammed his fist against Raditz's side.

 

"ACK! GrrrrAAAAH!" Raditz shouted as he continued to attack. He knew it was a lost battle, but he had to give his best.

 

Vegeta only smirked and ducked, throwing jives every now and again. 

Raditz started sweating and his breath came faster. Even if the use of ki was allowed, he still stood no chance against the powerful Prince.

 

"Will ya. Stop. Moving?!"

 

Vegeta paused and scoffed, "very well." He said nonchalantly.

 

Raditz gave a battle cry and punched Vegeta square in the jaw. The royal hardly moved. Raditz's eyes grew wide as the Prince's smirk grew wider. One punch was all it took to send Raditz crashing into the ground.

 

Vegeta approached the downed warrior, his tail wagging smugly behind, while he fixed his own gloves. "I shall make this easy for you. Surrender yourself to me, Raditz. We both know who is and will be in charge."

 

Raditz grunted as he tried to get up from the ruined topography. He assessed his body, and concluded that he was down for the count.

 

"Ya've always been in charge, Vegeta." Raditz coughed up some blood and spit on the ground. "There was never any- Doubt."

 

Vegeta gave him a smug grin. "Well, then," he leaned towards Raditz's face and whispered, "this is the part where you show me how well you can provide for me." He stood back up and left the fallen warrior to collect himself.

 

Raditz scoffed humorously and picked himself up. There was no way he would hunt for a bug. Vegeta deserved the best the planet had to offer, so Raditz went hunting for a large green tail.

 

Several minutes later, a tired Raditz made his way back to where his future mate was sitting, waiting for the taller warrior to return with his catch.

Raditz tossed the tail in front of the Prince and waited for his approval.

 

Vegeta sneered at the offer, "it needs to be skinned."

 

The long haired Saiyan huffed. Skinning an animal without the use of ki was such a hassle! Nevertheless, he proceeded to do his best and soon the tail was skinned and ready to be eaten.

 

Vegeta looked in a bored way at Raditz, "took you long enough."

 

Raditz was about to reply rudely when Vegeta continued. 

 

"You have done well." The Prince tore a piece of meat and bit into it. He savored the flavor and the blood flowing into his mouth. 

 

After he finished his piece he took another, and another. Raditz watched patiently for the royal to have his fill, only then would he eat the remaining food.

It didn't take long, however. After the sixth piece of slashed meat, Vegeta sat back and nodded for Raditz to dig in. The larger warrior gladly ate from his catch, stuffing his mouth like only a Saiyan could.

 

A silent moment passed by and Vegeta was getting impatient. "Are you quite done?"

 

"Gish ish goo' mea'! Can' go cho waysh."  

 

"What." The Prince deadpanned.

 

Raditz swallowed his mouthful and repeated himself, " I said this is good meat. Can't go to waste." He immediately took another bite of the tail. Blood spilled down his chin as he bit into the juicy flesh.

 

Vegeta shook his head. "You are as uncouth as your brother…"

 

Raditz gulped down his bite and tilted his head.

 

"Never you mind. Can we get on with it? I- Am starting to feel the effects of the moon." 

 

The long haired Saiyan sighed and stood up, dusting himself off. He walked over to Vegeta and helped him get up. 

The two Saiyans regarded each other.

 

"Last chance, Vegeta. Ya can still run-"

 

Vegeta pulled Raditz's head down and planted his lips on his, effectively shutting him up. The kiss became passionate, but Raditz still kept his hands to himself.

 

Vegeta groaned and pulled back, "why in Hell are you not touching me?!"

 

"My gloves are bloody."

 

Raditz could swear he could HEAR a vein popping out on Vegeta's forehead.

 

 _"Remove them."_ Honestly, Vegeta couldn't care less about getting blood all over himself or his attire.

 

Raditz hastily took off the gloves and let them fall to the ground. He then hugged the Prince and returned to kissing him enthusiastically. Eventually, the Saiyans shifted their position and lay down, Vegeta on top and Raditz serving as a live mattress. 

The Prince got rid of his own gloves to better touch his lover. He sat up and moved sensually against Raditz's groin. 

 

"We need to get rid of these." Raditz suggested as he tugged on Vegeta's under armor.

 

The Prince stood up and proceeded to remove them, Raditz following his lead. The capes and boots soon joined the shorts on the ground and now both were as naked as the day they were born, the symbols drawn on their chest shined under the moonlight.

 

"Mmmm, Vegeta~" Raditz moaned as the Prince kissed alongside his jaw. When Vegeta got lower, Raditz felt his intention and quickly switched them around. "I'm pleasuring you tonight, Yer Highness." Raditz did not want to make a fool out of himself if he let Vegeta pleasure him orally. He would surely blow his load as soon as Vegeta placed his lips on his cock, and he could not have that happen on this momentous occasion. He wanted to be buried balls deep inside his mate-to-be before he would even think about coming.

 

The little tic-toc pill Kakarot had given him had really worked wonders for his nerves. He was in control of his emotions and focused on his task.

 

The larger Saiyan started kissing Vegeta's neck, traveled down to play with his nipples, and then lower to pay attention to the straining erection in front of him.

Vegeta groaned as Raditz swiped his tongue over his sensitive flesh, and moaned his future mate's name as Raditz engulfed his shaft with his mouth.

Fingers soon came in to play, preparing Vegeta for the main event. The Prince dug his fingers into the rock below him and scratched the terrain as he sighed and panted for more.

 

Raditz let go of Vegeta's dick and looked up at him. "Are ya ready for me, Prince?" 

 

"Yes! Just do it already!" Came the forceful command.

 

Raditz tsked and climbed on top of the Prince. Vegeta was slick enough that he could simply slide in, but it was his turn to play with his partner. Raditz aligned their cocks and grinded his hips against Vegeta's. 

 

"What- What are you doing?" Vegeta complained.

 

"I need to get slicked up, Prince. I don't wanna hurt ya." He teased.

 

Vegeta growled and grabbed Raditz by the ears. _"Get inside me NOW!"_

 

"Ow, ow, ow, Ok!" Raditz shook himself from the hold on his ears and place the head of his cock against Vegeta's breeder. 

 

He pushed in slowly, savoring the moment, much to Vegeta's impatience. The Prince squirmed, trying to get Raditz to hurry.

 

"Calm down, Vegeta. We have all-"

 

"If you say 'all the time in the world' I will rip your ball sac off with my teeth."

 

Raditz chuckled, "that would be a shame. We wouldn't have any cubs~"

 

Vegeta's heart leapt to his throat. In his haste to mate with Raditz, he hadn't stopped to think about actually becoming pregnant with his cubs. Eventually, they would have their own circle. 

 

The idea both thrilled him and scared him shitless.

 

"You ok, Prince?" Raditz's concerned face hovered over Vegeta's.

 

Vegeta blinked and mentally shook himself, "I am fine. Get moving."

 

The larger Saiyan kept pushing in until he met Vegeta's cervix. He put a bit more pressure on it and watched, fascinated, as Vegeta arched against him and let out a loud moan.

 

Raditz hugged Vegeta and turned them around, putting the Prince on top of him to move and grind against him.

The Prince grinned and braced himself on his lover's chest, using gravity and his own strength to set up a nice rhythm between them. He rotated his hips and lifted himself up, only to sink back down and rotate his hips more, this way he could hit all the right spots inside himself. 

 

"Vegeta~" Raditz said the name in reverence, making the Prince lick his lips and sink down all the way, taking in inch by glorious inch.

 

Raditz's dick pushed inside Vegeta's cervix and they both moaned at the feeling.

 

"Yer- Gonna make me cum if ya do that…" Raditz panted. 

 

"That _is_ the idea, you know."

 

"But not this soon!" The large warrior complained. "I want ya to enjoy yerself as much as ya want."

 

"And who says I am not doing that?" Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at Raditz and pushed himself up, only to sink down all the way again.

 

Raditz tensed and groaned, trying to stave off his orgasm. Vegeta just felt _that_ good. 

Maybe Raditz was being biased, but Vegeta had one nice, tight, and warm cunt. To think that this powerful warrior wanted Raditz by his side forever, and bottom for him, no less. It was a humbling thought, if Raditz were honest, and it filled him with awe at how lucky he was to be fucking the Prince of all Saiyans.

 

Just then Vegeta moaned loudly and curled in on himself. At Raditz's bewildered expression, Vegeta explained, "it seems Kakarot could not hold off from fucking Broly…"

 

Raditz made an 'Oh' with his mouth. “Are ya feeling his pleasure?”

 

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow, “of course. I can feel everything he feels. Why do you think I was wailing like that the other night? I can tell you, your brother rather fancies anal sex.”

 

Raditz's memory flashed back to when he'd taught Goku. "Ohh, I knew that, but tell me, does the bond work the other way around too?"

 

The Prince squinted at his future mate, "what are you getting at?"

 

Raditz smirked and lifted Vegeta up a few inches. Using Vegeta's hips as a handle, Raditz started pumping inside him with bone breaking force.

The smaller Saiyan cried out as Raditz thrusted his hips against his with abandon.

 

"Tell me, what are ya feeling now, Vegeta?" The long haired warrior growled.

 

Vegeta felt a spark go up his spine. "I- I am feeling- Your cock inside me."

 

"Does it feel good?" Raditz gritted out.

 

"It feels otherworldly." Vegeta moaned, "ohh, fuck… I think… I think my heat is starting. Keep going!"

 

Raditz growled again as he sat up and shifted their positions to missionary style. Now Vegeta lay on his back and Raditz had more freedom of movement to pound into the Prince.

 

-

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet inside an illuminated cave.

 

Goku lay legs spread in their makeshift nest with Broly fucking him. 

 

"Vegeta's heat has started _-moan-_ ya know what that means. Let's give him the best night ever!"

 

Broly nodded before flaring a ki aura and started slamming hard into Goku.

Goku screamed in joy and wrapped his legs around Broly's sturdy hips.

 

-

 

"OHH, FUU~CK!" Vegeta yelled as he felt the added pleasure through the bond. "Come on! Are you going to let your brother's mate fuck me better during our mating?!"

 

Raditz grunted as he fucked Vegeta harder. He was not going to be outdone by Broly.

 

Vegeta moaned as he held on to his lover. His back would be screaming tomorrow but it was worth it to see Raditz go all out.

The bond sang with pleasure and his heart with love as he lay there, the moonlight burning in his veins as he was mated like a proper Saiyan. Finally, after so many years.

 

"Tell me how much you love my cock!" Raditz nearly shouted.

 

Vegeta squeezed his eyes closed, "I love it! Fuck me more! Do not- STOP!"

 

-

 

"Ohh, fuck!! Raditz is really goin' for it! C'mon, Broly! Fuck us like a REAL Saiyan!" Goku screamed at his mate.

 

The wild Saiyan pulled out and turned Goku around, sheathing himself back in as soon as Goku lifted his tail out of the way. 

 

Goku gasped as Broly could now slide deeper. "YES! FUCK ME HARD!"

 

-

 

Vegeta's back arched,  "OHH~GODS, KAKAROT, HE IS- AHHH!" Vegeta yelled mindlessly as he tried to describe what was happening. "Come on! Is that all?! Maybe I should just fly over to Broly? Huh?" 

 

Raditz snapped.

 

A golden aura engulfed him as he flipped Vegeta over on his stomach, and pulled him back on his cock. He leaned down and snarled in Vegeta's ear, "yer mine! Ya've been wanting my dick for years! And this. Is. My. Breeder! Do you understand?!" He punctuated every word with a deep thrust, and Vegeta was left helpless in the wake of it.

 

The smaller Saiyan was too far gone to even answer. Instead he moaned loudly as Raditz continued fucking him, finally letting his dominant side come out with his Prince.

 

-

 

Goku was wailing on Broly's dick, "I'm _-pant-_ close, it's so good, _-moan-_ ya fuck me sooo good, _-pant-_ do the _-groan-_ thing, Broly!"

 

Broly grunted to show he'd gotten the message, by the next backwards motion he pulled out entirely, and slid inside Goku's prepped anus instead.

 

Both Saiyans at each end of the bond lost it.

 

-

 

Vegeta screamed louder than during any transformation, as he felt himself being double penetrated, stuffed in both holes and powerless against them.

 

"Raditz! I'm close. Turn me around. The bite!"

 

The larger warrior turned his lover around and wasted no time in entering him again. The onslaught continued and soon Vegeta and Raditz were on the edge.

 

There was no turning back now. 

 

Raditz shouted as his cock started throbbing. He bared his fangs and bit Vegeta next to his shoulder. Vegeta in turn screamed and did the same to Raditz. His breeder started pulsing as climax hit him. It triggered a tail orgasm, as well as with his cock, but when Raditz pushed his ki inside Vegeta's, the Prince's mind went blank, it simply shut down under the assault of ki. A breeder, cock, ki and a tail-gland orgasm, all wrapped up in one devastating package with a cherry on top.

 

With a scream more primal that an Oozaru's, Vegeta's entire body came for the first time as a mated Saiyan. He slid into unconsciousness with a rare smile on his face.

 

He was not alone though.

 

About thirty minutes later, Goku woke up next to his mate after passing out too.

Broly smiled at him, seeing that he was ok.

 

"That was amazing, Broly. Like- I can't even describe it, it just… Ohh!" Goku broke off, "seems Vegeta and Radi are at it again." Goku looked enticingly up at his mate. "Guess yer gonna have t' keep up aaall night."

 

Broly's eyes grew predatory, and he positioned himself between Goku's legs, "where do you want it this time?" He asked as he slid his cock across the breeder and asshole.

"I think breeder." Goku replied. "Ya did rinse off, right?"

Broly nodded eagerly.

Without more words, Broly sheathed himself in one smooth thrust, and Goku's gasp made the tiny animals light up again.

 

All night indeed.


	58. Part of the Pack

Turles had watched the group all invested in the festivities that were to come. He had seen the Prince get ready for his mating with Raditz, had seen how nervous the larger Saiyan was. Quietly, he had watched all the preparations unfold. Nobody had paid him any mind, which was a bit frustrating.

 

In a matter of moments, Raditz would have a breeding mate. Not just ANY breeding mate, he would be mated to THE Prince.

 

Turles closed his eyes. He could feel the full moon just outside the cave. It called to him, but it would receive no response. Of all the punishment he had received, this one was the one that broke him. Having to stay cooped up, alone, while the others went outside to enjoy the moon. More specifically, Raditz with Vegeta enjoying the moon at its fullest, connecting and taking their relationship to the next level. Marking one another. While Turles was alone.

 

Loneliness always did him in. Not even Toma nor Bardock were inside the cave cavorting with one another. Everyone had left. The silence was so deafening, Turles could practically hear his own heartbeat.

 

Vegeta had undone the ki restraints and fixed Turles' hands to the wall behind him so the pirate could not escape. He also had taken away the cock ring and the breeder clamp, which had been a huge relief for Turles.

 

The sound of steps made him lift his head to see Cheelai walking towards him. The petite woman switched on the lights and Turles had to open and close his eyes to adjust to the brightness.

 

"Turles?" She asked when she stood above him. "I'm... I'M SORRY!" The green woman threw herself at the pirate and started crying.

 

Turles scoffed. "There's really nothing to be sorry for. I know I'm not." He put up a front.

 

The green alien sat back. "But- How can you be ok with what the others have done to you?!" 

 

"I'm just glad they didn't cut my tail off." As if to give life to his words, his tail came up and petted Cheelai's head before returning to the floor.

 

Cheelai separated herself from Turles and wiped her tears. "I overheard- What Bardock said the other night. You need to apologize to the pack. That's what they're trying to do, right? Get you to feel sorry and apologize?"

 

Turles studied Cheelai's face and nodded. 

 

"So why go through with all this bullshit?!"

 

Turles gave a wry chuckle. "You don't know me, Cheelai. This is nothing compared to what I've gone through, AND enjoyed." He hesitated before confessing. "I had a partner, not a mate, mind you, back on Vegetasei. He did things to me that would make others feel sick to their stomachs. And I would always go back for more."

 

Cheelai's eyes widened. "Why do you treat yourself like that?"

 

Turles shrugged, "I just get off from it. Some people are into pain."

 

"Surely you want to be treated right too?"

 

"Eh. Maybe sometimes." Turles grinned at the pink eyed alien. 

 

"I can't stand to see you like this." Cheelai caressed Turles' face and was relieved when he didn't turn away from her. "Do you… Hate me? For telling?"

 

Turles sat up, wincing as he did so, and took a deep breath. "It was bound to happen one way or another. I was on my way to tell the pack about Frieza when Kakarot knocked me out. Just… A little word of advice?"

 

Cheelai nodded her head, still drying her wet cheeks.

 

"Don't get too attached to me. I'm not the kind of lover you want to  _ keep.  _ Trust me on this. I like to come and go as I please."

 

Cheelai lowered her eyes. "Well, I don't see you wanting to leave the pack any time soon. So as long as you're around…"

 

The dark skinned Saiyan chuckled, "Fair enough."

 

The green woman smiled and ran her hand across the pirate's chest. Turles' intense stare made shivers run down her body. Would it be ok to…? Cheelai leaned in, her lips brushed his softly. 

The dark skinned Saiyan chuckled and deepened the kiss. Soon the two were fully making out. The reprieve was nice, but Turles was still under punishment. The others would smell Cheelai on him if he let things get out of hand. Reluctantly, he separated from her.

 

"My punishment is not over yet, Cheelai. I can't let the others smell you on me."

 

Cheelai understood and leaned back. "Are you going to apologize when the others get back?"

 

Turles was about to tell her apologizing would mean they won. It would mean he had to put his pride to the side and admit defeat. But then he remembered Raditz and Vegeta would be mates by now and concluded he already lost either way.

 

"I'll think about it." He said.

 

"Please do. I don't think we can take it anymore. Hearing you screaming breaks our hearts."

 

Turles wanted to say that the screams and shouts were not from discomfort, but just nodded once instead. He didn't need to repeat himself. 

Cheelai carefully walked away, ears open for approaching footsteps. 

Well, Turles figured he'd better start preparing an apology. If only for the others' sake.

 

-

 

Vegeta woke up slowly, something was not right, it was too chilly and the nest too hard.

Opening his eyes, he clenched them shut again against the harsh light. Why was he outside? What… The memories rushed back. He squinted over to Raditz's big form lying curled around him. 

His mate. 

After all these years, he could finally call him that. 

Vegeta allowed himself a sappy smile, confident no one else was around to see it.

He started burrowing closer to his mate, when he felt his back protest. Goddess it ached! 

Raditz had tried to fuck him square through the planet it seemed. The sleeping on the ground part also hadn't helped.

Deciding to just lie there for a while, he reflected on how much had happened before it came to this. He knew he'd gained a lot from the events following losing Raditz; meeting Kakarot, freedom from Friezas' rule, meeting Bulma, having Trunks, going Super Saiyan and far beyond any strength level he'd ever dreamed of, fighting against gods, and having little Bulla as the best cherry on top. So one could not say those years separated had been wasted, or even horrible. But the parts without Raditz would not be missed. 

Good gods… He was becoming sappy like his mate and mate-to-be.

Speaking of his mate-to-be… Vegeta reached out over the bond… Seemed Goku was still sleeping. Had he not been so tired and aching he'd have woken Goku up with some morning fun with Raditz. 

 

As if he said that out loud, the larger warrior stirred in his sleep and tried opening his eyes. He gave up after a while and just settled for yawning and stretching.

Not more than ten seconds passed when Raditz bolted and sat up straight. He turned every which way until he spotted Vegeta lying next to him. Eyes going wide, Raditz touched the base of his neck and felt the holes where Vegeta had bit him.

 

"Oh, fuck." He let himself drop on the ground.

 

"Having second thoughts already?" Vegeta teased.

 

"What? No! I just- It felt like a dream. So surreal…"

 

"That is the moon for you, but do not worry, I felt the same." Vegeta smiled at him.

 

Raditz dragged his eyes over Vegeta's form. The Prince was sure he looked a mess, but Raditz had a different opinion it seemed. Having seen it many, many times, he recognized the look in his mate's eyes.

 

"No." He said in a flat tone.

 

Raditz sulked a bit, "but…"

 

Vegeta wasn't and had never been a morning person, even after getting fucked six ways 'til Sunday. "I am sore all over, and hungry. Get me some food and a Senzu and then we can fuck."

 

Raditz quickly collected their garments and reverently scooped up his mate. He got goosebumps just from thinking that.  _ His mate. _

He quickly set off towards the cave, eager for some food himself and to take Vegeta up on his offer.

 

-

 

Turles woke up from a light sleep as he heard stirring just on the other side of the domed house. 

 

_ They're back. _ He thought.

 

Sighing, the pirate prepared to give Vegeta a not-so-heartfelt apology. But after a few moments passed by, and Raditz and Vegeta made their way to the nest and started getting intimate, Turles saw their bite marks and reality hit him. Hard.

They seemed so happy together, laughing and kissing, and playing with their tails…

It was too much, and the last bit of the pirate’s pride finally cracked.

 

"Prince… Vegeta. I- I'm sorry." He barely said above a whisper.

 

Vegeta thought he heard something and paused Raditz in their activity. "Did you say something, pirate?" He asked in a harsh tone.

 

"I said- I said I'm sorry."

 

Vegeta shared a look with Raditz and both Saiyans got up from the nest. The royal approached the renegade in a commandeering manner.

 

"You are forgiven." Vegeta released Turles from the ki rings and the pirate slumped over. 

 

"W-what? Just- Just like that?" Turles looked very confused.

 

Vegeta looked to the side. "TCH! It is that idiot Kakarot, he has turned me into a goddamn softy! Still,the fact is, there are too few of us left to really annihilate each other more than needed. Goddess knows I had to do a lot of shitty things under Frieza's rule.

"Also, Kakarot trusted the pack enough to come to us with this. I shall not destroy that trust. Just do not expect Bardock or Toma to forgive you any time soon. You may have been naive and under Frieza's command but it will be difficult for them to come to terms with that. Give them time. As of now, you are welcome into the pack."

 

Vegeta turned away from Turles, having said his piece.

 

Raditz immediately got off the bed and kneeled next to the dark skinned Saiyan. He grabbed his face and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Hey, what I said about you not being a worthy mate, ya know it was just to get ya to break, right? I didn't mean it."

 

Turles scoffed in good humor, "I know." He nodded towards the Prince. "Speaking of mates, congratulations on yours."

 

Raditz smiled a bittersweet smile, knowing Turles wanted to be his mate too. "Thank you, and welcome to the pack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is well now ^^ As promised.
> 
> It's smooth sailing from here.
> 
> Or is it?


	59. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Yugoja' is a pun on the word 'Jugoya', which means 'the night of the full moon' or the 'night of the 15th'.
> 
> It is a japanese celebration honoring the Autumn harvest, where you gaze at the full moon and eat dangos.
> 
> Here's an article where you can learn more about this holiday: https://matcha-jp.com/en/2695

The moon was most celebrated on Vegetasei. There were a few festivities Saiyans observed, honoring their satellite. The moon was, after all, the key to their greatest power. That is, without counting the Super Saiyan transformation. 

Yugoja, the night of the full moon, was honored by Saiyans throughout the planet by transforming into their Oozaru form and connecting with their loved ones. Of course, only Saiyans who could control themselves in this state were allowed to gaze at the full moon until they achieved the transformation. Less experienced Saiyans would leave the festivities alone to practice remaining conscious while transformed, and once they could control it, they were welcome to celebrate with the others.

 

It was only after the invention of the fake moon that actually training to learn to control the Oozaru state became available, and more Saiyans could enjoy the real moon when it came. 

With that said, the majority of the Saiyan population still hadn't known how to control it.

It was mostly the professional warriors who needed to use it on a regular basis. And one night of fun every hundred Earth years simply didn't seem to be worth the fuss of heading to another planet with a moon to train under the guidance of an experienced Saiyan, typically several times. 

 

Bardock was one of the Saiyans who could create a fake moon so the younger ones could practice, and he would often help them train on a desolate planet that could be ruined by their Oozaru outburst.

Among those who trained under Bardock were his own team. Totapo, Seripa, Panbukin, Gine, and eventually Toma, could never really remember what happened during their transformation after they returned to their base form, but they were able to show better self restraint while in Oozaru form after training rigorously under Bardock.

 

That did, however, mean he usually got stuck filling out a good chunk of their reports, being the only one who could remember, creating an endless source of amusement for the rest of his team.  

Apparently, just writing: ‘Arrived at planet (Name-date), killed everyone. Headed home (date)’ wasn't enough. Go figure.

 

But now was not the time to be focused on such thoughts. Not when Toma was doing such wicked things with his tongue… 

 

"Aaaah~" Bardock moaned as Toma licked a path from his breeder to the tip of his cock.

 

"Are you worked up enough? It's been three cycles since we last were intimate, and you're dripping from down here." Toma touched the slick sliding out of Bardock's mating entrance.

 

"Sh-shut up, Toma." Bardock frowned and turned away from his mate's penetrating gaze.

 

"I think it's time. I've waited long enough." Toma huffed. Not having sex on a daily basis had made him be a bit on edge. Not to mention the whole ordeal with Turles.

 

"Alright, ya go first." Bardock sat up and watched as his mate closed his eyes and sighed. Next time he opened them, they were staring directly at the full moon. 

 

As Toma's heart started beating faster, and hair started growing on his smooth body, Bardock leaned in and whispered seductively, "I've thought about it, and I want to have another cub with ya."

 

Toma's eyebrows shot into his forehead and with a mighty roar he transformed into Oozaru.

 

Bardock stood up and his tail swished at the sight of his powerful mate. He whistled to catch Toma's attention, and the Oozaru bent down to ground level to look better at his tiny mate. Placing his hand on Toma's nose, Bardock rubbed circles on it while his tail wagged some more, releasing hormones into the air.

 

Toma started purring, a deep rumbling sound coming from his chest that surrounded the whole area.

 

Bardock started purring too as Toma opened his mouth and licked the other Saiyan, leaving a trail of saliva on his smaller form.

 

"Eeewww." Bardock chuckled. With a quick ki-flare he was dry again. Thank the gods he wasn't wearing any clothes.

Neither he nor Toma had bothered tonight, with the transformations and sex to come.

After seeing Vegeta and Raditz off, they had quickly discarded their clothing and took off in the opposite direction until they had found a nice open area with no signs of life. Not that it would matter in their Oozaru form.

 

Toma tilted his head, in a way that said 'aren't you going to transform?' Bardock smiled and turned to look at the moon. 

He rarely got to see his mate like this, and had wanted to savor it a bit, but yes, it was time.

Bardock let out a growl as his body changed shape and size, he grew until he matched Toma's general size and turned to look at his mate. Both Oozarus met and began scenting each other by rubbing their heads everywhere they could get. Their huge tails that could destroy houses danced with each other. Soon Bardock was getting into position by presenting himself to Toma and Toma gladly accepted the offer.

With a roar Toma mounted his mate, eager to breed despite the lack of a heat, and Bardock roared alongside him. Days without sex and the Oozaru form intensifying everything made for a potent mix.

 

-

 

Morning came and Bardock woke up first. His whole body was sore and his head felt fuzzy. He turned to look at Toma' base form, who was lying on his side, back towards Bardock, and sleeping soundly.

 

"Wake up, sleepy head~" Bardock climbed over his mate and settled on top of him.

 

Toma stirred and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the day. "Mmm, hey." He said in a raspy tone. "Did we do it?"

 

"Ya felt incredible inside me." Bardock grinned.

 

"Wow. I don't remember a thing."

 

"Do ya remember what I told ya before ya transformed?"

 

Toma frowned and stared at the distance. He tried recalling their last conversation before he looked at the moon. "You said for me to go first?"

 

"Mmmm, try again."

 

Toma dug the heel of his hands in his eyes and fought the amnesia from the transformation. By the gods, he could not remember.

 

The scarred Saiyan goaded, "pity. Now ya'll never know."

 

"Aw, 'Dock. Come on, tell me." Toma whined.

 

"I'll think about it." Bardock teased as he stood up, ready to head back to the cave and get a nice tongue bath. He might even need to use the shower in the capsule house.

Transformation was a rush but it did leave one sore from expanding the body mass so much, and while a tongue bath could do an okay job with the cleaning, it was no match for warm water’s soothing effect on sore muscles. 

 

He tilted his tail in a 'come hither' motion and Toma got up, also ready to head towards their makeshift home.

 

-

 

They arrived at the cave and the first thing they saw was Raditz hugging Turles.

 

"The Hell is going on here? He apologized already?" Bardock growled.

 

"It may seem that seeing Raditz with a bite mark finally made him crack." Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms, making Raditz briefly glance back at him with a look that said 'I love you, but you can be the bitchiest bitch that ever bitched.' 

 

Raditz helped Turles up and the pirate stood there unsteady, with his tail swishing thoughtfully behind him.

 

"I- I apologize… For any wrong I've done to you. But like Kakarot said, I didn't know Frieza's intentions." Turles looked down, obviously ashamed of himself. "I think we all underestimated just how cruel Frieza could be."  

 

Everyone thought about their lost cub and circle members, comrades, their planet, and entire race.

The grief hung heavy in the air and they all reflected on how naive they'd all been to think that their race was somehow different in Frieza's eyes.The lizard had only shown contempt towards them, after all, right from the very moment King Cold had handed the reins over to his son, he'd made it clear how he felt about them. 

In the back of their heads, all of them tried not to think about how many times they'd done this to other civilizations.

 

Bardock closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, a frown marred his handsome features. "And ya kept doing it because otherwise he woulda killed ya."

 

Turles gave him a stiff nod. "I can understand why you'd think it was a personal attack on you, not hiding your cub's power level, given our history, but it wasn't, I swear on my tail."

 

Toma walked towards the pirate, and Turles visibly flinched. The tanned Saiyan looked at the darker one with a stern expression. "It'll take us time to forgive you, maybe we might never forgive you for the crimes you've committed against us, but everyone deserves a second chance. Do NOT screw up this time." Toma raised his hand and jabbed a finger on Turles' chest. With that being said, Toma asked Raditz for his hairband and left the cave.

 

Bardock raised his eyebrows. He had never seen Toma point at anyone before. Pointing was considered highly offensive among Saiyans. Toma must've been really mad at Turles.

 

-

 

On his way outside, Toma spotted Goku and Broly flying towards him, the larger Saiyan carrying the smaller one on his back. 

 

Toma snorted, well knowing why Goku couldn't fly on his own. He'd seen other Saiyans doing the 'post-moon-fly-of-shame' once before. Broly landed near the cave entrance, both looking slightly worse for wear, Goku especially.

Looking at his cub and his mate, Toma just said, "the Senzus are in the top drawer." Broly nodded and headed inside towards the storage area.

One Senzu later, Goku was able to walk again, and he headed towards the back area to check on Turles.

 

To his surprise he found Turles free of the restraints and Bardock, Vegeta and Raditz there, the confusion clear enough for Vegeta to state, "he apologized, and is part of the pack now."

 

Goku's face lit up and he gave a relieved smile, "really? That's great!" 

 

Vegeta just nodded and headed towards the kitchen area, Raditz followed, feeling famished after last night. 

Goku congratulated Turles before heading over to tell Broly, and then telling Cheelai and Lemo that they could come out of the house now.

 

-

 

After a hearty breakfast, Turles ate more ravenously than usual, Vegeta stood up, "I have another announcement. My Earth mate has offered to throw a party in celebration of mine and Raditz's mating, and hers. And we all know how she gets when she has an idea." Small chuckles were heard.

"And so, we all shall shortly be traveling to Earth to continue the celebration. Get some rest and then pack some basic necessities, we leave at sunset."  


	60. Goku's Circle

Sunset came soon enough and the Saiyans and the two non-Saiyans had their bags of personal belongings packed and ready. They had mostly packed bare necessities, but Vegeta snuck in the rest of the gods' blood without the others noticing.

 

"Ya excited?" Goku asked Broly. He'd only been to Earth once, excluding the time they fought, so this would be interesting and perhaps a bit daunting for the wild Saiyan.

 

Broly nodded but his tail betrayed his nerves. 

 

Goku noticed, "hey, easy. I'll be there for ya, and if anything goes south, I'll I.T. us away."

 

Broly sighed and nodded at his mate, trusting Goku to know what to do if he lost control for some reason or another.

 

Goku vowed to keep an extra sharp eye on Broly's ki, he wanted this trip to be a good first impression of Earth, both for Broly's sake but also Vegeta and Raditz's, this being their celebration after all. He just hoped Bulma had kept the guest list small. The new planet would be overwhelming enough, no need to add a bunch of new people on top of that.

 

When the time came to leave, Vegeta made a fairly large ball of ki to use as a beacon to teleport back to Vampa. He left it in the middle of the cave and joined the group that was standing just outside.

 

"Are we all ready t' go?" Goku asked cheerfully.

 

"I'm ready." Turles placed his hand on Goku's back, as did Cheelai, and Lemo. Broly intertwined his fingers with Goku's and gave him a trepid smile.

 

Bardock, Toma, and Raditz placed their hands on Vegeta.

 

"On your mark, Kakarot." The Prince called.

 

Goku nodded and counted down. "Three, two, one!"

 

In a flash, they were all gone.

 

-

 

The pack arrived at the Outlook. Piccolo cursed every single one of them for startling him, while Dende and Mr. Popo tried to hide their amusement. 

 

"Mr. Popo, Dende, Piccolo, I'd like for ya t' meet my mate, my family, and my friends." Goku said as he pointed at the others.

 

Polite gestures were exchanged between them. Bardock took Goku to the side and chastised him for 'pointing' at them. And soon the group was flying towards Capsule Corp.. Goku insisted they take the scenic route instead of I.T.'ing to Bulma directly.

 

The newcomers were astonished with the planet's beauty and life. Cheelai once again could appreciate the beauty of this planet and couldn't contain herself from asking a certain question that had been bugging her for a while.

 

"Remind me, why are we living in a forsaken cave in the middle of an almost barren planet, when we could be living it up here?!" Cheelai shouted to the others as the wind dampened her voice. She had hitched a ride on Broly's back while Goku carried Lemo.

 

"We need t' wait for Broly to be able t' control himself when he transforms!" Goku called back. "And that'll be sooner than ya know it!" He beamed at his mate and Broly gave him a small smile.

 

"We can always just come here and leave you Saiyans on Vampa!" Lemo teased.

 

Vegeta snorted. He did have a point.

 

-

 

They arrived at Bulma's place and touched down at her front door. Lemo and Cheelai were placed down as Goku went to ring the doorbell.

 

The pitter-patter of small feet running towards the door caught all the Saiyans' attention. When the door opened, out appeared the faces of two young cubs.

 

"My word. He looks just like Kakarot!" Toma gasped as he recognized one of the kids' scent.

 

"DADDY!" Goten leapt from the floor and into Goku's arms.

 

The Earth raised Saiyan laughed and hugged his youngest cub tightly.

 

"Hey, dad!" Trunks greeted his father in a much more formal manner.

 

"Cub." Vegeta smirked at his first born.

 

"Kakarot, may I?" Bardock touched Goku's shoulder and Goku turned around to see the older Saiyan had glossy eyes.

 

"Oh, sure! Goten? This is yer granddaddy. And this is yer grandpapa." He let Bardock hold Goten. 

 

"I have two more grandparents?" Goten's eyes shone with barely contained happiness.

 

"That's right, kiddo!" Bardock said as he snuggled the cub. "Ya can call me 'Dock, and this here is my life partner, Toma."

 

Goten practically squealed and hugged Bardock's neck, accepting the older Saiyan's affection. Bardock laughed and a tear escaped his eyes as he closed them. Toma also had unshed tears he was trying to hold back, and barely succeeding.

 

Bardock put Goten down after a while and Goten beamed at his grandparents.

 

"Son," Goku started, "I would also like ya t' meet my life partner, Broly."

 

"Ohhh! You mean like another mommy?" Goten tilted his head in confusion as Goku pulled Broly forward.

 

"Eheheh, not really. More like another papa. This is Broly. Broly, meet my youngest cub, Goten."

 

Goten gasped at the sheer size of the taller Saiyan. "Jeepers, mister, you're big! Can I call you 'papa'?"

 

Broly crouched down and stared at Goten, words failing him. He looked at Goku and could see a look of pure adoration on Goku's face. He turned to Goten, "you can call me that if you like." He patted Goten's head, never having seen another so small. This kid's scent reminded him strongly of Kakarot's.

 

Goten closed his eyes and smiled before hugging Broly around the neck. Broly gasped and didn't know what to do. He saw Goku making a hugging gesture and Broly returned the hug. A few seconds later he was laughing and picking Goten up. "Does this mean he's my cub too?" Broly asked his mate.

 

"Of course he is!" Goku smiled.

 

"Dad?" Another voice came from the door as a young adult poked his head out. 

 

"Gohan!" Goku met his oldest son and hugged him. 

 

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while but that's hardly a surprise," Gohan said good-naturedly. 

 

The two separated and Gohan adjusted his glasses as he took the others in. His eyes, however, stopped on Raditz.

 

Gohan snarled, "what's  _ he  _ doing here?!"

 

"Good to see ya too, brat." Raditz crossed his arms, and cocked his eyebrow.

 

"Oh, boy. Gohan, a lot has happened since-"

 

"Raditz is one of the good guys now, brat. You shall do well in accepting your family." Vegeta interrupted.

 

Gohan's frown deepened and he turned to his father. "Is that true?"

 

"Ugh, yeah. And these are yer grandparents!" Goku tried to steer the conversation away from becoming sour. "Toma and Bardock, meet Gohan, my oldest son. Gohan, these are my parents." 

 

Gohan, frown still apparent, stared at the two male looking Saiyans and slowly connected the dots. "You- You mean- They're gay?!"

 

Goku gasped. After all these months living with the Saiyans, he had totally forgotten about Earth and the culture he and his family had grown under. All of the culture change came crashing down and Goku physically felt as if a hundred tons of bricks had been poured on top of him.

 

Vegeta's tail fluffed up to twice its size. "Brat, I shall warn you not to use your ridiculous human labels on us Saiyans." He growled warningly.

 

"No, I didn't mean like it was something bad, more, how did you have my dad? Or  _ him _ ." Gohan gestured towards Raditz. 

 

Goku sighed, "ho boy, son we need t' have a talk about Saiyan biology, but not right now. In the meantime, meet your step… Father, for a lack of a better word." 

 

"You remarried?" Gohan asked, surprised.

 

"Well, Saiyan-married ya could say." Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Daddy?" Goten pulled on Goku's pants. "What does 'gay' mean?"

 

"...Ask Bulma." Goku was not ready for Chichi to come up and ask why Goten was asking her about THAT.

 

"Ok," Goten replied. He then looked up at Broly again. "Can I sit on your shoulder? Pleeeease?"

 

Broly carefully reached down and grabbed Goten like he was made of china, and deposited him on his shoulder, and rose up again. "Whoa! He's even bigger than you, dad!"

 

Goku laughed, "ya have no idea, kiddo."

 

"H-hi! I'm Cheelai, this is Lemo, and this is Turles." Cheelai covered Goku's slight.

 

It'd been ages since she'd last been around any children, not a lot of them in the Frieza force, thank the gods, so she was a bit out of practice.

 

Gohan politely bowed and introduced himself, knowing fully well that his mother would manifest and scold him if he was anything but polite. He was too focused on Raditz being there to even give Turles a second glance, despite having bumped heads all those years ago.

 

Meanwhile, Goku looked at Broly, "ya ok?" 

 

Broly was petrified of hurting Goten by accident but he was still in control, so he just nodded.

"I suggest we go inside now." Vegeta made his way inside, with Trunks hot on his heels, passing by Gohan and harrumphing.

 

Everyone followed suit, Broly having to almost squat to make it through the door with Goten on his shoulder. 

 

New smells hit the Saiyans as they entered the big house. While walking through the corridor, Bardock slid up to Goku, "I gotta say, cub, ya made a very fine brat." Here he looked back at Gohan closing the door behind them and following them at a distance.

 

"Now, baba, remember, humans dun do that with blood relations, and he's half human and raised here. Dun freak him out."

 

"When are ya gonna stop calling me that? Yer way too old to be using that term." Bardock sidestepped the conversation.

 

"Well , I just… Never got the chance as a cub, so… Do ya mind it?"

 

The scarred Saiyan huffed. "I'll allow it, but don't make a habit of calling me that all the time. It makes me think yer in trouble." Bardock patted Goku's back a bit too strongly, making his cub almost fall flat on his face.

 

Goku recovered and smiled, and slung his arm around his center, "ya old softie."  

 

Bardock gave a 'TCH', but didn't actually deny it.

 

After leaving their bags in a big closet, they all reached the main living room where several people were gathered. Goku recognized some of them as his friends and fighting comrades. 

 

"Tien! Yamcha! How are ya guys?" He stepped ahead of the group and met his friends.

 

"Hey, Goku! Vegeta." Yamcha greeted.

 

"Goku, Vegeta." Tien said stiffly. After all these years, there was still animosity between the Prince and the half human. Their relationship was, thankfully, mostly restricted to them tossing verbal roasts at each other nowadays. 

 

And both were fine with that. They loved to hate each other.


	61. A Bump in the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to any Chichi or Gochi lovers :( Chichi is not very nice in this fic. She just came out that way. There won't be any Chichi bashing, but she will get put in her place. 
> 
> I see Chichi as a very traditional, narrow minded person. That doesn't make her evil or even a bad person. But for the sake of there being a good balance in the story, Chichi will kind of be a bitch at times :/ Sorry. She means well, but sometimes her good intentions come out as irritating.
> 
> I hope I don't scare you away. ORZ

Goku finished greeting and introducing his old friends; Oolong, Turtle, and Master Roshi were also there.

All of them gaped while looking between Goku and Bardock. It didn't help when Turles slid over just to mess with them.

Master Roshi even asked Turtle if he'd only had three beers so far, just to be sure.

Toma, meanwhile, was taking the chance to connect a bit more with Goten and Trunks, having missed being around Saiyan cubs for so long.

He was astounded when both of them replied 'yes' to being asked about having reached Super Saiyan. His ego was a bit bruised when Trunks pretentiously added, 'what, like it's hard?' to the inquiry. 

 

"Hey, guys? Where's Krillin?" Goku asked. He could smell that the small monk had been inside but couldn't see him anywhere.

 

"He should be outside with Eighteen and Maron. Maron wanted to run in the garden." Roshi replied.

 

"Well, I'd better say hi t' him. It's been a while. So much has happened." Goku chortled and left the group to find his best friend.

 

As he made his way closer to the outside a few smells stood out among all the other scents of the people there. There was Beerus and Whis' scent. Another belonged to Bulma, obviously, and Videl was also here. Others were Eighteen, Maron and Bulla, aside from Krillin's own scent. 

A particular smell wafted inside his nostrils. A flowery scent from a perfume that belonged to- 

 _Awwww HELL noooooo._ Using high speed, he rushed inside and found Vegeta.

 

"Vegeta, we may have a problem."  

 

Vegeta just looked at him. "Kakarot, the buffet will be here, do not worry."

 

"No, no, no. Not that, Chichi's here!"

 

Vegeta swore in Saiya-go, plus the good ol' Earthian, "FUCK!!!"

 

He then located Bulma's ki among all the other energy signals and headed towards it, determined to get an explanation for the harpy's presence. 

 

Raditz looked at his brother's despairing form. "Ok, what did I miss?" He asked.

 

"Well, it seems my former Earth mate is here, and she was never… Very approving of Saiyans and Saiyan culture as a whole. She thinks fighting is a waste of time and that children should all study to become successful instead of fighting."

 

"...Why the fuck did she mate with ya then?!" Raditz looked very confused.

 

"Well, we didn't know I was a Saiyan when we got married, and I guess she thought I'd conform to human standards." 

 

"Surely, she must've known ya were a fighter, all Saiyans fight in some amount or another."

 

"Yes, we even decided t' get married at a fighting tournament where we fought each other. She was a fighter too, but after we got married, she just suddenly started t’ hate it and look down on it. Always goin’ on about how important education was."  

 

Raditz was trying very hard not to call his brother's ex-mate some unflattering names.

 

Turles all of a sudden came in between them, "so what's happening here?"

 

"Behave, Turles." Vegeta huffed as he seemingly magically appeared.

 

Turles raised his hands in a defensive way, "I haven't done anything."

 

 _"Yet._ I know you itch to cause more drama than there already is." Vegeta frowned at the pirate.

"ANYWAY," Vegeta turned towards Goku, "apparently the reason for the harpy being here at MY mating ceremony, is because she caught wind of it, and insisted on being there to 'lessen the Saiyan influence on the kids.'

 

Goku winced, he could only imagine if Bardock and Chichi bumped into one another, or even worse, if she started going off on Broly. 

 

Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm, "I'm so sorry about Chichi, but we need t' keep her away from Broly!"  

 

Vegeta paled, no doubt imagining the explosion it could lead to. 

 

"If she finds out I'm with Broly, all Hell will break loose."

 

"Yes." Vegeta agreed. He turned to see Broly mesmerized with the cubs, while Toma made some silly faces to make them laugh.

 

Vegeta headed towards Bardock who stood nearby looking fondly at Toma. He briefly explained the situation, and how Chichi looked.

Bardock nodded before he slid over and pulled Toma away to brief him. Broly kept playing 'climbing wall' for the cubs who delighted in his tall stature, hanging off him like baby monkeys. 

 

Vegeta returned to Goku. "Alright, the pack is updated, and if push comes to shove, one of us grabs the harpy and the other Broly and I.T. away."

 

Goku nodded, glad to at least have a plan in place. "Ok, Imma go meet her outside, hopefully, if she yells enough at me, she'll be calmer if she hears about Broly." About to head outside, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

 

"Hey, Goku!" 

 

"Krillin!" Goku grabbed the monk's hand and hugged him. "How are ya?"

 

"Oh, you know. Family man, police officer. I absolutely love my life."

 

"Hahahaha! I bet!" Goku said with joy.

 

"What about you? Hey, Vegeta!" Krillin took the other Saiyans in and visibly tensed when he saw Raditz, and then let out a gasp when he saw Turles.

 

"Wha?" Goku followed his friend's gaze, "oh! Long story short, they're part of the pack now."

 

"P-pack?" Krillin stuttered.

 

"Uh, yeah. Turns out Saiyans live in packs." Goku scratched the back of his head. He was not looking forward to explaining more about Saiyans to everyone individually. That would just be exhausting. "So, the way things turned out, Raditz and Turles are the good guys now." Goku looked pleadingly to his friend.

 

Krillin studied Goku's face and relaxed his stance. He cleared his throat, "well, as long as there's no funny business, and they BEHAVE, unlike last time they were here…"

 

Turles scoffed, "I don't have any Seed of Might to plant on this planet," he shrugged, "so besides stirring up the shit, I won't do you any harm."

 

"Stirring- TURLES!" Vegeta roared at the Saiyan.

 

"Take a joke, Prince!" Turles lifted his hands.

 

"And what about you, mister?" Krillin rubbed the cheek where Raditz had swatted him with his tail.

 

"Any friend of Vegeta's is a friend of mine." Here, Raditz leaned down all the way until his face was level with Krillin's. "Are ya his friend?"

 

"Certainly not." Vegeta scoffed. "I only tolerate these fools for Kakarot's sake."

 

Goku just rolled his eyes, "yes, yes, Prince Tsundere." Goku had laughed himself silly when Bulma had explained that term after he'd seen the name she'd given Vegeta in her contacts list. 

 

"Again with that word! What does it mean?!" Vegeta shoved his fist in Goku's chest.

 

Goku bit his lip, not about to cause _Mount Vegeta_ to erupt. "Ask Bulma." He snorted.

 

"I tried but she just laughed and told me to go 'gaggle it' or something."

 

Krillin, trying very hard to keep a straight face, asked, "do you mean 'google'?"

 

"Gaggle, google, whatever!" Vegeta couldn't help but blush, embarrassed at not knowing all these Earthian terms.

 

"Anyways, I was on my way to see Chichi," Goku explained to Krillin.

 

"Oh, boy. That's gonna be a tough one, buddy." Krillin gave Goku a friendly pat on his arm.

 

Goku nodded solemnly. And with the air of a man on death row, he headed outside.

 

Krillin added, "alas, I knew him well."

 

Raditz looked a bit nervous, "is she that strong? I thought she was just a human? No offence." He aimed the last part at Krillin.

 

Vegeta shook his head. "No, she's stronger than an average human, but still no match for Kakarot, and _that_ is her strength."

 

"Huh?" Raditz was confused.

 

"Because she has no strength, Goku's gonna be very hesitant to defend himself, because no matter how you slice it, if he shows anger towards her, he'll look like a bully." Krillin explained. "If she'd been strong enough they could've fought over it, but since that's not the case he usually has to give in to not come across as too dominating."

 

Raditz snorted, "Kakarot? Dominating? HA! He's a total sub. And he loves it."

 

Krillin looked a bit unsure how to take that. Vegeta elbowed his mate in the ribs as reminder of how human culture felt about blood relations.

 

Krillin decided to ignore what Raditz said and carried on, "laugh if you will, but it's a matter of image. If he seemingly forces her, she'll look like the victim, even if he's right in what he says or completely justified to disagree with her."

 

"You humans are so strange." Raditz scratched the back of his head.

 

Vegeta nodded, "that is what happens when you have split gender races." 

 

Krillin looked at Vegeta with a puzzled face but decided to leave that question for another time. "Well, I better go see how Goku is doing." The small monk made his way outside.

 

Raditz turned to Vegeta, "shouldn't we go too?" His big brother instinct having kicked in full force.

 

Vegeta shot that notion down fast, "considering that you kidnapped her oldest cub, I do not think your presence would be helping him."

 

"Oh, right." Raditz shuffled his feet.

 

Turles chuckled, "well, I don't know about you two, but I do NOT want to miss this." He sauntered towards the exit, swishing his hips and tail from side to side, catching a few party-goers' attention. His tight attire didn't leave much to the imagination either.

 

Vegeta shook his head.

 

"So what's the verdict?" Bardock asked as he joined the Prince and Raditz. 

 

"Kakarot went to confront his ex-mate." Vegeta shrugged. "I honestly do not want to be a part of that mess."

 

"Ooo~ As his carrier, I need to be present in any confrontation…" Bardock rubbed his hands and left towards the garden.

 

"Tch! You just want to watch!" Vegeta scoffed. Clearly, Turles' need for drama had come from Bardock's DNA somehow. 

 

"Hey, 'Dock! Wait!" Raditz, not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to stand up for his younger brother, left after his carrier.

 

"Raditz! I just said- Oh, never mind!" Vegeta picked his battles and this was clearly a lost cause. 

 

-

 

Goku made his way through the attendees with one goal in mind; getting this over with before Vegeta and Raditz's special day and Broly's newfound confidence in himself got ruined.

 

He spotted the black haired woman sitting at a table, avidly conversing with a distressed looking Videl, holding a baby Pan.

 

"Look, I know you both still like fighting for some reason, but it's not proper for Pan to learn it, you should think about the example you're setting." Goku heard Chichi rebuking his daughter-in-law.

 

The young Saiyan sighed. _Here goes nothin'._

 

Before he could say anything, Videl spotted him, eyes going wide in relief, "Goku! Glad you could join us."

 

Chichi whirled around and spotted her ex-husband. "So, you finally decided to grace us with your presence." 

 

Goku inhaled, "well Chichi, unlike you, _I_ was invited."

 

Videl bit her lip fighting a smile, determined not to drag Chichi's attention back on her and her abilities, or supposed lack thereof, as a mother.

 

Chichi almost fumed. She stood up from her chair, going up to her full height, which didn't do much next to Goku, and placed her hands on her hips, a very 'Chichi' move for when shit hit the fan.

 

"And unlike you, somebody has to keep an eye for any bad influence on our children! Or have you forgotten you even have them?"

 

Goku's eyes narrowed, "I've never forgotten! I trained 'til my bones ached so they would be safe and free, not that ya ever cared about that. Ya'd have seen us all blown up as long as they came home with 'A' pluses. But that's not why I'm here." 

 

"Oh? And what are you here for then, mister?"

 

"I'm here to tell ya that just because ya forced yer way into Vegeta's weddin' party dun mean that ya causin' a scene will be accepted. I'll I.T. ya out myself if it comes t' that."

 

"Wedding!" Chichi scoffed, "it's a travesty, is what it is!"

 

"Yes, Chichi weddin'. This is somethin' Vegeta has waited for since before we knew him, and I ain't gonna let ya ruin it. Neither will Bulma for that matter. And HE didn't drag his partner up the aisle. So show some respect for their union." Goku finished.

 

Chichi scoffed, "respect?! You think what Bulma and Vegeta are doing is respectful to the tradition of marriage? Marriage is between TWO people." 

 

"Well Saiyan marriage is not, and just because ya have an idea about what marriage is, dun mean everyone has the same idea." 

 

"If they are on this planet then they better respect OUR traditions." Chichi countered.

 

"No, Chichi, I'm not surprised about yer inability t' respect anythin' ya dun understand, but we're not human, simple as that." 

 

"Inability? It's wrong, simple as that!" Chichi started.

 

"Yes, inability, I should know, because that's our whole marriage in a nutshell." Goku tried to rein in his temper.

 

"If you'd just been more normal-"

 

Goku interrupted her, nearing the end of his rope. "No! I couldna been normal, Chichi. Because when ya say normal, ya actually mean 'human' but let me ask ya this, Chichi, why couldn't ya just have been more 'Saiyan'?"

 

Chichi gaped, "because, because I'm not-"

 

"Saiyan? No, yer not, and I'm not human, and neither are our cubs one hundred percent. If ya hate me and my blood, ya hate fifty percent of them. But unlike you, I tried t' give them the choice t' figure out where they'd land on the line between our races."

 

Before Chichi could say anything Goku turned to Videl. "Anyway, it was nice seeing ya, Videl. Pan has gotten bigger, hasn't she?" Goku walked over to his daughter in law and kissed Pan's forehead, "a heads up, one of the Saiyans loves cubs, he'll be all over Pan when he sees her. He is her great grandfather after all."

 

Videl smiled, "she has, hasn't she? And thanks for the heads up. Good to see you again, Goku." She kissed his cheek and Goku patted Pan's small head.

 

As Goku turned around he saw that his discussion with Chichi had gathered quite a crowd.


	62. A Different Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder, a degree on Vegetasei equals to two hours on Earth.

"Sorry ya guys had t' see that." Goku scratched the back of his head, "please enjoy yourselves at the party and have fun." The Saiyan made himself scarce, embarrassed about having all his friends and strangers witness his tussle with his ex wife. Maybe it was time to say hello to the others. Beerus and Whis must be here somewhere…

 

"Hey, Kakarot!" Turles called after Goku's retreating form. He caught up and threw an arm around his lookalike. "That was hot, seeing you be so assertive~ Also, that's some feisty ex-mate you got there, shame she hates our race. I would love to break her in, if you know what I mean."

 

Goku gave Turles a deadpan look, "she'd be breaking YOU in, but I think ya'd like that." 

 

Turles guffawed. "Win-win!"

 

"What are ya talking about, Turles? Ya haven't been here for a degree and yer already checking up on Kakarot's ex-mate?" Raditz caught up with the two as he shook his head.

 

Bardock also joined the small group.

 

"Honestly, it might work. She'd be scary with a whip." Goku commented. "Of course, she'd also expect ya t' get a steady job, five days outta seven, doin' the same thing over and over, sex maybe every other Saturday, and of course, dress presentable and-"

 

"Ok, ok, stop! No way in Hell." Turles said, shuddering all over by the thought alone. 

 

"Not t' mention she ain't got a dick." Goku added.

 

The group stopped in shock, "WHAT?"

 

"Yup. Females of this race dun have dicks, just breeders, while the males only have a dick and no breeders instead." 

 

Trying to wrap their heads around humans being another one of the sexually limited species, none of the other Saiyans spoke for a good while. Goku hadn't really ever talked about humans and their biology in depth with them. Neither had Vegeta.

 

"Where are ya heading to, brat?" The Commander asked.

 

"I'm on my way t' see Whis and Beerus." Goku commented offhandedly.

 

"Wait, someone named their kid Beerus?" Raditz wanted to know.

 

"Whaddaya mean?" Goku asked confused.

 

"He's the legendary destroyer god in Saiyan lore, but no one would name their kid after him. Does it refer to something else among humans?" Bardock asked.

 

"Umm, no. I meant THE Beerus, there's only one. He showed up wantin' t' fight a Super Saiyan god, a while ago. He'd slept for almost forty years before that. I had t’ go into Super Saiyan God form just to have a chance." Goku scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Since then he's been stayin' here. Whis, his angel, really likes the food here, Beerus too."

 

He looked at the gaping faces of the other warriors.

 

Turles stopped in his tracks, "You mean-"

 

Raditz continued, "we're meeting-"

 

"THE DESTROYER GOD?!" They all shouted.

 

"If ya want to." Goku said, oblivious to why is was such a big deal. "Word of advice, he has a bit of a temper, has blown up planets for minor things, so please dun agitate him." 

 

"NO, NO, HANG ON! Ya know a God?!" Bardock nearly screamed.

 

"Yes, I mean, I also know the East, West, South, and North Kais, the Supreme Kai, the Grand Kai, not to mention Beerus' siblings and their angels..." 

 

Goku trailed off as they just stared at him, all of them having been dead, and as such, knew of the Kais. 

 

"And then Vegeta and I trained with Whis, Beerus' angel and-"

 

"Stop, stop, please, I can't take this!" Bardock interrupted. "I'm too old for this shit!"

 

Raditz couldn't help himself, "thought ya were in yer prime, 'Dock."

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, cub. I can still put ya over my knee. I'll meet him, and then get roaring drunk somehow!" Bardock said out loud.

 

Goku laughed nervously, already picturing images of drunken Saiyans among the group of poor unsuspecting humans. He just hoped they wouldn't say anything about their 'more private' activities.

 

They reached the two celestial creatures and Goku greeted them, "hey Whis, hi Beerus. Good t' see ya two made it."

 

"Oh, we wouldn't miss it for the world! I heard Bulma went all out to make this one spectacular party." Whis said joyfully.

 

Beerus, who was eating pudding in large amounts in his lounge chair, barely lifted his head to acknowledge Goku.

Three Saiyans stood stiff as ice at the informal way Goku saluted the god and angel.

 

"Don't mind him, he's just a bit sleepy and cranky," Whis said to Goku, noticing him looking at Beerus.

 

"Ahh, I see." Goku said understanding. "Uh, I'd like ya t' meet part of my circle, and… Turles, a pack member."

 

"Charmed." Whis said to the group. 

 

The Saiyans all bowed in respect, not daring to say anything.

 

"I think they're a bit spooked of Beerus, dun take it the wrong way." Goku chuckled. 

 

"Oh, not at all. Meeting a destroyer god can be quite daunting. Happens often whenever we go somewhere, so we're used to it. It's been so interesting being here on Earth for the same reason." Whis replied.

 

"Anyway, we should get back t' Vegeta and the party. Have fun you two!" Goku smiled and headed back to the main party.

 

"You too~" Whis called. 

 

The Saiyans followed, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

 

"Goku." Beerus' voice came suddenly. 

 

Everyone except Goku and Whis froze on the spot.

 

"Yes?" Goku turned around. 

 

"The Saiyan from before, Broly, can he fight now?"

 

The air was thick with tension but Goku managed to answer, "no, he still has control problems. But he's gettin' better!" The Earth Saiyan ALMOST mentioned that Broly could now fuck him in Super Saiyan form without losing control of his mind and remembering what had happened during his transformation, but stopped himself just in time.

 

"I see." Was all Beerus said before going back to devouring the puddings. 

 

The pack left and everyone but Goku nearly collapsed when out of sight from the two celestials. 

 

"There you all are!" Toma neared the group along with Broly and Gohan. The cubs had apparently gotten tired of playing with them and had headed off to cause mischief somewhere else.

Toma looked at the scared shitlless looking group, minus Goku. "What happened to you guys?" 

 

"W-we…" Raditz couldn't even talk.

 

Bardock took a deep breath and said, "we just met Beerus, the destroyer god. Along with his angel, Whis."

 

Silence followed that confession.

 

Toma's brain finally registered what had been said. "Wh- WHAT?! HOW?! WHAT??!!"

 

"Oohh, yeah, they're stayin' here on Earth for the time bein'." Goku dropped casually as you please.

 

Toma turned white as a sheet, and his tail doubled in size. "You actually met him?!" 

 

Gohan chuckled, "I guess you guys run with a different crowd?"

 

"Ya could say that." Raditz croaked out. Goddess, Raditz had thought breaching Broly would be the scariest thing ever, but this, THIS!

 

"Vegeta and I even trained with Whis on Beerus' planet." Goku kept going, uncaring about the pack having simultaneous heart attacks. 

 

"Wait until they hear about Grand Zeno." Gohan dropped.

 

Goku snapped his fingers, "ohhh, yeah! Forgot about him, ya see-"

 

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS, STOP!" Bardock yelled. His heart could only take so much. "I don't wanna know!" 

 

"I need booze." Toma rubbed his forehead.

 

"Speaking of, I smell food coming this way." Turles sniffed the air.

 

"I'm not sure my stomach can handle that right now." Came from Raditz. "Can I have a tic-toc?" 

 

"Tic-tac," Goku corrected, "and about that, I only said they calm ya down t' get ya t' calm down. They're only breath fresheners." Goku tapped his two index fingers together, while Raditz processed that. 

 

"...Well fuck!" Was all Raditz could find to say. "Then give me some booze, too."

 

"Hey you guys!" A cheerful voice came over from behind the group and they turned around to meet a happy looking Bulma holding little Bulla.

"There you are. Been looking all over for you. Whoa, what happened to you?" She asked, seeing the shaken state of most of the Saiyans.

 

"Well they're not used to meeting gods and angels, so it seems to have been a bit much." Gohan responded.

 

"Ahh, I see. Beerus isn't all that scary once you get to know him. He even babysat Bulla one time. Anyways, there's food if you can stomach it, human alcohol, and some absinthe, and desserts, no chocolate-ones though, you can guess why. Your buffet table is down at the back of the garden. Kami knows no human would stand a chance with you lot at the main buffet. So you get your own special table." 

 

Turles shook his head a bit, "I for one, believe food is a good way to distract us from what just happened. 

 

"But nothin' happened." Goku said confused.

 

"SHHH! You SHHH!" Was all Bardock said to his youngest brat.

 

Toma agreed with the pirate, "yeah, I'm up for a nice big meal. Can't say the same for you two." He looked at his still shaken brat and mate. He then turned to the blue haired woman to ask about the little package she was carrying.

"Awww, is that..? " He asked Bulma. 

 

Bulma smiled brightly, "yes, this is mine and Vegeta's youngest. Meet Princess Bulla." She proudly said.

 

"She's adorable!" Toma said, flickering the little tuft of hair on Bulla's head. He made cooing noises that made Bardock relax a bit, seeing his mate be so stricken with all the cubs. He would have to tell Toma what he had said before his mate transformed into Oozaru.

 

Broly walked to his mate and hugged him, happy to be together again, even if Goku didn't leave for too long. His tail slipped around Goku's, looking for comfort.

 

Goku hugged him back, "how are ya doin'?"  

 

Broly nodded, the cubs had been strange to be around at first, so small and loud, and so very breakable with one wrong move. But he'd grown more relaxed as they played on him.

 

Gohan watched the affection that poured off them in waves. He had never seen his father this happy with his mom. He was still a bit put off that Goku would choose a male partner, it did come off as a big surprise to him, but if Goku was happy, then that was all that mattered. Besides, it seemed like only male Saiyans had survived for some reason, unless… 

 

"Dad? Did you use the Dragon Balls to bring the other Saiyans back?" Gohan asked.

 

"Well, yes, but only Toma, Bardock and Raditz here. Turles survived our battle and Broly was off Vegetasei when it got destroyed, as you already knew. We haven't brought back Gine yet though. He's next on the wish list as soon as the Dragon Balls are ready t' use."

 

"Who's Gine?"

 

"Gine is my third parent and in human terms, my dad. But even if we hadn't been blood related, since he was Bardock's mate that would've automatically made me his cub, which is the case with Toma. He's my parent too, even if we're not blood related."

 

Gohan looked very confused, "so you have three parents?"

 

Goku nodded, "yeah, any mate of my parents becomes my parent. But ya dun mate lightly so there is a limit t' how many parents ya'll end up with. That's how it works with Saiyans."

 

Gohan still looked confused, "but if those are your parents, then there must be another one, right? A female?"

 

The silence hung heavy. 

 

"Actually son, the thing is, among Saiyans… There ain't no females like ya know them. Or males for that matter."

 

"…What?"  

 

Goku looked flummoxed. "See, Saiyans ain't divided into two genders like humans, where one sires and one carries. Full blooded Saiyans can do both."

 

"What are you saying? This is…"

 

"He's saying we have a dick AND a cunt." Bardock interrupted, tired of waiting and wanting some booze NOW. 

 

Bulma chuckled at Bardock's no-nonsense approach to informing Gohan about Saiyan anatomy.

 

"I'll be more than glad to show you what Bardy means. We could have a lot of fun now that you are of age~" Turles purred next to Gohan's ear, having returned with his plate of food along with Toma.

 

Goku shooed the pirate off, not needing this right now. Gohan, however, was left reeling at Turles' invitation, but he buried that dark part of himself deep down before it could rear its ugly head. It wouldn't do to have his dad and the others find out that the innocent, nerdy boy had a secret side to him. One Gohan tried desperately to suppress. It was enough that Vegeta had caught him that one time. Hopefully, the Prince was still keeping his word to not tell another soul...

 

"What I'm sayin' is, that this is my mother and yer grandmother t' put it in human terms." Goku gestured towards Bardock. 

 

The demi Saiyan almost didn't catch that last bit, being distracted by his inner thoughts. Then it registered. One could almost hear the gears turn in Gohan's head and then the sound of them grinding to a halt. 

 

"Bulma? Where did you say the drinks were?" Gohan asked weakly.

 

"Table near the end of garden. Along with the rest of the food. I included a selection of raw meat for you guys, too. Just 'fyi'." She replied.

 

"Ok, thanks…" Gohan turned around and walked off.


	63. Tien Takes a Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to Yamcha lovers :( But a balance needs to be had, so not everyone can be supportive. That would be too perfect and life is far from perfect ^^;
> 
> But things will work out, no worries!

"Well, that went well," was all Toma could say. 

 

Goku sighed and sat down at a table nearby, placing his face in his hands. Broly followed his mate's example and pulled up a chair for himself. 

 

"Damn, I wish there was an easy way t' say it, but how do ya drop somethin' like that?" Goku mumbled.

 

"I still don't see the big deal," Raditz commented.

 

Bulma picked up from there, "we humans have grown to put a lot of  our identity into what gender we are; different expectations for each gender, different clothes, even different careers, sadly. And so many times, especially males like Gohan sees himself, are unable to figure out how to be around those who don't fall into one of those categories. There are people that identify as other genders completely, and people who are attracted to different genders. There are gender fluid people, non binary people, trans people, ace people, demi people…" Bulma started naming them down.

 

"Umm, Bulma?" Goku interrupted.

 

She looked at the confused Saiyans. "Ahh sorry, those are sexual orientations and gender identities among humans."

 

"Gods…" Bardock shook his head and walked in the direction Gohan went, to get himself a bottle of that human alcohol they tried the other day. "I'm too sober for this, later." He said and disappeared among the crowd, almost bumping into the Prince as Vegeta made his way to the group.

 

Vegeta stared after Bardock with a raised eyebrow, then turned to the rest. "What is his problem? Woman, are you harassing my pack?"

 

"I AM NOT!" Bulma viciously replied. "I need to check up on the guests, here." She handed Bulla over to Vegeta, and headed off, leaving the Prince with his daughter and unsteady pack.

 

Vegeta looked at Bulma's retreating form, then at Bulla. Bulla smiled and made cooing sounds, reaching out with her tiny hands towards Vegeta's face. Vegeta's tail curled around his waist. 

Toma saw his opportunity, seeing his Prince in a state of distress.

 

"May I hold her?" He asked carefully.

 

Vegeta stared at the cub crazy Saiyan and figured why not.

Carefully he handed Bulla over, both Saiyans acting like she was made of glass.

 

"This is not a full Saiyan cub, you must keep the head supported at all times when lying her down, understood?"

 

Toma nodded, enraptured by Bulla, it'd been so long since he'd held a cub this young. 

 

Raditz couldn't help but remember 'Dock's stories about when Toma had carried a baby Raditz around, no matter how much he screamed, Toma had always been there, lack of sleep or not. Which was good, 'Dock said, because then Gine and himself could get some rest.  

Toma was an old sap, Raditz concluded.

 

"She's beautiful, my Prince," Toma said, rubbing his nose against the Princess'.

 

Vegeta nodded, "I must say, Toma, I am surprised you are not all over your fourth circle cub." 

 

"HUH? My what?!"

 

"Gohan has a cub, did you not know?" Vegeta asked.

 

"HE DOES?!"

 

Bulla fussed at the sudden volume and Toma started shushing and mumbling baby talk to her, to calm her again. 

 

-

 

Turles watched as Toma and Vegeta conversed. He took a seat next to Goku and grabbed a giant drumstick, biting into it and moaning so loud a few guests turned to look at him.

 

Goku shook his head and laughed a little. "I think I should get somethin' t' eat too. Seein’ the food actually made me hungry."

 

"And this is SOOOO GOOOOD~" Turles swallowed his bite and proceeded to stuff his face with the various items on his plate.

 

"Try it with barbecue sauce, it's even better then." Goku advised as he got up to fetch some food, passing a bottle of sauce that was in the center of the table next to other condiments. "Coming, Broly?"

 

The large Saiyan got up from the table, nodding, and followed Goku to their buffet.

 

On their way to the Saiyan buffet table, Goku passed his friends and decided he would spend some time with them after serving himself a platter, maybe get them to warm up to Broly as well.

He quickly piled up his dish with various meats and vegetables and bread roles, as Broly did the same, and they headed towards the table his comrades were seated at.

 

"Got room for two more?"

 

"Always for you, Goku!" Yamcha pulled out a chair and Goku sat down. "And your friend?"

 

"Oh, about that… Broly's my mate."

 

"Oh, you mean like a fighting partner, or teammate? Cool!" Yamcha commented.

 

Tien shook his head, "I think he means 'mate' as in 'love partner', Yamcha."

 

Yamcha looked at Tien, then at Goku, then at Broly, and barked out in laughter. "Yeah, right. The day Goku turns gay on us."

 

Goku sighed and grabbed a piece of meat, suddenly not so hungry as he was before.

 

"So how long have you two been together?" Oolong asked.

 

"Oh, since the beginnin' of this year." Goku replied.

 

"Ha, I always knew you'd bat for the other team." The pig snorted.

 

"How?" Goku asked out of curiosity. 

 

"The only reason you didn't turn pervy under master Roshi's tutelage, of course." Oolong explained.

 

"Wait- You guys aren't serious… Wha- Goku is NOT gay, you guys. How can he be?" Yamcha denied.

 

"About that…" Goku began, "relationships work a bit differently for Saiyans. Broly and I are IN a relationship together. We might even have cubs one day." Goku took a tiny bite out of a steak.

 

"You mean kids? How?! You're both-"

 

"Yamcha, let's just leave it at us being aliens, and move on. I dun ask about your partners, right?"

 

"Well yeah, because my partners have always been girls!"

 

"Yamcha calm down." Tien placed a strong hand on his friend's shoulder. "Goku's choice in partner doesn't concern us. He's still the same guy we've known for so many years, and that's not about to change only because he's found happiness." Tien turned to Goku and asked in a no-nonsense voice, "Are you happy?"

 

Goku's breath hitched, "I've never been happier in my life. Except when I had Gohan and I met Goten for the first time."

 

"Then that's all that matters. Case. Closed." Tien looked pointedly at Yamcha almost daring him to say something.

 

The ex thief frowned and pouted, and continued eating his meal in silence.

 

Broly was confused, having never been introduced to any type of prejudice before, he was unsure what was going on.

Goku's tail curled around his own and he calmed down. He concluded he'd not done something wrong by accident. 

 

Master Roshi remained silent, studying his pupils. Goku seemed to radiate joy just from being around this partner of his, and he'd seen the besotted way Broly would look at Goku.

Truthfully he'd never seen Goku or Chichi act that way around each other, well, maybe at the tournament where they'd gotten engaged.  

He wondered what had happened to flip Chichi's priorities so much, but there'd been little he could do to help. 

Maybe this new relationship Goku had would help his prized pupil to better himself in ways he couldn't do with his previous partnership.

At least this time it'd be someone who'd understand him better, and had more in common just by being another Saiyan.

He'd have to keep an eye on Yamcha as the party went on though, even if only to avoid Vegeta dusting him for making a scene. 

 

The group continued making small talk, they exchanged stories on both sides, laughed at some, frowned at others, and so on until the sky started darkening. Lanterns hanging over them automatically turned on and the ambient music came to a halt.

 

Goku looked up to see Bulma on a podium, testing a microphone.

 

"Testing, testing." Bulma's voice was multiplied by the electronic device. The hustle and bustle quieted down until only Bulma's voice could be heard.

 

"Welcome, everyone, to this special gathering. As you all know, this party is to celebrate my husband's union with his- Dare I say it, childhood sweetheart,” Vegeta’s tail bristled at those words, “hence, my union with him as well. Come over here, you two!"

 

The Prince groaned and Raditz had to basically drag him all the way up to the platform.

Whispers rose up from the crowd as the two Saiyans made their way across the large patio, zigzagging to avoid chairs and tables.

 

They stepped on the small stage, Raditz happy to be in the spotlight and bask in the public's admiration, and Vegeta wanting to Gallic Gun all the guests so he wouldn't have to go through with this introduction.

 

"Now, many of you are familiar with my husband," Bulma continued as she motioned at Vegeta's general direction, "grumpy, hotheaded, antisocial…" The blue haired woman lowered her voice comically in a mock attempt to sound like Vegeta's gruff voice. The guests shared a short laugh. Vegeta rolled his eyes and was stopped by Raditz as he attempted to leave. 

 

"But he has his good things too! Dedicated, strong, caring, even if he tries to hide it, and oh! Is he good in bed~"

 

The guests laughed and giggled at that last part.

 

"WOMAN!" Vegeta squealed at her. 

 

"And then we have Raditz. True, he was the bad guy at some point, but he was only grouchy because he wanted his brother, Earth's savior, to join him." Here, Bulma pointed towards Goku, "come on, Goku, stand up so we can all see you." 

 

Goku pressed into his chair, trying to duck underneath the table until Krillin and Oolong pulled him up.

 

"Everyone, give this man a round of applause!" Bulma instructed.

 

Everyone clapped, Goku's closer friends even whistled and shouted. Goku noticed that Yamcha barely clapped his hands once or twice and continued sulking. The young Saiyan frowned, more concerned about what could be going through Yamcha's head than the cheers of the people surrounding him. With a sigh, he sat back down.

 

"Son Goku is our true hero, sorry Videl." Bulma waved apologetically at her. 

 

The short haired woman just snorted and waved back. She knew about her father's stolen glory and more than once, she'd felt bad about taking away Goku's thunder. But Hercule did redeem himself by sharing his fortune with the Son family. It was the least he could do.

 

"But I digress. Raditz came all the way from the outer reaches of space to find his baby brother, if that isn't the sweetest, most heartfelt thing I've ever heard, I don't know what is. Raditz even left his flame's side to go in search for his brother. He searched high and low-"

 

"Bulma." Vegeta said in a warning tone.

 

"Oops, sorry. Anyways, when Raditz came to Earth, he acted really tough and mean, but it was all a front. He wanted to impress his baby brother, didn't you?" Bulma winked at Raditz and the tall Saiyan blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

 

"They had their skirmish, and things went south." Bulma paused for effect." BUT, he's here now, he made nice with his brother and after so many years, Raditz finally accepted to be Vegeta's mate. 

"Now, let me ask you this; who am I to stop love?"

 

The crowd cheered. 

 

"The torch Vegeta held for Raditz would not be put out by me, no sir! I support my husband. And there's nothing like your first love, isn't there?"

 

A few people from the audience nodded and shouted in agreement.

 

"So we've decided… To become the first married polyamorous threesome on Earth!"

 

The crowd cheered again, a few spectators stood up to applaud. Chichi scoffed at the thought. Still stuck in her old ways and not willing to change her ideals, she only squinted at Videl when the younger woman cheered Bulma and her partners.

 

"Thank you, thank you. I appreciate your support." Bulma said through the mic.

 

When the crowd calmed down, she continued, "I mean- Can you blame me? JUST LOOK AT THEM? Who wouldn't want to have these two dreamboats in their bed?!"

 

Vegeta started wondering if Bulma might've hit the wine a bit much before this, but kept trying to look dignified despite the rather unusual situation. It was when Raditz started showing his body off to the roaring crowd that Vegeta had had enough.

With one well placed stomp of his boot, Raditz stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed his foot, wincing in pain, and Bulma giggled at their antics, but reined herself in.

 

"At seven PM, you are all invited, as long as you're eighteen or older," Bulma added in a hushed tone and continued, "to join us in a luxury cruise where we'll celebrate our union!"

 

The guests roared again. Vegeta felt a headache creeping up and rubbed his temples.

 

"There will be flight crafts to take us all to my yacht. It's about half an hour away, so keep in mind the time we'll be departing, seven PM." Bulma repeated and then walked from the podium, followed by Raditz and Vegeta. 

 

The music was turned back on and everyone went back to their previous activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize polygamy might be officially recognized in some countries, but this is a fictitious world XD So let's just say polygamy wasn't legal and Bulma, Raditz, and Vegeta will be the first legal polygamous partnership.  
> [I'm pretty sure Bulma slipped a large bill or two to get the judges to legalize polygamy XDDD]


	64. Designers and Models

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a kind of OC here? I don't really do OC's but for the sake of there being more supporting characters... And the OC is an odd and funny guy X3
> 
> I like to imagine this OC speaks like Gideon from Gravity Falls. It's just hilarious. Google it if you haven't heard of him XD Then you'll get a better feel of how this OC talks. If you want, ofc.

Goku slid back into the seat next to Broly. "Ya still doin' good?" He was concerned the loud noise everyone was making would affect his volatile mate. 

 

Broly nodded, "it's just all so new." 

 

Goku nodded back and slid his tail down to intertwine with Broly's again.

 

After a while of eating and listening to Bulma's speech, Goku spoke again, "as Bulma said, we'll be movin' the party t' another place later on, most will fly in machines but we'll just fly there ourselves. There are rooms on the ship so we can find a room and get away from it all a bit, if ya want." Goku said.

 

Broly nodded, relieved.

 

"I've been to one or two of Bulma's cruise parties, it's fun!"

 

"As long as I'm with you I will join." Broly replied.

 

Yamcha suddenly got up, "I'm sorry, I just-" And without another word he left.

 

"Yamcha!" Goku called.

 

"Leave him be." Tien suggested, "Yamcha has a lot of skeletons in his closet and only he can sort them out."

 

"Did I do something wrong?" Broly asked.

 

"No, ya didn't! And neither did I. Some humans just have different ideas about certain things." Goku said.

 

"He's right, Broly, you did nothing wrong, so don't worry. You should be having fun tonight." Krillin said, trying to salvage the mood. 

 

He could see why Goku and Broly made a good match, both had a strong air of innocence about them, despite the well of power humming from their core.

 

"Anyway, Broly, tell me a bit about yourself, I don't know anything about you." Krillin asked to get the conversation going.

 

"Well, it started on Planet Vegeta…" Broly began retelling his story, while Goku ate next to him.

 

-

 

Well into the story, a certain scientist approached their table with less than innocent intentions.

 

"Can I borrow you two for a second?" Bulma came up to Goku from behind. She placed a delicate hand on Goku and Broly's shoulders.

 

"What's this about?" Goku asked.

 

"Oh, just a friend I want you Saiyans to meet." She said all too cheerfully.

 

Goku immediately knew she was up to no good, but since this was her night, he decided to indulge her.

 

"Bulma…" He said in a 'this better not be anything weird' tone of voice.

 

"It's nothing harmful, I swear." She said.

 

"That leaves plenty other things, I'm not havin' sex with Broly again in front of ya!"

 

Here, Tien choked on his wine, coughing desperately. Oolong and Master Roshi laughed out loud, while Krillin groaned, not at all surprised that Bulma would trick Goku into doing such lewd things for her.

 

"That was ONE time! And it was for science!" She argued.

 

Tien gaped at both of them, "T.M.I., GUYS!!" He croaked out.

 

"Agreed," Krillin began. "We may support you, Goku, but details are best kept to oneself. You don't hear me bragging about what I get up to with my wife."

 

"Ahh, sorry guys. It's no big deal among Saiyans, and I'm still adjustin' back to human culture. Anyway, let's go." Goku said in a resigned voice. "Come on, Broly." 

 

Bulma gave the group a not-so-apologetic smile. "Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it was hot though!"

 

"BULMA!" Came the cry from the whole group, minus Broly. Even Master Roshi shouted at the vulgar woman.

 

Broly rose up, like an obedient and well trained puppy, and they both said bye to the group and followed Bulma, hand in hand. 

Smiling like a cat who got the canary, Bulma led the way over to a remote terrace where the other Saiyans were already standing. In the midst of them, a short, stout man with a weird hairdo and an even weirder suit stood, and was chatting up a storm. 

Bulma weaved herself through the crowd until she reached the group of aliens and that one small man.

 

"Jean! I got them all." Bulma called out.

 

"Oh!" The short man clapped his hands together. "Fabulous, dearie, I can't tell you how stricken I am with these wonderful samples you've brought me."

 

"Everyone, This is Jean de la Roca, a famous intimates fashion designer."

 

"Call me Jean, dearies, and ohh, myyy~" He caught sight of Broly. "Whoooo is this?!"

 

"I'm Broly." The large Saiyan said in his all too sweet voice.

 

"Ohh! Be still my heart, I don't know whether to tuck you in my coffee or strip you naked." 

 

"He is a hot sweetheart." Bulma commented.

 

"Bulma, dearest, when you told me about this, I did not believe you, but you were right, you sassy bitch. They're magnificent!"

 

Bardock huffed, "enough of this, what are we here for?"

 

"Of course! We are wasting time with all this chit-chat. Bulma has been telling me so much about you I feel like I know all of you like I know my very best models."

 

"Models??!!! WOMAN! Is this more of that fashion nonsense?!"

 

The short man gave a hearty giggle, "baby's got spice!" He made claw movements with his hand and 'mreowed' at Vegeta. 

 

Goku snorted but tried to cover it up with a cough. 

 

"Models? You mean like with the fashion show we gave you?" Turles asked Bulma.

 

Jean gasped, "you already had them model for you, you lucky cunt!"

 

"Hahahaha, I did! It was spectacular! Underwear, fetish gear, swimsuits, slutty outfits, you name it. Poor Broly here kept tearing the outfits because he's such a big boy. I have the videos." She said in a conspiratorial voice.

 

Jean gave a mix between a moan and a high pitch squeal, "and you just tell me this now?"

 

"Saved the best for last." Bulma winked.

 

"You naughty, naughty girl!! I could just kiss you! But I'll leave that for my boyfriend." Jean reached out to pinch Bulma's cheeks.

 

"Umm, Bulma? How much did ya record?" Goku asked nervously.  

 

Bulma smiled, "don't worry, you can't see the part where Broly fucked you hard enough to collapse the stage afterwards, but I did get you tearing off your leotard."

 

"Ohh, sweet baby Jesus!!" Jean exclaimed. 

 

"Indeed," Bulma said, "and it's all thanks to Goku here, he's my oldest friend and these are his family and pack."

 

"Goku, my precious child." Jean walked to the Earth raised Saiyan and took his hand, "you have done me the greatest indirect favor in my life."

 

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "glad t' help, umm, I dunno if Bulma told you but Broly is my mate." Goku gestured towards the larger Saiyan. 

 

"Mate? As in significant other?" Jean asked.

 

"Yep!" Bulma confirmed.

 

"Ohh, you lucky son of a bitch."

 

"HEY!" Bardock shouted, undignified.

 

"And that would be my carrier, Bardock, and next to him, Toma," Goku gestured towards them. "Both are my parents." 

 

"Ohh, I see the resemblance," Jean said. "I gotta say I first thought you guys were triplets! Ohh, the places my mind went~"

 

"Umm, and this is my older brother, Raditz, next to Vegeta, but you probably know this from the earlier announcement." 

 

Jean shuffled over to Toma and Bardock. "You do fiiiine work!"

 

Bardock preened, "indeed."

 

"Bulma has told me all about your anatomy and, let me tell you, it is _fascinating!"_

 

"And lastly we have Turles, whom I guess ya could call my carrier's twin." Goku finished off the introduction.

 

Jean practically glowed. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Bulma, I cannot thank you enough for this."

 

Bulma continued in a suggestive voice, "I even have a dick chart, guess the largest size there is among them and who has it."

 

"Ohh, now you're just being cruel, darling!" 

 

Bulma laughed. "We can play 'guess the size' later, but right now I think we should tell them why we're all here."

 

"YES, indeed!" Jean clapped his hands together to emphasize.

 

The Saiyans looked at the small man expectantly.

 

"As you already know, I am a lingerie fashion designer, and I have been looking high and low for 'males', pardon my french, who are well built and willing to pose for the public. I heard you _sinians_ don't have qualms about public nudity."

 

"It's _Saiyans_ , and no, we don't have qualms about nudity." Bardock hissed. "Being naked was the default thing on our planet."

 

Jean, barely taking notice of the correction, continued with ill contained glee, "how would you all like to be my next level in modeling? The pay is fantastic and you'll make a name for yourselves!"

 

Broly raised his hand.

 

"Yes, dear?" Jean said.

 

"What is 'lingerie'?"

 

Goku intervened because Jean looked like he was going to cry.

 

"Do ya remember at the show, when we wore those see through fabrics, in black, red, and white?"

 

Broly nodded, vaguely recalling it. 

 

"That is lingerie." Goku explained.

 

"Oh, that!" Came from Bardock and Raditz, too. 

 

Jean inhaled deeply and gave Bulma a small stink eye for not having been there to see it. 

She smiled back, sweet as cyanide with an air that screamed 'suffer, bitch'.

 

Jean was about to carry on when Bardock asked, "why do we need pay? We have a whole planet and animals to hunt."

 

Jean didn't know how to explain that one, so Bulma mercifully took over.

 

"Modeling is a high paying job if you get high enough, you guys might not need it so much, but I can collect it for you guys, and you can spend it on stuff or food here from Earth. Things for the cave, sweets, and such."  

 

"Sweets?" Raditz perked up along with the others.

 

"Why yes, Earth has a HUGE variety of sweets, even you guys couldn't get through all of them in one lifetime. And you need money to buy them, of course."

 

Most of the Saiyans figured that seemed more than acceptable.

 

Bulma turned towards Jean, "heads up, if you do a shoot with candy and such, they'll eat it before the shoot begins. And DO NOT serve chocolate unless you want them popping boners."

 

Jean responded with glazed eyes, "duly noted~" 

 

Bulma sighed, "so unfair, they can eat their weight in sweets and not gain an ounce."

 

"Truly?" Jean asked, eyes wide.

 

"And drinking too." 

 

Jean groaned in jealousy.

 

"They don't even fucking age!" Bulma complained

 

"What?" Jean asked in disbelief.

 

"Bardock here is in his nineties, they don't physically age like we do, just look and feel young til they die." She lamented.

 

"Are we done here?" Vegeta asked impatiently, "this is supposed to be mine and Raditz's celebration."

 

" _AND_ MINE." Bulma added.

 

"Indeed it is," Jean exclaimed, "so we're all in agreement? You'll pose for my designs, yes?"

 

"What do you actually do while posing, just walk in those suits?" Toma asked.

 

"Well yes, and do photo shoots, very easy. You wear the clothes and we take pictures of you in them."

 

Bardock asked, "and ya get paid… For that? Walking and sitting?" 

 

"Ohh, no! You have to be enticing, and make them look good while walking and wearing them. You have to bring out the right vibe." Jean explained. "But we can teach you guys how later. For now, party time! I'm going to get me some of that delicious Armand de Brignac." 

 

The small man made his way to the server with a tray and grabbed a drink for himself. Immediately, other guests approached him to make small talk.

 

Apparently, Jean de la Roca was a very famous fashion designer.


	65. Bardock's Moment

Gohan was having a deep conversation with Lemo, when Cheelai came back with a small plate of desserts. 

 

"Are you guys ready? We'll be leaving soon." The green woman commented.

 

Gohan chuckled, "you say that but you grab another plate of food?"

 

"Mmm! These are just so good!" Cheelai said in between bites.

 

"Trust me, the food will be just as good once we get on the yacht." Videl said.

 

"Not better than the food I prepare." Chichi huffed.

 

"You must be a very good cook then." Lemo interjected. "How have you applied this skill for the benefit of others?"

 

"I- Well, I cook for my family, of course." Chichi flustered.

 

"So you are like their servant?" Cheelai asked.

 

The temperamental woman scoffed, "more like they depend on me to feed them."

 

"You know, Bardock told us that Saiyan babies were sent to far away planets where they needed to fend for themselves, hunt their own food, and build their own shelter. I doubt your family depends on you as much as you think they do." Lemo left it at that and continued finishing his meal.

 

"My children are not Saiyans! Human children need caring for many years."

 

"Speaking of Bardock." Cheelai paid Chichi no mind.

 

The scarred warrior and his mate neared the table where they were sitting at, and went directly to Videl who had baby Pan in her arms.

 

"We understand you are Gohan's mate?" Bardock asked Videl.

 

"Why, yes. I'm his wife." Videl outstretched her hand.

 

"Oh! Better not do that," Cheelai stopped Videl, "hand shaking means something a bit different among Saiyans."

 

"So how do you greet each other?"

 

"Well, when it's family-" Toma started.

 

Lemo coughed to get his attention.

 

"Oh, right. We uh- Hug!" Toma finished awkwardly.

 

"Ohh, and you're Goku's family?" Videl asked.

 

"Yes, we're his parents." Bardock said proudly.

 

"Oh, wow, I can see where Goku gets his looks from." Videl laughed. 

 

"Parents?" Chichi began, "how can you two be Goku's parents? Where is his mother?"

 

"Bitchi, I presume?" Bardock said, his tone betraying less than joy from meeting her.

 

"CHICHI! My name is Chichi! Now tell me, where is his mother? I need someone who can hopefully help him understand how to curb his behavior. Completely unsuitable it is." She huffed.

 

A wicked, wicked smile stretched across Bardock's face, exposing his sharp fangs. His eyes lit up with something red and evil behind them, and his tail waved sinisterly in the air. 

 

"Well, yer in luck, Chichi. You see, I am his mother, as you call it. Saiyans have a dick AND a cunt, and so I carried him and gave birth to him. I understand this makes me yer, what's the term, co-mother-in-law?" Bardock finished with relish. 

 

Videl would savor the look on Chichi's face forever when it registered what Bardock was saying.

 

"What?! That's impossible! Two men can't have babies!"

 

"Human males can't, sweetcheeks." Bardock winked at her. "Since this is our first meeting I should introduce myself. I'm Bardock, son of cKelerias, ninety years old or so, and mate to Gine and Toma here. We too have a three-way-mate arrangement like Bulma will have with Vegeta and our cub, Raditz. 

"Hobbies include getting fucked silly and sucking on as many dicks as I can get my mouth on. I was rather infamous back on Vegetasei for my skill, not to toot my own horn. I had the title of 'Bardock, The Mouth of a Thousand Dicks'. My personal record is getting a guy off in…" Bardock tried to remember what Goku had taught him about time and how it worked on Earth, "one and a half seconds, I'll have ya know. And if ya think that I'll help ya pressure my cub back into that silly box of human prudish behavior that ya try to force him and yer cubs into, well… I'm afraid I won't be able to help ya there."

 

There was silence for about three seconds before Chichi's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted dead away, head falling forward and onto the table with a 'WANG'.

 

"Bummer, I was hoping for a bit more than that." Bardock said, fishing out his trusty chewing stick. "She does that a lot?" He asked Videl. 

 

Gohan quickly got up to check on his unconscious mother, and held her still so she wouldn't topple to the floor.

 

"Yeah, don't worry, she'll be fine. Thank you, guys. She's been nagging non-stop the whole night. Telling me how to raise my own child."

 

"Speaking of child… You think we can hold him?" Toma asked.

 

"Sure thing! Pan's a girl though. Are you the baby crazy one Goku told me about?"

 

Bardock snorted, "that's him alright." 

 

"I just love cubs." Toma hefted Pan out of Videl's outstretched arms and regarded the tiny human-Saiyan.

 

"Look, Bardy, we have a fourth circle cub!" Toma smiled brightly.

 

"Indeed. Who'd have thought we would live to see the day." Bardock smiled back.

 

"I just wish Gine could see her and how tiny she is. Look at her fingers!" Toma couldn't hold back a happy sob.

 

"Gine is not here?" Videl asked.

 

"We need to bring him back first, with the Dragon Balls."

 

"Ahh, I see." Videl replied. "Anyway, do you guys know why my husband was looking like the world got flipped upside down earlier?" 

 

"You mean Gohan? Well, he found out some facts about Saiyan biology, the ones we just told Bitchi here." Bardock answered.

 

"The intersex part, you mean?"

 

The demi Saiyan buried his face in his hands and groaned.

 

"Yup, he takes after his mother, I take it, when it comes to what he thinks is 'normal'?"

 

"Well, yeah, but Goku was dead for a long while and so Chichi raised him. So I guess it's not surprising. It's also why I can't tell her to stop nagging, because she's got such a tight grip on him. And he'll just get mad at me for upsetting her when she's only 'trying to help'. Isn't that right, hun?"

 

Gohan blushed in embarrassment. "I guess when you put it like that…"

 

"Gohan, she's spent the whole evening talking about how I'm a bad role model for Pan, how I should raise her, that I need to learn to cook better because that's my 'role' as a housewife." 

 

Gohan winced, "I'm sorry, she's just from another generation. She wants what's best for Pan."

 

"No, Gohan. I'm sorry but I need to say it. Your mother does not want what is best, she wants the version of me, you, Pan and Goku that she prefers. The version she thinks we should become, no matter if we want to or not, to fit her idea of how the world should be. Pan can't even walk yet and she's already planned out where she'll go to college for God's sake! The fact that she wants to live in a fifty's family show just makes it worse. She's obsessed about the idea of living one hundred percent normal."

 

Gohan looked flabbergasted at Videl, "surely, you're exaggerating a bit."

 

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Ohh, yeah, like when she forced your dad and Piccolo to take car driving lessons? Because she needed the car to go shopping?"

 

Gohan tried, "well she needed the car, what's the-"

 

Videl interrupted, "I'm not saying she didn't need a car. But Goku can fly around the Earth in like two seconds flat. And I.T. everywhere. He didn't need it, she did! It would have been easier for everyone if she'd gotten the license. But in her mind 'the man is the one who drives'." 

 

Gohan could see the lack of logic there, but didn't want to seem like he was accusing his mother.

 

"And what was it you said when you were four? You wanted to become a great scientist when you grew up. What kid says that?"

 

Gohan had to stop her there, "hey, I did want that, I have _become_ that!"

 

Videl grabbed his hand, "I know, dear. But can you say with a hundred percent honesty that if you'd decided on a less scholarly path, that she'd have accepted that when you were little? Did she ever give you a choice, even ask what you wanted?"

 

Gohan hung his head, knowing fully well what his mother would've said had he come home and said he'd want to be a firefighter or something, like most kids at four. "But…"

 

Videl didn't hold back, "Gohan, she wanted to name you Einstein, if not for your dad you'd have been the most bullied kid on this planet."

 

The Saiyans were listening, but too invested in the small baby to give their opinion. Pan was cooing and being too cute for them to turn their attention away for even a second.

Videl was not done yet, "and let's not talk about how she had to almost force your dad to marry her."

 

"WHAT!" Suddenly, the Saiyans were paying full attention.

 

"Yes, when they were kids she asked Goku if he wanted to marry her when they grew up. But Goku had grown up alone in the mountains most of his life, and had no idea what 'marry' meant, and so he just said 'yes'. Some seven or eight years later she shows up at a tournament and is pissed that he doesn't remember and doesn't want to marry an almost complete stranger, since they only met like two times as kids. He agrees though and they get married and then she gets upset over him not being what she expected." 

Videl shook her head. "Not to mention her hating fighting when she herself was a fighter, and her dad too, and Goku's grandpa. I mean, what did she expect?" 

 

Gohan had no response to this. 

 

"I think your mate has a point," Cheelai commented.

 

Lemo nodded. "Chichi does seem overbearing. Sometimes it takes a loved one to notice how things are really going in your life, and not what you perceive them to be."

 

Just then, Chichi came to and she slowly adjusted her swimming vision. "Wha- What happened?"

 

"You fainted, mom." 

 

A voice coming from a microphone announced it was seven PM and time to start boarding the aircrafts.

Videl got up and took Pan from Toma and Bardock. 

 

"Sorry, guys.” She said when she saw the torn expressions on their faces, especially Toma’s. “Chichi offered to look after her, and while I don't agree with her views, I know she loves Pan very much and will care for her while we are away on the yacht." Videl handed Pan to a disoriented Chichi.

 

"Guys! Ya ready?" Goku's voice came from behind them. "We're flyin' with the rest of my friends, and we need t' follow the planes cuz I dunno where the yacht is exactly."

 

Goku said goodbye to Pan, and took off in the direction where their bags were inside Bulma’s home.

 

"Tell me one thing." Bardock asked no one in particular as he and the others followed Goku’s lead, "what the Hell is a yacht?"


	66. The Luxury Cruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say...
> 
> 50 to 80 degrees Celsius is 122 to 176 Fahrenheit.
> 
> So yeah, Vegetasei was HOT.

After grabbing their belongings and stuffing them inside Bulma's aircraft, and after saying their goodbyes to all the children (of course, Goten and Trunks had tried to sneak in to join the adult party, and after the Saiyans had caught them with their keen sense of smell, a strict Bulma had told them this party was not for thirteen and fourteen year olds. The kids had reluctantly gotten off the ship and sulked as they said their goodbyes to their family), the Saiyans and the Z-Fighters took off after Bulma took to the air. Lemo and Cheelai had wisely chosen to fly with Bulma rather than on the Saiyans' backs. Yamcha and Krillin also decided to ride with the blue haired scientist.

 

"So…" Yamcha broke the silence after a few minutes of traveling, "did you know Goku's gay?"

 

Bulma snorted so hard her entire throat hurt. After laughing for a whole minute she calmed down enough to respond, "Yamcha, he's a  _ Saiyan _ . Our culture does not apply to them. They have a different biology, different beliefs, different everything! Not sure you can even use the word 'gay' when there's only one gender."

 

"Wait- THEY'RE ALL MALES?" Yamcha exclaimed.

 

"Mmm- Not exactly. They're intersexed."

 

"What's that even mean?" 

 

Bulma closed her eyes and sighed. Before she could say anything, Cheelai interrupted. "It means they have a penis, testicles, a uterus, and a vagina. That's why they're able to get pregnant, all of them."

 

Yamcha paled to a sickly white.

 

"Hang on,"  Krillin piped up, "it's been ages but Goku and I used to swim and bathe together while training, I think I'd have seen something like what you said."

 

"Well, their vagina is covered by a thick membrane until they have sex for the first time. Kinda like an extra hardcore version of the hymen, only on the outside. They also don’t have a vulva. So he'd have looked like a human male down there." Bulma explained. "Anyway, the point is that they are not _'_ _gay'."_   Bulma let go of the wheel to make quotation marks with her fingers. "They can all get pregnant even though they have only one gender. That guy who looked like Goku with a scar on his left cheek? That's Goku's 'mother' in human terms.

 

"I'm sure Vegeta will be having children with Raditz, and I'm not opposed to that at all. Same with Goku. Him and Broly will start their own family whenever they're ready. Honestly, it doesn't take much getting used to. They're aliens." Bulma shrugged.

 

The Z-Fighters remained quiet for the rest of the journey, both of them surprised, to say the least, to learn this about their childhood friend.

 

-

 

The cold night wind blew on Goku's face as he took in the sights down below. Afterwards, he looked around to observe his friends and family. Broly was calm, his pack was nearby, his friends joined them in the air, even Piccolo and Eighteen decided to come along for the ride.

 

"Fuck! I'm freezing my tits off!" Goku heard his carrier complain. "This planet is fucking cold!"

 

"It's only fall! Ya should see how cold it gets in winter!" Goku called back.

 

Bardock only shivered and made a face, teeth almost chattered with every inch they traveled. He powered up a bit to warm himself up.

 

"Vegetasei was much, much warmer than this! In fact, a lot of outsiders would complain that the planet was too hot, some even had to wear suits to withstand the high temperatures!" Toma shared.

 

"Just how hot was it?!" Eighteen asked the Saiyans.

 

Vegeta answered, "anywhere from fifty to eighty degrees Celsius!"

 

"WHA-" Goku nearly crashed into the wing on Bulma's aircraft as he stopped mid flight.

 

The airborne group continued making small talk until they arrived at the port. 

Bulma parked her aircraft and Cheelai, Lemo, Yamcha, Krillin, and herself exited the small ship.

 

The Saiyans, sans Vegeta and Goku who were already used to Bulma's luxurious possessions, all stared in awe at the giant cruise ship.

 

"That thing can fly?" Raditz asked.   

 

"Oh, no." Bulma chuckled. "It floats on water. Come get your stuff, guys!"

 

After unloading what little the Saiyans brought, plus the luggage of the rest of the group, they all headed up the ramp where the other guests were boarding.

 

The cruise was indeed huge. It had five decks, with enough room for three restaurants, a dance floor, two swimming pools, a game room, and Bulma had even customized a section to have a fighting ring, just for her strong friends. The 'super yacht' had it all.

 

The Saiyans were not used to this type of luxury (except for the Prince), having lived on a desert planet, and Frieza's stark mothership, and they aahed and oohed at what they saw. 

 

"Alright, if you guys will follow me, I'll show you to your cabin, we took down a lot of walls and combined them into one big suite for all of you, since I figured you'd want to sleep in a nest. You'll have to make one yourselves though. Vegeta and Raditz, you're with me in the big honeymoon suite, it's right by so don't worry."

 

The Saiyans nodded and followed her down a hall full of guests settling down in their rooms, and up two flights of stairs. With flair, she threw open two large doors, opening up to a huge room with floor to ceiling windows, giving an amazing view of the ocean on one side and the city lights on the other. Marble floors and blue colored walls mixed great with the marble columns around the room. In the middle there was a slight depression in the floor where a pile of mattresses and pillows and fluffy blankets had been stacked for them to craft a nest. 

All the Saiyans gaped, even the castle on Vegetasei couldn't compare to this splendor.

 

"Right, so here are supplies for you to build a nest, if you need more just ring for service here." She pointed at an intercom next to the door, "and the bathroom is through there," she gestured towards a door to the left side. "ask Goku how to use the  facilities . And through there is the entertainment area," she pointed to an arch in the right side of the wall leading to a T.V. room.

"I'll let you get settled in, and then I can show you where you guys can find the Saiyan sized buffet, ok then. Vegeta, Raditz, come along, we're next door in the honeymoon suite."

 

Like ducklings, they followed her out of the door, while the remaining Saiyans explored the room, gaping over everything.

Eventually, they started crafting a nest, and piled it high with blankets and pillows. Bardock had to be dragged out of it, to get a crash course in toilet use with the others.

Anyone walking inside there would've seen a strange site; a small group of male looking people with tails standing around a toilet, being shown how to lift the seat and flush it, and the other features that came with it. Good thing the bathroom was huge. It even had a sunken tub, Goku could only imagine what THAT would be used for later on.

 

"What's this thing here?" Toma turned a faucet on a similar looking fixture and a small jet of water shot out. 

 

"Oh! Bulma told me years ago. I forget the name, biddy, beedy… Anyways, that's t' help clean yerself down there after… Ya know." Goku gestured at the bidet.

 

"After you use that other thing?" Turles asked pointing at the toilet.

 

"Yeah, sure. Let's uh- Leave it at that. Just remember to always flush, otherwise it'll smell." Goku scratched his head and left the bathroom.

 

The rest of the group headed out of the bathroom, and decided to check out the T.V. room; it had a huge widescreen, and several game consoles, large soft looking couches, a pin-ball machine and- 

 

"OHH, BOOZE!!" Came Bardock's cry when he spotted the bar.  He zoomed towards it to explore it.

 

"Anything good?" Turles asked.

 

"No, not really, mostly that weak human watery stuff, there is some absinthe though." Bardock grumbled. 

 

"Well, better than water." Was Turles' reply.

 

"Yeah, sorry," said Goku, "they dun really make alcohol strong enough for us here. At least not for drinkin', more cleaning and such." 

 

"How do you use this screen?" Asked Toma. He could recognize it was a screen of some type, but couldn't make heads or tails out of the buttons. 

 

Goku picked up the remote from the sofa table, "I think this should-" He pressed a button and the T.V. turned on, showing… A gay porno movie.

Goku closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "for fuck's sake, Bulma." Goku just said, resigned.

 

"Whoa! You can watch people get fucked here on the screen too? Now that's service!" Turles exclaimed. Having been across the universe and back, Turles was quite familiar with digital sex entertainment. It wasn't something that was popular on Vegetasei, porn just wasn’t necessary there. One could literally go outside and see a couple or two having sex. And the resolution was much better than anything on a screen.

 

"Yes, it's called porn, ya can get many different types of it too, male-male, male-female, female-female, more than two people, some who wear those outfits we wore at the show... It's a big industry, dun know how well it pays though."

 

"WAIT, WAIT! YOU CAN GET PAID?! TO HAVE SEX!?" Toma yelled, Bardock seemingly having the same question.

 

"Umm, yes, here on Earth ya can, some is for showin' it like this, or sometimes it's just someone who wants to sleep with ya."

 

"WELL WHY THE FUCK SHOULD WE BOTHER WITH THE MODELING SHIT?!" Bardock yelled. "I could make a fortune!" 

 

"Well, sex with strangers ain't seen as a good thing here." Goku explained, "especially for females. I dun get why but a male havin’ many partners is seen as positive, but a female with many partners is looked down on."

 

There was silence before Bardock voiced what they all were thinking, "humans are fucking stupid."

 

Goku sighed, not being able to  refute  it in this case. "Also, baba, I'm above the average size for a human male, ya'll be lucky to find one that can compete with a latcher!"

 

Bardock understood what Goku was talking about and made an 'Oh' with his mouth. "Still, I could just suck them." 

 

"Yeah, about that, human sperm dun really taste great from what I've heard." Goku informed.

 

"Well fuck, now I just feel bad for the humans here on this planet." Was Bardock's answer.

 

"I've tasted some really nasty jizz." Turles scowled and shook himself.

 

"Yeah, ya  _ would  _ get all cozy with other species." Bardock huffed.

 

"Hey, I was curious! And I needed a team! Besides, it was hard to find a Saiyan partner after the planet blew up." Turles defended.

 

Once again the room fell silent apart from the moans on the screen. Eager to change the subject, Goku switched the channel and landed on a cooking show. 

 

_ "And then you sauté the steak in the butter like this, and then just spread it all over and let it sink into the meat."  _

 

The Saiyans' tails shot up to the air as they were able to see food but not smell it.

 

"What _ is _ this?" Broly asked.

 

"It's a food show where they teach ya how t' cook and such. There are many different programs on television here." Goku informed the others.

 

"I take back anything negative about this planet." Bardock said, mesmerized by the pictures of meat being glazed with sauces.

 

"This is making me hungry again." Toma complained, while he adjusted himself in his pants.

 

"Well, there's a buffet for us on the lower deck. Bulma said she'd show us where it was, so we need t ' wait-" Goku started.

 

"Fuck waiting, I need something in my mouth. Now!" The eldest warrior said before he pulled down Toma's pants and went to town.

 

Toma gasped as he felt his mate's warm mouth engulf his cock. "Sometimes I really wonder if this is all I am to you…"

 

Goku just sighed, honestly amazed they'd lasted this long without getting intimate.

He looked over at Broly and Turles. "Ya guys wanna do somethin' about those?" He looked at their hard-ons. Both nodded eagerly and Goku pulled both of them towards the nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts.
> 
> The single highest land skin temperature recorded in any year of the study was found in the Lut Desert in 2005 and measured a stunning 159.3 F (70.7 C)
> 
> https://www.livescience.com/19700-hottest-place-earth.html


	67. Krillin's Big Surprise

After a short while, Bulma, Vegeta, and Raditz made their way back to the Saiyans' room. Bulma was about to open the door when Vegeta stopped her.

 

"What's wrong?" She asked.

 

"They are having sex." Vegeta informed her.

 

"How- Ohh, right." Bulma remembered Vegeta and Goku shared a special bond. Her husband must be feeling it.

 

"Fuck. I'm hungry, and we're gonna have to wait for them?" Raditz whined.

 

"Even if we help speed it up from our end, I doubt your parents are just sitting it out." Vegeta  pointed out.

 

"Not to mention our ceremony starts at midnight and it's past eight." Bulma sighed. "I'm going in." She knocked on the door before opening it. True to his word, Goku, Turles, and Broly were engaged in the sordid activity on the nest while Toma's moans could be heard from the T.V. room.

"Really, you guys? I said we'd be back shortly." Bulma said, eyes glued to the powerful figures of her friend, his mate, and lookalike.

 

Goku pulled his mouth free from Turles to explain himself, "it ain't our fault! I showed them the T.V. and there was a cooking show and it just…"

 

"Ahh, I see." Came from Vegeta.  

 

"There you guys are! The gang is waiting for you guys to- HOLY FUCK!" 

 

Krillin, never being one to cuss, happened to come across the scene; his lifelong best friend getting plowed by that large, and frankly, scary looking warrior, and grabbing Turles' dick with one hand, while Bulma, Vegeta and Raditz watched nonchalantly.

 

"In the future, don't just barge in, especially with Saiyans." Said Bulma, calm as you please.

 

"Why did you leave the door open?!" Yelled Krillin, covering his eyes.

 

 "Ohh, that was me." Raditz said. "why are ya acting like that? Ain't Kakarot yer friend?" 

 

"Wha-  _ Why?!  _ How can you just be ok standing there with your brother…" Krillin gestured at Goku, at a loss for words.

 

"It's natural, why wouldn't I watch him? You humans and yer weird notions." Raditz shook his head. "Anyway, I'm starving, so if ya could hurry it up a bit?" He asked that last part to his brother.

 

"Broly, hurry up, please. Sorry ya had t' see this, Krillin." He leaned down and put his mouth back to where it'd just been.

 

"You too, 'Dock, shosha." Raditz called in the direction of the other room. 

 

A strangled 'OK' came back.

 

"How-" The small monk was at a loss for words. 

 

Bulma took pity on the monk and pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind them. "Look, Krillin-"

 

"HIS BROTHER!" Came the shocked cry.

 

"I knoooow. It's complicated. Saiyans have a different relationship with their family than humans do, and sex in general. They never developed that shame attached to it like we still sadly have. And since everyone had the same body parts, modesty also never became a thing, especially with the warm climate of the planet. They lived in packs where you would support each other, and since it's much harder for them to have kids than us, there never was a stigma attached to having cubs with different partners. They were happy to have a kid to begin with. Nor did they focus on material stuff much, so there was no need for marriage and such to settle disputes over who got to inherit what.  

"Sex is so normal to them, they can't see why we humans screech about privacy. They think it's sad for us that we can't enjoy sex as much as they do." 

 

"And… Goku is ok with all this?" Krillin asked after digesting what Bulma told him.

 

"Vegeta told me he had his ups and downs, but eventually he blossomed into the Saiyan you see now." Bulma smiled. "He was always okay with the nudity, I think we all knew that, but the rest took some time. Then again he and Vegeta have been going at it for ages, so I guess that helped before they had the pack." 

 

"Wait, what?! They've been… While here on Earth?!"

 

"Sure, Vegeta popped his 'man-cherry', so to speak. He was strutting around the C.C. for a good week after that." She laughed. "The point is that Saiyans separate sex and love. Love is for mates and family, sex is for whoever they fancy." 

 

"Wow. Goku and Vegeta… I would've never imagined it."

 

"Please, with that type of tension? It's either sex or fighting, guess one just got a bit old and they tried the other. Besides, Goku has had sex with all of the pack." Bulma said casually.

 

"All- You mean-"

 

"Yup, even who you're thinking of right now. Supposedly, it's healthy for them, cleans out their ki or something. They don't have kids with them usually, but sex? Sure!" Bulma said as if she'd just explained that the Earth was round.

 

"I think I need a stiff drink." Krillin wiped the sweat off his forehead.

 

"There is a bar in there, but I wouldn't advise going in right now." Bulma suggested, looking in the vague direction of the T.V. room. "Oh, and Krillin? I'm telling you this because you're his best friend. Please don't tell the others. I'm not sure they're ready for that kind of information about whom Goku sleeps with."

 

"You honestly think _I_ was ready?" Krillin moped.

 

"No, but you're here now, so, baptism of fire and all that." Bulma smirked. 

 

A loud moan interrupted their conversation and Krillin shuddered, having recognized Goku's voice.

 

"Ok, they're… Done. Now can we go?"

 

"Not so fast." Bulma began. "See, Saiyans… They get stuck for a while after sex. To ensure pregnancy, you know? So chances are Goku and Broly won't be ready for a long while. We can head downstairs with whoever is ready, I can imagine Goku can track us down by our scent…" Bulma bit on her nail. "Nah, too many smells."

 

"How about we go down there and they I.T. to us when done?" Krillin asked, eager for a drink and to get away.

 

"That's the thing, there are too many people around in a small area, Goku might I.T. inside of someone."

 

"Yikes, that sound nasty." 

 

"Yeah. We'll just go with whoever is ready and Goku will eventually find us." Bulma, having made up her mind, went back into the room to ask who was ready. 

 

Bardock and Toma came out, followed by Vegeta, Raditz, and Turles. Bulma came out a few seconds later and they all made their way to the dining area. Krillin was too embarrassed to even look at the Saiyans in the face.

 

-

 

Meanwhile, back in the nest, Goku had lain down with Broly, both of them taking the chance for a quiet moment alone. 

 

"Are ya doin' ok? This musta all been so new t’ ya." Goku asked.

 

"It has been a bit much, and confusing, but I'm doing good for now. I just need to go to sleep a bit early tonight." Broly said.

 

Goku nodded, reached behind him and craned his head.

Broly leaned in and kissed his mate, and they enjoyed having a moment to themselves for the first time today. 

 

"You know, I feel like I should feel worse about Krillin seein' me, but… I mostly just feel bad for him, not for actually doin' it. Before we mated I woulda been ready t' die from embarrassment, but now…"

 

Broly didn't understand feeling embarrassed over this, or feeling judged by strangers, having grown up with no people around besides his dad, but he still wanted to help Goku. "You didn't do anything bad, it was just bad timing."

 

"Yeah, yer right. It's gonna be a bit awkward for a while though, can't be helped."

 

Broly didn't know what else to say to make his mate happy, so he did what he always did and it always had a good result; he started purring and nuzzling Goku.

His mate chuckled and soon, Broly could sense Goku wasn't worried anymore. Just then, Goku released Broly and after a quick shower and a change of clothing, they both headed outside.

 

"Yer not wearing yer pelt, Broly?"

 

Broly paused, not realizing he completely forgot to put his ever present pelt. He turned towards Goku and touched his cheek. "It seems I don't need it when I have you around."

 

-

 

The two mates followed the scent of food all the way to the dining area. There were three arches that opened into the restaurants and Goku wasn't sure where his friends were. He tried searching for their smell, but it was no use, there were too many people and the smell of the ocean along with the food masked any individual scent. So he tried searching for their ki. He easily found Vegeta and Piccolo's but there were too many smaller ki's surrounding them. It wouldn't be wise to I.T. over to them. Instead, Goku took Broly's hand and followed the ki signatures on foot.

 

After searching for visual confirmation, Goku spotted his friends and family at a big round table. Still holding hands, Goku lead Broly to the table where two empty seats were saved just for them.

 

"Son! We were just about to go get you. We decided to have a quick dinner here, and drinks for now. I'll show you two where you can eat to your heart's content afterwards, ok? Whenever we aren't pressed for time. I'm surprised you were able to find us."

 

Goku laughed and took a seat, pulling the chair for Broly to sit down. "It wasn't easy. I had to follow yer ki's manually without teleportin'." Goku noticed Yamcha was doing his best to avoid eye contact with him. He sighed and grabbed the menu. 

 

"Do you even need to read through that? Just order one of everything." Vegeta quipped. 

 

Goku considered Vegeta's suggestion. "Where’s Cheelai and Lemo? And Eighteen and Piccolo, for that matter."

 

"They decided to skip dinner. They weren’t hungry and Piccolo doesn’t eat." Krillin shrugged.

 

Goku nodded and put the menu down. 

 

"What's wrong, cub? Ya seem down." Bardock asked.

 

"Huh? Oh! It's nothin'. A bit tired I guess."

 

"Oh, but the night's just started!" Bulma said cheerfully. "Waiter!"

 

A young woman dressed in a sharp uniform came to Bulma's call. "What can I get for you?" She politely asked.

 

"I'll have one of everything, same for my mate here." Goku told her.

 

"O-o-one of  _ everything _ ?!" The girl's eyes widened comically. 

 

"Yeah! It ain't too much." Goku smiled and handed over his menu. Broly was still transfixed by his menu, looking at all the pictures of different and strange dishes. Goku didn't have the heart to take away his entertainment.

 

The waiter bowed and left to put their outrageous order in.


	68. Yamcha's Outburst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.
> 
> There're two brief uses of homophobic slurs.

"So, what's the deal with Turles?" Krillin asked.

 

Turles stopped eating this clam chowder dish, spoon about to enter his mouth, "what about me?" He asked in a flat tone and continued eating the delicious soup.

 

"Are you related to Goku?" Oolong inquired.

 

Bardock, arms crossed, scoffed, "he's my clone."

 

Turles snarled at the old Saiyan and continued eating.

 

"A clone like a copy?" Turtle asked in a small voice.

 

"Pretty much," Raditz began, "Freiza wanted the perfect army and he was a control freak, especially with us. Ya have no idea the things he did to our race."

 

Toma gave Turles a look but went back to chewing the last bits of his meal.

 

"Must've been tough. Frieza was pure evil." Krillin concluded.

 

"Well, guys. We have to go." Bulma said as she looked at her watch. "We only have two hours to get ready for the ceremony. Up, you two." She motioned for Vegeta and Raditz to follow.

 

Raditz slurped the rest of his soup and stood up. Vegeta growled, having to put up with Bulma's ordering around, but got up and followed them closely.

 

"See you all on the upper deck!" Bulma waved at the group and the three left.

 

"Heheheeh, Bulma will look quite pretty in her wedding dress." Master Roshi commented, "I happened to catch a glimpse of it while looking around."

 

"More like you were spying on her, you old coot." Oolong squinted at the old man.

 

Master Roshi coughed once and took a sip of his beer.

 

Soon, Broly and Goku's meals arrived and the Saiyans hurried to finish in time for the wedding.

 

"Waiter!" Yamcha called, "another whiskey." 

 

The beverage waiter that was standing by nodded and went to the bar to get Yamcha's drink.

 

"I think you've had quite enough, Yamcha." Tien said sternly.

 

"HA! I need some -hic- To drink. It's not everyday you find out your long life friend is a fucking faggot." Yamcha responded.

 

The humans, demi Saiyan, and animals gasped. Goku's chopsticks fell from his hand and clattered on his plate.

 

"Yamcha! How dare you call your FRIEND that!" Videl snapped at the drunkard.

 

"How dare _I? How dare I?!"_ Yamcha stood up from the table, chair toppling over.

 

"Yamcha, stop making a scene!" Tien tried to get his friend under control under the watchful gaze of the other guests who heard the commotion.

 

"He's the one who's getting his ass plowed by another guy!" Yamcha pointed at Goku. 

 

Bardock stood up and snarled at the intoxicated human, "you dare point at my cub? Do ya have a death wish?!"

 

"Bardock, we promised to behave." Toma calmly reminded his mate.

 

Broly was confused about what was happening. Sure, he had plowed his mate's ass, his breeder also, but why did that human make it sound like it was a bad thing?

 

"I won't if he doesn't." The scarred Saiyan growled, the fur on his tail stood up on edge.

 

"Can we all just calm down?" Gohan, always the voice of reason, tried to rein in the warriors' tempers. He was furious at Yamcha for using such a slur, but this would have to be dealt with at a later time. Not in the middle of a celebration, not when Yamcha was obviously drunk off his ass, and not when the powerful Saiyans were around.

 

"First Vegeta and his -hic- Gay ass _childhood sweetheart,_ then Goku and his sissy boyfriend… What, you're going to tell me you're fags too?!" He pointed at the other Saiyans.

 

Bardock started powering up. Toma stood up and hugged his mate, trying to get him to calm down.

Before anything could happen, however, a punch coming out of nowhere knocked Yamcha out. Several onlookers exclaimed as Yamcha's body hit the floor.

 

"Eighteen!" Krillin exclaimed.

 

"If there's one thing that pisses me off is drunken idiots talking smack about my friends." She said in an angry tone. 

 

"You better take him to his room, Tien." Master Roshi told the three eyed warrior.

 

Tien stood up, and without another word, carried his unconscious friend back to his room.

 

Eighteen sat down in Tien's seat and looked at Goku. "You ok there?"

 

Goku had glassy eyes but he nodded, his appetite lost.

Bardock powered down and he and Toma sat back down.

 

"What do those words mean?" Turles asked what the other Saiyans were thinking.

 

"They are slurs against people who like their same gender." Gohan pushed his glasses up his nose as he answered.

 

"You know," Oolong added, "prejudiced words that are very offensive."

 

Turles looked at Bardock and Toma, "so like 'catcher'."

 

"What's catcher?" Videl cautiously asked.

 

"It means that a Saiyan only got stronger by having sex because he was too defective and weak to get stronger by other means, like Zenkai power boosts. Having an increase in your base power through sex is the easiest way to get stronger." Bardock explained.

 

"It is very insulting to call another Saiyan a catcher." Toma said. "Don't ever use that word in front of Vegeta. Royalty takes offensive words seriously."

 

The others nodded, glad to have this bit of information and avoid Vegeta's wrath. Yamcha was so lucky Vegeta wasn't here to witness his outburst. Things would've turned out horribly.

 

Broly chanced a look in Goku's direction, having felt distress rolling off of him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Goku's cheek. He also started purring for good measure, much to the amusement of the others.

 

"You two are too cute," Videl said. "Aren't they?" She asked her husband.

 

"Ehehehe," Gohan scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "you're seriously asking if I think my dad looks cute with his partner?"

 

Videl chuckled and covered her mouth, "you're right, that would be weird. Well, I think it's time for us to get ready for the ceremony." Videl got up and Gohan followed her back to their room after giving his dad a supportive hug, which Goku accepted gladly.

 

Eighteen nodded to Krillin, "we should be going too."

 

"Alright," Krillin said. He walked over to Goku and gently punched his arm, "don't worry about Yamcha, that was drunk talk. He'll come around once he sees how happy you are."

 

"Thanks, Krillin." The young Saiyan gave his friend a small smile.

 

"Hey," Eighteen stood by Goku and deadpanned, "if you like being a pillow biter, then be the best godsdamn pillow biter there is." She then gave Goku a thumbs up and left with her husband to get ready.

 

Goku actually blushed at her words but took the advice to heart.

 

-

 

Tien was not surprised by his friend's sudden fit. Yamcha was an impulsive person on a good day, not to mention after having a few drinks. 

The half human opened the door to Yamcha's room and settled him on the bed. Tien stole a moment and sat next to the unconscious man.

 

"Yamcha, you big idiot." He chanced a kiss to Yamcha's forehead, sweeping his hair out of the way. The kiss was chaste and quick. Tien wouldn't dare take advantage of his friend, especially after being rejected so long ago.

 

Tien had been so sure Yamcha would be open to having relationships with guys, but when the time came to suggest they start a relationship, Yamcha had acted so shocked and turned him down almost too quickly.

It'd been a night of drinking when Tien had mustered the courage to confess years ago, only to have Yamcha shoot him down, hard.

The next morning, Yamcha had said that Tien shouldn't drink too much and that Yamcha knew it'd just been the booze talking, and not to worry.

Afraid to lose his friendship, Tien had simply agreed and pretended that it'd all indeed been the alcohol, like Yamcha had said. 

 

Tien had had to swallow his pride and come out to Master Roshi after that, and the wise, albeit perverted and sometimes immature, old man had told him to ease into things slowly. 

If Master Roshi was one thing, it was being VERY observant. He could tell Yamcha was just afraid of losing his 'straight guy' title.

Tien figured that Roshi was right, not just because of his age and life experience, but because Yamcha's slew of one night stands and hookups with women reeked of overcompensation. 

Like the old Shakespearean quote said; 'the lady doth protest too much, methinks.' 

 

So here Tien was, and had been for years now. Bouncing between trying to move on, and trying to coax Yamcha out of the closet. 

 

The three eyed man shook his head and left the room. It wouldn't do to have Yamcha wake up and find Tien there in bed with him. Besides, Yamcha was a big boy fighter, he could handle this alone.

Tien left the room, wanting to start getting ready for the ceremony. Still preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice the shadow around the corner. quickly something dashed forward and stuck a small wedge of paper between the door and the door frame, keeping it from closing completely, and then dashed back around the corner.

Tien felt something and spun around, but found nothing. "Hello?" He called out. 

No answer.

He stood there for five seconds, sensing for any ki, before he shrugged and headed down the hall to his own suite to change outfits.

After he'd stop the door from locking, the shadow counted to five before dashing down the corridor again. After all, there was a ceremony to prepare for.


	69. The Three-Way Wedding

The time came for the wedding and all the guests had prepared themselves for the event.

The creme de la creme of high society and the LGBT community had gathered to witness the historical event along with friends and family of the bride, and the pack of course. Everyone had dressed to impress, except for Beerus and Whis. They wore their same outfits which were already impressive, and if that wasn't enough, well, good luck telling Beerus that.

 

It'd been an uphill battle getting most of the pack into tuxes, especially Broly with his large size. Not to mention, most of them hated the restrictiveness of the outfits. It was horrible for someone who was used to running around (half) naked.

 

Bardock had refused to take off his bandanna and was getting a lot of strange but also very interested looks. The looks turned back to confused when they saw that there was seemingly three of them. Most of the guests believed Goku, Turles, and Bardock to be triplets, and a couple of them even asked, to which Bardock simply scoffed and explained their relationship. And of course, the guests couldn't believe Bardock was not only the father of Goku, but also had a great grandchild. They then started to ask for the name of his anti-wrinkle creams, to which Bardock simply looked confused about what that was.

 

Mind you, most of the gay guys' gazes were bouncing between the pack and the altar.

Bulma and her designer friends had outdone themselves when it came to the pack's tuxes, and they fitted like a glove, thanks to Bulma's measurements.

So yes, the Saiyans stole much of the attention of the guests.

The biggest attention grabber was Vegeta though, as he stood at the altar, dressed in a black suit that looked like it'd been poured on him, highlighting the compact contours of his hard body. Even Goku had to shift a bit in his seat when he saw him. 

For all that Vegeta scoffed about fashion he was a vain diva at heart, and damn if he didn't look good when in a tux. 

With that said though, Goku looked at Broly next to him. The large hard body hidden under the straining fabric, Broly's smell, and the image of him tearing it off, made Goku have to cross his legs to hide his reaction.

The others looked good as well. 

 

While Toma and Bardock had complied reluctantly, Turles had, predictably, gone full diva with the personal dresser assigned to help them.

Bulma had gone all out, and once again supplied them with a whole wardrobe for not just the wedding but parties and such. It made more sense now why Vegeta had told them all to only bring necessities. 

Unbeknownst to them, Bulma had also done it to keep her future models from looking like they'd just survived two months in the wilderness. 

 

Turles was just glad it had been tailored to them individually.

If he was going to have to wear something so concealing, it'd better look fabulous.

There he sat with a tight deep, dark purple tuxedo and glimmering, blood red, high heels. And he made them look 'fiiiine', as he said so himself.

He'd even gotten a thumbs up from Jean earlier. 

Nonetheless ,he might look fab as fuck, but he still hated wearing so many clothes and hoped this would be over fast, after all, he had other plans for tonight, plans that involved significantly less clothing. 

 

Soon the music started and Vegeta's breath hitched as he saw Toma and Raditz walking down the aisle, followed by Dr. Briefs and Bulma.

All the guests stood up and the Saiyans imitated the action. They weren't familiar with the Earthian tradition of a union, so this was a fitting case of 'monkey see, monkey do.'

 

As the soon to be once-more-bride and 'groom' walked the aisle, the guest threw flower petals at their feet. Raditz though it odd that people would make such a mess deliberately. He locked eyes with Vegeta and suddenly, he felt too hot under the collar of his suit. 

His hair was in a high ponytail this time around, and even so, Raditz could feel himself begin to sweat, regardless of the cool temperature.

He couldn't even get a 'tic-toc' now that Goku had spilled the beans about them.  He chanced a glance behind him and saw Bulma, cool as a cucumber, without a care in the world. Maybe  _ he _ was the only one who got nervous around matings/weddings?

 

Raditz reached the altar and Toma patted his back before heading to the seats. He turned around and waited for Bulma, and 'ho, boy' was there a lot of people watching, he swallowed heavily before he felt Vegeta's tail slide down his own in a comforting gesture. He relaxed a bit but was still nervous.

Dr. Briefs escorted his daughter to the left side of her soon-to-be-second-partner and gave Bulma a kiss on the cheek before he walked back to the seats, taking his place next to Panchy.

 

Raditz glanced at Bulma again and now he could pay close attention to her attire. She was wearing a see-through white gown, embroidered with complex patterns and jewels placed here and there. Her neck and shoulders were exposed, as well as the very top of her chest and her entire back.

On his right, stood Vegeta, wearing a black sharp looking tuxedo, with a red flower in one of his pockets. He wore his ever present white gloves, however, these were specifically tailored for this occasion. They were more regal looking and had a red gem positioned on them at the wrist.

Suddenly, old nerves flared up again, both of them looked so regal, like they belonged here... What was he doing here? He didn't fit in here among them, maybe this was a mist-

Both Bulma and Vegeta linked their arms around his own, and gave a small squeeze. Raditz hadn't realized he had started hyperventilating. His mate and future mate must've noticed and tried to reassure him. The long haired Saiyan closed his eyes and slowed down his breathing. 

He heard a voice speaking to them and opened his eyes to see a chubby man wearing a tunic and reading off a book. He really didn't pay attention to the words until the man snapped his fingers in front of Raditz, bringing him back from the clouds.

 

"Raditz, heir of Bardock, do you take these two to be your lawful wedded partners?" The old man asked.

 

"I-I do!" He replied.

 

"And do you, Bulma Briefs, heir of Hakase Briefs and Panchy Briefs, and Vegeta, heir of King Vegeta the Third, take Raditz to be your lawful wedded partner?"

 

"We do." Vegeta and Bulma replied at the same time.

 

"You may kiss the- Uh, bridegroom." The clergyman said as he adjusted his glasses, making sure he read all the terms correctly as Bulma had requested beforehand.

 

Bulma smiled and pulled down Raditz for a kiss. The Saiyan responded with the same eagerness, as the crowd started applauding and cheering for them. Then Vegeta pulled Raditz towards him and kissed him just as passionately. Vegeta and Bulma shared a kiss just for good measure, to seal their three person union.

 

The three turned to the still cheering crowd, Bulma hooked one arm around Raditz's and Vegeta did the same to his other arm. Together the threesome ran down the aisle as the guest threw grains of rice at them. 

 

"All this rice wasted." Goku said morosely. 

 

"It's for a good cause," Krillin comforted his friend.

 

Bulma passed her bouquet of flowers to Raditz and told him to throw it behind him. Raditz did as told and the guests all bumped into each other trying to catch the flowers. It was unfortunate for them that Saiyans were good throwers, and it would take a really high jump to catch the bouquet. 

 

Seeing the commotion to get the flowers, Turles easily jumped and caught the bouquet, thinking it was some sort of prize. "What's this then?" He asked the humans.

 

"It means you're the next in line to get married." Oolong said in a sly voice.

 

"You- You mean what they just did? Not a chance!" Turles quickly threw the bouquet, as if it were on fire, at the group of guests to pass the jinx to someone else. Another person caught it and cheered.

 

Turles was a bit panicked. "They can't force me!"

 

"Of course not." Oolong said, "it's just a tradition, a small superstition from old days. No one's gonna force you." 

 

Turles gave a sigh of relief. For a second, he feared the humans would demand that he got married. He'd seen all sorts of cultural traditions across the universe, and he didn't know human culture well enough to know if they really meant it. 

 

Soon the crowd dispersed and the after party began.

Turles strutted around on his heels, they were horribly impractical but they made almost everything below the waist look amazing.

His legs looked more streamlined and his booty popped!  

He caught Master Roshi's eye and smirked. It was time he paid a visit to a certain human.

 

He'd been surprised, to say the least, when the old pervert had pulled him aside before the Saiyans left to get ready for the wedding and explained his theory about why Yamcha had been such a prick earlier. Always a slut for drama, and in general, Turles had listened and agreed readily to the old man's idea about how to correct Yamcha's behavior, and possibly help him in the long run. 

He'd prepared earlier by ensuring a stealthy access to the human's room, now he just had to wait until everyone was busy with the party. The others hardly noticed as Turles slipped away and headed towards the guest cabins.


	70. Turles' Shot in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.
> 
> There's slight somnophilia and dub con.

"Ugh! Finally I can get outta these clothes!" Bardock complained as the pack, sans Vegeta and Raditz, returned to their cabin.

 

"How do humans manage to live with these types of clothing?" Toma griped.

 

"I really dun know, I've never understood this need for 'fancy' to mean 'uncomfortable'." Goku said.

 

"At least we turned several heads." Turles countered.

 

"Eh, dun care about that." Goku said. He started helping Broly with his tux to avoid Broly tearing it if he tried to take it off by himself. 

 

"So what happens now?" Bardock asked as he struggled to get his tight pants off without ripping the seams.

 

"Well, usually there'd be a lot of speeches and dinin' on small portions, but I think Bulma just wants t' get the party started and then after a while she, Vegeta and Raditz will head back to their room, while we can party on." 

 

"Why would they go to their room and not party with the rest of us?" Toma didn't understand.

 

"They'll probably want to fuck after all this official nonsense." Bardock answered.

 

"Yes, it's tradition for the couple to have sex on the first night they're married." Goku explained. "Some places even insist that you dun have any sex before gettin' married, at all."

 

The other Saiyans all froze in horror, except for Broly. He was more focused on Goku's hands peeling off his clothing.

 

"No sex… at ALL!!!" Bardock wailed, "but surely-"

 

"No blowjobs either, neither givin' nor gettin'." Goku interrupted, crushing the last ray of hope.

 

Bardock swayed on his feet, the thought alone… It was worse than the pre-moon festival the Saiyans celebrated. Of course, celibacy was optional. The bravest Saiyans would go days without having sex, and some of them didn't even last that long. But to go their entire adult life without sex before mating? Unspeakable.

 

Goku finished getting the jacket off of Broly and was undoing the shirt buttons, when Broly became impatient and just inhaled deeply, and popped the rest of them off.

 

"Broly! these suits are expensive." Goku reproached his mate.

 

"I'm tired." Was Broly's simple reply.

 

"...Ok, it has been a long day for ya. Just try t' keep them whole in future, ya saw how Bulma got about her clothes at the show back in the cave?" Goku asked. He was in no hurry to be forced into a bunny suit again.

 

Broly just nodded, and looked longingly towards the nest.

They got the rest of the suit off him in one piece, and Broly dragged his feet over to the nest and curled up in it. Goku wanted to mingle a bit, having spent so long away from his friends, so he removed his own outfit, and helped the others get into their more 'Saiyan-friendly-party-outfits'. 

 

Soon they were all done, "ya guys go ahead, I'mma say goodnight to Broly." Goku told them.

 

The others nodded and headed back to the party.

Goku crawled into the nest and settled himself next to his mate. 

Broly was clearly close to falling asleep but Goku wanted to be sure he was asleep before leaving him alone in a new and strange place.

 

"Ya ok now?" Goku curled close to him, nuzzling his hair. 

 

Broly smiled and nodded, closing his eyes.

 

"Ok, I'll head down t' the party, but I'll be back soon, and if ya miss me just flare your ki and I'll come back, ok?" Goku said before starting to purr to calm Broly down further and get him to sleep.

 

It didn't take long before the wild Saiyan was sound asleep, and Goku gently extracted himself from his side.

Goku kissed Broly good night and he left to join the others on the lower deck. Goku suddenly felt very angry for some reason, but he decided to ignore it, chalking it up to maybe hunger.

 

-

 

Turles held back until 'Dock and Toma disappeared around the corner after they descended the first flight of stairs. He then quietly walked down the hall to where Goku's friend was, making sure his ki was low. 

It had been a lot of practice before Turles was able to control his power level. Goku had said it was a very nifty trick and had given the pack a crash course on how to mask their ki. Turles had struggled with it, but eventually was able to control it.

Nifty trick indeed.

The paper was still where he had left it. _Good, the fool is still inside._ He thought to himself.

The dark skinned Saiyan opened the door quietly and crept in.

 

The room was pretty dark, to a human that is, though a small beam of light came in from between the two curtains. 

Turles stood there in the dark and observed the sleeping form of the idiot human. 

He quietly slid off his clothes until fully naked, before crawling up on the bed, and carefully peeling back the cover. Checking to see if the human was still knocked out, he then gently removed Yamcha's clothes.

It took a while to do it while avoiding waking the human up, but finally he was bared.

 _Hmm, not bad for a human,_ Turles had to give him that. Nice bod, but the dick was slightly smaller than a locker's regular one. It seemed thicker around the head though, with more skin covering it. 

Turles shrugged. He'd handled both bigger, smaller and, weirder dicks in his life. 

Turles leaned in and gave it a lick. The Saiyan made a face. Humans did not taste as good as Saiyans, but again, Goku had warned them and Turles had been around a lot of both pleasant and unpleasant genitalia. It was not a deal breaker.

Besides, tonight Turles wasn't here for the giggles. At least not until later when the idiot human woke up. 

 

Carefully he started sucking on the dick, keeping one eye trained on the human's face, as the dick slowly started to swell in his mouth. 

Turles' other hand helped stretch himself and get slick, and once he felt the cock in his mouth was as hard as it was going to get, Turles removed himself from it and slowly straddled Yamcha's waist. He aligned his breeder with the 'smallish dick' and sunk down. Turles could already tell he was not going to come from Yamcha's dick alone.

He spared a thought of sympathy for the females (and males) of this planet and then started a slow pace.

A moan came out of Yamcha's mouth and Turles' fangs gleamed in the dimly lit room as his smirk got bigger.

The old man had said Yamcha needed a little push in the right direction, but the ex thief was too stubborn to let anyone but himself steer him. And Yamcha was doing a piss-poor job at it.

Turles could smell a closet sub a mile away, and the human definitely had a bit of 'bottom' air around him. 

The 'sub' part would have to wait a bit though, right now the human first had to admit he liked cock too, before anything else could be introduced. 

 

Leaning back on his hands, Turles changed the angle and rotated his hips in a tantalizing manner. The human stirred, hips lifting from the mattress to meet the Saiyan's thrusts.

Turles slyly grabbed a hold of one of Yamcha's hands and brought it to his dick. Clumsy fingers wrapped around it and Turles helped Yamcha pump his cock. 

The Z-Fighter's fist tightened a fraction, and his hand started moving on its own accord as the human moaned again.

 

"Mmmm, you feel so good inside me." Turles lied, only to plant the seed in Yamcha's clouded mind.

 

Yamcha's brow furrowed and he stirred some more. His hand stopped pumping Turles' cock for a second before continuing its previous motion.

 

Turles leaned forward, down to Yamcha's ear and whispered, "I knew you'd come around once you'd try me~" He then bit the earlobe as soft as he could to not harm the human.

 

Yamcha moaned again. The hand not stroking Turles' cock came up to caress the Saiyan's hair.

Yamcha's hips stuttered weakly as he started to cum, hand still grasping Turles' hair and pulled it upwards. Turles followed along, hoping to maybe catch the shocked look on the human's face.

Turles felt the first weak spurts of cum inside him as the human's dark eyes flickered open, struggling to focus on the face in front of his own.

 

"Oh, gods- GOKU!" Yamcha moaned his friend's name, and finished hard inside the Saiyan.

 

In the end, Turles' face was the shocked one, as he sat there feeling the human finish inside him and soften again. 

The human's eyes rolled to the back of his head and slid shut, and he was fast asleep again.

 

The silence was heavy in the room.

 

Well….that had been unexpected to say the least.

It was hardly the first time he'd been a stand in for Goku, but this added a whole new layer to the messy situation. 

 

Making sure the human really was asleep again, Turles rose up and let the dick slide out of him. He gathered his clothes and sneaked out. He grabbed the piece of paper he had used earlier as a door stopper and gave Yamcha one last glance before leaving. 

Turles found the room next door to be unused, and such, open to anyone in need of a soft surface, or in his case a shower, fast.

Knowing fully well how the party would likely end, Bulma had left the unoccupied rooms unlocked for guests to use as they pleased, heavily aided by the big bowls of condoms and lube packets generously located in the hallways.  

 

After a thorough rinse, and a quick jerking session, he dried off and was about to put his clothes back on when he noticed they had a bit of Yamcha's smell on them, even though he didn't go near the human with them on. Cursing mentally, Turles headed for the pack's suite to get a new change of clothes. Hopefully the other pack members wouldn't notice or care. 

Hoping to find the old man and get an idea about where to go from here, he headed back towards the pack's room.


	71. Master Roshi's Wager

"There you are, Goku!" Krillin waved his friend over.

 

The group was seated in a lounge area outside on the lower deck having drinks and talking about this and that.

 

"Hey, guys." Goku greeted them and took a seat across from his friends. "Bulma hasn't come down yet?"

 

"Nah. She and her 'husbands' are probably having their own party upstairs." Oolong elbowed Krillin playfully. Krillin just took a deep breath and ignored the pig's dirty mind.

 

Goku nodded and looked around. Everyone was here; Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Eighteen, Videl, his parents, Oolong, Gohan, Piccolo, Turtle, Turl- "Where's Turles?"

 

"Said he had to go use the bathroom facilities," Bardock answered, "it's been a while."

 

"Maybe he can't figure out how to use the teelet." Toma whispered non too quietly.

 

"You mean toilet?" Gohan looked at his grandparents. It was so strange to refer to these aliens as his 'grandparents'. Especially his 'grandmother'. It was hard combining the image of an elderly woman with the muscular, way too young looking, seemingly male warrior who downed drinks like they were made of water.

These aggressive, sex crazed warriors, sitting there, enjoying their cocktail… Even though they didn't seem to be affected at all by the alcohol.

 

"Mm, that." Toma took a sip of his Negroni, humming while he did so. This was probably his tenth drink and all this time, he felt like he was drinking sugary water. Still good though. "Aren't these good?" He asked his mate, who was sitting next to him and leaning on him.

 

"I only wish they were stronger." Bardock stared wistfully at his Alligator Sperm cocktail. He was tickled silly that humans would call a drink 'sperm' and not have any actual sperm in it. He had even asked the waiter if it had semen in it, to which the waiter had blushed furiously and told him no.

It was nicely sweet though, so it could've been worse. 

 

Master Roshi drank from his old reliable beer mug, wondering how well Yamcha and Turles were faring.

 

Goku suddenly gave a loud moan and slapped his hands over his mouth.

 

"Are you- Ok there, buddy?" Krillin asked.

 

Goku let go of his mouth, "Yeah, I'm perfectly- Ooooh~ Fuck!" He doubled over, cheeks flushed, and legs desperately trying to cover his forming erection.

 

Bardock and Toma looked at their cub, then at themselves and spoke 'Vegeta' at the same time and burst out laughing, much to Goku's chagrin. 

 

A waiter came by and asked Goku if he wanted anything to drink. Honestly, a drink sounded nice. "Give me the strongest drink ya have." Goku told the waiter.

 

"Hahaaaa, now we're talking!" Oolong was quick to change subjects and gulped down the rest of his screwdriver and asked for another one. There was something to be said about pigs and screwdrivers.

 

"So where's your sweetheart?" Eighteen asked the Earth Saiyan.

 

"Oh, he's sleeping. He had a full day." Goku crossed his legs.

 

"You decided to join us rather than sleep with your boyfriend? That's cute." Oolong commented in a suggestive voice.

 

"Well, I haven't seen ya guys in ages, and I can always I.T. back t' him if needed." Goku explained, feeling Vegeta's pleasure through the bond.

 

"Where have you been living all this time?" Krillin asked.

 

"Oh~ I've been on Vampa. It's a real dump. There are hardly any animals, almost no plants, and it ain't g-got water."

 

"WHAT?!" Came the response of a few.

 

"We live in a cave, all of us." Bardock shrugged. "I've had worse."

 

"If it's such an inhospitable planet, why don't you come live on Earth?" Eighteen asked.

 

"Well, that was because of Broly. See, Broly is really, really strong, _-mmmm!-_ But since he's never had anyone strong enough t' train with before he never learned t' control his power, and so _-gasp-_ We're stayin' there until he le-EARNS enough control for it t' be safe. We prefer him blowin' up a nearly uninhibited- _uninhabited_ planet, rather than Earth." Goku panted.

 

There was silence for a few seconds, everybody looking at Goku and his weird behavior, before Eighteen replied, "much appreciated." Dryly.

 

"But he can control it now, right?" Oolong asked.

 

"Ohh, yeaaah~ He's gotten much better. As long as no one pressures him or somethin', he's good. And worst case scenario, VEGETA! Or myself will grab him and I.T. out." Goku gave Oolong a big innocent grin, which honestly scared the pig a bit.

 

Bardock stifled a laugh and tossed in his two cents. "Ya can always just fuck him calm again, cub." He laughed.

 

"BABA!" "OI!!" Came from Goku and the Earth group minus Eighteen and Piccolo.

 

"What? Kakarot fucks him on a daily basis." Bardock lifted his hands. "In fact, that was how they started off, right? Broly was losing control and ya sucked him off to calm him? Ya guys shoulda seen Broly when he was in his rut! He was like a 'fucking machine!' I tell ya. Or the time after we did body shots on my brat here and Broly grabbed him and… HEY! Can we do body shots here?!"

 

"NO, BABAAAA~!" Goku moaned. He just hid his face, knowing there was no way to censure his center, while everyone but the full Saiyans gawked at the supposedly innocent Goku.

 

Gohan had given up and shoved his fingers in his ears, trying desperately NOT to dwell on the mental images. 

 

"Say, what are those people doing over there?" Toma tried gearing the conversation towards another topic.

 

"What do you mean? They're dancing." Krillin replied.

 

Piccolo groaned. He knew what was coming and he would rather go to his room and meditate.

He liked meditating. No matter how much Nail's far away voice suggested he did it too much.

 

"You mean to tell us you've never seen dancing before?" Eighteen couldn't believe them.

 

"I've seen similar things on other planets. It was never a big thing on Vegetasei, and ya can imagine how 'fun' parties in the Frieza force were." Bardock replied. 

"Besides when we wanted to have fun in a large group pressed up against each other, we'd just-"

 

"OK, SO DANCING! WHO WANTS TO TRY?" Goku interrupted.

 

"Why don't you guys let loose and have fun here? This isn't the Frieza force." Eighteen got up from her lounge chair and looked at Krillin.

 

"What- Oh, nononono. You go ahead and have fun, Eighteen."

 

"Fine." Eighteen walked towards Videl. She practically pulled her out of her chair, making the younger woman squeal.

 

"Wait! I don't know how to- Eighteen!"

 

"We must show these Saiyans how to have a good time." Eighteen started gyrating her hips to the beat of the music and lifting her hands in the air.

 

"Just how many drinks have you had?" Videl asked the android.

 

"Too many. Now dance with me." 

 

Videl sighed and started copying Eighteen's movements.

 

"Now things are getting interesting." Oolong took the new screwdriver the waiter just brought and drank out of it.

 

Master Roshi adjusted his glasses. "Indeed."

 

"You two are perverts." Tien shook his head.

 

The waiter gave Goku his drink and left to tend to other partiers. Goku took a big sip out of it and shivered. "Ok, this is strong. Not as strong as the absinthe though. Mmmmmmm~" 

 

"I'll have one of those." Came a voice from behind them. Heads turned and found Turles slinking up to the seats.

 

"What the fuck are ya wearing." Bardock demanded rather than asked.

 

"Oh, this? I found this little number among the clothes in my part of the wardrobe. Bulma has good taste." In their suite, Turles had a wide variety of clothing to choose from and since Turles' previous outfit might have given away who he'd been with, Turles decided a quick change wouldn't be amiss.

 

"Ok, but why did you change?" Toma asked.

 

"Just enjoy the view~" Turles winked at the taller Saiyan and crossed his legs, showing off his new high heels.

 

Bardock's hackles rose.

 

The dark skinned Saiyan was wearing a short and tight striped dress that seemed to be held together by strings at the sides, leaving almost his entire sides exposed. And of course, he wasn't wearing any underwear as was expected, Goku noticed as well as everybody else.

 

Goku flagged another waiter and asked for a drink for Turles, and for Bardock too. Hopefully they'd be too busy drinking to argue.

 

"Hey, Gohan! Ya wanna dance with me like old times?" Goku asked his son, mind too clouded to realize what he had just asked.

 

Gohan choked on his drink and almost spit it halfway across the deck. "Daaaad! We use to do that when I was little!"

 

"About time then, wouldn't ya say?" Goku nervously laughed. 

 

He got up to coax the demi Saiyan into dancing, but Gohan resisted. "Dad! Mr. Piccolo is right there!" He whispered angrily.

 

Of course, the Namekian could hear him perfectly.

 

"He can join too!" Goku just replied, completely missing the point, making the green man blanch. 

The enthusiastic warrior didn't relent and in the end, Gohan gave in.

 

The two joined Videl and Eighteen and soon the four of them were dancing. Toma looked at Bardock and tilted his head towards the makeshift dance floor.

 

"In yer dreams." Bardock replied, downing his drink.

 

"Alright, I see how it is." Toma sulked.

 

"If you don't feel like it, I can-" Turles started.

 

By some weird coincidence Bardock had a change of heart right around there, and dragged Toma towards the dance floor.

 

As the group observed the dancers, Turles scooted closer to Roshi. 

"We need to talk." Was the first thing the Saiyan said.

 

Roshi looked at him expectantly.

 

Turles explained what had happened with Yamcha, and Master Roshi sat for a good while analyzing and plotting where to go from here based on the new info.

 

"Ok, I'll take it from here, you go have fun." Was all he said in the end.

 

Turles smirked, and headed towards the dance floor. He found Bardock trying to dance with Toma,  _ trying _ being the key word.

 

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked and started dancing with Toma. Having been around several planets and intergalactic parties, he knew how to dance.

 

"HEY!" Bardock shouted.

 

"Relax, I'll teach Toma and he can teach you, no need to get territorial, Bardy. I'm pack now." Turles said with a smirk.

 

"But I-" 

 

Toma interrupted, "it's ok, 'Dock, anyone can see how uncomfortable you are dancing, we can practice later, ok?" Toma suggested.

 

Having no ground to object on, Bardock decided to get another drink at the bar and keep an eye out for Turles. 

 

Master Roshi watched him go and gave it a few minutes before joining the scarred warrior at the bar.

 

"If ya've come to ask me to dance yer crazier than I thought." Bardock snarled.

 

"Oh, no, no, I'm past my dancing years. I was hoping to talk to you about Yamcha."

 

"What about that idiot?"

 

"Well, it would be nice to change his way of viewing homosexuality, wouldn't you say?" Master Roshi looked at Bardock from above his glasses.

 

"Homo- What?" Bardock didn't understand what the old man meant.

 

"I heard from your mate earlier that you are dexterous with your… Ahem, oral faculties. Far be it from anyone to not admit they're wrong after getting an experience of a lifetime."

 

Bardock squinted at the old man. A smirk slowly crept on his face. He knew exactly what the old man wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so apparently, a study was done with pigs and the results were that pigs seemed to prefer screwdrivers out of the other alcoholic beverages.   
> I thought it was funny to have Oolong drinking a screwdriver.


	72. Bardock's Blind Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.
> 
> Slight dub con. Slight.
> 
> EDIT***
> 
> Somebody felt that this was rape. It isn't, but if you're sensitive to these subjects then be warned that it 'could' contain a rape scene.
> 
> Really, Bardock just gives Yamcha a blowjob. And Yamcha LOVED it, even if he was unsure at the beginning.
> 
> Sorry, but I just don't see it as rape and I was molested when I was 9. And I don't even see THAT as rape. I also won't belittle people who have been REAL rape victims.   
> Also, this fic has had a rape/non con tag for a long while now.  
> Shrugs*

Bardock was not one to mix with other species, in bed. But if push came to shove, he would take a deep breath and overlook the fact that he was sexing up a non-Saiyan. Especially if this non-Saiyan needed to be taught a lesson or two.

At least there wasn't much of an overall superficial difference between Saiyans and the human male form, Bardock told himself as he made his way to the guest cabins. He remembered Yamcha's scent, so finding his room wouldn't be a problem. 

 

The old man had told Bardock that Yamcha had reacted so badly towards Goku most likely because he harbored feelings towards the Earth raised Saiyan and was bitter that he lost his chance at being with Goku, first with Chichi having snatched him up right after they'd met Goku as an adult, and now Broly had seemingly swooped in and done the same, resulting in Yamcha now hiding his emotions behind a veil of anger and prejudice. Most likely also a good portion of self hatred, he just took it out on Goku for not being the idolized version Yamcha had built up. 

 

Bardock had had a 'light bulb' moment then. Roshi wanted him to pass as Goku to see if Yamcha indeed reacted how he did because of his feelings towards Goku or if he was really just an asshole (which Roshi highly doubted). 

 

Bardock chewed on his stick one more time before pocketing it.

As he turned a corner he saw the human down the darkened hallway, leaning up against the wall. It seemed the quest would be easier than he thought. 

 

Bardock smirked evilly and removed his bandanna. Show time.

 

-

 

Yamcha's head was pounding. He didn't remember much from after the meal and everything swam before his eyes. It'd been strange waking up naked in his room, but he did recall glimpses of his 'dream' and figured he'd stripped naked and 'helped himself' and just didn't remember.

He'd managed to shower and dig out some new clothes, and was currently trying to remember the way to a bar, while taking a break, leaning against the wall for support. 

_ Urghh! Why does the lighting have to be so dim?  _ He thought to himself. Bulma and her 'romantic ambiance'. People were not just going to fuck, although he  bet  Goku and Broly were-  _NO! Not going there._

Honestly though, it was hard enough finding his way when he could see properly, but like this… Still, it hurt his eyes less being here in the dark corner of the hallway, so he'd wait here before giving it another try. His head was still fuzzy from all the alcohol he'd ingested.

 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, almost losing his balance while doing it. Goku? It was hard to make out in the dark but the shape of that hair… A warm body pressed against his own, pushing him up against the wall. 

 

"Wha- Goku, what are you doing?!" Yamcha demanded. 

 

"Shhhh." Came a low voice in his ear. Something about it made Yamcha's brain try to react, but the alcohol drowned it out. Suddenly, a hand grasped his cock, and started caressing it through his trousers. Yamcha gasped, and clung to 'Goku'.

 

"S-stop, I'm not-" The uncertainty in Yamcha's voice could be sliced with a knife.

 

"Why? Look how hard yer already." Was whispered into Yamcha's ear.

 

"That- That doesn't mean anything. I'm- I had too much to drink…"

 

"Yer point? That doesn't change if ya like something or not."

 

Memories of a palm haired person riding him drifted through Yamcha's mind. Now he really wasn't sure if that had been a dream or not.

 

Yamcha opened his mouth to protest, but not one word came out. He was much too focused on what that hand was doing to him.

 

"Relax, leave it all to me." Was the last thing 'Goku' said before pulling back and sinking down to his knees. 

 

Deft hands opened his trousers with no problem, and suddenly Yamcha's view was nothing but flashes of colors. "Ohhh, fuck!" Yamcha gasped as the hottest and best mouth he'd ever been in closed around him. 

 

Two hands grasped the 'palm hair' while Yamcha tried not to have his whole soul sucked out through his dick, despite 'Goku's' best attempts. 

 

"Gods! When did- How are you doing that?" Yamcha panted.

 

The only answer was an increase in the pace, and Yamcha's knees started buckling.

Yamcha had had his more than fair share of nightstands, but somehow 'Goku' suckled him better than any of his bed partners. And the fact that it was 'Goku', THE 'Goku, savior of the universe, strongest warrior alive, so strong and good and kind and everything Yamcha had wanted to be… Or have', on his knees pleasuring him with his mouth, it made this all the sweeter.

 

"Goku, I'm gonna…" Yamcha gasped out. 

 

'Goku' upped the ante by increasing the suction and-

What happened after Yamcha would never be able to tell since it all blurred together in an explosion of color and lights as his body shuddered and spilled itself down his 'childhood friend's' throat. 

His eyes rolled back as his knees finally gave out and he slumped to the ground. 

Strong hands grabbed his ass and lowered him down, while the mouth pulled away from the softening member.

 

Bardock rose up and looked down on the human, before he made his way over to a large plant in the corner and spat out the semen, during which he contemplated a few things. First off, human semen did not taste good like his cub had said, secondly, it seemed this was a bigger mess than first assumed, it always was when emotions were involved, and thirdly, he had no idea about how to fix that part. 

So Bardock did the best he could do in situations where emotions were high strung. 

He left.

Yamcha barely registered 'Goku' leaving him just like that. Just like _he_ had done many times to a lot of girls after the night was over. Slam, Bam, thank you, ma'am. As his mental faculties returned to him, Yamcha was made more aware of what just happened. Had Goku been just playing with him? Did sweet, innocent, and kind Goku just pull a Yamcha, ON YAMCHA? Did he do all this just to teach him a lesson?

Yamcha's voice caught in his throat. This little tryst hadn't meant anything to Goku, Yamcha was sure of it. Goku would've at least helped him up if he cared.

On that note, Yamcha pulled himself to his feet. He'd rather not be caught dick out, alone, and drunk in a corner if he could avoid it. 

 

_ Wow, Goku just left me. _

 

He was letting this get to him more than he should, but it just bothered him that his friend would do that. Had he said something to piss him off?

Fighting back any other reactions that might jeopardize his 'macho jock' status, Yamcha shook himself and made his way to the bar, like he originally planned before Goku happened.

 

-

 

Not long after, Raditz, Vegeta, and an ecstatic Bulma made their way outside to the lower deck. Raditz still had trouble sensing energy signatures, so Vegeta guided his mates to where the others were gathered. They passed Beerus and Whis on their way, Bulma waved at them politely, not wanting to interrupt the food they were currently stuffing their mouths with, while Raditz nearly broke his back standing straight up from Beerus' proximity. The trio then continued weaving among the guests until they reached their friends. 

 

"Bulma!" Oolong announced her.

 

"Hey guys! How's it hanging? I see some of you are having fun." Bulma observed Goku and the others dancing. "You got Gohan to dance? That guy's a stiff." She sat down next to Toma, while Raditz and Vegeta took their own lounge chairs.

 

Toma had eventually given up on this dancing thing and went back to idle chatting with Goku's friends. Turles had danced for a while longer until his feet in high heels had protested.

 

"Hey, father-in-law~" Bulma patted Toma's hard thigh.

 

The third oldest Saiyan  snorted, having been taught before the wedding all these Earthian terms for family members. Honestly, (level) circle, cub, brother, source, and carrier, were the only family terms used on Vegetasei. It made things much simpler. Humans sure made things complicated for themselves. Aunts, uncles, cousins, grand cousins, and in-laws and what have you not.

How they managed was beyond Toma. Bulma was his cub's mate, and such, in his circle. Simple as that. 

 

"Well, hello, cub- Er… Uhhh." Toma snapped his fingers several times. " Son- No.  _ Daughter _ -in-law?"

 

Bulma giggled. "Yes, that's the human term, but just call me Bulma, ok?" She said, tossing her new father-in-law a bone.

 

"Oh, thank gods." Toma exhaled in relief. He wasn't sure he could remember all these terms.

 

"Anyway, sorry about the wait, hope you're all having a good time."

 

"We are~" drawled Turles. "Speaking of, judging by Kakarot's fidgeting before, you guys must've had some fun too, right?" Came the smug voice of the pirate.

 

"Ohh, yes, we did. I see you made good use of the wardrobe for you guys." Bulma said, dragging her sight over Turles' scantily clad form.

 

"Woman, he is not worth your while." The Prince snarled.

 

"I'm only looking, hun." Bulma raised her hands in defense. "Oh! Waiter! Some poison if you please."

 

A waiter came over and Bulma told him what drinks to bring. Absinthe for the Saiyans, and a classic margarita for her.

 

"Ohh, Bulma. I think I like you." Turles said, plucking a drink from the presented platter when the waiter came back.

 

Bulma laughed and scooted closer to Turles. "Why thank you. Just ignore Vegeta, I've needed someone to talk fashion and bitch with, and while Vegeta can be a bitch, he kinda falls short on the other point," she said in a conspiratorial voice.

 

"Not just there~" Turles stage whispered back looking over at Vegeta with a gleam in his eyes.

 

Bulma smiled, "true, but as long as it's not where it counts~" she responded smugly.

 

"True, true." Turles said. "Cheers" He held up his drink.

 

"Turles. You best behave if you know what is good for you." Vegeta said in a warning voice

 

"Quiet Prince, the adults are talking." The dark skinned Saiyan snarked.

 

Before Vegeta could explode, Bulma raised her glass, "to big Saiyan dicks!" She said wickedly  and clinked her glass against Turles'.

 

"I'll drink to that." Came a voice from behind them suddenly. Everyone's heads turned towards Bardock making his way towards the group.

 

"There you are." Toma said. "Did you go to the… Tielet?" He said, still forgetting the name of the weird thing. 

 

Bardock hummed and sat next to his mate. He stole a rather large sip from Toma's drink and swished it around his mouth.

 

Toma stared at him with an incredulous expression. "You didn't."

 

Bardock swallowed the absinthe. "I most certainly did."

 

"Who?"

 

"Oh, just some schmuck. Does it really matter? I was bored." Bardock turned to look at Goku still dancing, and called out to him. "You were right, cub! Human spunk is nasty as-"

 

"OK, changing subject" came Krillin's voice. 

 

Meanwhile, Goku tried desperately not to look like that weirdo-shouting-about-sperm was in anyway connected to him, no matter what their looks suggested. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my kid for coming up with Turles' snarky remark towards Vegeta.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Quiet Prince, the adults are talking." The dark skinned Saiyan snarked._
> 
>  
> 
> [NO. My kid is NOT reading this story, he just knows the gist of it. And sometimes gives me ideas. There's nothing wrong with that.]


	73. Vegeta's Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning? 
> 
> Past homophobic slurs mentioned.
> 
> And Eighteen is a BADASS MOFO.

Eventually, the dancers stopped and went back to their seats, both to take a breather and get refills on their drinks.

They made more small talk, the Saiyans getting to know more about the Earthians and the Earthians getting to know more about the Saiyans. 

Gohan and Videl had to come to terms that THIS was their family.

Goku  _ desperately _ tried to steer the conversation away when it got too raunchy by human standards, but he could only do so much.

 

'Dock didn't help things either, not to mention Turles or Bulma. Even Toma had to elbow Bardock a few times. Vegeta was just amused at how hard they tried.

Goku kept flagging for drinks, it'd do little to stop the pack, but hopefully it'd keep his Earth friends from remembering too much.

 

Just then, a familiar voice greeted them.

 

"Heeeeey~" A buzzed Cheelai greeted them. "There- You all have been."

 

"Please forgive her, she's had a bit too many to drink." Lemo apologized for her.

 

"Honey, we all  _ -hic- _ Have." Bulma scooched over to Turles and patted the now empty seat next to her. Lemo and Cheelai both squeezed in between Bulma and Toma.

 

"Yeah we have!" Videl joined in, taking a sip of her drink.

 

Cheelai spotted Turles in his revealing dress. "Heeeeeeyyyyyyy there~" Came out in what was properly intended to be in a seductive voice.  

 

Turles snorted and started laughing at Cheelai's poor attempt at trying to sound sexy, he waved her closer and pulled her down on his lap. Now Bardock, Toma, Lemo, and Bulma had more space to sit comfortably. "Sooo, have you guys had a fun night?" He asked his… Female friend with perks. 

 

"Oh- Pshhhh- We met _-hic-_ A whole buncha people." Cheelai grinned at her lover. "You can't BELIEVE how many people are into  _ -hic-  _ My beautiful green skin. Tell- Tell him, Lllllemo."

 

Lemo hid his face in his hands and shook his head.

 

"And the drinks taste really good, so you  _ -hic- _ Be nice or…" She stopped while trying to come up with a consequence.

 

"Yeees?" Turles asked, indulging her.

 

"Or I won't fuck you, there!" She tried to make a victorious gesture but almost slid from Turles' lap instead. 

 

"Think you need a dick before you can withhold it, just  _ Saiyan. _ " Turles stabilized the giggly woman with one arm. 

 

Cheelai looked like she had an epiphany, "right… Bul-Bulma can you get me  _ -hic- _ A dick?" She asked.

 

Bulma snorted, "sure thing. You guys can even pick out what features it can have."

 

Both Cheelai and Turles made excited 'Oh' faces.

Piccolo's eye twitched as he just looked determinedly into his drink, aka, glass of water. 

 

"YES, I'mma get a dick, and then not fuck you with it if you're  _ -hic- _ not good." She smiled at her plan.

 

"Whatever you say, Cheelai." Turles said, "but we both know I'm not a good boy."

 

Gohan chanced a glance at Turles and blushed.

 

"Ohh, Videl, you guys can have one too, if you want." Bulma tossed out, casual as you please.

 

"WHAT?!" Gohan and Videl both exclaimed, turning bright red.

 

Cheelai added her two cents, "Yeah, _-hic-_ Saiyans love a dick up their… The cunt thing." The green alien wiggled her finger. "Bet he'd like it."  She nodded along to her own logic.

Most of the humans looked more confused than embarrassed for a moment. 

 

"His what now?" Oolong asked.

 

Bulma was bursting with excitement here. "OHH, I can explain, you see-"

 

Piccolo got up. "This is where I take my leave." He said goodnight to the group and left for his room to meditate, not NAP no matter what Nail said… 

 

Eighteen looked at his disappearing form. "Ok, will someone please explain now?"

 

Bulma then gleefully told everyone about the wonders of Saiyan biology, relishing in the confused, then shocked, then disbelieving faces of the audience. 

 

"So, when she said 'cunt' she really meant…" Oolong trailed off.

 

"A Saiyan vagina or 'mangina', yes indeed." Said Bulma. 

 

Oolong looked slack jawed over at Turles, who just wiggled his fingers at the pig in a 'come hither' way. 

Cheelai slapped Turles' shoulder.

 

"What? I told you, I'm a bad boy."

 

"Yes, you are~" Cheelai smiled, lost in very pleasant memories.  "I mean  _ -hic-  _ NO, you stop that now."

 

"But you'll miss it if I do stop,   and if I don't stop, then …" Here he let Cheelai do the math for herself.

 

Cheelai looked confused again, "but if you don't stop being a bad boy then I'll never get to use it  _ -hic- _ and I want toooo~" She looked like she had been tasked with figuring out the meaning of life rather than whether or not to fuck her lover. 

 

Goku suddenly reached over and punched Vegeta in the arm.

 

"Ow? What the fuck, Kakarot?!"

 

Gohan asked, "yeah, why did you do that, dad?"

 

"He knows what he did!" Goku blushed and put on an affronted face, rubbing his arm in the exact same spot he had hit Vegeta.

 

Vegeta just glared, "did you not just hurt yourself now too?"

 

Goku was silent for about two seconds. "Maybe, but that's NOT the point."

 

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and resumed drinking. 

Goku turned away, undignified, and his gaze landed on his brother. Raditz smirked at him and blew him a kiss.

 

Goku blushed a deeper shade of red and downed his drink. "I need some more of this." He looked around but didn't see any waiters.

 

About to get up, Master Roshi stopped him, "I'll get you all some drinks. Goodness knows I'm not doing much else. Toma, can you help an old man with the tray?"

 

Toma, eager to lend a hand, stood up and followed the bearded human to the bar.

 

"But yes, I can get you guys some strap-ons, if you want them." Bulma winked at the blushing couples. "Ahh, that reminds me of Yamcha. Believe it or not he loved to get pegged, even more than fucking me, can you believe? That guy is so deep in the closet he's basically in Narnia. Sadly, that was also why we kept breaking up, speaking of, where IS Yamcha? I haven't seen him since… Since dinner actually." Bulma asked the group.

 

The reactions the question had on the group were clear to see, some looked upset, some embarrassed, and Tien and Goku just looked depressed. Strangely enough, both Bardock and Turles looked smug for some reason. 

Vegeta shifted in his seat when he felt the sadness over the bond, and looked concerned over at Goku.

 

"Whoa?! What's with the faces, you guys? What happened?" Bulma asked. 

 

"Eheheh, Well… You see…" Krillin began.

 

"Yamcha said something horrible and I knocked him out." Eighteen finished for her husband.

 

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed.

 

"Yamcha called Goku a faggot. Then he accused Turles, Bardock, and Toma of being fags too." Oolong took an angry sip from his drink.

 

A sudden sound of glass breaking caught the group's attention, not to mention the sudden vibrations of the boat.

 

"VEGETA, NO!" Came from both Bulma and Goku at the same time.

 

Goku, ever the fearless one, reached over and grabbed Vegeta's shoulders. "THIS is yer wedding night! Ya've waited years for this! Dun ruin it! Not for this!"

 

"He DARE use such a derogatory term on you!" The Prince's aura came dangerously close to ascending. A few guests noticed the shaking and quaking of the boat, some of them even screamed 'hurricane'.

 

"I know, I know! But please dun do this! Not here and not now! For Raditz and Bulma's sake if not yers. Please." Goku's pleading face and voice and the knowledge that he'd never forgive himself for ruining this day all three of them had waited so long for, being the only things that kept the Prince from flying straight through the ship and ripping the stupid human's head off.

 

Raditz and Bulma also reached over, and grabbed each of Vegeta's arms gently.

 

"Vegeta, please listen to us. Don't do this." Said Bulma.

 

Raditz didn't get what was going on, but he'd rarely seen Vegeta so angry and was afraid of what he might do.

The solution to their problems came in the form of a pissed off blonde.

 

_ 'SLAP'.  _

 

Eighteen put all her strength into it. "Stop this now! I already punched the bastard! If you want to beat him up, do it later and not while we're celebrating. Understood?!"

 

Everyone gaped at her and Krillin looked like he wanted to propose again.  

Vegeta was very surprised by the action, it hadn't hurt in the least, but it was so unexpected. His anger was replaced by shock, and then disbelief.

 

"You DARE strike m-"

 

"Oh, grow up! You're acting like a toddler who had too many sweets and now has a stomach ache." Eighteen continued, "I should know, having a kid of my own. And I can put you in the naughty corner too if need be. So suck it up. Nobody likes that Yamcha acted like a total dick, but you don't see US trying to ruin everybody else's fun."

 

"Krillin. I don't suppose I could borrow your wife?" Turles asked in a rhetorical way.

 

"Hey!" Cheelai said. 

 

"Oh, don't worry, you can join too. You fuck and she slaps. It'd be amazing." Turles replied, staring with starry eyes at Eighteen and rubbing his legs together. 

 

Krillin made a choked sound between a scoff and a squeal. "NO, you can't borrow her!!!"

 

Eighteen turned and looked at him, "ahem! I believe that's MY decision?"

 

She turned towards Turles, "can my husband join in?" She asked in a no-nonsense tone.

 

Turles looked over at Krillin "...How big is he?" The pirate asked as an answer.

 

"Huuuuge."

 

"EIGHTEEN!!!!" Krillin's voice went up a few octaves.

 

"I figured. Having gotten you for a wife, no offence." Turles said, the last part aimed at Krillin. 

 

The monk glared at the Saiyan and gave him the middle finger.

 

"But how huuuuge, are we talking?" Turles carried on.

 

Eighteen showed with her hands, while Krillin hid his face. 

Turles looked at her hands, then snorted and barked out in laughter.

 

"Ohh, honey, you should see Raditz over here, or better yet, Broly. But for those slaps and the one who actually slapped the Prince, I can deal with that." Turles smirked. 

 

"Oh, really? You guys don't think that's big? Very well then. Whip them out." Eighteen ordered.

 

"BEG YOUR PARDON?" Vegeta said in a shocked voice. 

 

"Ohohohoh, this just got interesting." Oolong piped up.

 

It was a good thing Turtle had fallen asleep. His poor heart wouldn't have taken this new turn of events.


	74. Eighteen's Request

"I said. Whip. Them. Out."

 

"B-but Broly ain't here. It wouldna work without him… Right? Guys?" Goku asked, trying to reign this… Whatever it was, in again.

 

"Luckily, I have a dick chart!" Exclaimed Bulma. 

 

"I want to see for myself." said Eighteen.

 

"You can, I'll just use it to show Broly.  As a stand in if you will." Bulma explained. "Everyone else, you heard her, down with your pants!"

 

"Here?! I-i-in front of our drinks?!" Goku tried one last ditch attempt.

 

"Pfffff, since when do you care about nudity, Son?" Bulma gave Goku a look. "All your life you've been carefree and not preoccupied with that sort of thing."

 

"I dun care about nudity, but not when everyone's eyes are on me!" Goku whined.

 

"Since when?! You've done a lot more than be naked in front of a crowd." Bulma said with an evil smile. Goku blushed at the reminder.

 

"That was quite a show back then." Vegeta said. The other Saiyans nodded in agreement. 

 

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!" Goku just felt too self conscious being naked in front of his friends right now. It was like learning to be a Saiyan and not care about nudity all over again. It was one thing to be naked with his fellow Saiyans, and another thing to bare himself to his friends, whom he had known since forever, so they could see how big his dick was.

 

Tien tried cautiously, "umm, what are they talking about?"

 

"NEVERMIND!" Cried Goku.

 

Bulma carried on, ignoring Goku's outbursts. "Besides, it's my ship. What are they going to do? Toss us out? I think not! Now you lot, naked. Chop chop." Bulma sipped her drink like a Bond villain who'd just delivered their monologue. 

 

Predictably, Turles was the first to lift up his dress. He told Cheelai to stand up for a bit while he flashed his package to the others. Raditz followed at which point all the human males simply gawked and crossed their legs feeling very self aware, wondering how the hell he could get it up without passing out from blood loss in the brain. 

 

"But- Toma ain't here either!"

 

"I'm not where?" Toma had come back from the bar with Master Roshi, and placed the drink trays carefully on the table.

 

"FUCK!" Goku cussed.

 

Vegeta just laughed at Goku's predicament, feeling calmer after getting so worked up. 

 

"Wow. That's the first time I've heard you cuss, Goku." Oolong snickered. "What, is it that you don't have a nice rod to go with your big body?"

 

Goku stared at the pig, his eye twitching. "I give up." He said in a resigned voice. "And I have a perfectly normal locker 'rod', thank ya very much."

 

Bardock squinted and showed out his hand, spacing out his thumb and index finger a few inches from each other.  _ 'He's tiny.' _ The old Saiyan mouthed.

 

"I took after you, baba, stop that. Yer draggin' yerself down too." Goku just said.

 

Toma snorted and then looked away when Bardock aimed a stink eye at him. 

 

"So, how- How about you Toma?" Cheelai asked.

 

"Oh! We're all doing it?" Toma set the tray of drinks on the table, much to the group's delight, and casually slipped down his pants.

 

Lemo had to hide his face should others see him blushing.

 

At this point a very nervous waiter finally mustered the courage to come over and politely ask them to put their clothes on again for the sake of the other guests.

Bulma just looked at him, fished out a large sum of bills and tossed it at him with orders to ignore it, and keep the drinks coming.

The waiter looked at the bills in his hands, then at the Saiyans, and then headed back towards the bar. 

 

"Continue." Bulma said like an empress surveying her subjects. 

 

Vegeta modestly crossed his legs.

 

"Oh, don't think you're exempt from the show."

 

"Woman. I do NOT show-"

 

"NO WAY?!" Came Eighteen's voice. "You're big too?!" She said looking at Toma.

 

"Umm, I gue-"

 

 "YES. He is!" Came proudly from Bardock. 

 

"Honey, this is them with their dick all soft. Saiyans are growers, not showers.

 

Tien and Krillin practically gulped down their respective drinks. 

 

Eighteen pressed her lips, one side of her mouth tilted up in thought. "Alright. Show us how big you can get." 

 

"Now keep in mind, these boys are latchers, the big boys so to speak. Lockers are a bit more human friendly. Right, Goku?" Bulma winked at her friend.

 

Goku choked on his drink here. After clearing his throat, he tried one last attempt, "Bulma, come on…"

 

"Off with them, Son." Bulma said mercilessly.

 

Goku was done at this point, "was gettin' fucked in front of ya not enough?"

 

Now Gohan choked on his drink. Videl slapped his back a few times before he was able to croak out a 'WHAT?' 

 

"That was for science, it doesn't count, Son." Bulma said it like she had just been forced to explain that two plus two equals four. 

 

Goku hung his head. This was one battle he could not win.

He dejectedly stood up.  

Gohan tensed and he looked away, not wanting to see his dad show off his… Private part, even though Gohan had seen it numerous times. The context was what mattered. And Gohan didn't want to-  _ OH, MY, GODS.  _ He really couldn't help himself. His curiosity got the best out of him and he had to take a peak and now the image was carved inside his brain and-

Gohan was so caught up in his surprise that he didn't notice Turles' eyes on him, noticing the hidden interest on Gohan's face. 

 

"Alright. Make them hard." Eighteen commanded.

 

Krillin whined, Tien was actually intrigued, Oolong covered his eyes but was obviously looking through his fingers, Master Roshi drank from his beer, Turtle snored, and Bulma kept pestering Vegeta to drop his pants, to which the Prince simply gave her the cold shoulder.

 

"Why is your oldest friend like this?" Krillin asked Goku.

 

"Why is yer wife like this?" Retorted the Earth raised Saiyan as he started pumping his flaccid member.

 

"Good point." Said Krillin.

 

Bardock butted in here, "if ya need help I can-"

 

"NO!" Shouted Goku. They were NOT opening that can of worms here and now.

 

"How about just Toma then?" Said Bardock, internally scoffing at the silly no-blood-relations thing humans had. 

 

"Yeah... Sure." Goku said, knowing fully well there was no way of getting out of this limp.

 

Bardock needed no further prompting and got started on his mate.

Videl hid her face at this point, praying that it would be over soon, and Gohan followed her example. He did NOT need to see his grandparents getting sexual with each other.

 

Again a waiter shuffled over, looking everywhere but Bardock and was about to ask them to 'stop, please', when Bulma simply tossed another wad of cash into the waiter’s face, and he shuffled off again. 

Honestly, this was an adult LGBT party, what did her employees expect? A tea party?

 

Meanwhile, Bardock had gotten Toma hard, and reluctantly pulled off his mate, for the sake of inspection. 

A chorus of gasps sounded throughout the Earthlings, including some other spectators that happened to catch the handsome warriors getting naked and jacking off. Lemo just shook his head and focused on his drink, already used to the Saiyans being, well,  _ Saiyans. _

There was a sound of a body landing on the floor somewhere, but since no one shrieked, Bulma figured it was ok.

 

Cheelai gave a 'WOOO!' and stumbled over as she tried to sit back down. Turles was able to stabilize her, just before she could fall.

 

"Ok, I give in. You guys are big." Eighteen said, eyes glued to Toma's pole.

 

"You should see Broly. Here, have a look." Bulma unfurled the dick chart.

 

"HOLY SHIT!" Came from all the Earthlings as they read the ‘dick chart’.

 

"I wasn't able to fit Broly." Cheelai called out. "He is  _ -hic- _ Waaaay too big for little ol' me."

 

"Bulma, why do ya even have that here?" Asked Goku.

 

"Never mind that now, the important thing is how are YOU able to walk and not limp around Son?! Because I've seen you take all of it."

 

Everyone but the full Saiyans now gawked at Goku.

 

Surprisingly, it was Videl who said what they were all thinking, "you fuck all of THAT on a daily basis?! You have to be popping Senzu beans like tic-tacs!"

 

"VIDEL!" Came Gohan's horrified voice.

 

"What? I'm just saying what we're all wondering!" She tried to defend herself.

 

"Calm down, I only need those if he goes Super Saiyan, I'm just more built for it than a human is, that's all." Goku tried to explain. 

 

"Built for it?! Unless you're missing organs down there, it should still not work!" Eighteen said. "Where do you find the space for it?!" 

 

Goku's entire body turned red and he frowned as best he could at the android.  "I just have a part of me where it fits, ok?" Goku said, wanting to move on NOW.

 

"HANG ON!" Said Eighteen, "if he gets hard while Super Saiyan, then how big-"

 

Here, Goku just hid his face in his hands and refused to acknowledge any more questions.

 

Wanting to help his little brother out, Raditz cleared his throat and diverted the group's attention to him. "I'm pretty big myself." He said while exposing his erection with a flourish, proudly showing off.

 

Hey, if you got it, flaunt it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this. I just got frustrated that there are no Broly/Goku smut fics inspired by the 2018 movie. And I've become instantly obsessed with these two after watching the movie. So I blame the movie for this XD
> 
> Expect many kinks to happen. I like to cater to most people, so variety will be a thing. I will add warnings at the beginning if *I* feel the chapter could be triggering. That is to say, not all chapters will have warnings, just the ones I think could be sensitive.  
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3


End file.
